D de Destino
by FxRobalino
Summary: La suerte de Luffy vuelve a actuar en un momento de extrema necesidad y desesperación, alguien increíble lo ayuda y le de una segunda oportunidad para vivir y realizar no solo su sueño sino el de sus Nakamas, con esta decisión el camino para convertirse en el Rey de los piratas comenzara nuevamente con un Luffy mucho mas fuerte y preparado para lo que viene - Luffy/Harem, Luffy/Log
1. Regreso

**D de Destino.**

 **Cap1.- Regreso.**

Una bala de cañón cayó a su lado pero la ignoro, necesitaba estar concentrado en la pelea con Akainu, tenía que derrotarlo no solo por su sueño, sino por el de sus amigos y para vengar a Ace.

Pero la pelea no estaba a su favor, tenían una seria desventaja en cuanto a números y no dejaba de empeorar, el que estuvieran peleando en un barco con una isla bastante apartada a la que no podría llegar, solo era para peor.

Si Robin había estado asustada con la Buster Call ahora estaba aterrorizada, estaban los tres almirantes, y todos los vicealmirantes cada uno con sus cinco barcos a cargo, ellos estaban solos, nueve piratas, todos eran fuertes ciertamente pero no al nivel necesario, Nami y Usopp especialmente podían enfrentarse a los infantes de marina pero les era casi imposible enfrentarse a un vicealmirante.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji peleaban contra los almirantes sin poder ayudar a nadie, Robin y Chopper tenían problemas peleando contra los vicealmirantes, Franky y Brook no tendrían tantos problemas pero como estaban peleando contra varios se les complicaba más las cosas.

Era una batalla campal y el Sunny a duras penas resistía, la vela ya estaba destrozada el ojo de águila del mismo modo ya no existía, tenía varios orificios, los arboles de mandarinas estaban todos quemados el césped de cubierta estaba ennegrecido, faltaba poco para que el barco se hundiera sin que pudieran hacer mucho.

Ya estaban cansados y sumamente lastimados, de igual modo los almirantes y vicealmirantes pero como tenían ventaja numérica no les molestaba tanto como a ellos – te espera la muerte Mugiwara, tu sangre demoníaca desaparecerá así como la de Gol. D. Ace – se burló Akainu.

El hombre estaba lastimado pero resistía muy bien gracias a los dos vicealmirantes y los muchos infantes a su lado solo era cuestión de tiempo lo sabía bien, unos cuantos minutos más y tendría la cabeza del que estaba más cerca de convertirse en el Rey de los piratas – no hables de mi hermano – gritó Luffy con enojo, estaba abusando de su poder, el Gear Second aceleraba las células de su sangre al doble pero aún si con los años había aprendido a utilizarlo muy bien aún no podía controlarlo del todo y causaba daños importantes con el uso prolongado.

Volvió a dispararse rápidamente hacia delante – Gomu, Gomu no Red Hawk – gritó mientras su brazo envuelto en llamas gracias a la fricción que causaba la velocidad del golpe recubierto por Haki de armadura.

El golpe dio de lleno en el pecho de Akainu mandándolo a volar, la onda expansiva que causo el potente golpe y la llamarada expandiéndose causaron que los infantes cercanos recibieran quemaduras graves e incluso mando a volar a algunos.

Escupió sangre mientras se arrodillaba, el Gear Second desvaneciéndose, estaba demasiado herido, incluso podía sentir las heridas causadas a sus órganos gracias a la lava de Akainu, que empeoraban al utilizar su técnica, si no acababa con esto ya, perdería no solo la pelea lo sabía muy bien – te tengo – gritó un vicealmirante clavando una espada por la espalda de Luffy.

Luffy con los ojos abiertos miro hacia abajo encontrando la espada roja gracias a su sangre, lo atravesaba completamente, volvió a toser sangre ahora con más dolor y más dificultad.

Todo pareció quedarse en silencio, sus Nakamas con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y con mucho dolor por lo mismo, mientras los marinos aún terminaban de asimilarlo, Luffy se dio la vuelta dando un golpe al hombre en la garganta, su Haki haciéndolo más fuerte rompiendo el cuello por completo, el hombre callo muerto a sus pies.

Volvió a toser sangre – no deberían desconcentrarse – murmuró Fujitora cortando con maestría el brazo izquierdo de Zoro.

El peli verde grito adolorido, además de que un brazo menos significaba menos maniobrabilidad y una espada menos – lo mismo digo – comentó Kizaru pateando a Sanji en el pecho logrando derribarlo.

– Luffy – gritó Nami sumamente preocupada.

– Cuidado Nami – gritó Usopp apartándola de un empujón y recibiendo la espada en el lugar de la peli naranja.

Los Mugiwaras solo podían ver a su amigo perder la vida frente a sus ojos, cada uno de ellos sintió el dolor por la perdida, se desconcentraron aún más de lo que ya lo estaban por el cansancio y las heridas – malditos – gritó Franky colocando su ya muy dañados brazos frente a él para lanzar su rayo láser.

El ataque logro su cometido derrotando a muchos de los marines entre esos un vicealmirante y un par de los buques – eso es peligroso dara – comentó Bastille, mientras levantaba su enorme espada y atacaba cortando los brazos del cyborg.

Ya se habían enfrentado una vez, en Dressrosa pero ahora Franky estaba lastimado y cansado sus brazos no resistieron más y fueron destrozados, con otro movimiento fluido Bastille clavo su espada en el pecho del cyborg, aún tenía su corazón al ser medio humano y murió rápidamente.

Luffy intento levantarse y ayudar a sus Nakamas pero le era imposible, el uso constante del Gear Second había tenido sus consecuencias y sus músculos empezaban a romperse, la piel se habría dejado salir la sangre por distintos sectores y la gran herida en el pecho hecha por Akainu dolía y no lo dejaba respirar.

– Mil Fleur gigantesco mano – gritó Robin cruzando sus brazos, copias de sus brazos comenzaron a salir de la tierra juntándose y formando dos brazos gigantes que aplastaban a los infantes de marina.

– Mis disculpas señorita – dijo Fujitora apareciendo delante de Robin con sus espada levantada – debe morir.

Zoro apareció enseguida protegiéndola y mirando a Fujitora con furia ciega – ya tienes un rival – dijo Zoro manteniendo como podía el ataque del almirante, con un solo brazo e intentando acostumbrarse a mantener el equilibrio le costaba y mucho.

– El frió es sinónimo de muerte – dijo Brook mientras guardaba su fina espada.

El aire a su alrededor era frió y en los cuerpos de los infantes apareció hielo, el vicealmirante que peleaba con Brook logro evitar el golpe fatal pero tenía todo su lado izquierdo inservible.

– No te descuides esqueleto – gritó otro vicealmirante, Brook evito el golpe con los justo pero un infante logro lastimarlo en su costado, a pesar de ser solo huesos estaban seriamente lastimados y sabia pronto se desmoronaría como sus dos Nakamas, amigos y familia.

Logro cortar al vicealmirante y al infante cuando recibió una avalancha de uniformados, todos al mismo tiempo lo atacaron tirándolo al suelo y haciéndolo soltar su espada – mátenlo – gritó otro vicealmirante.

Tomaron a Brook de sus extremidades y tiraron con fuerza desprendiéndolas – la cabeza quítensela – gritó otro vicealmirante.

Con eso estaban seguros que no regresaría, con eso se aseguraban que un esqueleto y portador de la Yomi, Yomi no Mi muriera definitivamente. Antes de que se dieran vuelta una ráfaga de golpes demoledores los estaba matando más rápido de lo que creían – van a pagar por eso – gritó Luffy, con cada golpe que daba sus heridas crecían y su sangre se derramaba.

Pero tenía que llegar con Nami era la más débil, y tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar – Mugiwara – gritó Akainu apareciendo nuevamente con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su boca – te voy a matar.

– Thunder volt tempo – gritó Nami electrocutando a todos los infantes que la separaban de Luffy – ¿Luffy estas bien?

– Maldición – dijo Luffy cayendo nuevamente al suelo – Nami quédate detrás mío.

Se levantó como pudo y mando una onda de Haoshoku Haki, ya no era tan fuerte como al principio de la batalla pero de todos modos causo que gran cantidad de infantes de marina perdieran el conocimiento, a Akainu poco le importo y siguió caminando hacia donde estaba el lastimado y prácticamente cadáver del que una vez fue el pirata más temido del nuevo mundo.

El barco sonó con fuerza dando a entender que pronto estaría hundiéndose y una sección que estaba en llamas se desmorono – nadie topa a mis mellorines – gritó Sanji saltando y golpeado a Kizaru en la cara, mandándolo unos cuantos metros atrás.

– Aún tienes bastante fuerza kowai – mencionó aun con su característica tranquilidad a pesar de estar bastante herido – pero según veo tus mellorines ya tienen caballero.

Sanji se deprimió enseguida – esos idiotas – pronto estuvo envuelto en llamas de celos y venganza y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque – cocinemos.

Su pie choco contra la rodilla de Kizaru causando una inmensa onda expansiva que mando a volar a los infantes que disparaban cerca – disparen – gritó uno de los infantes a algunos que tenía cañones apuntando a monster Chopper, al ser demasiado grande era un blanco fácil.

Barias balas de cañón le dieron en la cara haciendo que caiga de espaldas con un grito de dolor – ahora es nuestra oportunidad – gritó otro más cercano a Chopper.

Varios comenzaron a subirse al cuerpo del reno cortando con sus espadas todo lugar que tuvieran enfrente – déjenme – gritó Chopper moviéndose bruscamente y logrando tirar a algunos.

– Apártense – gritó un gigante con un hacha más grande que él, corría hacia el lastimado Chopper con su arma en el aire y la dejo caer partiendo a la mitad el cuerpo del reno que con un nuevo gritó perdió la vida.

La pequeña isla a la que habían termina llegando en medio de la batalla estaba completamente destrizada mientras dos enormes fuerzas chocaban uno contra otro en repetidas ocasiones, algunos de los infantes de marina se morían del miedo al ver a Akainu y Luffy golpearse con una fuerza demoledora.

Nami intentaba como podía mantener a todos apartados de la lucha de Luffy, estaba segura que su capitán vencería si no estuviera constantemente siendo interrumpido por todos estos marinos que parecían reproducirse como cucarachas.

No tenían tiempo ni para lamentar las pérdidas de cuatro de sus amigos. Un golpe resonó por todo la isla moviendo incluso el océano, todos regresaron a ver notando como el cuerpo de Luffy salía disparado hacia el Sunny y abría una enorme boca en el lateral, madera salió volando hacia todos lados matando a algunos de los infantes al ser muchos más.

Nami miro como Akainu se acercaba a ella sonriendo desquiciadamente, dio un paso atrás instintivamente y apretó su Clima Tacto, podía fácilmente con los infantes eran mucho más débiles que ella, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra alguien tan monstruoso como Luffy.

Vio como la mano de Akainu se volvía roja y comenzaba a derretirse en magma, cerró los ojos esperando hasta que escucho nuevamente un estruendo.

Luffy salió disparado del Sunny su piel de color rosa brillante y sus puños de color negro carbón, llego en segundos a la altura del Almirante y sonriendo como maníaco ataco – Gomu, Gomu no Jet Gatling – una lluvia de golpes a una velocidad impresionante choco contra el cuerpo de Akainu quien levantó los brazos cubriéndose mientras se volvía también de color negro.

Aún así el ataque era demasiado rápido y eran demasiados golpes, terminó escupiendo sangre mientras sentía sus pies levantarse un poco del suelo antes de salir volando nuevamente.

Luffy cayó al suelo respirando erráticamente y agarrándose el pecho del que salía demasiada sangre, sentía como si sus órganos estuvieran exprimiéndose y a punto de explotar, pero sabía que si se detenía un solo momento no volvería a levantarse así que usando toda la fuerza que le restaba se pudo de pie.

De reojo vio como Nami lanzaba rayos uno tras otro hacia los infantes de marina y hacia un vicealmirante que se acercaba peligrosamente.

Vio como Robin peleaba contra los marines mientras ayudaba como podía a Zoro que no tenía un brazo, y como Sanji comenzaba a cansarse mientras luchaba contra Kizaru – Nami retírate – comentó mientras mordía su dedo pulgar.

La peli naranja lo regreso a ver y se puso pálida al ver como el aire comenzaba a inflar el brazo de Luffy, lanzo un tornado para detener el avance de los infantes de marina y salió corriendo hacia donde podía ocultarse lo mejor que podía, el puño siguió creciendo hasta parecerse al brazo de Hairudin.

Enseguida comenzó a ponerse de color negro mientras Luffy salto lo más alto posible, el brazo era tan grande que incluso hizo sombra a los tres gigantes Vicealmirantes, todo el mundo regreso a ver completamente asustados.

– Gomu, Gomu no… gigante red Hawk – gritó Luffy lanzando su puño hacia delante, nuevamente la presión del aire y la fricción que se creaba prendieron su brazo en llamas gigantes, el puño choco contra la tierra y la mayoría de los infantes que intentaban correr.

El suelo de la pequeña isla tembló bajo el golpe levantando polvo y escombros por montones, una onda expansiva de fuego recorrió todo el lugar, quemando todo a su paso.

Gritos de agonía se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras la mayoría de los marinos moría rápidamente, incluso los Vicealmirantes sufrieron por el enorme y poderoso ataque.

Cuando todo termino el ejército gigante de infantes de marina se había reducido tanto que solo quedaban pocos grupos esparcidos por lo que quedaba de isla, el olor a carne quemada se esparcía por el lugar.

Mientras los piratas y Almirantes veían con horror lo que el casi Rey Pirata podía hacer, el brazo de Luffy comenzó a regresar a la normalidad mientras escupía sangre.

El ataque era poderoso pero ponía una enorme presión en su cuerpo, no podría volver a hacerlo ni siquiera uno normal, por lo menos se las había arreglado para deshacerse de la mayoría de marines.

Cuando llego al suelo enseguida tuvo que apartarse evitando un ataque de magma hirviendo – Mugiwara como te atreves a hacer esto – gruñó furioso Akainu – en este momento voy a acabar con tu sangre demoníaca, recibirás el mismo final que Hiken no Ace.

La batalla reanudo pero ahora eran prácticamente los Almirantes y un par de Vicealmirantes luchando contra los cinco piratas cansados y lastimados.

– Kowai, tu capitán da miedo – murmuró Kizaru aunque parecía que más estaba burlándose que cualquier cosa.

Sanji gruñó y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, sus piernas estaban rotas, diablos sus manos estaban rotas, no estaba al mismo nivel que Luffy o Zoro, el primero era un completo monstruo, no sabía cómo demonios era tan fuerte pero ni siquiera el primer oficial podía con él.

Zoro también era un monstruo pero mucho más normal a comparación con Luffy, el por otro lado diga lo que diga y se haga el fuerte todo el tiempo no llegaba al nivel de ninguno de sus dos compañeros.

Si Zoro en verdad se ponía serio en una de sus peleas, hubiera estado muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Su pierna choco contra la de Kizaru y lanzo un grito de dolor, sintió claramente como el hueso termino por partirse, gruñó y aplico más fuerza, no importaba que tenía que vencer al Almirante.

El usuaria salió volando chocando contra un grupo de escombros, él también estaba lastimado, no tanto como sus compañeros, por lo menos no visiblemente pero sentía sus órganos y huesos dañados, el cocinero no era tan inteligente como decía ser, por lo menos no en la batalla, porque si fuera inteligente ya estaría muerto.

Un golpe bien puesto en el lugar correcto ya lo hubiera matado, pero el pirata estaba más interesado en ver a las dos chicas del grupo que concentrado en su pelea.

Se levantó y retiro todos los escombros de enzima suyo, luego desapareció en un destello de luz y apareció frente a Sanji.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo el choque de sus piernas lanzo una honda de choque y los lanzo por el aire a los dos, se quejaron un poco adoloridos y comenzaron a levantarse para volver a enfrentarse.

Saltaron hacia delante y comenzaron a atacar con velocidad y precisión pero todo sus ataques se cancelaban entre sí, el daño interno por otro lado comenzaba a pasarles factura a ambos, sus huesos se molían con cada choque, el musculo se desgarraba y sus fuerzas menguaban.

– Parece que voy a morir aquí – susurró Sanji sonriendo a pesar de todo – no cumplí mi sueño, el All Blue.

Kizaru lo veía atentamente, era una de las pocas veces que se había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte, sabía que había destrozado sus huesos hace mucho y aún así se levantaba y seguía luchando – ha sido un placer luchar contigo – murmuró el Almirante.

Se separaron un poco listos para el último ataque, Kizaru se sorprendió cuando no lo ataco al ombligo sino hacia la cara.

El golpe de Sanji se incrusto en la garganta, mientras le de Kizaru mucho más fuerte golpe en el pecho, ambos sintieron los huesos romperse completamente bajo la presión, escupieron sangre y cayeron al suelo, ninguno podía respirar más con el daño hecho a el lugar específico.

Sanji murió primero pero segundos después el Almirante le siguió.

Los otros lo sintieron, podían sentirlo en su piel, la muerte de uno más de sus compañeros, pero la lucha continuaba y no podía preocuparse por el momento.

Fujitora movió su espada de arriba hacia abajo y Zoro sintió la presión que se ejercía a su cuerpo ya bastante dañado, un enorme hueco apareció en la tierra y Zoro callo directo hacia el fondo – lo lamento pero es por la justicia – susurró el Almirante.

Miro hacia un lado donde Robin estaba peleando contra un Vicealmirante bastante lastimado.

– Mil Fleur gigantesco mano – gritó Robin cruzando sus brazos.

Las manos comenzaron unirse formando dos brazos enormes que golpearon con fuerza al Vicealmirante, hizo una mueca cuando sintió el corte en sus brazos hechos por la enorme hacha del gigante – aquí terminas niño demonio – gritó el enorme hombre corriendo hacia el frente.

Robin se apartó del camino rápidamente pero no pudo evitar la lluvia de escombros que le llago por la espalda y la enterraron viva, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para moverse peor para levantar todas las piedras que la aplastaban cada vez más.

Zoro lanzo uno de sus ataques desde dentro de la tierra y Fujitora tuvo que detener la fuerza de la gravedad que estaba ejerciendo y evitar el corte.

Zoro salió del hueco y enseguida lanzo un enorme ataque hacia el Vicealmirante que había enterrado a su Nakama, su hacha se interpuso pero se partió igual de fácil que la tierra y un enorme corte en su pecho apareció.

Se dio la vuelta y detuvo el corte de la espada de Fujitora pero su brazo faltante le pasó factura y término recibiendo daño.

Salto lejos para descansar un poco y reviso la herida en su abdomen – no es muy grande pero si profunda – gruñó con molestia – parece que golpeo un órgano importante – susurró al sentir como su presión arterial bajaba.

Su vista se puso negra y casi cae al suelo, la pérdida de sangre también debía estar afectando – ríndete cazador de piratas y podrás vivir – dijo Fujitora acercándose tranquilamente.

– ¿Rendirse? – preguntó sonriendo – eso no es una opción.

– Entonces aquí termina todo – murmuró el Almirante preparando su ataque.

– Que así sea – susurró Zoro del mismo modo preparando su último ataque, el más poderos, mando todo el Haki que pudo reunir a sus espadas y se posiciono – Kuina lo siento no pude cumplir mi promesa.

Ambos se lanzó hacia el frente sus ataques chocaron una destello de luz los envolvió y todo termino cuando estaban espalda con espalda.

Zoro guardo dos de sus tres espadas y se derrumbó con un enorme chorro de sangre, Fujitora guardo su espada más tranquilo y suspiro – un excelente espadachín – susurró cuando su espada hizo clic una gran herida apareció en su pecho que lo hizo trastabillar y arrodillarse – muy poderoso.

Se recostó a descansar, no tenía más fuerza para nada, definitivamente los Mugiwara eran los piratas más fuertes del mundo, y solo con la demostración del poder de su capitán estaban completamente impresionados, pero su tripulación no se quedaba atrás.

Había sus puntos bajos, más por ser unos cobardes que por ser débiles, pero toda las tripulación era impresionante, si hubieran tenido unos cuantos compañeros mas no hubieran podido vencerlos, lo más seguro es que con más tripulantes todo hubiera acabado antes de lo previsto con ellos muertos y con Monkey D. Luffy declarándose el nuevo Rey Pirata.

Luffy sintió como el penúltimo de sus Nakamas moría, sus ojos lloraban pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, y lo peor de todo era que sentía como el mismo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Sus golpes ya no eran tan fuertes, su velocidad no era la misma, tenía que deshacer el Gear Second mas rápido cada vez porque sentía como se quemaba mientras más lo usaba y requería más energía mantenerlo, solo quedaban él y Nami, la gruñona navegante.

Él no era muy avispado en lo que a relaciones sentimentales se refería, su abuelo le había dicho que nunca se metiera con una mujer porque era la perdición, y sus hermanos lo hicieron parecer como la cosa más repugnante del mundo.

Pero aún así, había notado como con forme el tiempo pasaba su atención por Nami principalmente, pero también por Robin crecía.

Se quedaba más tiempo del requerido viéndolas, o delineaba sus curvas, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener entre sus manos sus senos, se sentía raro cuando las había visto desnudas, las pocas veces que las había visto desnudas y que no lo molieron a golpes.

Era como si su fruta del diablo estuviera funcionando sin su consentimiento, y ahora no podría hacer nada, había perdido a sus mejores amigos y si el moría también perdería a Nami, tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar.

La navegante no había sido tan débil como creía, había logrado mantenerse muy bien contra el ultimo Vicealmirante que quedaba y unos cuantos infantes de Marina que se le habían escapado, pero sabía que pronto sus defensas serian penetradas, lo podía ver incluso ahora.

– Estas más interesado en esa chica no – gruñó Akainu mirando a Nami – es la última – sonrió un poco y apunto su puño de magma hacia Nami.

Abrió los ojos asustado, activo el Gear Second y se lanzó hacia donde su compañera estaba – ¡Nami! – gritó con desesperación, la peli naranja la regreso a ver y noto enseguida como se acercaba la lava hirviendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Recordó algo parecido, solo que ocurrió hace algún tiempo, era más o menos la misma situación, estiro su mano para intentar alcanzar la de su capitán – Luffy – murmuró con miedo – te a…

La lava la alcanzo derritiendo todo a su paso, el Clima Tacto salió volando y se pudo oler el cabello y la carne quemadas, Luffy gritó de dolor antes de que la explosión lo alcanzo y lo mando volando, ya no tenía fuerza para nada más, estaba cansado y había perdido todo lo que quería.

Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente y perdía toda la fuerza que tenía, segundos después sintió el agua fría en su espalda y como comenzaba a hundirse, desde niño había sabido que la peor muerte para alguien era por medio del ahogamiento, era lenta y tortuosa, era como combatir contra algo imparable e inmovible al mismo tiempo, el mar era tan grande y poderoso que ni siquiera el Rey de los piratas podía hacer algo en contra.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar y esperando la muerte para reunirse con todos sus seres queridos.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una caverna, húmeda y grande, podía escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas contra un charco y podía sentir un aroma extraño, frutal pero al mismo tiempo rancio.

Su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios, movió lentamente la cabeza para ver donde estaba y se encontró con un viejo.

Un viejo sentado en una roca y parecía que sus brazos y espala formaban parte de un enorme árbol, podía ver las frutas colgando el árbol de distintos colores y formas, había más frutas regadas en el suelo, noto una cercana de color negro con remolinos blancos por todos lados.

Supo enseguida que esas no eran frutas normales, eran frutas del diablo, un montón de frutas del diablo – ¿dónde estoy? – pregunto desorientado.

– Mocoso no sé quién eres pero tienes una suerte endemoniada para terminar aquí – comentó el viejo levantando la cabeza.

El cabello sumamente largo igual que la barba, estaba sucio y desaliñado, su piel era sumamente blanca pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un negro impresionante que destilaban poder – ¿quién eres? – preguntó suavemente.

– En mis tiempos me llamaban Iesu – mencionó divertido – Pawā D. Iesu, fui el pirata más poderoso de mis tiempos hasta que fui condenado a esta vida.

Se sentó lentamente porque su cuerpo no le respondía y miro a Iesu – ¿condenado?

Asintió con aire ausente – me comí la Ōpun, Ōpun no Mi un fruta sagrada – al ver la mirada interrogante en la expresión de Luffy suspiro – abro lo que quiero, incluso abro pasos del tiempo, podía viajar en el tiempo y corregir lo que fue mal en mi pasado, al ser una fruta sangrada estaba prohibida comerla y por ende estoy aquí condenado a resguardar las frutas del diablo hasta que muera.

– ¿Qué ese este lugar? – preguntó Luffy mirando a todos lados.

– ¿Has escuchado de que las frutas del diablo renacen en algún lugar cuando el usuario muere? – Luffy asintió recordando lo que aprendió en Dressrosa – en teoría es cierto, las frutas renacen aquí, yo cuido del árbol, una vez la fruta cae al suelo mi trabajo es abrir un paso para que la fruta aparezca en algún lugar del mundo.

– ¿Por qué hay tantas entonces? – preguntó Luffy recogiendo la fruta negra cerca de él.

Se encogió de hombros, moviendo ligeramente el árbol y haciendo que una fruta cayera al suelo – no he recibido indicaciones para enviarlas – se quedaron callados un momento – ¿quién eres y como llegaste aquí?

– Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy – respondió mientras agachaba la mirada ya no tenía ni siquiera su sombrero – como llegue aquí, ni idea, estaba peleando con los Almirantes, mi equipo murió, soy el único que queda, deje que el mar me tragara.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados un momento, Luffy no quería hablar de lo que sucedió – otro D – murmuró el viejo – no es coincidencia que llegaras aquí, supongo que tienes una fruta del diablo.

– La Gomu, Gomu no Mi.

– Una Paramecía – comentó el viejo – de las más débiles, y llegaste hasta aquí, eres impresionante chico – se rio un poco volviendo a mover el árbol – ¿quieres volverlo a hacer?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres volver a realizar tu viaje, quieres volver al pasado y recuperar lo que perdiste, hacerte más fuerte, proteger lo que te importa? – sonrió macabramente – solo tienes que hacer algo por mí, cuando estés por aquí, destruye esta isla, una vez muerto más de mil años de estar encerrado en este lugar no importaran, seré libre al fin – se rió más alto y parecía que había recuperado muchos años – incluso puedo hacer que tengas otra fruta, una más fuerte, una Logia incluso.

Abrió los ojos impresionado, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir, un minuto estaba listo para morir ya hora le daban la oportunidad de regresar volver a hacerlo todo y tener una fruta más poderosa – ¿qué?

El viejo giro los ojos – no eres muy inteligente cierto – murmuró – como dije puedo regresarte, hay algunos problemas, no sé cómo reaccionarias, se supone que no puedo enviar atrás a otras personas, menos aún a un usuario, quien sabe que pasaría, pero como dije, puedo incluso cambiar tu fruta solo dime cual quieres.

Lo pensó un poco, recordando todos los usuarios con los que compitió, pero había una, que se le había quedado en la retina, una que lo dejo impresionado a pesar de que no podía hacerle el más mínimo daño – la Goro, Goro no Mi – susurró, ya pensando en lo que podría arreglar, diablos nadie podría pararlo – ¿regresaría con mis recuerdos?

– No lo creo, como dije no sé qué pasaría al enviarte, pero supongo que las cosas podrías ser instintivas, recordaras todo de forma instintiva, pero podrías recordar algunas de tus habilidades, el Haki por ejemplo – se quedó callado mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar – así que te enfrentaste con alguien que utilizaba la Goro, Goro no Mí, lo siento no puedo dártela porque, uno el tipo que se la comió lo hizo mucho antes de que tu tuvieras tu fruta, y segundo esta en tu camino, peleaste y la venciste – se rió un poco oscuramente – pero puedo darte algo muy parecido y aún más poderoso – miro la fruta en su mano – esa es la Arashi, Arashi no Mi.

Miro la fruta negra con interés – el poder de las tormentas – susurró apretando la fruta un poco.

– Rayo, agua, viento – murmuró el viejo – es una logia muy especial, hay un número limitado de frutas híbridas podríamos llamarlas, aunque técnicamente no lo son, soy tan especiales que todas están aquí excepto una – se volvió a callar sonriendo – entonces ¿aceptas?

Miro un poco más la fruta y la apretó hasta dejar que el jugo apestoso se escurriera por sus dedos – bien hagámoslo.

Iesu se rió más fuerte mientras un portal extraño chupo la fruta del diablo – recuerda el trato chico – susurró mientras el árbol se movía abriéndose por el medio y dejando una boca que mostraba el cielo – ahora entra y regresa al pasado, entrena, vuélvete aún más fuerte y libérame de esta vida de mierda.

Luffy camino como pudo hasta llegar a la boca y con un suspiro salto dentro, lo único que pudo escuchar a parte de su respiración era la risa maníaca de Iesu mientras la boca se cerraba y lo dejaba a oscuras completamente.

Miro su mano y empezó a entrar en pánico cuando vio como comenzaba a desintegrarse completamente, luego fue su brazo, al mismo tiempo sintió sus pies comenzar, gritó antes de sentir como su cuerpo completo desaparecía.

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se quejó un poco mientras repasaba su entorno rápidamente, desde pequeño había aprendido a usar sus instintos y sentidos, no sobreviviría si no lo hacía ya que su abuelo siempre lo estaba lanzando a la selva repleta de animales feroces y enormes con ganas de comérselo a la menor oportunidad.

Gracias a su oído sabía que estaba en la selva, por el olor no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa que había creado junto con sus hermanos y gracias a su tacto supo que estaba cerca de una fuente de agua, por el lodo.

Lo extraño era que se sentía diferente, no podía poner el dedo en la llaga, pero lo sentía, algo dentro de él había cambiado.

Intento recordar que había pasado, pensó un poco recordando que el día anterior Ace había partido en su viaje para convertirse en pirata, había pasado el resto de su día con Makino en el bar y luego regresar a su base en la selva.

Ese mismo día había estado entrenando y cazando animales para comer, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada importante como para sentirse tan extraño.

Abrió los ojos y reviso su entorno más detalladamente, como esperaba era una selva común y corriente, levanto las manos y se las vio, tampoco había nada diferente, vio hacia donde sabia estaba su base con la bandera ASL ondeando con el viento.

Se levantó y reviso nuevamente el lugar, se tocó el pecho y la cabeza buscando cualquier signo de un cambio pero no había nada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la base pensando en que podría ser ese sentimiento, estaba a unos pocos metros de su casa cuando sintió algo dentro de él, era extrañamente desconcertante, pero no se sentía malo, por lo menos no para él, para otros quizá sería su peor pesadilla.

Bajo la mirada para verse el pecho cuando lo sintió, una fuerza increíble recorriendo su cuerpo como si le perteneciera, vio cómo su piel comenzó a pintarse de una extraño color primero azul y luego poco a poco comenzó a ponerse más oscuro pasando al negro o un gris bastante opaco, comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras intentaba aspirar el aire que no venía.

La garganta se le seco como si se estuviera muriendo de sed y los ojos le picaban a pesar de poder ver todo increíblemente claro.

Solo un pensamiento coherente le llego a la cabeza al sentir lo que sentía, tenía que llegar a donde Makino, ella lo ayudaría, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su destino manteniendo su balance aunque le costara mucho.

Makino estaba limpiando algunos vasos esperando a que algún cliente llegara, los tiempos eran aburridos aunque no podía quejarse, además sabía que pronto Luffy se marcharía como otros dos lo hicieron y el pueblo cambiaría por completo, solo quedaba acostumbrarse y hacerse a la idea.

Los extrañaría a los tres, aunque uno había partido a un mundo menos cruel hace mucho tiempo.

Levanto la cabeza al oír como las puertas se movían, sonrió un poco lista para saludar a su cliente cuando vio a Luffy, aunque estaba muy extraño, la luz era escaza pero podía notar el tono extraño en su piel, el cabello estaba un poco demasiado largo para haber crecido de un día para otro.

Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada y lo veía agarrarse el pecho como si le doliera, preocupada se acercó rápidamente solo para ser abordada por Luffy y termino de espaldas en el suelo.

Chillo un poco por la sorpresa a pesar de que no sintió el más mínimo dolor – ¿Luffy que haces? – preguntó desconcertada.

Se sonrojo un poco cuando sintió las manos de Luffy tocarla en los costados acercándose peligrosamente hacia su pecho – Ma… Makino – susurró Luffy levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, la peli verde aspiro aire sorprendida.

El globo ocular era negro y los ojos eran rojos sangre que brillaban peligrosamente, sádicos e imponentes en la oscuridad – ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Makino como pudo sintiéndose por alguna razón agitada.

Su reparación se aceleró drásticamente al sentir como las manos de Luffy por fin se posaron en sus pechos apretándolos con firmeza pero sin lastimarla, sintió los labios de Luffy en su cuello y no pudo ni quiso evitar en gemido de placer que soltó.

Era una mujer hermosa y había tenido su parte de sexo a su edad pero era increíble cómo se sentía con esos simples toques, incluso Shanks no había sido tan bueno y era al que consideraba el mejor de sus amantes hasta el momento, pero Luffy se sentía como ir al cielo con solo tocarla levemente.

Sintió como lamia su cuello hasta subir a su quijada mientras su mano derecha volvía a descender por su costado, la beso en la mejilla y metió su mano debajo de su camiseta color amarillo, para cuando sus labios se juntaron su mano ya estaba tocando su seno directamente haciéndola soltar un jadeo fuerte.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su falda y el suelo se mojaron mientras se venía, que demonios había sido eso, no podía entender que es lo que pasaba, solo podía sentir, sentir una increíble atracción hacia Luffy el tonto chico de goma que ahora parecía un hombre maravillosamente experto en el sexo.

Pero había algo raro, primero su piel no se sentía como goma, segundo siempre estaba mandando extraños pulsos eléctricos que le ponía la piel de gallina y tercero parecía exudar un aura sexual increíble.

Jadeado un poco abrió los ojos para reunirse con los de Luffy – desde este momento – mencionó bajando nuevamente su cara hasta que sus labios se rozaban – eres mía.

Jadea nuevamente al sentir la posesividad que soltaba por cada uno de sus poros, su mente estaba nublada sentía su sudor y su deseo por Luffy crecían con cada segundo, tenía una ganas increíbles de tocarlo y que Luffy se enterrara en lo más profundo de su ser – sí.

En el momento en que su susurró salió de sus labios sintió un dolor increíble en su cuello, podía sentir como dos dientes extrañamente largos se enterraban en su piel, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento de doloroso placer fue que Luffy parecía un Vampiro, pero segundos después el dolor cambio por un increíble placer como si esa pequeña marca se hubiera convertido en un punto muy erógeno.

Gimió al sentir como la lengua de Luffy pasaba por la marca limpiando la sangre – ahora por que no comenzamos – murmuró con la voz increíblemente ronca, lo que solo aumentaba la excitación de Makino.

El peli negro se levantó un poco mientras se quitaba el chaleco rojo que estaba usando, por extraño que parezca el poco ejercicio que había hecho desde que se levantó parecía estar pasando factura a su antes escuálido cuerpo, se podía ver como sus músculos comenzaban ligeramente y casi imperceptiblemente a aumentar.

Makino no podía apartar la mirada de la piel de Luffy y comenzaba a babear ligeramente, en medio de su nublada mente se preguntaba cómo es que sentía tal atracción por un adolescente varios años menor a ella y que hasta hace unos minutos pensaba como su hermano pequeño.

Sintió como los ágiles dedos de Luffy comenzaban a abrir su blusa mostrando su pálida piel y su sujetador rosa pálido, sus pezones se marcaban por la fina tela y sentía su piel crisparse bajo la mirada ardiente de Luffy.

El peli negro se agacho y con un movimiento rápido bajo la copa mostrando en todo su esplendor sus pechos, sus pezones duros y erectos de un color rosa brillaban por el sudor, gimió aún más fuerte cuando los labios de Luffy se prendaron de su pezón derecho mientras su mano apretaba ligeramente el izquierdo.

– Luffy – gritó mientras sentía construirse y acumularse su excitación en su ombligo bajo – estoy… estoy por… venirme.

Se escurrió por el suelo mientras su segundo orgasmo la golpeaba con fuerza, no podía entenderlo, Luffy había sido un chico dulce pero completamente ignorante, como se había convertido en esta bestia sexy y excitante que la había llevado al orgasmo muy, muy rápido.

– Huelo algo delicioso – comentó sonriendo mientras descendía lamiendo la pálida y sudada piel de Makino, se entretuvo un poco en el ombligo mientras comenzaba a deslizar la falda por entre las suaves piernas de Makino, mostrando un calzón a juego con el sujetador – aquí es – murmuró aspirando aire con fuerza poniendo la piel de Makino de punta.

– Es vergonzoso – mencionó roja pero muy excitada.

Luffy le sonrió un poco más y comenzó a bajar el calzón con lentitud mientras besaba suavemente la piel que se iba mostrando, pronto una mata de pelo verde apareció a su vista, la cual mordió ligeramente y tiro.

Makino gritó sorprendida, bajo la mirada para ver a Luffy con sus labios tirando de su vello púbico, sonrió cuando lo soltó y expuso su lengua para luego pegarla a los labios vaginales mojados – como dije – comentó mientras chupaba su sexo con fuerza – delicioso.

La peli verde no podía creer lo que ocurría, se sentía delicioso cuando Luffy le chupaba allí como si estuviera bebiendo el mejor jugo del mundo, verlo hacerlo solo la excitaba aún más – ya… ya basta – jadeo como pudo – te quiero dentro ahora.

Luffy se rió y chupo un poco más, luego se levantó u se sacó sus pantalones cortos mostrando su pene erecto, Makino abrió los ojos asombrada, no era extremadamente grande pero para un chico de catorce años era increíble y estaba segura podía crecer un poco más.

Lo atrapo en su mano cuando lo tuvo cerca y sonrió al oír a Luffy jadear por primera vez – eres una descarada – comentó sonriendo mientras jalaba uno de sus pezones.

Makino se rió un suavemente – lo dice quien prácticamente me marco como suya – mencionó mientras lo jalaba y lo colocaba en su entrada – vamos a hacerlo, me muero por tenerte dentro.

Se rieron de nuevo antes de que Luffy entrara rápidamente y de un solo golpe en la peli verde que jadeo sorprendida y se quedó con poco aire – diablos estas apretada – dijo Luffy mientras se movía lentamente – esto es genial.

Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse al compás del otro, sus cuerpos sudados se restregaban uno contra el otro, mientras jadeaban en busca de aire y se besaban con desenfreno – "¿cómo… cómo lo hace?" – se preguntó mentalmente, Luffy definitivamente era un principiante en el sexo, pero con un poco de tiempo parcia un experto – "es instintivo".

Los minutos pasaban mientras ellos podían sentir la acumulación de la excitación en su ombligo bajo, estaba siendo una de las mejores experiencias de sus vidas – Makino – susurró Luffy mientras se agachaba a besarla.

Sus lenguas batallaron un momento en un beso mojado, antes de sentir como las paredes internas del sexo de Makino se retraían y el pene de Luffy se hinchaba un poco – es… estoy acabando Luffy – mencionó mientras apretaba con fuerza y sentía como el semen de su compañero se regaba en su interior.

Por suerte no era ese tiempo del mes o estaría en problemas, Luffy se recargo en el cuerpo de Makino respirando entrecortadamente y dando besos pequeños en su cuello y quijada – eso fue simplemente magnifico – comentó.

Makino se rió un poco antes de asentir – el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

Gruño mientras sentía la ira hirviendo ante la idea de su mujer siendo tocada por alguien más – nadie más que yo te puede tocar – dijo molesto.

La peli verde sonrió y paso sus dedos por el cabello negro mojado – nadie me va a tocar más que tu – susurró también besándolo en el cuello – ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que paso.

Se separaron y bajo recomendación de Makino se sentaron aun desnudos en las sillas de una de las mesas, Luffy procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido cuando se despertó y que al verla de pie detrás de la barra algo había bloqueado todo pensamiento coherente y lo único que podía pensar era en ella gimiendo su nombre debajo de él mientras sus pechos se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

Estaba un poco sonrojada pero como había pasado y había sido delicioso se tranquilizó – no sé exactamente qué es lo que me pasa – se miró las manos de nuevo con una mirada confundida, lanzo un puño hacia el frente intentando descifrarlo, cuando un rayo salió disparado hacia el frente y quemo ligeramente la madera de la pared.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con asombro – ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Makino – no era un hombre de goma.

Luffy vio la marca negra en la madera con la boca abierta – lán… lánzame algo – mencionó aturdido, Makino lo regreso a ver sin entender pero le lanzo de todos modos un corcho que se encontró en la mesa, lo traspaso completamente pero ahora no había rayos simplemente paso – eso se sintió diferente.

Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse – rayo – murmuró juntando sus dedos y creando una chispa pequeña, aunque era muy difícil de controlar – viento – levanto rápidamente su mano derecha creando de la nada un ráfaga de viento frió que los hizo estremecerse al estar aún mojados de sudor – agua – termino mientras su mano se convertía en el trasparente líquido.

Makino lo veía con la boca abierta sin saber cómo había ocurrido – ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó a la nada – ¿y por qué son tres elementos?

– No son tres es uno – respondió Luffy mirándose una vez más las manos – tormenta.

Asintió entendiendo aunque aún estaba el que ahora era un hombre tormenta y no uno de goma – ¿comiste algo raro en el bosque?

Negó con la cabeza – no – respondió pensando en que pudo ocurrir – solo estuve cazando nada más.

Asintió confundida y se levantó, sonrió y se acercó besándolo en los labios – ya averiguaremos que sucedió, por el momento vistámonos y preparémonos estoy segura que tu abuelo estará aquí pronto.

Luffy se estremeció de solo pensar en lo que su abuelo le aria una vez llegara, no solo había dejado que su hermano se fuera sino que ahora algo raro le había sucedido y había tenido relaciones con Makino, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía o podría matarlo, frunció el ceño confundido – me acabo de dar cuenta que de alguna manera ahora no se siente tan difícil pensar.

Makino se rió y volvió a besarlo – quizá era la fruta, tendremos que seguir haciendo pruebas.

Asintió y comenzaron a vestirse no querían que alguien entrara y los viera como vinieron al mundo, había sido muy arriesgado hacerlo justo al frente de la perta abierta, pero tuvieron suerte.

Después comenzaron a arreglar el lugar limpiando y esparciendo un ambientador para que no oliera extraño, un par de horas después con un Luffy probando por primera vez el sake y la cerveza aunque solo un poco para no emborracharse, escucharon el grito que esperaban – como que ese muchacho se marchó para convertirse en un pirata – gritó Garp pateando y partiendo la puerta de entrada, lo seguían un par de aldeanos aterrados.

Se calló al ver como la madera atravesaba el cuerpo de Luffy en lugar de rebotar como se suponía debía – hola abuelo – comentó Luffy sudando balas.

Makino intentaba no reírse de su prácticamente nuevo novio y amante – Luffy que hiciste ahora – gruñó adelantándose y agarrándolo de la oreja, lo que sorprendió al peli negro porque se suponía estaba en estado tormenta y no debería poder hacerlo – vamos.

Lo comenzó a jalar mientras Makino se despedía y veía con cariño y añoranza a Luffy, sabía que por tal vez una semana o más Luffy no vendría – Jiji ya déjame – grito Luffy sintiendo su oreja arde – eso duele.

Siguió tirándolo hasta que estaban bien adentrados en la selva, lo soltó tirándolo al suelo – ahora habla.

Luffy se tocó su oreja llorando de dolor y miro mal a Garp – que quieres que te diga no sé lo que paso.

Frunció el ceño y se frito la barbilla – eres más inteligente también, lo que debería ser un signo del apocalipsis – negó con la cabeza ignorando completamente a su nieto gritándole – pero no he recibido ninguna llamada por temblores o volcanes en erupción algo raro paso aquí.

– Sabes que soy tu nieto no, si fuera estúpido tú también.

Garp lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza prácticamente enterrándolo en el suelo – no me grites mocoso, y como te atreves a decirle estúpido a tu amado y cariñoso abuelo.

Luffy desenterró su cara rápidamente y repiso – ¿cómo es que me estas golpeando? – gritó confundido, adolorido y furioso.

– Es fácil golpear a un usuario de fruta Logia – desestimo Garp ignorando nuevamente la mirada airada, confundida e interesada de su nieto – no te confíes solo porque era un Logia, además como es que ahora eres así en lugar del Paramecía.

– No lo sé, me desmaye hoy más temprano y cuando me desperté era un hombre tormenta.

Garp lo regreso a ver confundido y aterra – ¿cómo que un hombre tormenta?

– Si tengo tres elementos, rayo, viento y agua.

Ahora eso era algo que asombro y deslumbro a Garp, y a un hombre como él no era fácil sorprenderlo – tres elementos – susurró sin poder creerlo – nunca había oído de algo así, es increíble.

Miro a su sobrino especulativamente pensando las cosas – ¿por qué me ves así? – preguntó Luffy asustado.

Garp se levantó sonriendo macabramente lo que solo asusto más a Luffy sabiendo que sea lo que sea que su abuelo tenía en mente sería un infierno para el – vamos Luffy te voy a mostrar algunas cosas que estoy seguro te gustaran – lo pensó un poco antes de sonreír más – o tal vez no.

– ¿Jiji, qué te pasa? – preguntó nuevamente aterrado, se levantó lentamente y dio un paso atrás cuando vio a su abuelo acercarse.

– Esto es algo que definitivamente va a ser divertido – mencionó acercando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo tomo del brazo – veras hay algunos poderes en el Grand Line que son muy importantes, sería bueno que los aprendiera por lo menos un poco antes de convertirte en el mejor y más poderoso infante de marina que se haya visto.

– Pero Jiji voy a ser un pirata.

Recibió un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que lo volvió a enterrar – no vas a ser un pirata, así tenga que amarrarte al mástil de mi barco.

Con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios se levantó mareado – ¿¡cómo demonios es que me golpeas!? – gritó frustrado.

– Se llama Haki – respondió Garp sonriendo – hay tres formas de Haki, la primera me permite predecir como el otro atacara, me permite escuchar o sentir la presencia de otros, se lo llama Kenbunshoku Haki, el segundo es el poder de crear un especie de armadura invisible alrededor nuestro tan fuerte como el acero, y solo una fuerza física increíble podría penetrarla se lo llama Busoshoku Haki.

– Predicción, armadura – murmuró Luffy impresionado – este último supongo que es el porque me puedes golpear.

Garp asintió impresionado por que Luffy lo entendiera tan bien, era extraño ver a su nieto actuar tan inteligente cuando había sido un completo estúpido la mayor parte de su vida – el ultimo pero no menos importante es el poder del conquistador, propagar tu voluntad por sobre los otros, no se lo puede entrenar solo un persona de entre un millón lo poseen y es tan fuerte como tu voluntad lo es, se lo llama Haoshoku Haki.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y emoción – y vas a enseñármelos – comentó excitado.

Sonrió contento ante la emoción de su sobrino a pesar de que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, de todos modos asintió – pero no es lo único, te voy a enseñar también el Rokushiki es un arte marcial que lleva tu estado físico al extremo se compone por Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e y el Rokuogan el cual solo se puede aprender si eres un experto y has dominado los otros seis, pero no creo que los necesites todos de todos modos.

Ahora sí que estaba excitado, la simple idea de tener esos poderes hacerse extremadamente fuerte, había algo en el que le decía aprender todo, lo que era extraño – bien ¿cuándo empezamos?

– Ahora – dijo Garp mientras golpeaba a Luffy en la cabeza y lo mandaba a chocar contra un árbol gigante – se supone que tienes que esquivarlo – gritó furioso.

Luffy gimió mientras se limpiaba la sangre – como esperas que esquive tu viejo loco.

Grito de terror al ver a su abuelo corriendo hacia él y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, esperando que su conocimiento superior del terreno le diera ventaja, gritó nuevamente al ver a su abuelo aparecer frente a él, recibió un golpe más en el estómago que lo hizo escupir saliva – siente Luffy, escucha mi presencia o esto será muy doloroso, no sabes cuánto me duele el tener que golpearte de este modo.

– "Pero si siempre me está golpeando de este modo" – se quejó Luffy para sus adentros intentando no molestarlo más – estás loco.

Palideció al verlo correr de nuevo hacia él, salió corriendo intentando acelerar sus movimientos con la electricidad pero su abuelo siempre parecía saber qué es lo que pretendía y aparecía al frente de él dándole esos dolorosos y poderosos golpes que le dejaban la cabeza zumbando – no sabes cómo lo lamento – aunque su sonrisa sádica contradecía lo que decía.

– Mierda porque demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mí – se quejó Luffy pero ahora decidió pelear – bueno intentemos esto.

Garp lo vio extrañado – ya no vas a correr – se encogió de hombros y se rió – es mejor aún, de este modo vas a ser el marine más fuerte de todos los tiempos definitivamente.

Gruñó con molestia – que no quiero ser un marine.

Recibió otro golpe en la cabeza – lo serás te digo.

Se puso a llorar, no sabía cómo se movía tan rápido a pesar de ser tan viejo, aunque ahora podía ver lo útil que estos extraños poderes eran, si pudiera aprenderlos sin tanto dolor fuera un milagro, por lo menos estaba seguro que su abuelo no se quedaría los tres años que le quedaban para comenzar su viaje.

Hablando de eso, tenía que hablar con Makino para que lo acompañe no quería dejarla en la aldea sola, tendría que aconsejarle aprender un arte marcial o algo así, tal vez este Rokushiki sería bueno para ella también.

Se puso a babear un poco de pensar en lo que podría hacer todo el tiempo con ella, una imagen de Makino y otra chica desnudas se le vino a la cabeza, que lo sonrojo y lo hizo regar una cascada de baba – deja de pensar en carne – comentó Garp golpeándolo de nuevo.

Luffy gimió, pero mejor que pensara eso en lugar de lo que en verdad sucedía o lo golpearía más fuerte – esto va a ser un infierno.

Garp se rió – no tienes ni idea – murmuró tronando sus nudillos y sonriendo aún más macabramente.

– No – gritó tan fuerte que en el bar Makino se estremeció de miedo.

Sonrió con cariño pero con preocupación – mi pobre Luffy va a sufrir mucho – comentó negando con la cabeza y terminando de limpiar el vaso.

– Makino un poco más de sake – le dijo uno de los aldeanos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonrió dejando de pensar y babear por Luffy y tomo un botella de sake – enseguida.


	2. Comienza el camino

**Holas, aquí no encontramos para el segundo capítulo de esta historia que la verdad me emociona escribir.**

 **One Piece en mi anime favorito, simplemente me encanta, a pesar de las pocas y esporádicas muestras de romance, sé que no es un anime romántico en lo más mínimo, pero uno se emociona cuando salen a flote esos destellos pequeños que muestran la pareja que definitivamente va a terminar como canon.**

 **O eso espero conociendo a los mangakas que suelen terminar sus historias con la pareja más impensada y estúpida de la historia.**

 **Como sea el LuNa manda definitivamente en One Piece, para los que preguntaron eso, si la historia se basaba principalmente en Luffy y Nami, pero cuando estaba escribiendo no pude resistirme a emparejar a Luffy con la hermosa Makino.**

 **Después de todo Luffy necesita a una pareja que sepa controlarlo y la única que puede hacer eso es Nami, un poco quizá Robin también, pero Nami es completa y absolutamente la única mujer que puede aguantar a Luffy en toda su… infantil y bastante tonta existencia.**

 **Pero vamos no podemos pedir más de Luffy cuando está hecho de goma, como** **esperan que sea el tipo más brillante del mundo.**

 **Respondiendo algunos Reviews como siempre hago, microsoft exchange, no te preocupes no pienso abandonar la historia, tal vez me está costando un poco agarrar a la musa correcta como generalmente me pasa con las de Harry Potter que parecen escribirse por ellas mismas, pero así como con este capítulo así tenga que escribirla de dos páginas en dos páginas, la continuare.**

 **Wolfxgigax estoy muy contento con que te gustara el fic, y espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas, estas en lo cierto, fanfic con LuffyxHarem hay muy pocos, aunque hay un par en especial que me encantan, y son en el mundo de One Piece, si quieres saber sus nombres solo búscalos entre mis fics favoritos porque no los recuerdo muy bien, Luffy aún tiene algunas sorpresas que espero aprovechar mucho pero se mostrara más adelante, así que espero te siga pareciendo súper interesante aunque este capítulo es relativamente lento y de poco interés, pero es para seguir un poco el anime.**

 **Larekin sinceramente, me importa bien poco lo que pienses sobre los ataques de Luffy, para mí el Red Hawk es uno de los ataques más impresionantes y poderosos que tiene, además necesitaba asesinar a los Mugiwara para que Luffy regresara al pasado, pero seguramente ni seguiste leyendo para darte cuenta y no hacer el ridículo con tu comentario.**

 **Y si no te gusta la historia nadie te está obligando a leerla, al parecer hay algunos otros a los que si les interesa.**

 **Como sea, quiero explicar que intentare llevar a la historia a un punto un poco más oscuro, para retratar un poco más a los piratas como son, no se equivoquen no pienso cambiar demasiado, me encanta One Piece como es e intentare no cambiar la base de lo que es el anime/manga.**

 **Solamente serán con un par de cosas, por ejemplo hacer un Luffy mucho más atento al sexo opuesto de lo que se trata principalmente el fic, así mismo quiero que Luffy defienda a sus chicas principalmente, pero también al resto de sus Nakamas hasta el último extremo, en ese caso asesinar a quien es un peligro para ellos.**

 **Como dije más oscuro, pero esto es algo que se puede ver ligeramente en el anime, después de todo nunca más se volvió a ver u oír de Arlong, estoy seguro que el pobre diablo no sobrevivió a su encuentro con Luffy por haber hecho llorar a su chica.**

 **Pero de todos modos intentare hacer el fic lo más gracioso que pueda, hay algunas cosas que para mí son graciosas y para otras no por lo que eso es subjetivo.**

 **Por ultimo no sé exactamente cuales o cuantas chicas se van a unir a Luffy, principalmente porque las que estén en una relación con él, tendrán que estar en el barco.**

 **Hancock por ende no puede estar con Luffy, de todos modos no me agrada como pareja de Luffy, nuevamente no se confundan, la tipa es una diosa como casi todas las chicas de One Piece, pero su forma de ser simplemente no ayudaría a nuestro idiota capitán.**

 **Es muy permisiva y condescendiente, eso solo puede llevar a la muerte prematura de ambos por alguna estupidez, espero sinceramente que el gran Oda entienda eso, la pareja canon debe ser LuNa, a pesar de que me gusta Boa mucho.**

 **Las únicas chicas que estoy seguro estarán, son Nami, Robin y Makino, tal vez también Shirahoshi si encuentro la manera correcta de cambiar su forma de ser levemente para que concuerde con la idea del fic y también Rebecca que es una chica increíblemente valiente y fuerte.**

 **También había pensado en Vivi pero ella es muy idealista para el mundo pirata, es simplemente imposible hacer que concuerde con ese tipo de vida, además necesita quedarse en Arabasta, no solo por ser la princesa, sino que es justamente por lo que lucho hasta el cansancio con un maldito Shichibukai que podía cortarle el cuello con el movimiento de su muñeca, merece su recompensa.**

 **Con todo espero disfruten el capítulo, me costó escribirlo pero me agrado en su mayoría como quedo.**

 **Cap2.- Comienza el camino.**

Sonrió cuando termino de empacar sus pertenencias, no era mucho pero eran sus cosas, Luffy había cambiado mucho desde ese día hace tres años en que perdió su virginidad y descubrió que ya no era un hombre de goma sino un hombre tormenta.

Sabía por su abuelo que al ser un usuario Logia seria perseguido aún más por la marina, pero ni eso logro persuadirlo de alcanzar su sueño, más bien solo lo motivaba aún más, ya no era un chico flacucho, desgarbado e idiota, ahora era prácticamente un hombre, alto, musculoso pero no en exceso, bien parecido y muy poderoso.

Su abuelo lo había sometido a un entrenamiento que ni siquiera en el infierno aguantarían, por suerte solo había sido por una par de meses, lo suficiente para que entendiera lo más básico de lo que le estaba enseñando.

De ahí en adelante él tenía que arreglárselas por sí mismo lo que no era para nada fácil, pero se las arreglaba.

Así mismo después de dos meses de abstinencia y con muchas ganas de volver a repetirlo, ni bien vio el buque de su abuelo marcharse salió corriendo al bar de Makino en el que terminaron haciendo el amor por tres horas sin detenerse, después de eso pudieron hablar de lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría.

Makino no había estado muy segura de partir junto con él en su viaje, pero accedió a entrenar con él un poco.

Después de ver las habilidades que podía aprender y la ayudarían se emocionó, aun así le tomo casi un año decidirse a partir con él, además no le gustaba la idea de él marchándose por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ella quedándose allí con ganas de todo lo que su novio representaba.

Así mismo tuvo que entrenar y comprender bien su nuevo poder, había estado acostumbrado a la fruta Gomu, Gomu pero algunos de sus ataques más poderosos no se complementaban bien con su nueva habilidad así que tuvo que reorganizarse.

Ahora la utilizaba bastante bien y con sus otros poderes podía fácilmente y con confianza decir que no había nadie en el East Blue que pudiera vencerlo.

Además su mentalidad también parecía haber cambiado, en especial odiaba que lo amenazaran, en especial por alguien que estaba seguro no podía poner su vida en juego, era celoso como el demonio y era mucho más serio acerca de varias cosas.

Su vestimenta era una gran muestra de eso, ya no utilizaba chanclas o pantalones cortos, ahora usaba unas botas de combate negra, generalmente usaba jeans negros o pantalones cortos negros de vez en cuando, y también usaba camisetas rojas negras o verdes esmeraldas, o chalecos igual, su sombrero era lo único que lo identificaba como el mismo Luffy que todo el mundo conocía desde pequeño.

Pero aún disfrutaba mucho de la vida, le encantaba una buena aventura, le encantaba el sexo y comer.

Lo último era muy necesario porque su fruta del diablo quemaba energía como el demonio, había discutido eso con Makino, así como con su anterior fruta del diablo que hacia sus órganos de goma y por ende se expandía cuando comía, ahora a pesar de no poder comer tanto tenía que comer varias veces al día para poder mantenerse activo.

También discutieron esta nueva inteligencia, Luffy no tenia de otra más que aceptar que había sido un idiota, como sus órganos eran de goma las pulsaciones eléctricas que representaban sus pensamientos no se esparcían, o más bien lo hacían estúpido.

Ahora al tener un poder de electricidad misma ayudo bastante, no era de repente un erudito que lo sabía todo, pero ahora era más inteligente y podía mantener una buena conversación con cualquiera.

Con todo eso Luffy se había convertido en todo un don juan en la aldea y tenía un par de chicas detrás de él, pero Luffy no sentía atracción por ellas no sabía porque, reconocía su belleza pero no le causaban la misma compulsión de Makino, esa compulsión de querer hacerle el amor.

La peli verde no tenía problemas con otras chicas mientras ella tuviera su tiempo, no sabía si era porque sabía que Luffy no les prestaba verdadera atención, pero como piratas llegarían a conocer muchas chicas hermosas de las que Luffy podían llegar a gustar, lo había pensado mucho y por el momento no tenía problemas en compartir.

Quien sabía en el futuro, así mismo eran piratas y Luffy como capitán podía llegar a tener barias chicas alrededor de él.

Y ahora por fin comenzarían su viaje por fin comenzaría el duro camino para convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, lo que lo emocionaba, tendría que buscar unos cuantos integrantes y derrotar a unos cuantos piratas en el East Blue pero una vez hecho entraría al Grand Line y la verdadera aventura comenzaría.

– Entonces estamos listos – dijo Makino terminando de colocar un barril de manzanas en el pequeño barco.

Luffy asintió y salto al barco, en el puerto lo estaban despidiendo un pequeño grupo de unas diez chicas prácticamente llorando, el alcalde de la ciudad que veía reprobatoriamente todo y unos cuantos aldeanos – adiós Luffy-sama – gritaron las chicas.

– Nos vemos todos – dijo Luffy mientras empujaba el barco con un movimiento de mano, era muy útil en especial porque podía nadar como cualquier persona normal, diablos incluso podía caminar en el agua – se enteraran pronto de mí.

– ¿Estas segura de esto Makino? – preguntó el alcalde.

La peli verde sonrió y asintió sin decir nada más, habían mantenido en secreto su relación muy bien, no querían decir nada principalmente por la diferencia de edad.

Cuando estaban a unos quince metros del puerto apareció el rey marino, listo para devorarlos, hasta que sintió una corriente fría golpearlo y al ver a Luffy encontró los ojos de un monstruo tan poderoso que no quería estar de su lado malo, estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando escucho la fría vos de Luffy – espera – comentó con firmeza – tu nos vas a ayudar.

Todos menos Makino estaban completamente impresionados, el rey marino lloro un poco mientras se acercaba y dejaba que le ataran una soga al cuello – así que nos vas a conducir señor rey del mar – dijo Makino sonriendo con dulzura.

Sabía que era el mismo animal que le había causado un enorme dolor a Luffy solo por comerse el brazo de Shanks, pero también sabía que era un animal y lo único que había hecho era alimentarse de lo que encontró en el mar – ahora lidéranos, tal vez podamos encontrar un barco más grande – mencionó Luffy divertido.

El rey del mar olfateo el aire y comenzó a nadar hacia donde venía el olor de un barco, pasaron bastante alejados de un remolino, por lo que Makino agradeció el que Luffy prácticamente atrapara al rey marino porque si no hubieran ido directamente hacia el remolino.

Makino sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Luffy – ¿entonces qué hacemos primero? – preguntó entre besos – buscamos alguno de los piratas con mayor recompensa o buscamos a algún Nakama.

– Pensaba en reclutar primero, aunque no me opongo a una buena pelea si nos encontramos con uno de los piratas más fuertes – respondió mientras apretaba ese delicioso trasero, Makino estaba ocupando su característico pañuelo en la cabeza cubriendo su ahora más largo cabello verde, unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa azul – estamos cerca.

Se quejó un poco pero se levantó lista para su primera actividad oficial como piratas, vieron un enorme barco para personas un poco importantes, de seguro había una gran cantidad de dinero allí – escóndete y espera a que te llamemos – dijo Makino palmeando la cabeza de la feroz criatura como si fuera un gatito.

Estaban subiendo al barco cuando vieron otro barco con una bandera pirata en este caso – Alvida – murmuró Luffy al ver la calavera de lado con un corazón rojo y los fémures cruzando – como sea busquemos un barco más grande y si quieres dinero.

Antes de que Makino hablara vieron como los piratas los abordaban, Luffy sabía que todos los pasajeros habían escapado hacia la parte trasera de la nave, esperando de seguro a los marines y esperando que los piratas no los encontraran – tomen todo lo que tenga valor – gritó una ballena de mujer antes de mirar a Luffy y Makino cerca – ¿quiénes son?

Apunto su maza de hierro hacia ellos que solo se miraron y se pusieron a reír – esa es la mujer más fea que he visto en mi vida – dijo Luffy haciendo a los piratas jadear, a un chico de cabello rosa ponerse pálido y Alvida ponerse roja de la furia – como sea voy por un barco ¿estarás bien?

– Si no son muy fuertes – comentó Makino sonriendo macabramente, luego se recargo en Luffy y le dio un beso en los labios, los piratas alrededor estaba llorando hablando de las injusticias de la vida – parece que alguien nos ganó el dinero.

Luffy se rió y asintió viendo a una hermosa peli naranja comenzar a bajar un barco con todo el tesoro, se separaron y Luffy comenzó a buscar uno para ellos, aunque se estaba tentando a ocupar de improviso el mismo barco de la peli naranja sonrió ante la idea y siguió buscando.

– Como se atreven a insultarme y luego ignorarme – gritó Alvida corriendo hacia Makino que seguía distraída – van a pagarlo.

– Tekkai – murmuró Makino y recibió el golpe de lleno en la cabeza, pero para sorpresa de todo la maza de hierro se hizo pedazos mientras la peli verde sonreía, todos jadearon de sorpresa sin saber que pasaba – Shigan.

Sangre se esparció por el lugar mientras veían caer derrotada e inconsciente a su capitana – ni siquiera se esforzó – comentó Coby impresionado – gano, ella gano – gritó mientras corría sonriendo hacia Makino que solo lo veía confundida.

– No deberías estar lamentándote que tu capitana perdió.

– Esa… esa vieja gorda, ballena me alegar que hubiera perdido – no sabía que decir de lo emocionado que estaba – ¿quiénes son?

– Piratas – dijo Makino encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia donde de seguro estaba Luffy, Coby un poco retraído la siguió, le parecían extraños, no era como pensaba que un pirata se comportaría – ¿Luffy encontraste un barco?

El peli negro asintió y apunto hacia abajo, se asomaron a ver solo para encontrar el barco casi en el agua mientras la peli naranja se esforzaba por hacer que descendiera, pronto escucharon como un buque de marines se acercaba y comenzaban a disparar sus cañones – debemos apresurarnos – tomo a Makino de la cintura quien simplemente engancho sus brazos por el cuello y sus piernas por la cintura, con su otra mano agarro a Coby por el cuello de la camiseta y salto.

Ambos se rieron mientras Coby gritaba del miedo, la peli naranja regreso a ver hacia arriba poniéndose pálida, antes de agarrarse del barco para no salir volando – eso es peligroso – se quejó Coby – espera ¿por qué me traes también?

– No querías estar allí no – dijo Luffy como si nada – hola hermosa señorita disculpe la ruda entrada, pero necesitábamos un barco más grande, por cierto mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy.

Tomo la mano de la peli naranja y le dio un pequeño beso en los nudillos, la chica se sonrojo mientras Makino se reía suavemente y Coby no entendía como unos piratas se comportaban de ese modo – Na… Nami.

– Mucho gusto, esta es mi compañera Makino y este de aquí es un cobarde que no podía escapar por su propia cuenta.

Coby se sonrojo mientras Makino se reía, escucharon como el cañón se disparaba más cerca, regresaron a ver solo para ver asustados, Nami y Coby, como una bala de cañón iba directo hacia ellos, Luffy estiro su mano y tomo la bala como si nada, dejando a los dos nuevamente con la boca abierta, después de eso la lanzo con el doble de velocidad hacia el barco, pudieron escuchar cómo la gente gritaba de dolor y sorpresa – será mejor marcharnos – mencionó Makino, y comenzaron a alejarse – hey ven aquí – gritó cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada.

Se quedaron callados un momento, con dos de los integrantes aún conmocionados más aún cuando vieron acercarse a un rey marino jalando un pequeño barco en el que solo podía caber una persona tal vez dos, pero lleno de barriles y cajas.

Luffy le palmeo la cabeza haciendo que Nami y Coby lo vieran como bicho raro, pasaron los barriles y cajas al nuevo barco y luego ataron al rey marino – ¿ahora dónde vamos? – preguntó Luffy recargándose en una caja mientras comía manzanas.

– O… oye es mi barco yo dirijo – comentó con enojo Nami – estaba por ir a Shelltown y ahí es donde nos separamos.

Luffy se encogió de hombros mientras seguía comiendo – por cierto ¿cuál es tu sueño Luffy-san?

– Ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Nuevamente dejo a dos personas conmocionadas, la una por enojo, este guapo chico había resultado ser la peor escoria del mundo y estaba viajando con ella, mientras para el otro estaba estupefacto – es imposible, convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas en plena era de los piratas es imposible, vas a morir.

– Si es cumpliendo mi sueño que así sea – dijo Luffy sintiendo la ira y melancolía de Nami – mi meta es convertirme en Rey de los Piratas y no importa que me pase seguiré adelante sin mirar atrás o retractarme porque ese es mi camino, no solo resultaste ser un cobarde sino un inútil sin esperanza.

Se quedaron callados uno minutos hasta que Coby vio a Luffy con decisión – podría convertirme en un marine – dijo aunque no sabían si era pregunta o no – ese ha sido mi sueño desde niño, atrapar a piratas como Alvida.

– Podrías si te lo propones – respondió Makino sonriendo casi maternalmente, se preguntaron porque Makino estaba siguiendo a Luffy – solo deberías recordar que no todo marino es bueno como no todo pirata es malo.

La miraron confundidos, aunque Nami no estaba interesada en escuchar nada de lo que un pirata dijera, algo en su comentario le llego – ¿cuánto nos demoraremos? – preguntó Luffy – eres una navegante cierto.

Nami asintió intentando no mirara al chico, aunque resultaba difícil con su camiseta deslizándose hacia arriba y dejando ver un abdomen marcado – solo nos demoraremos un par de horas.

Se quedaron callados mientras veían hacia el mar y el rey del mar los dirigía a buena velocidad hacia la Shelltown, Nami y Coby podían ver la ventaja de tener uno de esos aunque aún estaban pensando en cómo demonios es que Luffy logro amaestrar a un rey marino.

– ¿Recién comienzan su aventura? – preguntó Coby distraídamente – tu tripulación es de dos así que…

Luffy asintió y escupió las pepas de la manzana al mar – acabamos de comenzar hoy en la mañana.

– ¿Entonces estas buscando más integrantes? – volvió a preguntar Coby.

Nami veía de reojo a Luffy aunque Makino sabía lo que estaba pasando, sonrió un poco divertida por lo tsundare que se estaba comportando la peli naranja, además podía notar cierta atracción en Luffy por la chica lo que era muy difícil de conseguir.

De seguro no solo tenía que ver con lo hermosa que era sino también con que sea tan buena navegante, como había pensado solo causo una ligera sensación de celos pero que desapareció rápidamente conociendo la forma de ser de Luffy que aún si tuviera varias chicas, si tuviera un harem, las querría a todas por igual, era algo que le fascinaba de Luffy.

– No es lo único que buscamos – respondió Makino sonriendo – también buscamos a los piratas más fuertes del East Blue.

Coby y Nami se pusieron pálidos – ¿por… por qué? – preguntó la peli naranja.

– Simplemente para darnos a conocer – comentó casualmente Luffy mirando con aire aburrido hacia el cielo – si planeo entrar al Grand Line necesito una recompensa que alerte a los demás, para que no se metan conmigo o para que estén al tanto de los problemas que van a tener al retarme.

Nami frunció el ceño molesta – lo que quieres es conquistar el East Blue, quieres hacer tu territorio.

Recibió una mirada molesta del peli negro que le puso la piel de gallina – y cuál sería el problema en eso – mencionó más como si afirmara algo que como pregunta – un pirata poderoso podría mantener este mar con facilidad sin ni siquiera estar aquí – luego escupió el cuerpo de la manzana que aún tenía en la boca y sonrió – pero no, no lo hago para eso, después de todo quiero ser pirata por la libertad que representa, no es de mi interés conquistar nada.

Cerro los ojos y escondió la cara en su sombrero para descansar un poco – como dije no todo pirata es malo – comentó Makino – nosotros conocimos a uno hace algún tiempo, Luffy se hizo muy amigo de él, y lo salvo de unos bandidos de montaña que casi lo matan.

Ninguno entendía como era eso posible, se suponía que los piratas son los que roban a los pueblos, los que matan sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces o solo por diversión, pero aquí estaban estos piratas diciéndoles que por lo único que salieron al mar era por la libertad.

El pequeño rugido del rey del mar atrajo su atención haciendo que vieran la isla con la base marina brillando a la luz del sol sobre una colina – parece que al fin llegamos – dijo Luffy sin levantar el sombrero – ¿que hay para nosotros aquí Makino?

La peli verde se llevó un dedo al labio inferior un poco – podríamos robarles el dinero a los marinos y según se, en el periódico salió que Zoro Roronoa ha estado preso en esta base por un par de semanas tal vez.

Al oír eso Luffy se levantó con un sonrisa ladeada que hizo sonrojar y aparatar la mirada a Nami – no pensaras en reclutarlo – dijo Coby asustado – es un cazador de piratas, es un monstruo, te mataría – negaba con la cabeza como si Luffy y Makino estuvieran delirando y necesitaran un médico.

– Quédate aquí y no dejes que te vean – comentó Makino mientras desataba al rey del mar que solo asintió, llámenlos locos pero parecía estar sonrojado y sonriendo – una vez tengamos un nuevo bote te llamaremos.

Por alguna razón eso no le gusto a Nami, pero negó con la cabeza para despejar su cabeza y comenzaron a remar hacia la isla.

Cuando atracaron Luffy estaba en la tierra rápidamente y listo para ir a ver a Zoro – Makino busca lo que necesitemos primero, después puedes ir a la base de la marina mientras llamo un poco la atención y robas lo que quieras, voy a ver como es este cazador de piratas.

Makino asintió sonriendo mientras descargaba las pocas cajas que quedaban de comida, como siempre Luffy hacía de las suyas aunque no debería sorprenderla, no quería saber cómo era tener un poder que requiriera una cantidad exageradamente asombrosa de energía, Nami se quedó viendo la espalda de Luffy mientras se marchaba sin saber que era ese sentimiento en su pecho.

Coby decidió acompañar a Luffy intentando en todo momento que el pirata desistiera de su idea para que Zoro se les uniera pero era imposible, al parecer cuando una cosa se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que se la sacara.

– Pero el capitán Morgan debió haberlo… – fue callándose al darse cuenta que el nombre del capitán causaba la misma reacción o quizá peor que el nombre de Zoro.

Luffy se rió aunque negaba con la cabeza con lo poco que había estado allí estaba seguro que Morgan no era un fiel, justo y leal marino, como las personas en general pensaban que eran los miembros de la organización militar contra gente como él.

Siguió caminando ignorando completamente todo hasta llegar a la base marina y se asomó por una de las paredes – mira Coby allí esta.

El peli rosa se asomó asombrado por encontrar a un supuesto prófugo de la ley amarado a una cruz de madera en el sol, segundos después apareció una escalera justo a un lado de Luffy y por ella subió una pequeña niña que no debía tener más de diez años como mucho.

Después tiro de una soga hacia el otro lado y descendió llevando en sus manos con cuidado un trapo al parecer de cocina – espera no vallas allí – susurró Coby aunque a pesar de eso intentaba esconderse para que no lo vieran.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Zoro prácticamente en un gruñido.

– Te hice unos onigiri – respondió la niña con una sonrisa encantadora – los hice con todo mi corazón Zoro-oniichan.

Zoro la vio un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos – no los quiero márchate rápido antes de que…

– No deberías ser tan brusco con los niños Zoro – comentó un adolescente con el cabello rubio en forma de hongo con una sonrisa sarcástica, lo seguían un par de marines – por eso te llaman demonio.

– Menos mal los marines llegaron ahora la niña está bien – susurró Coby sonriendo.

Luffy negó con la cabeza, al parecer haría falta una demostración para que el peli rosa entienda como funciona el mundo – cállate – gruñó Zoro minando a Helmeppo – voy a estar aquí por todo un mes sin comida como acordamos.

El rubio sonrió un poco más y tomo uno de los onigiri ignorando los reclamos de la niña, hasta que los probo y eran dulces – esto es asqueroso, se supone que tienes que ponerles sal no azúcar – boto todo al suelo y lo piso con repugnancia – marino tome a esta niña y arrójela afuera.

Ninguno de los dos se movió asombrados con lo que se les pedía hacer – pero señor es solo una niña.

Helmeppo lo regreso a ver furioso – quieres ser ejecutado – gritó con molestia – sabes quién soy, ahora lánzala como se te ordeno.

El marino se acercó a la niña apretando las manos y le susurró que se encogiera lo más posible para obtener menos daño. Luego procedió a cumplir la orden aunque al notar a Luffy en la pared la lanzo justo por sobre el para que la atrapara, suspiró un poco cuando justamente eso ocurrió.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Luffy a la sonrojada niña.

Esta asintió aunque apretó un poco más el agarre en la chaqueta negra de Luffy – como pueden los marinos comportarse de ese modo – comentó Coby confundido y furioso.

– Quédate con ella y llévala a su casa yo los alcanzare en un momento – dijo Luffy y con un salto estuvo al otro lado de la pared, para asombro de los dos chicos que se quedaron allí, se acercó a Zoro y se lo quedo viendo, analizando al que sería su primer Nakama masculino – puedes romper esas cuerdas.

Zoro bufo aunque algo en este hombre parado delante suyo le hacía pensar correctamente que decir, lo rodeaba un aura de control y poder que solo alguien entrenado vería y sentiría.

Tenía que andar con cuidado no era como otras personas a las que había enfrentado – puedes darme lo que está en el suelo – comentó aunque más parecía un gruñido y una orden.

Luffy vio el suelo encontrando las onigiri destrozadas llenas de tierra y echas una pasta que se veía asquerosa, se encogió de hombros y lo recogió porque en su entrenamiento con su abuelo y viviendo en la selva había comido cosas mucho, mucho peores.

Coloco la pasta en la boca de Zoro y analizo un poco el entorno – sin comer durante un mes, ya me habría muerto de hambre en un día.

Zoro termino de mascar y sonrió burlón – es la diferencia entre tú y yo, soportare un mes aquí sin ningún problema – murmuró mientras pensaba en la promesa que le hizo a la que probablemente había sido la única amiga que tuvo en su infancia.

– Si mucha diferencia – dijo Luffy – en lugar de estar haciendo el ridículo allí, hubiera acabado con todos estos debiluchos para que dejaran de molestar en el pueblo y listo, ahora solo pareces patético – Zoro gruñó molesto aunque debía darle su mérito al chico, tener el valor de decir eso en medio de la base marina, el azabache se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pared – por cierto ¿estás seguro que cumplirán su promesa?

Con eso termino por marcharse pero dejo a un Zoro pensativo, negó con la cabeza había hecho un trato y lo cumpliría, no dejaría que un tipo, claramente pirata, jugara con su mente y lo engañara.

Ya en el pequeño pueblo Luffy se encontró con Makino y Coby, la peli verde había logrado calmar a la niña y ahora parecía estarce divirtiendo con algunas de las bromas que había escuchado en su bar.

Cuando Luffy se acercó la niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazo agradeciendo por salvarla cuando la lanzaron por la pared.

– Zoro se comió tus onigiri y dijo que estaban deliciosos – lo último había sido mentira pero estaba seguro que lo hubiera dicho si se quedaba un poco más de tiempo – por cierto ¿por qué hizo ese trato con el rubio con cara de idiota?

– Helmeppo viene al pueblo constantemente – comenzó la niña nerviosa – trae su lobo y asusta a todo el pueblo, onii-chan mato al lobo para protegerme y por eso lo encarcelaron.

Coby estaba sumamente impresionado, se suponía que el malo debía ser Zoro – solo lo encarcelaron sin comida por un mes porque mato un lobo rabioso – comentó Coby – eso es cruel.

– Morgan y su hijo son muy malos, ejecutan a quien no cumple sus órdenes – se quejó haciendo un puchero que a Makino le pareció muy tierno.

De repente escucharon una risa acercándose y todo el mundo comenzó a arrodillarse en el suelo, aunque se notaban las miradas de furia y enojo que sentían, Helmeppo seguía riéndose mientras amenazaba a todos – ejecutare a Roronoa en tres días para que sirva de ejemplo para todos.

Makino frunció el ceño molesta mientras Luffy se levantaba – ¿no dijiste que lo liberarías si cumplía el trato? – preguntó con una voz muy calmada.

Makino sintiendo el peligro se alejó un par de pasos llevándose consigo a la pequeña – eso solo lo creería un idiota…

De repente salió volando por toda la calle hasta estamparse contra un pared, todo el mundo levanto la cabeza viendo con asombro donde estaba Helmeppo inconsciente y Luffy parado mirando con una furia calmada que los aterro – cálmate Luffy, quieres tener a toda la marina detrás de ti – comentó Coby prácticamente abrazándose de la pierna de Luffy.

Makino se acercó tranquila y puso una mano en su hombro – calma – mencionó e instantáneamente Luffy se relajó, vieron como algunos de los marinos tomaban a Helmeppo y salían corriendo de regreso a la base de la marina – entonces ¿es el momento?

Luffy asintió – vamos, supongo que tenemos que acabar con una base de la marina primero, y de paso recogemos a nuestro primer Nakama.

Makino asintió y ambos comenzaron a ir a la base de la marina ignorando a los pobladores, Coby los siguió un momento después asustado. No se demoraron nada en llegar a la base – voy a entrar de una vez y ver si encuentro algo de valor.

– Voy por Zoro – respondió Luffy y se separaron, Coby vio a ambos y decidió seguir al capitán.

– Estas seguro de esto Luffy – murmuró el peli rosa sin saber que hacer – es de Zoro de quien hablamos casa piratas como tú para el almuerzo.

Se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho y siguió caminando, cuando llego al sector donde estaba Zoro salto con facilidad la pared y se acercó a Zoro – ya volviste – se quejó el peli verde – no aprendes por las buenas cierto.

– Te puedo liberar si te unes a mí – dijo Luffy ignorando a Zoro – puedo recuperar tus espadas si te unes a mí, puedo hacer tu sueño realidad si te unes a mí.

No sabía porque había dicho lo último, pero estaba seguro que era verdad, no sabía cuál era el sueño del tipo, pero de alguna manera tenía cierta idea. Zoro lo miro impresionado, había hablado con tanta seguridad, con tanta verdad que de cierta manera estaba seguro lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara.

– Eso es chantaje.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio – Arashi, Arashi no Kaze inparusu – salió volando con una ventisca creado por sus manos y termino en el techo, su ventisca había sido tan fuerte que la estatua que estaban intentando levantar en el techo se meció hacia los lados antes de que las cuerdas se rompieran y la estatua cayera partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Callo de pie tranquilamente y paso por todos los marines caídos agarro a Helmeppo y salió del lugar – atrapen a ese desgraciado y ejecútenlo por traición – gritó Morgan furioso al ver su estatua completamente dañada.

Los marines se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo buscando a Luffy y Helmeppo, el rubio estaba aterrado, el mismo hombre que le había desfigurado el rostro lo llevaba como si no pasara nada – ¿dónde dejaste las espadas de Zoro? – preguntó con calma.

– En mi cuarto allí – apuntó a una puerta de color rosa.

– Eres gay cierto – comentó suspirando abrió la puerta de una patada y encontró tres espadas recargadas sobre una pared las tomo rápidamente y miro por la ventana cuando oyó un ruido – parece que no tengo tiempo – rompió la ventana saltando hacia el campo.

– Es… estamos en el oc… octavo piso – dijo Helmeppo con espuma en la boca mientras se desmayaba.

Zoro veía con desesperación los fusiles apuntando hacia él, en lo único que podía pensar era en su promesa a Kuina, su mejor amiga, la chica que lo vencía una y otra vez, la persona que veía como la más grande espadachín del mundo.

Cerro los ojos recordando también la fría mirada de Luffy y la seguridad con la que hablaba, le impresiono que este enano peli rosa hubiera dicho que quería ser Rey de los Piratas, y lo peor le impresionaba que le creía, de una u otra forma sabía que llegaría a ser el Rey.

Sonaron los disparos y de repente algo se entrometió en su camino – Tekkai – murmuró Luffy y todas las balas rebotaron como nada en su cuerpo.

Para asombro de todos los presentes. No eran tan fuerte como el de Makino, pero no lo necesitaba mucho que se diga, estiro las espadas hacia Zoro y sonrió de medio lado – ¿có… cómo? – preguntó uno de los marines restregando sus ojos de la sorpresa.

– ¿Vas a ser parte de mi tripulación o te dejo morir aquí? – preguntó Luffy con seriedad.

– Que esperan, si las balas no sirven usen sus espadas – gritó Morgan.

Zoro asintió y Luffy partió las cuerdas como si no fueran nada, Zoro tomo sus espadas y detuvo las que se acercaban – muévanse y están muertos – susurró asustando a los marines, luego miro a Luffy con seriedad – solo una cosa, seguiré mis propios planes no me importa si es como pirata o marino, si soy bueno o malo, seré el mejor espadachín del mundo – miro con decisión a Luffy – si te entrometes en mi camino yo mismo te mato.

Luffy sonrió de medio lado pero la mirada que tenía detuvo a todo el que estuviera al frente – está bien, el Rey Pirata no necesita nada más que lo mejor – su sonrisa se estiro un poco más haciéndola muy peligrosa – pero no me gustan las amenazas, vuelve hacerlo y te mato.

Tragaron saliva aterrados – "¿quién demonios es este tipo?" – se preguntó mentalmente Zoro, pero estaba sonriendo como maniaco al saber que tendría un capitán tan fuerte que incluso a él aterraba.

– ¿Qué esperan idiotas? no se queden allí parados ataquen – gritó Morgan furioso con el rostro completamente rojo.

Luffy llevo su brazo hacia atrás y sonrió demencialmente – Arashi, Arashi no Ken kaminari – Zoro se agacho rápidamente viendo venir el golpe, todo el mundo salió volando con espasmos dolorosos por las corrientes eléctricas.

– ¿Qué demonios eres? – preguntó el peli verde al ver a todos los marines en el suelo sin poder moverse.

– Soy un hombre tormenta – respondió Luffy sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

Un gritó llamo su atención, Morgan estaba completamente fuera de sí, como es que estos patéticos remedos de piratas habían vencido a sus hombres – "tenía que ser un fruta del diablo, es la única manera de que los vencieran" – tembló un poco y con un grito de guerra se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos se apartaron del camino pero el golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para crear una zanja en la tierra – no eres muy fuerte he – dijo Luffy apareciendo a una velocidad increíble detrás de Morgan – un capitán muy, muy patético.

Morgan cada vez se ponía más furioso, comenzó a atacar locamente sin preocuparse en nada, pero todo lo que hacía era sumamente fácil de bloquear, evitar o incluso ni siquiera necesitaba moverse porque se convertían en rayo, aire o agua.

– ¿Por qué no te mueres? – gritó Morgan escupiendo de lo furioso que estaba.

Luffy se rió evitando un nuevo ataque – porque eres muy débil para matarme – respondió como si nada – no sé cómo llegaste a la posición que tienes pero no debió haber sido por mérito propio.

Zoro se sentó a ver la pelea, su nuevo capitán estaba jugando con Morgan, lo estaba enfureciendo tanto que sus ataques ya ni siquiera eran tan fuertes como al principio, lo desconcentraba y humillaba hasta que no pudiera más y sería sumamente fácil derrotarlo.

Gruñó mientras cortaba la cabeza de Luffy pero se convirtió en agua y regreso a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada – Arashi, Arashi no Saikuron – estiró su brazo hacia delante como si fuera a dar un puñetazo pero casi enseguida se formó un tornado de un metro de diámetro que salió volando hacia Morgan.

Cruzo sus brazos esperando resistir el ataque, pero era demasiado poderoso y fue arrastrado como si no pesara nada por el tornado, choco contra la pared de la base pero siguió su curso sin que nada pudiera detenerlo, un minuto después el tornado se detuvo dejando apreciar el daño hecho al lugar que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, todos miraban con asombro y miedo – de… derroto a Morgan – comentó uno de los marines.

Zoro estaba en guardia pero casi enseguida las personas comenzaron a gritar de júbilo y alegría – el tirano ha sido derrotado – gritó otro.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Luffy se acercó a Zoro – bien venido a bordo primer oficial – estiró su mano para tomar la del peli verde.

– Gracias capitán – respondió sonriendo ante la perspectiva.

Segundos después apareció Makino cargando una pequeña bolsa de dinero – Luffy estamos listos – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, luego vio a Zoro que los veía extrañado – así que este es Zoro – sonrió un poco y saludo con un movimiento de mano – soy Makino.

Asintió como saludo aunque estaba impresionado sinceramente porque este tipo tuviera consigo a una mujer tan hermosa como esa, bueno nunca se había fijado mucho en las mujeres su meta era ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y no había tiempo para ese tipo de banalidades, había tenido una que otra mujer en su cama para saciar los deseos sexuales pero nada más.

Se encogió de hombros no muy interesado en lo que hacía o no su capitán, además Makino podía ser muy bonita pero se notaba bastante fuerte.

Con eso comenzaron a caminar de regreso al pueblo por última vez, tenían un poco de dinero que tendría que esconder por el momento, y tenían un nuevo integrante para su tripulación.

La noticia de que Morgan había perdido se extendió rápidamente y cuando llegaron al pueblo todos estaban festejando y gritando de alegría.

Llegaron al restaurante donde ya los estaba esperando Rika, que enseguida se lanzó a abrazar a Luffy su risa se escuchaba por todo lado – eres muy fuerte onii-san – comentó con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Habían vivido tanto con la tiranía de Morgan que la felicidad no era suficiente, necesitaban algo más para poder expresar lo que sentían al ser libres, algunos de los pobladores ya estaban llorando a lagrima viva en medio de la calle, otros gritaban a los cuatro vientos su felicidad, las maneras de expresar su libertad eran variadas.

– Claro que los soy – respondió Luffy colocando – no creo que haya nadie aquí en el East Blue que pueda vencerme.

Zoro lo miro con atención, no parecía estar presumiendo simplemente diciendo algo que era verdad, bueno él no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de la veracidad de esas palabras pero con la demostración de hoy tal vez no era algo loco pensar en ello.

– Entren por favor – dijo la madre de Rika sonriendo y alejando a su hija que parecía estar pegada a la pierna de Luffy – pueden comer todo lo que quieran.

Luffy mas rápido de lo que se podía mover la luz estaba sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante listo para comenzar a comer, la pelea le había dado hambre a pesar de que no había sido mucho problema.

Se rieron ligeramente antes de que comenzaran a preparar la comida, Zoro estaba muerto de hambre había pasado varios días en el sol abrazador sin comida o agua, cuando recibieron el primer plato prácticamente desapareció como por arte de magia de los platos en cuestión de segundos.

El plato quedo tan blanco como si no hubiera sido utilizado.

Rika se rió divertida y siguió pasando plato tras plato, incluso Makino estaba comiendo bastante, una costumbre que había adquirido al ser novia de Luffy por tres años, pero entendía a donde se iba toda esa comida, así como Luffy gastaba una cantidad obscena de energía con su fruta del diablo, ella lo hacía al usar el Rokushiki.

Unos cuantos minutos después y un montón de comida ingerida el lugar estaba en mucha calma – eso fue delicioso – comentó Luffy sonriendo.

Makino sonrió también y tomo su mano entrecruzando los dedos – ¿cómo puedes comer más que yo? – preguntó Zoro asombrado – pase días sin comer nada y tu comiste el doble que yo.

La peli verde se rió divertida por el asombro que mostraban las tres personas a parte de ella en el restaurante – su fruta del diablo – respondió ella recargándose contra Luffy – así como lo hace sumamente poderoso también gasta una cantidad de energía impresionante, para recuperarla su cuerpo necesita ingerir grandes cantidades de comida.

Asintieron comprendiendo completamente, aunque a pesar de eso se notaba que Luffy disfrutaba de la comida tanto como estaba disfrutando del contacto con una hermosísima mujer como Makino – ¿y qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante Luffy? – preguntó Coby.

– Bueno planeábamos hacernos un nombre aquí primero antes de partir hacia el Grand Line – respondió Luffy como si nada – encontrar unos cuantos tripulantes y vencer a unos cuantos de los piratas más reconocidos del East Blue.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos antes de que todos gritaron – pi… piensan ir al Grand Line – dijo Coby con la boca abierta.

– Pues claro sino como piensas que me voy a convertir en el Rey de los Piratas.

Zoro se rió emocionado ya pensando en quien tenía que vencer para convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, estaba en el Gran Line y la única forma de enfrentarse a él era buscándolo en el mar más peligroso de todo el mundo – ¿y a quienes piensas vencer para hacerte un nombre? – preguntó Zoro – ¿no sería más recomendable no llamar mucho la atención?

Makino negó con la cabeza – si no nos hacemos un nombre los piratas del Grand Line nos comerán vivos – respondió con simpleza – además necesitamos cierto territorio y que mejor que el East Blue por completo.

– ¿Y a quienes estamos casando entonces? – preguntó Zoro interesado no había sido un cazador de piratas por nada.

Luffy sonrió amenazador y se recargo sobre la mesa un poco – Krieg principalmente – sonrió un poco más – aunque recientemente me entere que unos piratas Gyojin estaban en el East Blue, Arlong sería el más poderoso y por ende con el que más me interesa acabar.

Asintieron aunque Coby estaba completamente aterrado, como grumete de Alvida había escuchado muchas historias sobre los piratas que rondaban el East Blue, y ninguno de los dos que Luffy nombro eran presas fáciles.

No sabía cómo es que Luffy tenía tanta confianza en el mismo y sus Nakamas, para empeorar todo solo eran tres integrantes y ya estaba pensando en enfrentarse contra esos piratas reconocidos.

No se imaginaba el tipo de piratas que podían encontrar en el Grand Line pero si estos eran peses ligeros no quería saber qué tipo de piratas había más delante en el viaje de Luffy.

Estaban tranquilos cuando un marine apareció por la puerta – ¿ustedes son piratas cierto? – preguntó mirando a Luffy.

El azabache asintió aunque sabía que es lo que se venía – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Coby sin entender porque estaban allí.

– Tengo que pedirles que se vallan – continuó el marine, haciendo que todo los pobladores gritara indignados – agradecemos mucho su cooperación para atrapar a Morgan, pero siguen siendo piratas y no tienen permiso de estar aquí.

Luffy se levantó suavemente, poniendo en guardia a los marines preocupados – vámonos – murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Rika estaba prácticamente llorando porque sus onii-chan se marcharan – ¿este no es uno de sus compañeros? – preguntó uno de los marines viendo a Coby que se puso a sudar.

– Ese es un enano que me encontré varado en medio del mar – miro por sobre su hombro a Coby – lo iba a utilizar de esclavo.

Una vez dicho eso salió del restaurante con una sonrisa de medio lado, Makino lo seguía de cerca aún tomada de su mano y Zoro coloco sus brazos sobre su nuca caminando con desgano – quiero unirme a los marines señor – dijo Coby mirando al que había hablado en primer lugar – ese ha sido mi sueño desde niño.

El tipo lo vio con atención, sabia cuando le dijeron que lo utilizaría como esclavo y lo dejo allí, que no era la verdad y lo más probable cuando revisara encontraría algún problema, pero también sabia cuando veía a los ojos de alguien cuando decía la verdad, y había tal determinación y lealtad en el pequeño que sabía sería un increíble y valioso marine algún día – estas dentro chico.

Llegaron a la costa donde había un pequeño bote atado con sus provisiones, Makino coloco el dinero robado entre las cajas y subieron mientras Luffy lo desamarraba.

Unos cuantos metros lejos de la costa escucharon un grito – ¡saluden!

Cuando regresaron a ver, los marines y Coby estaban firmes saludando estilo militar a Luffy, Makino y Zoro – marines despidiéndose de piratas, ahora si lo he visto todo – murmuró el peli verde divertido.

– Saludamos a piratas no comeremos por una semana – gritó el marine a cargo.

– Si – gritaron los demás incluido Coby.

Cuando ya no podían ver bien la costa Luffy sonrió – ya puedes salir.

Zoro lo vio como si estuviera loco, hasta que del fondo del mar salió un bastante grande rey marino, para sorpresa del primer oficial Luffy coloco una cuerda alrededor de la cabeza del rey marino y este comenzó a jalarlos rápidamente.

– Me corrijo – murmuró mirando a Luffy – ahora si lo he visto todo.

Los otros dos se rieron un poco mientras negaban con la cabeza – aún falta mucho por ver, el Grand Line es el mar más grande y peligroso del mundo, cosas sumamente impresionantes pueden ocurrir – dijo Luffy.

– Si pero no será tan sorprendente como ver a un rey marino tirando de un barco pirata… un bote con tres piratas.

Makino negó con la cabeza divertida por la discusión, le agradaba un poco que alguien más se uniera y parecía que su forma de ser calzaba muy bien con la de Luffy, lo único malo es que ya no tendría a su novio para ella sola por lo menos no hasta que consiguieran un buen barco y un camarote adecuado.

Aunque viendo lo que vio con Nami, lo más probable es que aún con eso sus momentos a solas estarían más limitados.

– ¿Entonces para dónde vamos? – preguntó Makino viendo hacia el cielo.

Se miraron un par de minutos antes de encogerse de hombros – necesitamos un navegante – dijo Luffy sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la bella peli naranja que había conocido en la mañana – y un músico.

Zoro lo miro como si estuviera loco nuevamente – no sería más necesario un médico o un cocinero.

Se ilumino la cara de Luffy ante la perspectiva de un cocinero – también pero sin un músico será muy aburrido.

La peli verde se rió mientras se recargaba en Luffy – siempre podemos cantar canciones de cantina como cuando trabajábamos en el bar – el azabache sonrió ante los recuerdos de esos tres años en que no solo estuvieron entrenando sino también trabajaban en el bar de Makino.

– No es lo mismo – susurró Luffy en su oído – no te tengo desnuda mientras cantamos y hacemos el amor en una de las mesas del bar.

Se rió dándole completamente la razón – supongo que tendremos que confiar en nuestro conductor – comentó Makino levantándose y caminando hacia el frente donde el rey del mar estaba tirándolos – llévanos a una isla cercana.

El animal asintió mientras aceleraba un poco – no sabía que los reyes marinos podían entendernos o que fueran tan inteligentes – mencionó Zoro viendo al animal, estaba emocionado, cuantos piratas podían decir que tenían a un maldito rey marino de mascota, ninguno.

– Te sorprendería lo inteligentes que en verdad son los animales – respondió Luffy – tienen su propio sistema de comunicación, si pasan el suficiente tiempo junto a humanos pueden llegar a entenderlos perfectamente.

– Y al parecer los reyes marinos están en la sima de la cadena alimenticia no solo por su tamaño o ferocidad – continuó Makino – se podría decir que son tan inteligentes como los humanos.

Con eso dejaron que el rey del mar los guiara hasta una nueva isla, Luffy pronto comenzó a tener hambre así que abrió rápidamente una de las cajas para comer manzanas.

El rey marino los regreso a ver dando a entender que no se encontraba muy lejos de una isla, Luffy sonrió y miro hacia el cielo – iré primero chicos los veo en la isla – con eso salió disparado hacia el cielo como lo había hecho en Shelltown – demonios, este pollo es enorme.

Makino se rió mientras Zoro veía hacia el cielo con asombro, pronto vieron al pájaro alejarse con rapidez – será mejor alcanzarlo rápido, los problemas suelen perseguirlo constantemente.

Zoro asintió y con una indicación al rey marino al que tendrían que buscarle un nombre pronto, comenzaron a volar literalmente en el agua para alcanzar la isla – ayuda – gritaron un trió de tipos en el agua.

– ¿Ayuda? – dijo Zoro viéndolos – si quieren subir más les vale agarrarse porque no nos vamos a detener.

– Espera estás loco – gritó uno de los tipos, pero justo cuando pasaban lograron agarrarse del bote como pudieron, jadearon un poco antes de verlos de reojo – casi nos matas.

– Si, si cállense.

Cuando estuvieron recuperados sacaron sus espadas y sonrieron – somos miembros de los piratas de Buggy el payaso, y estamos toman… – se fueron callando al darse cuenta del rey marino – que mierda.

Zoro los golpeo hasta dejarlos casi muertos – les dije que se callaran.

Makino se rió de los tres tipos que se disculpaban como podían – no creo que sea bueno intentar robarnos – murmuró pero la sonrisa que tenía no auguraba nada bueno – a menos que quieras ser alimento para nuestro rey marino.

Dicho animal los regreso a ver y saco la lengua lamiéndose los labios, si los tenia, los tres se abrazaron llorando del miedo y culpando a una bruja tramposa que les robo su bote y los dejo varados en medio del mar.

Luffy por otro lado estaba disfrutando de su paseo encima del pájaro enorme que tenía unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, llego a la isla rápidamente pero nunca espero que le lanzaran una bala de cañón que lo hizo caer del pájaro, mientras el ave huía lo más rápido posible.

– Alguien va a estar muy muerto por esto – comentó Luffy antes de darse la vuelta y caer de pie en la tierra creando un enorme cráter en medio de una chica que reconocía muy bien y lo hizo sonreía, y unos cuantos piratas que lo veían con ojos abiertos – bueno, esa fue la entrada más genial que he hecho.

– ¿Quién… quién demonios eres? – preguntó uno de los piratas apuntando su espada hacia Luffy, aunque estaba impresionado que no estuviera muerto.

Luffy los miro con ojo crítico antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia Nami – nos volvemos a ver Nami – saludo sonriendo coqueto, la peli naranja se sonrojo como lo había hecho no hace mucho – debe ser por algo que nos encontramos nuevamente ¿no crees?

Nami sonrió un poco y miro a los piratas que la seguían – capitán que bueno que está aquí, puede hacerse cargo de ellos gracias – con eso dicho salió corriendo, aunque no estaba segura porque se sentía que no estaba huyendo de los piratas sino de Luffy y ese extraño sentimiento que le daba.

El azabache regreso a ver a los piratas y sonrió macabramente – lo siento pero si es la petición de una bella dama no puedo ignorarla.

– Así que tú eres su capitán – dijo uno de los piratas – mátenlo.

– Arashi, Arashi no Saishū-tekina handan – un enorme rayo cayó del cielo golpeando a los piratas y rostizándolos al instante, además de aumentar el tamaño del cráter – que fácil, no sirvieron ni para el calentamiento.

Nami lo veía desde un edificio cercano con asombro, se había desecho de cinco piratas como si no fueran nada más que polvo en su camino, además había de algún modo usado un rayo enorme – eres muy fuerte ¿no? – comentó tragando un poco de saliva.

– Si voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas tengo que serlo – dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros – pero… – fue cortado por su propio estómago, el último ataque era una de los más poderosos que tenía y gastaba mucha energía lo que enseguida se traducía a tener hambre – me muero de hambre.

Nami se rió, podía comportarse como el tipo más rudo del planeta un segundo y pasar a ser un tonto al siguiente – como agradecimiento porque no te hago algo de comida.

Luffy estaba a su lado enseguida cargándola como novia y salió corriendo a una casa – es el mejor trato que podría tener – menciono ignorando por el momento el enorme sonrojo de la chica – "más adelante" – se dijo mentalmente.

Entraron en una casa donde Luffy dejo a la peli naranja en el suelo para que se pusiera a cocinar, se preguntó un poco el porqué de todas esas casas vacías con comida y todo lo necesario para vivir, pero el hambre era primero así que lo ignoro también – ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Nami mientras cocinaba – pensé que te deje en Shelltown.

– Bueno estuve en Shelltown, le patee el trasero al capitán de la base marina, encontré a mi primer oficial, Roronoa Zoro y ahora estoy aquí.

Nami lo regreso a ver sorprendida por lo que oía, como si no importara nada que hubiera derrotado a un capitán de la marina, como si no importara nada que hubiera reclutado al cazador de piratas más temido de todo el East Blue.

– Lo haces parecer tan fácil – comentó suavemente.

Luffy se rió un poco – lo es cuando tienes las habilidades para hacerlo – sonrió de medio lado mientras se recargaba en la mesa y veía el vaivén de las caderas de Nami mientras caminaba – no hay nadie en este mar que pueda vencerme, muy pronto te darás cuenta.

Nami lo vio un poco por sobre su hombro, al igual que Zoro simplemente no podía negar la fuerza y veracidad con la que Luffy estaba hablando.

Era como si sintiera su fuerza en su piel y lo hacía verse mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era, pero al mismo tiempo había un bloqueo en su mente, un bloqueo que evitaba pensara que nadie podía ser más fuerte que el hombre, la criatura que la tenia de esclava.

Como podía pensar en tener esperanza cuando poco a poco había ido desapareciendo por diez años de su vida, viviendo con miedo, teniendo que hacer cosas que nunca se imaginó que haría, nuevamente en lo único que Luffy podía pensar al sentir el miedo de Nami era 'más adelante' sonreía tranquilo porque como dijo no había nadie más fuerte que el en ese mar, no por nada era el mar que más paz había tenido.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo como dije costo mucho escribirlo, no hay muchas peleas porque al principio las mismas son relativamente fáciles, y con el nuevo poder de Luffy era pan comido.**

 **Pero mostré algunos de los poderes nuevos de Luffy, con forme las peleas se hagan más duras podre comenzar a mostrar los ataques combinados que se me están ocurriendo.**

 **Es una fruta muy versátil por si no se dieron cuenta así que Luffy puede tranquilamente explayarse y salir con poderosos ataques para cualquier situación.**

 **La tan esperada reunión ocurrió en este capítulo, esperaba con ansias escribir el encuentro entre Luffy y Nami, no sé si estoy completamente satisfecho con lo escrito pero tampoco creo que este mal.**

 **La relación se va a dar con un poco de tiempo así que, no, no veremos mucho LuNa por el momento.**

 **Además tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capitulo, algo que también he estado esperando escribir pero no sé exactamente como lo voy a hacer, pero estoy casi, casi seguro que gustara mucho, será algo que puede ayudar pero al mismo tiempo es muy peligroso no solo para Luffy sino para sus Nakamas.**

 **Espero poder escribir mas rápido el próximo capítulo, pero como estoy a cinco bandos al mismo tiempo, escribiendo mis cuatro historias y traduciendo la otras, mi expectativa es publicar un capitulo cada mes.**

 **Creo que en ese lapso de tiempo si puedo hacerlo sin falta.**

 **Además las ideas llegan para nuevos fics y simplemente no me puedo concentrar hasta no haberlas plasmado en el… Word, recién se me ocurrió una nueva para Naruto y una nueva para Harry Potter, así mismo con Harem porque me he acostumbrado tanto que siempre estoy con ganas de darles una oportunidad a todas las chicas que pueden gustar de los protagonistas.**

 **De todos modos estoy seguro que podre cumplir el plazo de un mes por capitulo y si no, no se preocupen porque no pienso abandonar una historia ya publicada.**

 **Por favor apoyen con Reviews que siempre agrada leer la opinión de los lectores… cuando no insultan, Favorites y Follows también son muy necesarios.**

 **No leemos, Mata ne.**


	3. Buggy el payaso

**Al fin, al fin logre coger la musa correcta para escribir esta historia, acabe el capítulo en un solo día, con algunos problemitas, borre tres veces las primeras cinco páginas porque no me gustaba como estaba quedando, como sea aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Bueno tengo que reconocer que también estuve muy entretenido leyendo un par de fanfic, no me gusta para nada Crepúsculo porque el protagonista es un pobre inepto, descerebrado con delirios de poder, que tiene que estar obligando a su chica a hacer lo que él dice, y ella es una tonta, patética que no puede ponerlo en su sitio, pero me enganche es este fanfic en que la Bella esta con Alice en lugar del hada con delirios de vampiro.**

 **Estaba muy bueno hasta donde me quede y también lo leo porque necesito variedad de géneros para poder tener ideas para mis propias historias. Como sea logre terminar el capítulo, me gustó mucho como quedo y por fin puedo publicarlo.**

 **Como siempre respondiendo Reviews para Rikimlp gracias por los comentarios, me agrada que te guste el fic, como dije es uno de mis animes/mangas favoritos, diría que el favorito y me encanta escribir una historia paralela al original para darle más sabor a lo que se ve todos los domingos.**

 **Pobre Sanji, el tipo es un idiota en el canon pero tiene sus lados buenos, sigo creyendo que es gay a pesar de hacerse pasar por un caballero de brillante armadura y en verdad está enamorado de Ivankov.**

 **Larekin estoy seguro que si Oda hubiera hecho a Luffy con el poder de las tormentas y yo estuviera escribiendo a Luffy con goma me dirías lo mismo, que Luffy no podría ganarle a nadie con ese poder.**

 **Yo creo que Luffy podría con cualquiera aún si no tuviera una fruta del diablo, es mas es el usuario quien hace la fruta no la fruta al usuario, Luffy es tan poderoso con la Gomu, Gomu no Mi porque tiene una forma de pensar diferente al resto y puede aprovechar al máximo la fruta, así que sea cual sea el poder que esta tenga, Luffy sería muy poderoso.**

 **Solitario196 el fanfic estaba planeado al principio ser un LuNa, hasta que me leí un par de fics con Luffy/harem y me decidí hacerlo así, no voy a dejar a nadie de lado solo por eso, te lo aseguro, cada chica tiene su momento lógicamente pero Luffy siempre las querrá por igual, la unión hace la fuerza y todo eso.**

 **Por parte de la fruta, sé muy bien que un usuario solo pierde la fruta al morir, pero esa es una trama un poco más oscura que se irá viendo más adelante, lo hice así por una razón no te preocupes.**

 **Todo lo que va sucediendo por cuestión del cambio de fruta es por una buena razón, primero lógicamente, que Luffy cambie esa actitud de niño tonto, para que despierte y vea a las mujeres, segundo para que la trama pueda tomar una temática más profunda a lo que un pirata de verdad es, lo que Nami mas teme por ejemplo.**

 **Pero lo más importante en este capítulo se ve un poco de a lo que quiero llegar, no quiero dar ninguna clase de spoilers así que lo dejare así.**

 **Y si había pensado en que Luffy tenga un enemigo con la Gomu, Gomu no Mi, en especial porque tengo ideas para ampliar este fantástico mundo, no con crossovers pero si podría incluir algunas de las ideas de dibujos animados u otros animes, y una idea en específico se me ocurrió para meter en la historia la ex fruta de Luffy.**

 **Wolfexgigax** **como siempre espero que el capítulo supere tus expectativas, a mí también me agrada que el prota este en plan 'puto amo', pero también es solo por el momento, una vez entren al Grand Line se irán complicando las cosas, espero que sigas leyendo y mandando Reviews.**

 **Para todos lo que comentaron sobre las chicas que quieres en el Harem, he pensado en más chicas, e recibido algunas recomendaciones, y aún no está nada dicho he pesando en incluir a Nojiko, Kaya, Tashigi y Olvia, pero como dije no está nada dicho, a los que dieron otros nombre no se preocupen que también estoy pensando en cómo incluirlas si se da la posibilidad y logro pensar en alguna manera de hacerlo.**

 **Con todo esto les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Cap3.- Buggy el payaso.**

Nami y Luffy se habían quedado conversando hasta entrada la noche, se sorprendieron un poco de sentir tanta familiaridad el uno por el otro, tanta confianza, bueno no una confianza lo suficientemente marcada para decir que podían ser amigos de la noche a la mañana.

Pero la suficiente para decir que lo seria con un poco de tiempo, lo cual era sumamente extraño en especial para Nami que estaba acostumbrada a no sentir confianza por nadie, ni siquiera su propia hermana.

No es que no quisiera confiar en ella, era que había tenido que pasar por tanto desde tan temprana edad que era sumamente complicado confiar en alguien aunque esta haya sido su familia por mucho tiempo, por lo menos no completamente y eso dolía mucho a pesar de poner buena cara.

Pero ahora aquí estaba este hombre que con una sonrisa y una noche parecía botar sus paredes como si no fueran nada.

Le contó un par de cosas que ni su hermana sabia, el par de cosas que no quería que nadie supiera, pero había sido fácil decírselo a él, y había sido liberador decírselo a alguien, un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado pero se sentía mucho más liberada, más liviana.

Sus momentos más oscuros por fin se habían ido, la vez que casi la violan, la vez que mato a alguien por accidente para intentar escapar.

No eran sucesos de los que estaba orgullosa, pero Luffy parecía entender, después de todo era un pirata, su vida era muy dura, no era un juego de niños, lógicamente había momentos más relajados en los que su familia, porque eso eran sus compañeros, sus Nakamas, su familia, se relajaban y podían compartir con los otros como si nada, disfrutar de un buen paisaje así sea solo el extenso mar.

Pero esos momentos eran muy pocos, generalmente la vida del pirata estaba llena de batallas peligrosas, siendo perseguidos por la marina, velando por su vida y por la vida de su familia en cada momento.

Pero Luffy lo tomaba con calma, sabía que no era invencible, que tenía que seguir trabajando para ser más fuerte de lo que ya lo era y poder vencer a sus rivales sin perdidas.

Entre conversación y conversación salió justamente que era para Luffy el ser un pirata, después de todo Nami no podía soportar la idea de que este agradable hombre sea la peor escoria del planeta, sea la clase de monstruos que le había arrebatado su vida cuando apenas si comenzaba a vivirla.

Pero para Luffy era un viaje, una aventura, llena de emoción y libertad, eso principalmente, la libertad de poder ir a donde quiera cuando lo quieras, la libertad de poder hacer lo que quieras.

No poseer nada porque ese no era su objetivo a pesar de que en papel o teóricamente el poseería un territorio, como lo era el East Blue.

Pero la verdad es que solo lo poseería para que otros piratas no ataquen a los seres queridos que iba dejando por el camino, nada más y nada menos. Eso tranquilizo en cierta medida a la peli naranja.

Incluso aunque sea solo para poder dormir con calma esa noche, lo cual fueron a hacer bastante tarde, en el reloj de pared que había en la casa se marcaba la una y un poco más cuando decidieron ir a los cuartos y descansar un poco, si algo les había dicho el grupo de piratas ineptos a los que se enfrentaron en la tarde el día anterior, era que el próximo día tendría otra batalla más.

Luffy extendió su Haki por la isla para saber dónde estaban Makino y Zoro antes de dormir, los encontró en una casa cerca al puerto, no se preocupó mucho porque ambos eran fuerte y Makino cocinaba delicioso.

Extrañaría el cuerpo de su primera chica junto a él en la noche pero como solo era una estaba tranquilo.

Escucho atentamente los sonidos de la casa, escuchando la respiración tranquila de Nami como si estuviera a su lado, por alguna razón eso era sumamente relajante, el saber que la chica estaba tranquila segura y durmiendo plácidamente lo ponía en un estado de somnolencia que no había tenido nunca.

Generalmente dormía con un ojo abierto, como se decía comúnmente por los peligros de la selva y porque su abuelo podía estar cerca para golpearlo.

Pero ahora estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia completa, lo que era satisfactorio y confuso al mismo tiempo, con el tiempo esperaba poder dormir más, ya con una tripulación sería mucho más fácil.

Se despertaron exaltados con el sonido de un cañón, la tierra tembló y una gran luz los cegó un segundo antes de desaparecer.

Luffy y Nami salieron de los cuartos al pasillo encontrando que la mitad de la casa se había perdido completamente, el sueño desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí y abrieron ojos y boca al ver el rastro enorme de destrucción que dejo una simple bala de cañón.

El peli negro reacciono enseguida tomando de la cintura a Nami y saltando al techo de un edificio, la peli naranja a pesar de estar completamente despierta aún se encontraba en shock y no reacciono al toque del chico.

Dejo ir la cintura de la peli naranja y escaneo el lugar en busca de enemigos, los encontró en uno de los edificios más altos del pueblo, el capitán apuntaba una espada hacia él, y cuando el cañón modifico la dirección supo enseguida el error que cometió, se había puesto a punto de tiro.

Sabía que no podía moverse sin causar más destrozos de los que ya tenía el lugar así que estiro las manos hacia el frente y se preparó.

El cañón volvió a sonar despertando a Nami que alarmada vio como un esfera roja se acercaba a ellos con una velocidad alarmante – Arashi, Arashi no Mizu baburu – de sus manos extendidas se desprendió una burbuja con un ligero brillo azulado y comenzó a crecer.

La bala de cañón llego en segundos a su posición pero pareció detenerse enseguida cuando toco la burbuja y luego se quedó flotando en el agua.

Luffy levanto la burbuja hacia el cielo mientras la hacía flotar un poco, cuando estaba a una buena altura se preparó nuevamente, sabía que si dejaba caer la burbuja la bala explotaría de todos modos – Arashi, Arashi no Mizu hoippu – con un movimiento de su brazo este se convirtió en agua y se estiro a una velocidad de vértigo cortando como si fuera mantequilla tanto la burbuja de agua como la bala de cañón.

Enseguida exploto creando un fuerte viento y una luz que los cegó por un momento, Luffy aprovecho eso para tomar a Nami por la cintura nuevamente y salto hacia la calle para perder a sus atacantes.

Con su pequeña demostración no se arriesgarían a lanzar otra bala y atenerse a que la regrese hacia ellos.

Lo más probable es que se replegarían, de seguro hacia su barco nuevamente para cambiar de localización. Aún se sorprendía el cómo había cambiado su forma de ser, antes cuando aún era un hombre goma, la mayor parte del tiempo era un estúpido, pero en batalla su cerebro funcionaba de otro modo, ahora eso se multiplicaba por mucho.

Cuando estaban seguros en otra casa se asomó por la ventana asegurándose que no estaban aún en el edificio y suspiro – ¿cómo… cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Nami asombrada y viendo a Luffy con otros ojos y un nuevo respeto.

Se rió un poco y se rasco la nuca – no es difícil, la bala viaja muy lento, mi abuelo me lanzaba piedras del mismo tamaño mucho más rápido.

Se le quedo viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas, era imposible para un humano lanzar una bala de cañón más rápido que el arma misma, pero recordó también como Luffy había hecho justamente eso cuando se conocieron.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó mucho más calmada ahora que estaba segura – Buggy de seguro quiere su mapa de regreso.

– ¿Qué mapa?

– El que me robe, es el mapa del Grand Line, o más bien como llegar al Grand Line.

Eso le intereso, sabia más o menos como llegar al Grand Line pero definitivamente necesitaban un mapa y un navegador para hacerlo con seguridad – está bien, tenemos que mantener ese mapa – pensó un poco y sonrió – así que Buggy el payaso con una recompensa de diez millones de Beris está aquí.

– ¿Lo conoces?

Negó con la cabeza pero recordó lo poco que Shanks le había hablado de su ex compañero de tripulación – no lo conozco en persona pero me he informado de lo que pasa en el mundo pirata – se rió un poco y movió la mano con si negara algo – Buggy no es de preocupación, hay que tener cuidado porque posee una fruta del diablo pero nada muy importante, primero reunámonos con Makino y Zoro.

Con eso salió de la casa y camino hacia donde sentía la presencia de su tripulación, también sintió la presencia de los piratas de Buggy moviéndose hacia un sector del puerto.

Caminaron tranquilamente por entre las calles hasta encontrar a los dos peli verdes que estaban sentados en un pequeña plaza esperando y viendo hacia donde habían visto salir dispara la bala, sonrieron cuando notaron a Luffy, y Makino sonrió aún más cuando noto a Nami junto al mismo.

– Luffy – saludó mirando por un segundo a Nami antes de abrazar a su hombre y besarlo en los labios.

Nami frunció el ceño con molestia, se cursó de brazos y aparto la mirada, ¿qué era eso que sentía en la boca del estómago? ese extraño gruñido y molestia, además ¿por qué sentía que quería arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza a Makino? era tan extraño.

– ¿Qué fue eso capitán? – preguntó Zoro mirando el canal que se había abierto por la bala de cañón.

Se separaron con enojo y miraron el mismo canal – una bala de cañón, aunque no tengo idea de cómo le hicieron para hacerla así de poderosa.

Abrieron los ojos nuevamente viendo el canal con aún más temor, como demonios se las había arreglado para crear ese monstruo de explosivo – entonces ¿qué hacemos con Buggy y sus piratas? – preguntó la peli verde acariciando la nuca de su capitán y sonriendo a la evidente molestia que causaba en Nami.

– Diría que esperar a ver lo que hacen, pero se van a desesperar y lanzaran más de esas balas de cañón sumamente poderosas, así que prefieren atacar de frente.

Asintieron listos para partir hacia el barco de Buggy – como plus podemos apoderarnos de sus tesoros – murmuró Makino.

La molestia de Nami por fin alcanzo su máximo y con una cara de demonio apunto su dedo índice a la mujer que la había causado, Zoro y Luffy retrocedieron instantáneamente un par de pasos, nunca era bueno estar en frente de la ira de una mujer – el tesoro es mío tu… tu bruja – movía sus brazos sin saber que decir – he estado intentando robarlo por un buen tiempo.

Makino sonrió tranquilamente lo que hizo a los dos chicos dar otro paso atrás – pero nosotros somos los que vamos a pelear con los piratas por ende el tesoro nos pertenece.

Ambas se miraron fijamente mientras Luffy y Zoro veían el cielo oscurecerse y los rayos caer – maldición – susurró Luffy aterrado.

– No quisiera estar en tus zapatos Senchou.

El peli negro lo regreso a ver asustado, más aún cuando se apartó y justo en ese momento ambas chicas los regresaron a ver – Luffy dile que le tesoro es mío – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Nuevamente sus miradas se enfrentaron y para los hombres parecía que se estaban abriendo las puertas al infierno, Luffy decidió hacer gala de su valentía… o estupidez como quieran llamarlo, y tosió falsamente llamando la atención nuevamente, se achico en su lugar con miedo y levanto la mano como si pidiera permiso para hablar – por… porque no lo repartimos.

Ambas chicas gruñeron se miraron un poco más y apartaron la mirada – bien.

El cielo se aclaró, el suelo volvió a la normalidad y los demonios que ya estaban saliendo a la superficie regresaron a sus tumbas, tranquilizando a Luffy y Zoro – que mujeres – murmuró un viejo a un lado de Zoro.

El cual salto hacia un lado del susto – ¿viejo cómo te acercaste así? – gruño el peli verde con una espada lista para cortarle la cabeza.

El viejo sudando balas levanto las manos como defensa – soy el alcalde de esta ciudad, me llamo Boodle.

– ¿Por qué la ciudad esta desierta? – preguntó Nami interesada y olvidándose momentáneamente del dinero que necesitaba.

Boodle suspiro y miro la plaza, frunció el ceño cuando llego al canal – cuando llegaron los piratas de Buggy tuvimos que huir tenemos un refugio cerca de la montaña.

– ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – preguntó Makino acercándose a Luffy y abrazándolo, algo bueno había salido de comenzar el viaje, ahora podía tocar a su hombre tanto como quisiera sin estar viendo a todos lados por si los descubrían – no deberías estar en el refugio.

– Solo vengo a alimentar a Shushu – apuntó con su dedo pulgar a su espalda, todos notaron el pequeño perro blanco con cara de pocos amigos que estaba sentado frente a una tienda de mascotas – era la tienda de mi mejor amigo, él y su perro la abrieron hace diez años, tiene recuerdos muy valiosos tanto para Shushu como para mí.

Nami que estaba viendo con molestia como Makino abrazada a Luffy regreso a ver al perro – tiene que ser muy importante si arriesga su vida quedándose aquí por protegerla.

– Mi amigo murió hace un tiempo de una enfermedad – sonrió prendiendo su pipa y sentándose – pero dejo encargado a Shushu cuidar la tienda.

– Pero entonces el perro lleva solo aquí un tiempo ¿no? – siguió la peli naranja impresionada.

Boodle asintió pero estaba más orgulloso que triste – Shushu es muy inteligente, estoy seguro que sabe de la muerte de su amo, pero de todos modos cuida la tienda porque es su tesoro, su lugar más preciado.

Makino regreso a ver a Luffy sonriendo, eso le recordaba tanto a su hombre, para Luffy el sombrero de paja que le entrego, que le encargo Shanks era su preciado tesoro, pero sabía de uno aún más valioso para el chico.

Sus Nakamas, sus amigos, su familia, sus chicas si tomamos en cuenta que Nami ya estaba reclamando a Luffy como suyo a pesar de no darse cuenta.

Y sabía que el azabache haría lo que sea por cuidarlos, por protegerlos incluso llegar a matar, eran piratas después de todo si no pueden proteger lo que es preciado y atesorado por uno qué caso tiene el ir en busca de la libertad que compete el convirtiese en Rey de los Piratas.

– Este perro me agrada – murmuró Luffy acercándose, todos lo siguieron asintiendo porque aunque estúpido teniendo en cuenta que solo era un perro contra un grupo de piratas, también era muy valeroso de su parte – supongo que viniste a darle de comer cierto.

Boodle asintió y entro rápidamente en la tienda sacando un plato con comida que entrego enseguida al perro y lo dejo comer en silencio.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucharon un rugido que les puso los pelos de punta a Nami y Boodle, Zoro los tomo de las camisas evitando salgan corriendo como pretendían, mientras Luffy y Makino veían acercarse a un enrome león blanco.

– Es… es Mohji – tartamudeó Boodle poniéndose pálido.

El león rugió una vez más poniendo más pálidos a Nami y Boodle, mientras que Luffy los veía aburrido y Makino fruncía el ceño pensando en lo que este tipo quería – así que ustedes son los piratas que se atrevieron a retar al capitán Buggy – se rió con fuerza mientras Ritchie les daba la peor mirada que tenía – así que es cierto el cazador de piratas Zoro está aquí… soy Mohji el domador, puedo domar a cualquier animal incluso este perro.

Estiro la mano para agarrar a Shushu por el pelaje cuando recibió una mordida que lo hizo gritar, el león enseguida se adelantó golpeado al perro y molestando a los demás con eso – estúpido perro – murmuró mientras volvía a sentarse encima de Ritchie – como sea, estoy aquí para matarlos.

Se volvió a reír pero Makino no estaba contenta con lo que había pasado – quien te crees que eres – murmuró con enojo, Boodle la miro negando con la cabeza intentando en vano detenerla de hacer algo que los metiera en problemas – vas a pagar por eso.

Nunca le habían gustado los abusivos por eso no le agradaban la mayoría de los bandidos de montaña que se aprovechaban de todo el mundo.

Se adelantó con sus manos cerrándose y abriéndose con rapidez – ¿y qué puede hacer una chica como tú? – preguntó con burla aunque se comía con la mirada a la hermosa mujer – sabes, si quisieras podría decirle al capitán que te acepte en la banda, si aceptas se mi mujer claro.

– Soru – murmuró Makino más furiosa aún, desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a Mohji que abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Shigan – movió su mano a una velocidad extrema y de repente Mohji estaba escupiendo sangre y salió disparado hacia atrás por lo poderoso del ataque, Ritchie ya estaba moviéndose para ver a su amo cuando vio a Makino encima de el – Rankyaku.

Con una patada una especie de aire afilado salió disparado creando cortes en la piel del león que grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, el ataque fue tan fuerte que el cemento incluso se cortó como si fuera mantequilla.

Una vez satisfecha regreso con su grupo, Zoro, Nami y Boodle la veían con la quijada desencajada y ojos saltones de la sorpresa – se deshizo de Mohji sin sudar – murmuró el viejo asombrado hasta la médula.

– No me gustan los abusivos – se arrodillo frente al perro y con una sonrisa le acaricio la cabeza – te has esforzado mucho por cuidar esa tienda, yo solo te ayude un poco.

Con un ladrido volvió a colocarse en la entrada de la tienda sacando pecho, Nami, Zoro y Boodle aún veían a la peli verde en shock – si ella es así, como demonios es Luffy cuando se pone serio – susurró Zoro mirando a su capitán con seriedad – además ¿qué eran esas técnicas?

Nami asintió, pero el ver actuar así a Makino reavivaba algo que pensaba muerto hace mucho, esperanza, tal vez solo tal vez estos piratas no eran como todos los demás, tal vez estos piratas podían ayudarla.

Negó con la cabeza, no, tenía que llegar a los cien millones de Beris, esa era la única forma de salvar a su pueblo no podía poner todo en manos de otros piratas.

Ella sola lo haría como lo había hecho durante años, estaba cerca, para eso necesitaba el mapa del Grand Line, estaba segura que allí habría piratas a los cuales robar fácilmente y regresaría con el dinero listo para comprar su pueblo, y una vez hecho eso podría ir a esa colina sonreír mientras bebía sake con su hermana y contarle las aventuras que había tenido, con un poco de censura claro está.

– Hay que curarlo, está sangrando – comentó Makino viendo el pelaje blanco de Shushu teñirse lentamente de color rojo.

Boodle miro al perro y salió corriendo para atenderlo, no era un médico ni nada parecido pero tenía conocimientos básicos – vamos a necesitar un médico definitivamente – suspiró Luffy, no quería correr riesgos y que uno de sus Nakamas sufriera más de lo necesario – por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al Grand Line no creo que recibamos heridas demasiado malas.

Makino asintió viendo como el alcalde curaba la perro, aunque este parecía más molesto que agradecido por ello.

* * *

Buggy miraba con molestia como sus Nakamas movían las cosas de regreso a su barco, estaba furioso y confundido, había creado la bala Buggy con la mente puesta en el Grand Line, tenía conocimiento de navegación en el mismo.

Tenía poder y Nakamas fieles y fuertes, pero no era suficiente, el mismo conocimiento que poseía lo había preparado para no confiarse al momento de pensar en el mar más peligroso del mundo, con eso en mente creo la bala de cañón perfecta, con un poder tan destructivo que haría a los marines temblar y a los piratas pensar no solo dos sino tres o cuatro veces el meterse con él.

Lo único que necesitaba era un territorio y hacerse un buen nombre para no correr demasiados riesgos.

Si no eras nadie en el mar más débil de todos, una vez entraras al Grand Line, los otros te caerían como pirañas en busca de carne, podían tener el poder para enfrentarse a una banda a la vez, pero más de una imposible.

Por ende comenzó su reinado en Orange Town, fue sencillo apoderarse del pueblo a pesar de que los residentes decidieron enfrentarlo en lugar de huir como esperaba.

Probo un poco de su bala Buggy por futuras fallas que podrían complicarle la existencia, pero parecía funcionar a las mil maravillas, incluso era mejor de lo que esperaba, podía deshacerse de todas un fila de unas diez o quince casas con facilidad, estaba orgulloso de lo que podía hacer, estaba extático, estaba confiado y deseoso de ir al Grand Line.

Con eso partió con un pequeño grupo de sus Nakamas hacia Shelltown donde había una base de la marina y como en cualquier base, poseían un mapa para llegar al Grand Line.

Podía tener el conocimiento de cómo llegar, pero necesitaba coordenadas exactas y predicción acertada del mar y el clima por parte de su navegante para entrar sin ningún problema. Fue sencillo robar el mapa, el capitán de la base era un completo idiota.

Con eso regreso a su isla personal y comenzó a prepararse para zarpar nuevamente, pero entonces apareció esa maldita gata ladrona.

No la había visto hasta que noto el cabello naranja alejándose y noto que el mapa había desaparecido, mando a cinco de sus Nakamas a atraparla y estaba muy molesto por que no había regresado en todo el día.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente regresaron con quemaduras graves y casi inconscientes.

Informándole de que la gata desgraciada era un pirata y su capitán los había derrotado con facilidad, lo que lo puso de un humor de perros, mando a los ineptos al médico mientras otro grupo traía un cofre con las balas Buggy relucientes y listas para causar la destrucción que su amo y creador deseaba.

Con todo listo la primera bala se disparó y con regocijo vio como las casas desaparecían como si nunca hubiera existido.

Esperaba que el capitán de la ladrona apareciera y si no que hubiera muerto en la explosión, lastimosamente ocurrió lo primero y vio como apareció en el techo de una casa.

Sonrió y mando a calibrar ligeramente el curso del cañón, la bala salió disparada nuevamente pero para consternación, confusión y enojo de Buggy, la bala fue apresada en una burbuja extraña y luego destruida como si fuera nada, frente a sus ojos su orgullo había sido pisoteado.

Sabía que el idiota era un usuario como él, no había otra forma de explicar la burbuja y el látigo, pero para detener su bala Buggy debía ser muy peligroso.

Como no lo vio más decidió actuar rápidamente y ordeno enseguida que recogieran todo y se replegaran al barco donde estarían más seguros y tendrían mucha más ventaja, además de que tenían diez cañones apuntando al pueblo y poseía muchas más balas Buggy, podía acribillar el pueblo con ellas para que el tipo no tenga posibilidad de detenerlas.

Mientras Mohji se ofreció para ir a buscar a los desgraciados piratas que osaban retarlo, ellos se movieron con rapidez e hicieron su camino al barco.

– Muévanse inútiles pestilentes remedos de estiércol, tenemos que cargar el barco antes de que Mohji regrese, lo más probable ya se hubiera desecho de por lo menos el cazador de piratas – sonrió pensando en la recompensa que podía obtener por ello – después de eso será fácil recuperar el mapa, o desaparecemos este pueblo del mismo y buscamos uno nuevo para entrar al Grand Line.

Todo el mundo se rió mientras seguían subiendo las cosas al enorme buque con la cara de un payaso en el mascaron del mismo – Buggy-Senchou – murmuró uno de los piratas mirando hacia el pueblo – creo que Mohji está regresando.

Efectivamente Mohji regresaba o más bien Ritchie regresaba cargando a un Mohji inconsciente mientras intentaba no desmayarse por el dolor de sus heridas, y lo peor de todo ahora le tenía un trauma a las mujeres.

Cuando llego al buque miro asustado a uno de los piratas hasta que se dio cuenta que solo era un hombre muy femenino.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – preguntó Buggy con molestia mirando a ambos.

Ritchie asustado retrocedió un poco y comenzó a mover las patas intentando explicarse, pero claramente nadie lo entendía en lo más mínimo – Bu… Buggy-Senchou – gimió adolorido Mohji – Mugi… Mugiwara es peligroso – escupió un poco de sangre y levanto la cabeza para ver a su capitán – deberíamos irnos.

El lugar se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de que todos estallaran en risas, Buggy incluso se puso tan rojo como su nariz – que escapemos – se rió un poco más fuerte – Mohji claramente te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, somos los piratas más poderosos en el East Blue, no hay de qué preocuparse – miró a sus Nakamas sonriendo diabólicamente aunque Mohji ya se había desmayado nuevamente – preparen los cañones y las balas Buggy, vamos a deshacernos de este pueblo y de los Mugiwaras.

– Hai – gritaron todos mientras salían corriendo preparándose para su ataque final.

Se demoraron un par de minutos en colocar los cañones en posición y cargarlos con las balas más peligrosas de todo el mundo, cuando levantaron las cabezas lastimosamente para ellos, notaron las figuras de los Mugiwaras acercándose.

– Senchou aquí vienes.

Buggy miro hacia donde apuntaba su Nakama y sonrió – así que el mocoso viene a su muerte – sonrió con desprecio – por mi bien, no tiene la más mínima oportunidad contra el gran y poderoso capitán Buggy.

* * *

Se quedaron un momento viendo como Boodle curaba a Shushu, pero pronto el viejo comenzó a temblar – ¿está bien? – preguntó Nami confundida y preocupada.

Boodle asintió intentando controlar los temblores y controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos como cascadas de impotencia y furia, no poder hacer nada para salvar el pueblo que tanto trabajo, sudor y lágrimas les había costado, el pueblo que amaba no solo porque él lo creo, sino también porque era el pueblo donde vivían muchos de sus seres queridos, muchos de sus amigos, y donde había nacido y crecido varios niños y niñas que formarían un futuro para dicho pueblo.

– Es solo que me avergüenzo de mí mismo – murmuró limpiándose los ojos – no puedo luchar contra un maldito pirata por mí mismo y sacarlos a patadas de este pueblo, soy el alcalde maldición, como tal debería dar el ejemplo – levanto la cabeza al cielo sonriendo y se levantó con decisión – esta decidió, luchare contra ese…

Antes de que diera el primer paso cayo desmayado, para asombro de Nami y Zoro – ¿qué paso? – preguntó el peli verde acercándose.

– Lo deje inconsciente – respondió Luffy como si nada.

– Lo dejaste inconsciente – gritó Nami entre asombrada y molesta – es un hombre viejo podría pasarle cualquier cosa, como se te ocurre hacer algo así…

Makino le tapó la boca con la mano y sonrió cálidamente, Nami sabía muy bien que esa sonrisa no era exactamente por qué sintiera mucho aprecio por su persona – es un hombre viejo bien lo dijiste, si hubiera ido a luchar ahora estaría muerto, Buggy no iba a dejarlo vivir así como así, en especial no si lo reta o insulta.

Se tranquilizó porque no quería molestar más a la mujer que fácilmente se deshizo de un león enorme y su maldito y ridículo domador, asintió rápidamente y Makino la soltó – por cierto donde esta ese idiota con traje de oso – murmuró Zoro aburrido.

Regresaron a ver a donde debería estar Mohji y no lo encontraron – ¡escapo! – gritó alarmada Nami – porque no lo dijiste antes, ahora debe estar avisando a su capitán y podría matarnos con esa bala súper cargada de antes.

Zoro la ignoro, mientras Luffy sonreía, por alguna razón el que Nami y Zoro pelearan le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia.

No sabía que le pasaba, desde que había visto a Nami en el pequeño barco esos sentimientos le llegaban de sorpresa, eran desconcertantes porque al mismo tiempo le daban un sentimiento de pertenencia, pero estaba seguro que no había conocido antes a ninguno de los dos.

Definitivamente muchas cosas raras ocurrían en esos mares, ya averiguaría que es lo que le pasaba, o por lo menos esperaba poder saber que le pasaba.

– Como querías que te lo diga si recién me acabo de dar cuenta – gruñó Zoro, Nami no se amedrento en lo más mínimo y con cara de demonio dio un paso adelante lista para golpearlo.

Zoro disimuladamente, porque tenía una imagen que mantener, comenzó a retroceder como si no sintiera el más mínimo miedo por la peli naranja – ya cálmense – dijo Luffy con voz de mando – solo tenemos que ir al barco de Buggy y patearle el trasero antes de que decida atacar.

– Como se te ocurre ir directo a la boca del lobo – comentó Nami asustada.

– Si no quieres ir mejor para nosotros nos quedamos con todo el tesoro – mencionó Makino sonriendo diabólicamente.

Nami el regreso a ver furioso – ni hablar ese tesoro es mío.

Volvieron a verse furiosas, mientras Luffy suspiraba – vamos a ir o se van a quedar allí discutiendo todo el día.

Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia donde sentía a los piratas de Buggy, con Zoro siguiéndolo de cerca, Nami y Makino se miraron un momento más antes de separarse y seguirlos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que notaron a Buggy y sus Nakamas mirándolos y apuntando los cañones – nosotras vamos a buscar el tesoro – dijo Makino sonriendo – solo necesitamos el gong de entrada.

Luffy también sonrió y asintió – con gusto – murmuró mirando atentamente a Buggy, parecía que el payaso estaba mirándolo directamente a él, de seguro recordaba el sombrero – Arashi, Arashi no Kami no sabaki – sus manos se convirtieron una en rayos y la otras en aguas y salieron disparados al mismo tiempo hacia el frente con una velocidad increíble.

Comenzaron a entrecruzarse formando una especie de torbellino de agua eléctrica, giraba a tal velocidad que parecía formarse un taladro en la punta y los rayos silbaban con poder.

El viento hacía temblar todo a su alrededor incluso las casas, mientras Buggy veía con ojos saltones el ataque acercarse – ¡agáchense! – gritó desesperado.

Cuando el ataque golpeo el buque este se meció hacia un lado mientras los maderos lloraban por el esfuerzo de mantener el navío a flote, pronto una explosión meció el mar levantando una enorme ola que baño el pueblo y que levanto el buque unos cuantos metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

– Creo que me excedí un poco – dijo Luffy rascándose la nuca, a pesar de haber pasado tres años entrenando, su poder era demasiado para controlarlo fácilmente, si se equivocaba un poco podía causar daños de magnitudes indescriptibles, después de todo él era una fuerza de la naturaleza ahora, y a la naturaleza nadie la controla.

Nami y Zoro se había quedado quietos, con la boca llegando al suelo y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas mientras Makino se reía levemente, era divertido cuando a Luffy se le salían de control las cosas – qué… qué demonios – susurró Zoro temblando.

Se había excedido, dijo, eso no era excederse, eso era malditamente fuera de ese mundo, como mierda levantas ese buque y creas un pequeño tsunami solo con excederte – eres un monstruo – murmuró Nami aunque ahora sí que estaba pensando enserio en pedirles ayuda.

– Como sea el gong sonó muévete Nami – comentó Makino agarrando de la muñeca a la peli naranja y apresurándose hacia el buque que aún se mecía por el fuerte oleaje.

En el barco por otro lado, algunos estaban vomitando mientras otros estaban completamente derrotados ya sea por algún golpe causado por la explosión, la explosión misma o las corriente eléctricas que recorrieron la nave ni bien el ataque lo toco – ¿qué mierda fue eso? – gruñó Buggy levantándose como pudo después de haber salido volando.

Solo se había salvado porque termino chocando contra las cortinas de circo que le había colocado a su altar del trono por capricho simplemente.

Ahora ven lo útiles que era, ja, y se burlaron de su genialidad – creo que el barco está hundiéndose señor – comentó uno de los pocos piratas que aún quedaban de pie.

El daño era extremo pero estaba seguro que no se hundiría, por lo menos no antes de que puedan repararlo – ¡quiero que lancen la bala Buggy a ese grupo de cabrones! – gritó el capitán con la cara roja nuevamente.

– Señor los cañones fueron lanzados ya sea al mar o al pueblo – susurró con miedo otro de los piratas.

Buggy vio por la cubierta esperando que su estúpido Nakama estuviera equivocado, recorrió un par de veces el lugar y luego miro furioso al pobre tipo que se estaba orinando en su lugar – entonces hagan algo para que no se acerquen, malditos idiotas muévanse.

Pero justo en ese momento Luffy y Zoro saltaban a la cubierta sonriendo como desquiciados en busca de sangre – así que Buggy el payaso – dijo el peli negro viendo a su alrededor – lindo barco.

– Tu asquerosa rata inmunda, como te atreves a hacerle esto a mi barco.

Luffy se encogió de hombros – de la misma forma que te voy a golpear en la narizota – Zoro intento aguantarse las ganar de reír, en especial porque Buggy abría y cerraba la boca mientras se agarraba la nariz roja con su mano derecha y apuntaba con la izquierda a Luffy.

– Insulto al capitán – murmuró uno de los piratas.

– Sobre su nariz – comentó otro asustado – está muerto.

– Me las vas a pagar maldito Mugiwara… – se quedó viendo el sombrero nuevamente olvidándose momentáneamente del insulto – ¿por qué ese sombrero me parece familiar?

Luffy sonrió mientras se preparaba para pelear – Buggy-Senchou déjeme encargarme de ellos, no debería ensuciarse las manos con estos simples ladrones.

– Esta bien Kabaji – comentó Buggy sentándose en su precioso torno, aunque abrió la boca asombrado cuando noto que le faltaba todo el respaldo – ¡mi trono!

Kabaji se adelantó montando un monociclo y sonriendo, luego abrió la boca y saco una katana, tanto Zoro como Luffy hicieron una mueca de asco – soy Kabaji el acróbata… estaba deseoso de matarte Zoro Roronoa el cazador de piratas.

El peli verde desenvaino dos de sus espadas y sonrió – no he perdido contra un espadachín nunca – se adelantó listo para su luchar – ¿está bien si me encargo de este cierto?

Luffy sonrió y asintió – demuéstrale lo que es un verdadero espadachín.

Kabaji se burló antes de salir disparado a gran velocidad gracias a su monociclo, intentando clavar como una aguja su espada justo en el pecho de Zoro, pero el peli verde detuvo el ataque sumamente fácil solo con su propia espada.

Kabaji estaba impresionado, lo había detenido en seco como si nada – Kaji oyaji – comentó mientras aspiraba aire, luego exhalo con una corriente de fuego directo a la cara de Zoro.

Se agacho evitando la mayor parte del fuego pero pudo sentir el calor que producía y pudo oler como sus pestañas se quemaban levemente, el ligero humo que causo hizo que le ardieran los ojos, por lo que tuvo que cerrarlos rápidamente – maldición – gruñó.

Sintió el filo de la espada golpeando en su costado y abriendo una pequeña herida, no lo suficiente para ser un problema pero si picaba como el demonio.

– Como cazador de piratas tal vez eras muy reconocido – se burló Kabaji pateando justo en la herida – pero contra verdaderos piratas no eres más que un patético espadachín.

Zoro se revolcó un poco al sentir el dolor punzante que le recorrió el cuerpo al recibir la patada en el costado abriendo un poco más la pequeña herida de arma blanca – un espadachín… no necesita de otros trucos para vencer… eres patético – mencionó levantándose sonriendo aunque adolorido.

Kabaji sonrió un poco más – tu amigo nos dejó en bastante desventaja con ese ataque, pero no tienen oportunidad contra mi capitán y yo – volvió a moverse hacía Zoro aplicando más fuerza en los pedales para moverse más rápido – ahora muere Zoro Roronoa.

Buggy ya estaba poniéndose de pie para felicitar a su segundo al mando cuando Kabaji recibió un golpe de puño en la cara que lo mando a volar, por suerte se había amarrado al monociclo – cállate de una puta ves – frunció el ceño cuando sintió la herida sangrar, molestaba.

Se levantó molesto y mando una mirada de muerte al espadachín – patético ladrón de segunda, vas a pagármelas.

Zoro bufó molesto porque siguiera llamándolo ladrón, desenfundo su tercera espada colocándola en su boca y sonrió – te demostrare que es un espadachín.

– Kamikaze hyaku koma gekijou – gritó Kabaji mientras lanzaba trompos rodando hacia Zoro.

Abrió los ojos desconcertado antes de comenzar a mover sus espadas evitando cada trompo que llegaba hacia él, mientras Kabaji comenzó a escalar la pared del buque con habilidad practicada antes de saltar para estar justo encima de Zoro – ¿qué demonios está haciendo? – preguntó Zoro confundido.

Era fácil de evitarlo a esa altura y podía matarlo fácilmente si esquivaba su ataque – Ichirin zashi.

Comenzó a descender con sus espada lista para incrustarse en el cuerpo de Zoro, cuando Buggy se levantó y se adelantó rápidamente – Bara, Bara cannon – gritó mientras su mano se desprendió de su brazo como si fuera una parte completamente distinta y se dispara hacia Zoro.

El peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendido – mierda.

– Kabaji yo lo sujeto y tú lo matas – comentó Buggy ya saboreando la victoria.

– Roger – susurró el acróbata sonriendo.

Luffy apareció en el trayecto de su mano como si de un fantasma se tratase y agarro la misma con una fuerza impresionante que parecía a punto de romperle los huesos, Buggy gritó de dolor – no te metas en la pela – murmuró con voz oscura y sádica.

Soltó la mano y se regresó a ver justo cuando Zoro se apartaba del camino, había estado más preocupado por lo que pasaba entre los capitanes y se olvidó de moverse, por lo que estuvo a punto de ser empalado – me canse – murmuró Zoro respirando con dificultad, la herida había sido en un lugar muy problemático.

– Normal, no puedes llevarme el ritmo – respondió Kabaji sonriendo – ¿ya te rindes? no me sorprende, no eres rival para mí, y esa herida es en un punto muy complicado cierto.

Se levantó y pateo el monociclo haciendo que Kabaji se cayera al suelo nuevamente agradeciendo que se lo había amarrado a las piernas, pero molesto por que lo tomaran por sorpresa – quería decir es que estoy cansado de tus trucos de circo – gruñó Zoro aplicando la misma vos que su capitán y mirando con la muerte grabada en los ojos a Kabaji.

– Entonces quédate quieto para que te mate – mencionó Kabaji furioso.

– Oni… giri – murmuró mientras movía sus espadas traspasando la defensa de Kabaji y creando tres grandes cortes en el pecho del acróbata.

Buggy abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras Luffy sonreía – ¿cómo he perdido contra un vulgar ladrón? – preguntó Kabaji al cielo mientras caía inconsciente.

– No somos ladrones – gruñó nuevamente Zoro ¿qué se creía este artista de cinco mal pagado? – somos piratas – cayó al suelo agarrándose la herida, era pequeña cuando se la hicieron pero ahora estaba sangrando mucho – tu turno Senchou.

Luffy sonrió se dio la vuelta para ver a Buggy – ¿son piratas? – preguntó Buggy aún molesto por ver su segundo al mando perder – ¿qué creen? ¿qué esto es un juego?

– Mira quien lo dice, el que tiene la narizota.

Buggy frunció el ceño molesto y molió los dientes juntos, como se atrevía a burlarse de su nariz, era perfecta, lo haría pagar, lo haría retorcerse en su miseria y sangre – eres un estúpido.

* * *

Nami y Makino entraron al buque por un enorme orifico de madera y metal fundido mirando a todo lados, había unos cuantos cuerpos chamuscados pero se los podía escuchar respirar o quejarse de dolor así que no se preocuparon.

El ataque de Luffy había casi cruzado todo el barco, y solo se había detenido porque llego a la bóveda de pólvora lo que causo la explosión.

Aun así la electricidad potenciada por el agua había logrado recorrer todo el metal que poseía la nave trasmitiéndolo hacia la madera y por ende todo pirata en contacto recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Nami no podía creer todo el daño hecho por el ataque, era simplemente… sobrehumano – ¿qué demonios es Luffy? – preguntó mirando el metal doblado cerca de la puerta por la que cruzaron.

Es más, todas las puertas estaban abiertas gracias a la electricidad que fundió el metal de las bisagras.

– Es un hombre tormenta – respondió Makino moviendo una puerta medio caída y pasando al cuadro del tesoro, parecía que lo tenía en sacos así que la mayoría se salvó de fundirse, pero no importaba porque al ser oro y enfriarse solo quedaba una masa deforme del precioso metal – pero es difícil de controlar así que tiene que tener mucho cuidado.

– Se comió una Akuma no Mi, pensé que eran puros cuentos.

Makino negó mientras contaba los sacos llenos de oro y joyas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no todo era tesoro, sino también había ropa o cuadros, lo único que les interesaba era el dinero por lo que tomaron dos sacos cada una y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cubierta para ver cómo les iba a los chicos.

El buque era bastante grande y pasaron por el mismo pasillo un par de veces antes de encontrar el que los dirigía a donde querían.

Se quedaron escondidas para no causar problemas, como que el idiota del payaso las use de rehenes, más por Nami que Makino, y observaron los acontecimientos, parecía que Kabaji no era del todo un inútil, tenía buenos trucos y causo un par de problemas a Zoro.

También notaron que era muy mala idea burlarse de la nariz del payaso, por lo menos para Nami era mala idea, a Makino solo le causaba gracia, Luffy siempre tendía a burlarse de sus adversarios para desconcéntralos.

Lo más divertido es que siempre terminaba dándole en el blanco y pegaba en donde más les dolía.

– Quieres empezar a pelear o vas a seguir con tus payasadas – se quejó Luffy molestando más a Buggy, que tuviera cara de payaso no quería decir que era uno.

Volvió a moler los dientes intentando con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarse y matar demasiado rápido a su oponente – maldito Mugiwara, cuando te miro me recuerdas a un tipo que conocí hace tiempo – frunció el ceño al recordar a su mayor enemigo, y no solo porque lo odiara sino porque el desgraciado había llegado a ser un pirata reconocido mientras él había tenido que volver al East Blue para componer una banda – ese maldito loco de Akagami.

– Sí, Shanks me contó sobre ti – dijo Luffy como si no fuera nada – un idiota incompetente desde el principio.

Buggy saco una par de cuchillos colocándolos entre sus dedos – sí, ese idiota siempre pensó que era mejor que yo – sonrió mientras las venas saltaban en su frente – y ahora aquí estas tú, con la misma actitud arrogante, te voy a matar.

Más cuchillos salieron de sus zapatos – en serio crees poder, eres demasiado débil, incluso con una Akuma no Mi.

– Cállate… Bara, Bara Senbei – gritó mientras la parte baja de su cuerpo se separó y salió volando hacia Luffy quien solo veía como se acercaba con una sonrisa – te cortaré en pedazos.

Sus piernas giraban con velocidad haciendo que las cuchillas en sus zapatos cortaran el aire creando un sonido extraño, pero cuando llego al cuerpo de Luffy lo atravesaron sin causar el más mínimo daño, para asombro de Buggy – eso no me hará nada.

– Eres un Logia – murmuró ahora si un poco asustado – ¿cómo encontraste una Logia en este mar?

Luffy se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer, Buggy lo busco por todos lados antes de sentir como un par de manos se colocaban en sus hombros – eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Saltó hacia delante moviendo sus brazos para poder cortar la cara de Luffy, pero este solo se retiró un poco hacia atrás evitando el ataque y siguió sonriendo – maldición – murmuró Buggy respirando con rapidez, sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente en su pecho – tenía que encontrarme un Logia tan pronto, esto es lo peor.

– Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Luffy aun sonriendo – ¿te rindes?

– Nunca – respondió con molestia y se lanzó nuevamente hacia delante – Bara, Bara Festival.

Se separó en varios pedazos todos los cuales se lanzaron hacia Luffy que estaba ligeramente sorprendido, pero ¿de qué serbia separarse en tantas partes? no es como si todas podían causar algún daño, solo los pies con los zapatos de cuchillo sus manos y en todo caso la boca podía causar algún daño a un adversario.

Y peor aun considerando que era un usuario tipo Logia, al parecer el payaso perdió la tuerca.

Por pura diversión comenzó a esquivar todos los pedazos que se acercaban, burlándose constantemente de Buggy que cada vez estaba más furioso sin entender que eso solo lo perjudicaba – eres peor que Akagami, nadie me había molestado tanto – gruñó mientras atacaba – solo deja que te ponga las manos encima – miró el sombrero de paja y abrió la boca – ahora lo recuerdo, ese sombrero pertenecía a Akagami.

– Exactamente – murmuró Luffy aun esquivando sin dificultad alguna, hasta que tropezó con el pie de Buggy, el payaso gritó de dolor al ser pisoteado mientras Luffy trastabillaba y caía al suelo – mierda, no me fije… creí que los pies también estaban en el aire.

Se levantó y llevo su mano a la cabeza para tocar su sombrero y ver si estaba bien, pero no encontró nada – buscas esto – mencionó Buggy aunque con dolor también con satisfacción al tener en sus manos el sombrero tan apreciado de este idiota.

Luffy lo miro frunciendo el ceño y estiro la mano – devuélvemelo y no te destrozare parte por parte.

Buggy se rió – al parecer no sabes que estoy a cargo aquí ¿no está cosa es preciada para ti? – sonrió un poco más cuando Luffy asintió – pues ya ves puedo destrozar el sombrero – levantó su mano derecha con un cuchillo e hizo un ligero corte en la paja, lo que hizo a Luffy dar un paso adelante – se me resbalo.

Luffy sin moverse vio como Buggy traspasaba su sombrero con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, y sintió la furia corriendo por sus venas, sintió como algo se removía dentro de su cuerpo exigiendo salir y destrozar al idiota que tenía en frente.

El lugar se enfrió instantáneamente, mientras una atmósfera pesada se esparcía como si fuera el aire mismo, Buggy abrió los ojos asustado, recordaba lo que estaba sintiendo o por lo menos era algo parecido, su capitán la utilizaba contra sus enemigos… pero no era igual.

Recordaba como las personas caían desmayadas bajo esa presión pero esta parecía exprimirte sin dejar que pierdas la conciencia, como si se alimentara de tu miedo.

Dio un paso atrás cuando sus ojos chocaron directo con unos rojos sangre, abrió la boca para gritar de terror mientras pensaba en cómo demonios es que Mugiwara ahora tenía ojos rojos en lugar de negros, y porque su globo ocular era justamente de ese color.

Makino y Nami escondidas también dieron un par de pasos atrás, la peli verde recordaba esos ojos muy bien, no se había preguntado qué había pasado hasta ahora porque no se acordó hasta ese preciso momento, pero ahora que lo hacía estaba más que curiosa por saber qué es lo que le pasaba a su novio.

– ¿Qué es… qué es eso? – preguntó Nami.

– No lo sé – respondió Makino con honestidad – no tengo la menor idea.

Buggy dio otro paso atrás cuando vio a Luffy dar uno hacia él, seguía sin saber que era lo que pasaba, pero esa atmósfera lo hacía sentirse cada vez más débil y si era sincero consigo mismo estaba más aterrado que nunca en su vida, y eso que había visto mucho en su viaje como aprendiz junto con Shanks – como te atreves – murmuró Luffy caminando lentamente hacia Buggy

Se movía como si fuera alguna clase de depredador casando a su presa, la gente a su alrededor desmayada comenzó a gritar como si estuvieran teniendo pesadillas y Zoro viendo todo con ojos bien abiertos se sentía a punto de vomitar – "¿qué es lo que está pasando?" – se preguntó mentalmente aún con todo intentando mantener su imagen.

– Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mí tesoro – su vos salía como si fuera otra completamente, como si estuviera mezclando dos o tres voces al mismo tiempo.

– Esto… esto no es… – tragó saliva sin poder hablar más, le estaban temblando las piernas.

Makino soltó un gemido que hizo a Nami regresarla a ver, por alguna razón se sentía muy caliente, podía ver y sentir el miedo que Buggy y en menor medida Zoro estaban sintiendo, pero para ella era muy excitante.

La peli naranja al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo, pero enseguida comenzó a sentirse parecido a Makino, era como si Luffy la estuviera llamando, como si la estuviera tentando.

Luffy era una montaña gigante de oro rociada en un afrodisíaco que hacía que su entrepierna doliera, mientras la garganta se le secaba y la baba le chorreaba por la comisura de la boca, sintió como sus pezones se pusieron erectos intentando romper la tela de su sujetador.

Ambas jadearon cuando un gruñido salió profundo y vibrante desde el fondo del pecho de Luffy, y se llevaron una mano a la entrepierna que comenzaba a chorrear.

– Debería matarte – dijo Luffy con voz oscura – pero eres tan patético que no merece la pena… devuélveme mi tesoro y solo te dejare con los huesoso rotos.

Buggy soltó un gemido de miedo y sus manos se abrieron instintivamente soltando el sombrero, ni bien toco el suelo, Luffy desapareció y Buggy solo pudo sentir el dolor en su cara cuando una enorme pared de hierro lo golpeo y lo mando a volar chocando contra lo que quedaba de su trono.

Luffy levanto su sombrero y se lo puso, aún sentía la rabia pulsando por todo su cuerpo pero estaba más tranquilo ahora que en su cabeza estaba su objeto más importante, de todos modos haría sufrir al payaso.

La atmósfera comenzó a derretirse una vez que Luffy recupero su tesoro, los gritos de los inconscientes dejaron de escucharse, mientras Zoro podía volver a respirar sin sentir que su peor pesadilla se lo tragaría al momento de hacerlo.

Y ambas chicas aún escondidas pudieron volver a respirar, aunque ahora tenían un problema entre las piernas que pulsaba dolorosamente con ganas de Luffy. Nami estaba sorprendida y confundida por sentir ese deseo enorme por el pelinegro y eso que no tenía sentimientos por el chico, le parecía guapo pero nada más.

Buggy salió de entre los escombros con la cara literalmente rota, incluso había perdido la conciencia momentáneamente.

– ¡Eso dolió maldición! – gritó con furia, sintiéndose más valiente ahora que no tenía ese sentimiento de ser casado por una criatura imparable.

Luffy lo vio y sonrió sádicamente mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios – menos mal aún estas consiente – mencionó con satisfacción – quiero hacerte sufrir más, para que no vuelvas a tocar mi tesoro… o tesoros – terminó pensando en Makino y Nami.

Buggy termino de salir de los escombros como pudo casi cayendo en el camino, agarrándose la nariz que sangraba profusamente – como te atreves…

Tragó saliva con sangre al ver a Luffy y sentir temor por que ocurriera de nuevo sea lo que sea que había pasado – no te preocupes será rápido… Soru – apareció nuevamente frente a Buggy que intento gritar del miedo pero se atraganto con más sangre – Arashi, Arashi no Ea haka – abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazar al payaso.

Se quedaron un momento quietos preguntándose qué iba a pasar cuando vieron una especie de brillo negruzco rodeando al peli azul y enseguida comenzó a achicarse, Buggy gritó de dolor al sentir el abrazo de la muerte.

Con cada segundo que paso el brillo ligeramente negro se hacía más pequeño y notaron que excluyendo la cabeza, el cuerpo de Buggy se iba contrayendo, como si una serpiente estuviera enroscada en su cuerpo y lo estuviera estrujando, un segundo después escuchar el primer hueso roto.

Casi un minuto de música macabra después vieron como Buggy se desmayó y Luffy termino su ataque.

El cuerpo cayo como saco de patatas, con huesos rotos y sangre fluyendo de los sectores donde recibió algún corte por los escombros, o la cara rota, Makino y Nami salieron de su escondite sintiendo que estaban seguras – Luffy – dijo la peli verde acercándose.

– Toco… mí… tesoro – susurró Luffy antes de caer inconsciente a los brazos de Makino y comenzó a roncar.

– Bueno – dijo Zoro levantándose y acercándose a ambas chicas – me alegra de estar de su equipo.

Nami tragó saliva no solo por estar de acuerdo y por asombro por lo que vio sino también por la excitación que hacia palpitar su sexo, tenía las pupilas dilatas y miraba a Luffy con hambre.

– Será mejor irnos, tenemos todo lo que queríamos – mencionó Makino cargando aunque con algo de dificultad a su novio, se moría por hacer el amor con Luffy pero sabía que no era el mejor momento, no solo porque el chico estaba dormido.

Zoro asintió tomo los dos costales que les pertenecerían y siguió a la mujer. Nami troto un poco para alcanzarlo aun llevando su parte del botín – sería bueno que viajaras con nosotros – dijo Makino viendo a la chica que aún se encontraba abstraída con Luffy – al parecer quieres dinero y te aseguro que con nosotros lo conseguirás más rápido.

Lo pensó un poco pero era cierto, si lo que había visto era solo una muestra, estaría mucho más segura recolectando dinero con ellos que por ella mismo.

– Esta bien – susurró con la voz ronca – pero solo hasta que consiga los cien millones de Beris.

Zoro silbo ante la cantidad, mientras Makino sonreía con complicidad, no, estaba segura que no se quedaría solo hasta que consiga el dinero, vieron una mancha en el horizonte que se acercaba y sabían que eran los pobladores – será mejor irnos rápido – comentó Zoro.

Asintieron de acuerdo y trotaron como podían hacia el bote de Nami, era más grande que el suyo y tenía por lo menos un dormitorio que podían ocupar las chicas momentáneamente hasta que consigan un barco de verdad.

Una vez tuvieron todo en el barco zarparon rápidamente, para no conseguir el lado malo de los aldeanos de lugar, de seguro encontraban al pobre de Boodle tirado en el suelo aún inconsciente y como piratas estaban asegurados de ser los culpables digan lo que digan, tengan la culpa o no.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados Makino se acercó al borde del barco – Cerbero – llamó y enseguida el rey marino apareció.

Nami se quedó viendo a Zoro, Makino solo le había puesto de nombre a un rey marino el nombre de un perro de tres cabezas mitológico, peor como se supone tiene que cuidar de sus tesoros, como que le pegaba, el peli verde se encogió de hombros sin importarle.

Amarró la cuerda al cuello del animal y dejo que los alejara un poco más rápido de la isla – entonces – comenzó Zoro mirando a Luffy acostado por el momento en la cama del pequeño cuarto – ¿puedes decirnos que sucedió allí?

– Créeme Zoro, si lo supiera te lo diría, pero no creo que ni el mismo Luffy lo sabe.

– Vamos a tener que investigar con forme sucedan las cosas – dijo Nami asintiendo.

– Parece que nada es muy normal con Luffy alrededor cierto – siguió el espadachín ya acomodándose para dormir.

Makino se rió ligeramente – nada nunca es normal – acordó.

– ¿Cuál es la siguiente isla entonces? – preguntó el primer oficial a Nami como navegante.

Saco de un pequeño bolso un mapa y lo reviso momentáneamente – una isla con un pequeña Villa llamada Syrup – levantó la cabeza para ver el cielo – un poco más al norte – le dijo a Cerbero, el rey marino enseguida corrigió un poco el curso, le serviría muy bien, Nami sonrió, como animal estaba en sintonía con la naturaleza y con una simple orden cambiaba el curso fácilmente – estamos a un par de días.

– Luffy debería dormir como máximo un día así que estaremos bien – dijo Makino sonriendo – por suerte tenemos suficiente comida, cuando despierte va a estar muerto de hambre.

– Más aún con esa demostración – murmuró Zoro, Makino y Nami no podían decir si estaba dormido o no.

– Espero que no tengamos más problemas como este – suspiró Nami cansada y eso que no había hecho nada.

Makino negó con la cabeza sonriendo – cuando vallamos al Grand Line nos toparemos con piratas mucho más problemáticos que Buggy y mucho más peligrosos.

Nami asintió conociendo eso muy bien, ella solo quería ir allí para conseguir el dinero, pero sabía que estaba acabada ella sola, otra razón más para quedarse con Luffy, Makino y Zoro que eran fuertes, el Grand Line poseía a los peores piratas del mundo.

Quizá incluso podían enseñarle esas técnicas extrañas para poder defenderse ella sola, de ese modo no correría tanto peligro y podía defender a quienes amaba.

Si no se hubiera encontrado con Luffy, Buggy la hubiera matado, había sido la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un pirata de ese calibre, la mayoría a los que robaba solo eran piratas de poca monta.

Eran piratas en nombre nada más y Buggy había sido el primero que tenía una recompensa de más de cinco millones de Beris.

Si así era este relativamente débil pirata no sabía cómo eran otros con una recompensa mayor, ni siquiera sabía en cuanto estaba la cabeza de su torturador, definitivamente Luffy era su mejor opción, aún si eran piratas, los seres que más odiaba y que quería ver muertos, ni siquiera parecían piratas en primer lugar.

Miro a Makino un momento preguntándose cómo alguien como ella se había vuelto tan fuerte.

No daba esa imagen de ser ni una pirata, ni una poderosa contrincante como había demostrado contra el domador con traje de oso, podía ser porque era amante de Luffy, o algo así, después de todo le había escuchado decir la misma técnica, quizá él le había enseñado, pero seguía sin parecer esa clase de persona que podía ser un pirata.

Por eso estaba tan confundida y no sabía si confiar en Luffy o no, podía llegar a ser tan oscuro, peligroso y sádico como un pirata normal, como su torturador, pero al mismo tiempo parecía solo un tipo con ganas de aventura y al parecer cuidaba mucho a sus seres queridos, su tesoro.

Solo el tiempo le diría, pero de una cosa estaba segura tenía que hacerse más fuerte si quería cuidarse y cuidar su propio tesoro, y no se refería al oro en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo ¿sigue siendo lento? espero que no, he leído muchos fics en que se demoran de tres a cuatro capítulos por saga, en este caso la saga de Buggy, yo decidí hace todo el arco East Blue en pocos capítulos que mostraran más o menos a donde vamos a llegar.**

 **Por ende espero poder hacer cada saga en un capitulo o máximo en dos para que no se alargue mucho el arco.**

 **Me encanto como quedaron los celos de Nami, ella es un persona muy segura de sí misma y de su belleza, sabe que podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera, y la forma en que vivió todos esos años la han endurecido, pero nunca la hemos visto actuar de verdad a favor de un chico que le agradara, solo aquí y haya levemente con Luffy en el canon.**

 **Por ende me pareció correcto hacerla un poco tsundare, siente los celos y la envidia por Makino, por tener a Luffy pero no sabe que en verdad está sintiendo celos.**

 **Siempre me parecieron graciosas las peleas de Zoro y Sanji en el canon y ahora lo incluí un poco con Nami, que mierda esa mujer da mucho miedo cuando quiere, y Makino no se queda atrás, si bien es una dulce y bella mujer, también puede ser cruel y aprovechar lo que tiene a la mano para conseguir lo que quiere.**

 **En este caso dinero, no, no es una tacaña como Nami pero necesitan dinero como piratas para comprar lo que necesiten, o también conseguir que Nami se ponga celosa.**

 **Makino creo que será la mayor de todas las chicas de Luffy, por lo menos por un momento si se me ocurre alguien aún mayor, así que la veo como la hembra alfa.**

 **También demostré lo que el poder de Luffy puede hacer, comenzamos con las combinaciones, se imaginan un tobogán de agua a presión girando a una velocidad alarmante formando un taladro en la punta y para rematar el agua esta electrificada y al ser agua aumenta la conducción de la electricidad.**

 **Mal… di… ción me encanto escribir esa parte, estaba tan emocionado imaginando la escena que creo casi daño mi teclado de lo rápido que estaba escribiendo.**

 **Y como punto de quiebre, lo que ya explique, las muestras de todo lo que va a acarrear el cambio de fruta y el viaje en el tiempo, siempre me gusto como Luffy protege su tesoro, sabemos muy bien que sus Nakamas son aún más importantes que el sombrero, pero el mismo es un símbolo de lo que Luffy quiere ser, represente la libertad que quiere para su futuro y representa la fuerza que necesita para proteger lo que es precioso para él.**

 **Por eso las consecuencias de dañar ese símbolo, es el despertar de algo tan monstruoso y poderoso que hará temblar la tierra misma… ya me estoy yendo por las ramas, como sea.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y espero con ansias sus Reviews, Favorites y Follows.**

 **Mata ne.**


	4. Un día más, una lucha más

**Hola que tal, aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo con la debida disculpa por no haber publicado en mucho tiempo y por no haber publicado como prometí.**

 **Ya lo dije en mi historia de Harry Potter pero con trabajo, gimnasio y universidad tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir. Logre tener algo de tiempo libre y logre escribir… bueno logre terminar este capítulo, el de Naruto y el de Hunger Games.**

 **Fue increíblemente pesado debo decir y en algún momentos me quedaba colgado confundido entre las historias, como sea aquí está la actualización.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews para DarkTemplar28 me alegra que te guste la historia… la verdad es que en un principio estaba indeciso de hacer la historia con un Luffy sin una fruta o con la Gomu, Gomu, pero un amigo me dijo que debería tratar de hacerlo con un tipo logia porque es más difícil hacer trabajar el Rokushiki y el Haki con alguien que en teoría no tiene forma física.**

 **Asi que me lance por el desafío y por el momento creo que voy bastante bien, las escenas canon van a estar en su mayoría, las importantes por lo menos en este capítulo te darás cuenta que aunque parecido no será igual en lo más mínimo.**

 **Para** **solitario196** **espero poder seguir con este ritmo en el arco East Blue, la mayoría de las historias que he leído en las que Luffy vuelve al principio todas las sagas tiene dos o tres capítulos, yo quiero llegar lo más rápido al Grand Line y por lo tanto intento hacer que todo me entre en el capítulo que más o menos tiene entre 20 y 25 paginas aunque algunas veces me iré de largo aunque no mucho como este que tiene 26.**

 **La verdad es que llegar hasta donde comenzó la historia va ser increíblemente duro y más manteniéndose fiel al canon pero es simplemente otro reto que tendré que afrontar… eso si da algo de pereza ver todo lo que tengo al frente jajaja.**

 **Wolfexgigax** **yo también espero con ansias escribir la saga de Arlong, ese pescado con delirios de grandeza va a sufrir.**

 **Es la única saga en la que creo voy a hacer dos capítulos para que la paliza que tenga el pescado sea aún más épica y más satisfactoria, además también es la entrada a Nojiko que quiero que este con Luffy al igual que Nami.**

 **Como sea les dejo con el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Cap4.- Un día más, una lucha más.**

Luffy despertó casi treinta horas después de haberse desmayado, recordaba lo que había pasado pero todo estaba difuminado como si un vidrio hubiera sido colocado frente a sus ojos y los sonidos se escuchaban lejanos como si ni siquiera estuviera siendo el protagonista.

Zoro y Nami lo veían como si lo estuvieran estudiando, mientras Makino solo estaba contenta de que hubiera despertado, muy, muy contenta porque Zoro tuvo que separarlos casi con espátula.

Para diversión del mismo y molestia de Nami, que se quejaba sobre lo irrespetuosos que eran al hacer esas cosas frente a una dama como ella.

Makino solo se burlaba porque claramente estaba más molesta al no ser ella la que estaba besando a Luffy, si se daba cuenta de ello o no ya era otro tema muy distinto, pero de todos modos era divertido ver lo tsundare que podía ser Nami.

De cierto modo era muy… lindo, la peli naranja era una bomba sexy como dirían algunos y sabía utilizar sus activos con maestría, pero al parecer no sabía que hacerse ella misma frente a un hombre que le atrajera en lugar de uno al que tenía que embaucar y robar.

Al parecer Cerbero también estaba contento de que Luffy se despertara porque lo regreso a ver con la lengua afuera y como un cachorrito esperando a que le dieran de comer.

Era divertido y un poco extraño ver eso, pero como piratas se podía decir que eran los más raros y extraños de todo el mundo.

Luffy felicito a todos por cómo habían tomado todo una vez que él se desmayó, logrando salir del lugar antes de que los pobladores les dijeran algo o tuvieran que salir corriendo como si de verdad hubieran sido los malos de la historia.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que se habían llevado todo los tesoros de Buggy y suponían también del pueblo, quizá si eran los malos de la historia.

Luego de eso procedieron a comer como si no un hubiera un mañana para asombro de Zoro y Nami y diversión de Makino, estaba bastante divertida porque no lo había visto antes cuando podía comer hasta hincharse como un globo.

Ahora por lo menos tenía un límite al que llegar. Mientras comían procedió a averiguar a donde se dirigían y tuvo uno de esos extraños sentimientos cuando le dijeron el nombre de la isla, era el mismo sentimiento que le dio cuando conoció a Nami y a Zoro… era muy desconcertante.

Como sea, esperaba poder conseguir un barco más grande donde cupieran todos con comodidad y de paso ver si conseguían un par de Nakamas más.

El viaje continuo con todo el mundo aburrido, incluso Nami que cada cinco minutos verificaba el rumbo intentando distraerse, pero Cerbero era una ayuda increíble y no había ni un solo cambio en el clima lo que la dejaba con mucho tiempo libre, algo bueno porque se puso a contar el dinero que tenía, pero también malo porque una vez termino había tenido que ver como Makino y Luffy se besaban.

No se entendía ella misma, sus emociones estaban por todas partes y su ya de por si mal genio solo parecía acrecentarse viendo a esos dos ser cariñosos, ni siquiera podía distraerse haciendo mapas porque el barco era muy pequeño para eso y se movía demasiado.

En un par de horas, mucho antes de lo que Nami tenía previsto, llegaron a la pequeña isla en la que estaba asentada Villa Syrup.

La principal atracción parecía ser una casa lo suficientemente grande para ser llamada mansión que se asomaba por sobre algunos árboles, era algo sorprendente que existiera una mansión en una villa tan pequeña como esa y más sorprendente aún que no hubiera sido atacada por piratas ya que parecía por lo menos una persona tenía suficiente dinero.

Cerbero los llevo hasta una pequeña playa con una colina para llegar al pueblo y volvió a esconderse en las profundidades del océano, mientras los cuatro integrantes de los Mugiwaras descendieron del pequeño barco asegurándose de que sus cosas estaban en orden.

– Me muero de hambre – se quejó Luffy agarrándose el estómago y eso que había comido recién.

– Me puedes decir cuando no tienes hambre – se quejó Nami, aunque estaba muy divertida por la sonrisa con la que estaba viendo al peli negro – como sea deberíamos encontrar suministros y quizá el dueño de esa mansión tenga un barco más grande, quiero ducharme – se quejó por lo bajo.

Makino asintió de acuerdo, ellas como chicas tenían mucho más aprecio por su cuidado personal, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Luffy no se había preocupado por eso antes aunque había logrado hacer que se duche pasando un día por lo menos y por lo que podía ver de Zoro, estaba más interesado en entrenar y hacerse fuerte que por limpiarse.

Como sea, con un barco más grande definitivamente venia un baño con una ducha con agua caliente.

Bajaron del barco pensando en lo que tenían que hacer en la pequeña isla cuando empezaron a aparecer barias banderas desde la sima de los acantilados que rodeaban el camino.

Un segundo después un chico desgarbado con un afro y una nariz increíblemente larga salto desde unos arbustos con una resortera en su mano izquierda mientras les apuntaba con la derecha – márchense piratas, soy el temido e increíble Capitán Usopp, tengo más de ocho mil hombres bajo mi mando – se rio teatralmente antes de mirarlos un segundo y cambiar la mirada al cielo – márchense si no quieren morir.

Los Mugiwara se quedaron viendo al chico sin saber cómo responder – ¿te refieres a los tres chicos detrás de los arbustos? – preguntó Makino decidiendo que le vería lo gracioso al momento.

Usopp empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras los tres niños que habían levantado las banderas saltaban igual que antes hizo su capitán y comenzaron a correr mientras gritaban del miedo – bu… bueno – tartamudeo el narizón con las piernas temblándole – puede que no tenga una tripulación tan grande pero soy el mejor francotirador de la historia – apuntó la resortera hacia Makino – con mi resortera puedo matar a cualquiera.

– Parece que estás listo para morir ya que apuntas con un arma a mi chica – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa macabra y una mirada oscura, Usopp trago saliva mientras intentaba comprender en verdad lo que se le había dicho – te aseguro que estarás muerto mucho antes de pensar en soltar esa piedra.

El narizón volvió a tragar saliva ruidosamente mientras sudaba y temblaba, enseguida se arrodillo porque sus piernas ya no soportaban su peso – ¿eso es un verdadero pirata? – preguntó Usopp aterrado – sus palabras tienen mucho más peso.

Luffy se lanzó a reír al igual que Zoro, mientras Nami y Makino solo sonreían – es más cobarde que un ratón – murmuró la peli naranja bastante confundida, aunque tenía que admitir que Luffy sí que aterraba con esa voz y esos ojos, cuando quería dar miedo lo daba sin dificultad.

Usopp se los quedo viendo sin comprender que es lo que pasaba – ¿no son piratas? – preguntó confundido.

– Lo somos pero no estamos aquí para causar problemas a nadie – respondió Makino – solo queremos provisiones y tal vez un barco.

– Es una villa muy pequeña, nadie tiene un barco – evito decir que lo más probable su mejor amiga si tenía un barco, pero no quería a piratas que podían ser de la peor clase cerca de ella – pero se en donde pueden conseguir provisiones, síganme.

El grupo subió por la pendiente hasta encontrarse con Usopp quien los guio por el bosque hasta llegar a un pintoresco pueblo, las casas eran pequeñas y no había mucho comercio pero parecía que la gente se las arreglaba, por lo poco que pudieron ver quizá incluso allí aún se utilizaba el sistema de trueque en lugar de dinero.

Por lo menos en su mayoría, había un par de restaurantes o comercios que si pedían dinero.

Entraron justamente a uno de los restaurantes donde los atendió un hombre de baja estatura, flaco y calvo que parecía apreciar mucho a Usopp, pidió sus órdenes y les trajeron sus platos increíblemente rápido.

La comida era deliciosa en especial después de haber estado comiendo solamente frutas durante más o menos una semana.

– Entonces ¿quién vive en la mansión al oeste? – preguntó Nami, sabía que Usopp estaba escondiendo algo y sabía que alguien con esa casa definitivamente debería tener un barco – parece que alguien allí tendría un barco.

Usopp la regreso a ver ligeramente alarmado – no vallan allí, no es de nadie – terminó su plato rápidamente y se levantó con prontitud – bueno tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer, digan al encargado que ponga la cuenta a mi nombre.

Con eso se marchó tan rápido como hablo dejando atrás a cuatro personas confundida – eso fue extraño – dijo Zoro antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su sake.

Se encogieron de hombre y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente – estoy segura que en esa mansión alguien tiene un barco – murmuró Nami empezando a molestarse, quería darse un baño de agua caliente, además si seguían con ese ritmo el tesoro que estaban reuniendo pronto hundiría su pequeño bote.

– Podemos ir a averiguar después de comer – comentó Makino mientras se metía un tomate sensualmente en la boca viendo a los ojos a Luffy, el cual se lamio los labios y se inclinó hacia delante – yo quiero un cuarto… privado – y le guiño un ojo al azabache.

La akage gruñó molesta y tomo del brazo a Luffy jalándolo con fuerza y haciendo que su cara cayera entre sus pechos – quieres comportarte – se quejó mirando a Makino quien solo sonreía con inocencia.

– Oye bruja creo que lo estas matando – dijo Zoro viendo como su capitán ya se estaba poniendo azul.

Nami avergonzada y sonrojada separo a Luffy rápidamente, el azabache por el contrario aspiro todo el aire que pudo reunir – bendito aire que me das la vida – suspiró mientras recuperaba su color de piel normal.

Zoro y Makino se rieron con fuerza mientras Nami intentaba achicarse en su lugar y esconderse de Luffy – tienes que ser más suave Nami – se burló la peli verde con una mirada endemoniada – así nunca lo vas a complacer.

Si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba segura que podía freír un huevo en su frente – que es lo que me estás diciendo – gruñó Nami mas roja que su cabello – soy una dama no…

– Llevas pensando en hacerle eso desde que salimos de Orange Town – se burló ahora Zoro – me compadezco de ti capitán, pero tengo que reconocerlo eres el hombre más valiente de este planeta.

Nami salto con los dientes en forma de tiburón y una mirada que aterraría a Cerbero le dio un golpe a Zoro en medio de la cara que lo mando a bolar pasando por suerte justo por el espacio echo por la ventana, no quería tener que pagar por una ventana rota.

Regreso a ver a Luffy y Makino con la misma mirada, mientras Luffy levanto las manos en defensa propia, Makino solo le sonrió diabólicamente.

Su sonrojo volvió con toda su fuerza y se sentó nuevamente tapándose la cara con el menú, en ese momento entraron los tres niños que habían estado con Usopp antes y los amenazaron con espadas de madera – ¿qué hicieron con nuestro capitán? – pregunto el de pelo verde.

Luffy se rio mientras los miraba detenidamente y luego miro a su estómago – la carne estaba buena – dijo mientras se sentaba más a gusto.

Los tres niños abrieron la boca sorprendidos mirando a Luffy mientras las dos chicas se rían suavemente – definitivamente te gusto esa carne – murmuró Makino viendo a los pechos de Nami que enseguida se sonrojo.

Los niños pasaron a mirar a la akage y gritaron del miedo – ¡la vieja bruja se comió al capitán! – gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras caían de trasero.

Nami puso cara de demonio nuevamente mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza – a quien le dicen vieja bruja mocos impertinentes – gritó también.

Makino se rio un poco más mientras Luffy solo negaba con la cabeza aunque estaba bastante divertido – su capitán se marchó hacia la mansión – dijo Makino para tranquilizarlos – por cierto ¿quién vive allí?

Los niños se calmaron mientras veían a Nami con cuidado para que no los volviera a golpear – allí vive la señorita Kaya quien está enferma, sus padres murieron hace unos años a causa de una enfermedad, a pesar de tener mucho dinero no es muy feliz así que el capitán va allí para hacerla sonreír.

Estaban bastante sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban confundidos ¿sus padres mueres por una enfermedad y de repente ella también está enferma? no solo eso sino que está enferma por muchos años y no mejora, había algo muy extraño en esa historia – bueno supongo que la señorita Kaya tendrá un barco que nos pueda vender – dijo Luffy mientras bebía el sake que Zoro había dejado cuando fue mandado a volar.

Los tres niños asintieron sonriendo – creo que tiene uno – respondió el niño con cabello en forma de cebolla.

Con una sonrisa salieron del restaurante diciéndole al encargado sobre la cuenta y comenzaron su camino hacia la sima de la colina en la que estaba la mansión, se encontraron a Zoro colgando de unas ramas de unos árboles en su camino y lo ayudaron a bajar porque el pobre parecía estar entre la tierra de los vivos y los muertos por el fuerte golpe que recibió.

Makino se encargó de revisar a Zoro, pero por suerte no tenía nada muy preocupante aunque estaba segura que después tendría un dolor de cabeza de los mil infiernos.

Cuando el peli verde estaba mejor comenzaron nuevamente su camino hacia la mansión aunque Nami empezó a mandar miradas molestas hacía Zoro que no dejaba de quejarse y podía jurar que lo oyó decir bruja usurera.

La mansión tenía un portón de hierro enorme al frente con un par de guardias en trajes caros y estaba bordeada por una pared de césped o musgo no estaban seguros, pero era lo suficientemente alta para no dejar que nadie que no debía entrar en efecto entre.

– Y ¿cómo entramos? – preguntó Zoro con los ojos entrecerrados y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Luffy sonrió antes de agarrar a todos como pudo, todos excepto Makino se estaban preguntando que iba a hacer cuando salieron volando gracias a los poderes de Luffy, Makino y Nami se abrazaron al cuello de Luffy, mientras los demás lo hacían de donde tuvieran acceso y como estaban resbalándose lentamente casi era de los cordones de los zapatos del azabache.

Había calculado bastante mal la fuerza con la que tenía que haberse impulsado y por eso volaron más de lo que deberían.

Cuando ya estaba descendiendo nuevamente, los tres niños más Zoro perdieron su agarre en las piernas de Luffy y terminaron por irse al suelo mucho más rápido, por suerte para Zoro, primero cayeron los tres niños y el término cayendo encima de ellos.

Malo para ellos pero no es como si estuvieran en diferentes condiciones ya que a Zoro le palpito dolorosamente la cabeza.

Luffy se rió de los cuatro mientras caía lentamente en el césped con dos hermosas chicas envueltas en su cuerpo. Estaba con Makino necesitaba un cuarto privado lo más pronto posible porque el que esos cuerpos se restregaran contra él estaba causando que su entrepierna despertara.

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó una preciosa chica rubia que ocupaba un delgado vestido de verano color celeste, Luffy jadeo mientras su miembro volvía a palpitar.

Makino se rió mientras apretaba su muslo en la entrepierna de Luffy lo que solo hizo que su pequeño problema ya no sea tan pequeño – e… ellos han escuchado de mi – murmuró Usopp con nerviosismo mientras se reía ligeramente – si han escuchado de las fantásticas aventuras del gran capitán Usopp y ahora quieren unirse a mi tripulación…

– No he oído de ti excepto por lo que me ha dicho tu padre – dijo Luffy dejando a Usopp impresionado, el azabache no le tomo mucha importancia y regreso a ver a la rubia que ya se estaba sonrojando, el chico en su patio era increíblemente guapo pero lo que más la hacía sonrojarse era la forma en que tenía agarradas a las dos chicas en sus brazos y como la peli verde en especial se estaba restregando contra él y pasaba su muslo justo en… esa sección – tenía un favor que pedirte.

– ¿Un… un favor… a mí? – pregunto Kaya sonrojándose un poco más.

– Así es, queríamos pedirte un barco… – Luffy no termino de hablar cuando alguien más los interrumpió.

Un hombre delgado con el cabello negro y lentes se acercó rápidamente – ¡oigan ustedes! – literalmente gruñó, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada oscura, llamo la atención de Luffy enseguida, el hombre apestaba a sangre – que creen que están haciendo entrando a propiedad privada así nada más.

– Kurahadol – susurró la rubia al ver a su mayordomo acercándose.

– Nos causan problemas entrando por la fuerza – se quejó el hombre mirando a todos los presentes aunque quedándose más tiempo en ambas chicas en los brazos de Luffy.

Luffy se tensó al ver como levantaba la mano derecha y se acomodaba los lentes con la palma de la mano, manteniendo sus dedos lo más lejos posible de su rostro en especial de los ojos – ¿quién eres? – preguntó listo para una pelea si era necesario.

– Uh… disculpa Kurahadol – dijo Kaya retraída – estas personas…

– Silencio señorita – comentó el mayordomo aun acomodándose los lentes – hablaremos más tarde…

– ¿Quién eres para hablar con la dueña del lugar de ese modo? – preguntó Makino parándose correctamente y dejando descansar a Luffy, de todos modos una vez que entraba en modo pelea ya no le hacía mucho caso – según parece eres solo un mayordomo y aún si la señorita tuviera plena confianza en ti por respeto tienes que dejar que ella misma tome sus propias decisiones y más aún debes dejarla hablar por ella misma sin interrumpirla.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio mientras Kaya estaba bastante sorprendida con la forma en que la mujer le había hablado a Kurahadol – ahora con eso de lado – dijo Luffy sonriendo dándose vuelta para ver nuevamente a Kaya – queríamos pedirle un barco…

– Ni hablar – respondió Kurahadol ahora más molesto que antes, decidió antagonizar al más débil para poder retomar el control de la conversación, así que regreso a ver a Usopp que intentaba escabullirse sin ser notado – Usopp-kun he oído sobre usted, eres muy famoso por aquí, causas muchos problemas en el pueblo – Usopp estaba por hablar alabándose como siempre, pero Kurahadol no lo dejo – tan parecido a tu padre, quien decidió marcharse y convertirse en un sucio pirata.

– Kurahadol detente – mencionó Kaya.

– No me importa lo que hagas pero mantente alejado de la señorita Kaya… – iba a seguir hablando cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, regreso a ver al resto y se encontró con los ojos negros de Luffy.

– Me sorprende que hables tanto para un simple mayordomo – la última palabra la dijo con tanta burla que prendió las alarmas de Kurahadol al instante – como Makino dijo, aquí no conciernes, estábamos hablando con la dueña del lugar y como no eres tu… – sonrió y volvió una vez más a enfocarse en Kaya que estaba entre asombrada y molesta, asombrada con los extraños y molesta con Kurahadol.

Nami viendo una oportunidad decidió hablar, soltando a Luffy en el proceso aunque seguía sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo – señorita Kaya, podría por favor invitarnos a quedar por esta noche – puso la mejor cara de borrego a medio morir – no hemos dormido en una cama por un tiempo y deseamos ducharnos, ya sabe cómo es el mar y como no tenemos un gran barco es algo difícil cuidarnos muy bien…

Kaya asintió sintiendo pena por estas personas, aunque los demás solo podían pensar en lo tramposa que era Nami aprovechándose de una chica enferma – claro pueden quedarse por esta noche.

– Señorita Kaya no es…

– Suficiente – interrumpió la rubia a su mayordomo – estas personas no han hecho nada malo, solo van a pasar una noche aquí.

Kurahadol asintió aunque molía los dientes con molestia – Usopp-kun, niños si me acompañan los llevare a la puerta de entrada para que se marchen a sus casas – dijo el peli negro aunque con calma y hasta profesionalismo, por dentro estaba que hervía de la rabia – la puerta de entrada está doblando por allí – terminó apuntando hacia una de las tantas puertas que tenía la mansión.

Con eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a guiar a los mocosos que tantas ganas tenia de matar.

Nami sonreía contenta ya soñando con la ducha que iba a darse y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada literalmente dando saltitos de felicidad, los demás la siguieron asegurándose de no caer en sus juegos mentales más adelante, eso podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Makino por otro lado también estaba contenta, ya empezaba a apestar y la habilidad de esa gata peli naranja era sorprendente, les serviría mucho en el futuro aunque tenía que dejarle a la chica en claro lo posesivo que podía ser Luffy para que no se meta en problemas después, su novio ya era propenso a eso sin los aterradores celos de por medio.

Entraron a la mansión donde se encontraron con otro empleado aunque este tenía ligeras características de carnero, su cabello ensortijado blanco y un par de protuberancias enroscadas – muy buenas tardes, me llamo Merry y la señorita Kaya me ha pedido que los guié a sus recamaras – comentó sonriendo cálidamente, luego se fijó exclusivamente en las chicas – si me permiten ¿creo que ambas podrían quedarse con la señorita Kaya? – sus características se atenuaron por la tristeza – no tiene muchos amigos, aún menos alguna que sea mujer así que…

Makino y Nami asintieron rápidamente – claro no tenemos ningún problema – dijo Makino.

Merry sonrió y se dio media vuelta para guiarlos, subieron unas escaleras y entraron a un corredor forrado por una alfombra roja, todo estaba limpio y todo parecía muy fino. Nami estaba salivando pensando en todos los Beris que podía conseguir vendiendo algunas de las cosas que había visto.

Merry se detuvo justo entre un par de puertas y apunto a la de la derecha – esta es la habitación para los chicos – mencionó con tranquilidad aunque con un borde duro que les dijo exactamente los que pensaba de los chicos cerca de su empleadora – esta es la puerta de la recamara de la señorita Kaya, cada cuarto tiene su propio baño y yo mismo o Kurahadol los vendremos a recoger para la cena – dio un pequeña reverencia y comenzó a marcharse.

Makino sonrió y le dio a Luffy un fogoso beso que estaba segura lo dejaría caliente antes de agarrar a una molesta Nami por la muñeca y meterla en el cuarto.

Se asombraron de lo enorme que era la recamara y la cama en la que estaba acostada Kaya, aunque lo más sorprendente no era eso si no lo… espartano que era, no había muchas cosas y parecía casi enfermo tanto como su residente.

– Um… – murmuró Kaya sin saber qué hacer, nunca había estado en compañía con otras chicas y aún recordaba lo que ambas, aunque en mayor medida Makino, le había estado haciendo a ese hermoso chico.

– Hola, soy Makino – dijo la peli verde acercándose a la cama y sentándose a un lado de la rubia – nos contaron lo enferma que estás así que vinimos a hacerte compañía.

Kaya miro de una a otra aún sin saber que hacer – yo soy Nami – dijo la akage con una sonrisa pícara – por cierto hermosa mansión – se relamió los labios pensando en todo el dinero contenido en esas paredes.

Makino negó con la cabeza – yo soy Kaya – saludo con delicadeza – yo… lamento lo que ocurrió con Kurahadol, no es una mala persona…

– Por la forma en la que te trataba no pienso lo mismo – comentó Makino, suspiró cuando vio la confusión en la cara de la chica – es solo un mayordomo… – levantó la mano cuando la iba a interrumpir y siguió – como tal tiene que ver por tu seguridad, pero a la final tu eres la dueña de este lugar y tú eres la que tiene la última palabra, el que haya querido tomar todas las decisiones, en especial sobre a quién ves y a quien no, me pareció… descortés – no quería decirle a la chica que su mayordomo le daba escalofríos por lo que prefirió ser más delicada.

– Como sea… – interrumpió Nami – ¿qué tal si nos damos un baño?

Kaya se rió ligeramente ante la cara de niña que estaba poniendo una mujer que claramente sabia como ser sexy, asintió y se levantó de la cama nuevamente – síganme.

Entraron por una puerta de madera oscura y se encontraron con un enorme baño con el suelo y las paredes de madera y un sauna que abarcaba la mitad de la habitación, el vapor se esparcía por la habitación aunque se aclaró por la puerta abierta – esto es genial – gimió Nami mientras se desvestía rápidamente.

Su piel estaba bien cuidada y tenía un ligero bronceado aunque no tanto como Makino, sus pechos eran bastante grandes aunque sabía que iban a creces más, sus pezones eran de un rosa oscuro increíblemente atrayente mientras unas pocas pecas los marcaban.

Sus torneadas piernas parecían extenderse por kilómetros, su trasero se veía delicioso y su vagina estaba coronada por un mechón de vello púbico naranja con el signo de Beri.

Con una sonrisa se metió en la bañera y lanzo un gemido de satisfacción – esto es el paraíso.

Makino recogió la ropa de Nami y la coloco bien doblada en uno de los casilleros justo a un lado de la puerta, luego comenzó a desvestirse tranquilamente – ¿no vas a meterte? – preguntó al notar como Kaya se quedaba dónde estaba con la cara roja – no deberías sentirte avergonzada todas somos chicas y eres muy hermosa.

– Gra… gracias – susurró con un sonrojo, camino sonriendo y algo más confiada hasta estar a un lado de Makino y comenzó a desnudarse también.

Kaya era increíblemente pálida considerando que vivía literalmente en el mar, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello rubio remarcaba y hacia más grandes sus ojos oscuros.

Sus senos eran más chicos que los de Nami y sus pezones eran casi tan blancos como su piel, tenía una figura de reloj de arena piernas largas y entre sus piernas su vello púbico era más oscuro casi llegando al castaño claro pero creaba un hermoso contraste con su pálida piel.

Una vez desnudas se metieron en la bañara junto a Nami y se relajaron – necesitaba esto – dijo Makino mientras se masajeaba los hombros y sonreía, Nami veía hacia sus senos con envidia, eran casi el doble de grandes sus pezones rosas y erectos se mostraban orgullosos.

– ¿Han viajado mucho? – preguntó Kaya interesada, nunca había ido demasiado lejos de la isla a pesar de que a sus padres les encantaba viajar en el Going Merry.

– La verdad es que no – respondió Makino – Luffy y yo salimos de Villa Foosha no hace mucho y no hemos visto demasiado, pero la idea es viajar por todo el mundo.

– ¿Villa Foosha no está en el Reino de Goa? – preguntó Nami asombrada – ¿no es el reino que consideran el más hermoso del East Blue?

Las facciones de Makino cambiaron enseguida dándole una apariencia peligrosa, tanto Nami como Kaya intentaron retroceder por puro instinto – lo consideran el más hermoso del East Blue pero no es más que basura amontonada detrás de unos muros, pueden intentar taparlo con cualquier tipo de piedra preciosa que quieran pero seguirá siendo la misma mierda.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kaya suavemente.

Se dio cuenta de cómo estaba reaccionando y decidió sonreír con incomodidad y cambiar de tema – como sea partimos para vivir libres y tener aventuras…

Dejaron que cambiara el tema porque la expresión que había ocupado era aterradora – ¿desde cuándo conoces a Luffy… san? – preguntó Kaya interesada – ustedes parecían… cercanos.

Makino sonrió con satisfacción – lo conozco desde que era un bebé… aunque ahora de bebe no tiene nada – terminó con un guiño hacia las dos chicas que se sonrojaron instantáneamente.

– Como te atreves a hablar de esas cosas frente a una dama como yo – se quejó Nami pero el sonrojo monumental en su cara y el que le empezara a sangrar la nariz no ayudaba con su queja.

– Por favor te mueres por hincarle el diente – se burló Makino nuevamente – y yo no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Eso detuvo la nueva replica, pero hizo a ambas chicas abrir los ojos asombradas – ¿no… no te importa… que Luffy se acueste con alguien más?

Kaya paro la oreja ahora aún más interesada, los únicos hombres que había tenido cerca eran Kurahadol, Merry y Usopp, los dos primeros eran literalmente su familia y demasiado mayores para siquiera interesarse y Usopp era como un hermanito mentiroso así que nunca se había interesado en un hombre antes, Luffy la atraía y mucho – soy su novia y soy bastante posesiva por lo que en un nivel si me importa hay algunas chicas que no soporto que estén cerca de él, pero también somos piratas, hacemos lo que queremos cuando y como lo queremos y además Luffy es lo suficientemente viril y amoroso para complacer a más de una – sonrió con burla antes la evidente vergüenza y satisfacción de las chicas – pero no se equivoquen, Luffy es increíblemente posesivo y celoso, si deciden solo darle un beso, él las tomara como suyas y nadie más que el podrá tocarlas… aunque les aseguro no querrán que nadie más las toque.

Con eso la conversación tomo un rumbo mucho más… caliente y pronto estaban lanzando comentarios subidos de tono, todos con Luffy como protagonista, Makino en especial con gran satisfacción les contó algunas anécdotas con respecto a su novio y su insaciable apetito sexual, tan o más grande que su hambre de comida.

* * *

Mientras las chicas hablaban y Zoro dormía roncando en el suelo y apoyado en la cama en lugar de acostarse, Luffy decidió investigar lo que sucedía con este Kurahadol, había algo que decididamente no terminaba de acomodarse a la imagen de mayordomo que el hombre estaba proyectando.

La forma de pararse, la forma de moverse y lo más importante esa manía por colocarse los lentes con la palma de la mano.

El hombre claramente sabía luchar, sus pies casi no causaban sonido alguno cuando se movía y su cuerpo parecía estar listo para atacar o defender en cualquier momento, no creía que era un Marine ya que no parecía tener la disciplina que se enseñaba en la marina.

Además algo parecía estar allí, al alcance de su mano pero siempre lograba escaparse, no sabía que era pero tenía que ver con Kurahadol.

Lo vio salir de la casa por la puerta trasera así que decidió seguirlo y ver como se comportaba, quizá estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Kurahadol parecía conocer bastante bien la isla saludo con un par de pueblerinos y todos parecían tenerle mucho aprecio lo que no era raro en ese tipo de villas pero nuevamente había lago fuera de lugar, Kurahadol parecía ser en extremo agradable.

Un marcado contraste con la forma en la que había actuado con ellos esa tarde.

Se encontró con un hombre a medio camino con el pelo desaliñado y vestimenta… exótica, incluso usaba unas ridículas gafas con forma de corazón y tenía una barba de chivo que solo empeoraba su cara.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar ahora cambiando su forma de actuar, evitaban a la gente como si fueran la peste.

Llegaron a la playa al sur de la isla y Luffy decidió seguir por el acantilado para que no lo vieran, se topó con Usopp justo en la punta del acantilado viendo como el atardecer daba paso a la noche, le tapó la boca rápidamente y apunto con su dedo índice hacía abajo.

Usopp bajo la mirada y se asombró de ver al hipnotizador que había engañado a sus discípulos y a Kurahadol – ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó en un susurró.

Luffy negó con la cabeza y siguió atendiendo – acaso no te dije que no llamaras la atención en este pueblo Jango – dijo Kurahadol más como una orden que una pregunta – estabas dormido en medio del camino.

– Que tontería no soy raro, no llamo la atención en lo más mínimo – se quejó el desaliñado hombre.

– ¿Ya terminaron con los preparativos del plan? – preguntó para no meterse en una discusión intrascendente.

– Completamente – se rió suavemente mientras daba un paso de lo más extraño, como si estuviera bailando – estamos listos cuando órdenes para comenzar el plan de asesinar a la dueña de la mansión.

Luffy logro tapar nuevamente la boca de Usopp antes de que gritara y negó con la cabeza – no digas asesinar, eso suena muy mal Jango.

– O es cierto, accidente, será un accidente.

– No podemos simplemente asesinarla, tiene que parecer que la señorita Kaya sufrió un trágico accidente, no lo olvides.

Jango se sentó en una de las rocas de la playa mientras veía a Kurahadol caminar por el lugar – nos mantendremos escondidos hasta que nos des la orden de atacar para poder matar a la dueña de la mansión – suspiró con cansancio – entonces podrás heredar su fortuna – levantó las manos cuando Kurahadol lo regreso a ver con molestia – claro que la señorita tendrá que firmar un testamento redactado por ella misma.

– Tiene que especificar claramente 'le dejo todo a mi mayordomo Kurahadol' – sonrió oscuramente haciendo que Jango se estremezca – obtener esa herencia es el primer paso para obtener la vida perfecta – se acomodó los lentes y lanzo una pequeña risa macabra – me tomo tres años ganarme el respeto y la confianza de todo el pueblo, si parece un accidente nadie sospechara de mí.

– Así que por eso te convertiste en su mayordomo por tres años – se levantó y se alejó porque le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta – realmente estoy sorprendido capitán Kuro.

Luffy se desconectó de la conversación abajo, esa era la pieza que le faltaba, por eso parecía que sabía cómo luchar, aunque nunca se imaginó que sería un pirata con algo de peso en el East Blue, pensar que un hombre de 16, 000, 000 millones de Beris estuviera en una pequeña villa como esa.

– Sea como sea, eso no importa, solo apresúrate porque mis subordinados están sedientos de sangre.

Con eso ambos comenzaron a caminar por caminos separados para que no los vieran juntos. Usopp estaba temblando no solo del miedo sino también de la impotencia – tengo que avisar a todos…

Luffy evitó que se levantara y lo volvió a sentar de un fuerte tiros, el narizón podía jurar que casi le arranca el brazo – quédate quieto y piensa un poco las cosas, eres un mentiroso de primera nadie te va a creer y solo te vas a ganar la enemistad de Kaya…

– Pero está en peligro tengo que salvar…

Luffy lo golpeo en la cabeza para que se callara – nadie te va a creer – gruñó con un aura oscura rodeándolo, Usopp chupo sus labios para no molestarlo más y asintió – lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para lo que se viene, quieres ser el héroe entonces quédate callado y lucha cuando vengan…

– Soy un cobarde como esperas que pelee yo solo contra ellos – se molestó el narizón.

– Quien ha dicho nada sobre estar solo – respondió Luffy – no me agradan los piratas como el, huyendo del mar, usando a sus Nakamas, voy a destrozarlo hasta que no pueda volver a caminar, no pueda sentarse y no pueda comer – Usopp asintió aterrado – voy a hablar con mi equipo y nos encontramos aquí más tarde para preparar todo.

Con eso se levantó y comenzó a marchar hacía la mansión donde estaría su equipo descansado y listo para una nueva pelea.

Sonrió emocionado a pesar de todo, siempre había disfrutado de pelear y mientras más poderoso su contrincante más lo disfrutaba, además esta era un buen comienzo para ver donde estaban sus habilidades, que tan poderoso era.

Esperaba poder medirse contra Kuro porque no sabía en verdad el alcance de sus poderes.

Llego a la mansión rápidamente y entro tal como salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, justo en ese momento Merry apareció y le dijo que la cena estaría lista en un momento, su estómago rugió literalmente por lo que decidió comer primero.

Entro en el comedor y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos y llegaron Zoro y las chicas que ni bien lo vieron tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Makino sonrió con descaro mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio, Nami lo miro como si lo estuviera estudiando antes de sonrojarse, fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada.

Kaya por otro lado se sonrojo furiosamente y se le quedo viendo como venado encandilado, cuando Merry le toco el hombro confundido la rubia salto dio un fuerte 'eep' y salió corriendo a sentarse en su lugar aún más roja que antes.

Se encogió de hombros más interesado en la comida y en la lucha por el momento, se regresó a ver a Makino que parecía una niña con juguete nuevo y se acercó a hablarle al oído, no se dio cuenta como las otras dos chicas regresaban a ver con interés la interacción.

Le susurro lo que había descubierto y lo que harían, mientras Makino hacia caras para molestar a las otras dos chicas que empezaban a respirar con pesadez y su rostro estaba más caliente que una fogata.

Cuando Luffy termino de hablar se iba a retirar para concentrarse completamente en la cena, pero Makino decidió en ese momento besarlo fogosamente.

Nami y Kaya gimieron al verlos mientras Zoro solo veía de uno a otro completamente confundido y desinteresado, Merry apareció tan contento como siempre siendo seguido por Kuro ambos llevando carritos con platos de comida.

Makino dejo de besar a Luffy enseguida y les guiño un ojo a ambas chicas que retiraron la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta de lo interesadas que parecían.

La cena siguió tranquilamente de ahí en adelante aunque Luffy estaba bastante confundido por las insinuaciones que lanzaba Makino cada dos oraciones, nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo, pero bien podía ser porque en Foosha siempre habían tenido que estarce escondiendo y allí eran libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Cuando la cena termino Kaya salió corriendo hacía su habitación mortificada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

Makino le dijo que hablaría con Nami mientras él hablaba con Zoro, así que se separaron con un beso más y fueron a sus cuartos. Zoro estaba bastante emocionado y expectante por la próxima batalla mientras Nami estaba aterrada por tener que enfrentarse a un pirata supuestamente aún más poderoso que Buggy.

A eso de las once y media de la noche salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la habitación y de la mansión y emprendieron su camino hacia el acantilado donde tenían que reunirse con Usopp.

El narizón los esperaba sentado en una de las rocas con la cara blanca como la tiza y con las rodillas temblándole – ¿entonces qué es lo que saben hacer? – preguntó después de haber discutido sobre los eventos ocurridos.

– Luchar – respondió Luffy.

– Cortar – dijo Zoro aburrido, era más un hombre de acción que de andar planeando cosas.

– Robar – murmuró Nami.

Makino lo pensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros e ir por la vía de Luffy – luchar.

Usopp se quedó viendo a todos temblando ligeramente, más aún cuando todo se le quedaron viendo esperando su respuesta – huir – terminó sacando pecho orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

– ¡También tienes que luchar! – gritaron Makino y Nami al mismo tiempo molestas con el chico frente a ellas.

Usopp se achico en su lugar mientras Luffy y Zoro negaban con la cabeza sin saber si sentirse divertidos con lo dicho o decepcionados – bueno supuse que querían la verdad – dijo Usopp aún aterrado de ambas chicas que lo veían con dientes de tiburón y ojos de demonio.

Negaron con la cabeza antes de tranquilizarse – ¿bueno entonces cual es el plan? – preguntó Zoro impaciente por comenzar a luchar, además quería saber qué tan fuerte era Luffy en verdad, parecía estar solamente jugando con Morgan y Buggy.

Se quedaron pensando un momento pero no se les ocurría nada, Luffy siempre había sido más de enfrentar lo que se le venga de frente en lugar de planear algo, Makino siempre le había dicho que era demasiado temerario a momentos, pero la verdad es que ella había tomado más o menos el mismo camino y se entrenaba para este fin después de todo.

Nami por el contrario nunca había sido de enfrentar nada realmente, siempre estaba escondiéndose en las sombras y atacando lo más rápido posible para que no se dieran cuenta, entraba y salía con la misma rapidez.

Zoro era más o menos del mismo pensamiento que Luffy al encantarle probarse a el mismo y su fuerza, Usopp en cambio como había dicho antes siempre salía corriendo si se veía en problemas, pero también era de pensamiento rápido cuando se trataba de supervivencia por lo que se le ocurrió algo en unos minutos.

– Bueno solo hay como llegar al pueblo por medio de la colina – dijo mientras revisaba el camino de tierra que era bastante empinado – podríamos llenarlo de aceite y de ese modo no podrán subir.

Mientras más lo pensaba más le gustaba el plan, era un francotirador después de todo, su fuerte era el ataque a larga distancia y si no podían alcanzarlo y mientras intentaban subir sin poder estarían abiertos para que él ataque, era un plan perfecto – bueno es un comienzo – dijo Makino de acuerdo – y si alguien pasa por cualquier razón estamos aquí para detenerlos, me gusta.

Con eso empezaron a preparar todo el plan, sin saber que en la mansión Kuro estaba preparando su propio regalo, después de tres años quería el mejor regalo de aniversario y poder obtener la mansión, el dinero y la tranquilidad que iba a recibir sería el mejor regalo de todos.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez y Luffy y el grupo estaba listo para que llegaran los piratas con la colina completamente embarrada de aceite – apropósito – murmuró Luffy viendo hacía el horizonte con las manos en los bolsillos, no había ninguna indicación de un barco y parecía que no llegaría uno en mucho, mucho tiempo – ¿no hay otra entrada al norte?

Todos se tensaron frente a esas palabras mientras regresaban a ver a Usopp que estaba temblando nuevamente con la cara pálida – pero es imposible, se reunieron aquí…

– Lo más seguro para nadie tome en cuenta la otra entrada y puedan atacar con calma – dijo Zoro mientras suspiraba y el que estaba seguro comenzaría a pelear en cuestión de minutos.

– Allí esta nuestro barco – gritó Nami poniéndose igual de pálida que Usopp – mi tesoro.

Comenzó a correr antes de detenerse junto a Luffy quien la quedo viendo confundido – ¿sí?

Nami sonrió y se lanzó montándose literalmente en Luffy – tu eres más rápido vamos – y lo golpeo en el trasero haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa – mueve ese culo.

Makino lanzo una risotada mientras Luffy se quejaba y comenzaba a correr cargando a la peli naranja – puede ser el hombre más fuerte que conozco, el más valiente que podría haber pero definitivamente con esas mujeres va a terminar azotado – comentó Zoro mientras comenzaba a correr para seguir a su capitán.

Usopp lo siguió asombrado – ¿estás diciendo que Luffy está con esas dos? – preguntó confundido, asombrado y algo excitado de solo imaginar a esas dos hacerlo.

– Solo con Makino por ahora, pero Nami le puso el ojo desde hace mucho.

El sol termino de salir mientras corrían hacia la colina norte, Nami estaba completamente asombrada por lo que veía, los arboles casi parecían un borrón de los rápido que estaba corriendo Luffy y no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo ¿Quién demonios era este tipo?

Y Makino no se quedaba atrás estaba solo un poco más atrás ya que no era tan rápida como Luffy, es más los alcazaba de vez en cuando utilizando ese Soru que ya la había visto ocupar antes.

Llegaron en minutos a la ladera norte y notaron el enorme barco con un gato en el mascaron de proa, escucharon los gritos que daban los piratas a bordo y se tranquilizaron habían llegado a tiempo pero no tanto para que Nami recupere su tesoro, por lo menos sabían que estarían allí para evitar que los piratas pasaran.

Usopp llego justo cuando vieron a los piratas comenzar a bajar del barco y caminar hacia el camino que los llevaría al pueblo – ¿dónde está Zoro? – preguntó Nami confundida.

Usopp extrañado regreso a ver a su lado y no vio al peli verde – ¡estaba junto a mí! – gritó asombrado – ¡cuando se perdió!

Makino se rió, sospechaba que Zoro no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la dirección pero verlo de primera mano era aún más gracioso – no importa por el momento, están viniendo – dijo Luffy.

– Capitán hay unos niños en la cima – dijo uno de los piratas, todos tenían algo con referencia a los gatos, una máscara, un corte de pelo.

– ¿Niños? – preguntó Jango mientras veía hacia la cima el mismo, notando enseguida al grupo – bueno entonces mátenlos y listo.

Gritaron nuevamente listos para que corriera la sangre cuando algunos recibieron fuertes golpes en la cabeza tirándolos al suelo – estamos listos para luchar – dijo Usopp levantando su mano y escondiéndose detrás de Nami.

– Y porque te escondes detrás de mí gritó la akage golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Luffy y Makino se rieron mientras Usopp se quejaba tirado en el suelo – ¿creen poder encargarse? – preguntó Luffy más para Makino que para Nami que enseguida lo regreso a ver preocupada – no me interesan estos débiles, quiero luchar contra Kuro.

La peli verde asintió suavemente y sonrió antes de besarlo en los labios viendo a los ojos a Nami, la cual estaba intentando con todas sus fuerza no reaccionar como ya había hecho antes, odiaba a esta mujer, estaba molestándola apropósito y aparte también estaba incitándola – nos haremos cargo, Zoro no debe tardar en encontrar este lugar aunque sea solo por accidente.

Luffy asintió y se fue a sentar a un lado del camino, los piratas lo veían celosos por el beso que había recibido de ese bombón y confundidos por que se retirara de la lucha – que esperan ataquen – gruñó Jango molesto.

Nuevamente cargaron hacia delante gritando, Makino sonrió de una forma que a los dos restantes a sus lados les produjo escalofríos – Rankyaku – grito mientras daba un salto en el aire y al mismo tiempo daba una voltereta.

El aire se cortó con un estruendo y segundos después comenzó a cortar la pendiente hasta llegar a los piratas que tuvieron que retirarse rápidamente para no ser partidos por la mitad, algunos que solo fueron rosados por el viento recibieron cortes por todo el cuerpo y gritaron.

Mientras Usopp y Nami veían todo con asombro, la peli naranja ya la había visto utilizar este ataque pero esto estaba en otra escala – que… qué demonios – susurró Usopp con los ojos cayéndose de sus cuencas.

– ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – gritó Jango mirando a sus hombres algunos revolcándose del dolor.

En ese momento llego Zoro y vio la destrucción echa por Makino – no dejaste nada para mí – gruñó molesto.

– Por favor solo los roce y no fue a todos.

Los piratas restantes que por suerte no habían sido tocados por el viento cortante corrieron furiosos por lo que habían hecho con sus compañeros – mátenlos – gritaron todos juntos.

Un pirata de cabello blanco y con un enorme martillo o algo parecido echo de piedra llego primero hacia ellos, Zoro no le tomo mucha importación, estaba muy cansado por todo lo que corrió pero sabía que era más fuerte que este hombre, desenfundo dos de sus espadas y detuvo el ataque – ¿creen que pueden derrotarnos? – preguntó presumido.

– No creemos, lo sabemos – dijo Zoro terminando de cortar la piedra y al mismo tiempo cortando al pirata – que basura – termino pateándolo.

Los demás piratas llegaron a la sima también y comenzaron su lucha contra Makino y Zoro, Nami y Usopp decidieron esconderse más atrás – son unos monstruos – dijo Usopp asombrado con lo que estaba presenciando.

– No has visto nada – dijo Nami pensando en la manera de pasar y recuperar todo el tesoro, se había dado cuenta de dos de los piratas llevándolo a su nave.

– Aquí hay otro dos – dijo uno de los piratas con su espada levantada listo para matarlos, Nami y Usopp saltaron del susto y atacaron por puro instinto, Nami dejo que su barra personal golpeara en todo el rostro del piratas mientras Usopp disparaba una de sus municiones que termino golpeando en la entrepierna del pobre hombre.

El pirata termino inconsciente bajo el doble ataque mientras Nami y Usopp se regresaban a ver asombrados y luego salían de su escondite mucho más seguros de sí mismos – ¡al ataque! – gritaron emocionados.

Pero se dieron cuenta enseguida que entre Zoro y Makino ya se había desecho de todos los piratas – esto no sirve ni como calentamiento – se quejó Zoro con dos de sus tres espadas en sus manos.

– Capitán son muy fuertes – se quejó uno de los piratas mientras agarraba el pantalón que estaba usando Jango – hipnotícenos.

Jango miro el cielo dándose cuenta que ya se habían demorado demasiado y sabía que Kuro era un hombre increíblemente impaciente, asintió de acuerdo con sus hombres aterrado, si se demoraban mucho más vendría a matarlos a todos – escuchen bien y miren a este anillo – comentó comenzando a menear de un lado a otro el anillo en sus manos por medio de una cuerda – cuando diga 'uno, dos Jango' sus heridas se curaran y se volverán muy, muy fuertes.

Se quedaron viendo a los piratas pensando en lo ridículo de la sola idea que gracias a la hipnosis consiguieran ser increíblemente fuertes, pero un segundo después todos gritaron e incluso uno de los piratas golpeo la pared destrozándola y sacando un enorme pedazo de piedra.

Retrocedieron asombrados con lo que veían – que poder – dijo Zoro contento, tal vez ahora si serian un reto.

– Eso es solo uno de ellos y son muchos – gimió Usopp aterrado.

– Interesante – murmuró Luffy viendo a hacia los piratas – ¿necesitan ayuda? – preguntó mirando a Zoro y Makino.

– Ni se te ocurra – gruñeron ambos.

Luffy sonrió divertido por la competitividad que estaba recibiendo su equipo y asintió, los piratas del Gato negro comenzaron a subir nuevamente la colina – gana el que más de ellos eliminen – dijo Makino sonriendo emocionada – Soru.

Desapareció dejando a un Zoro con la boca abierta – eso es trampa – gruñó mientras salía corriendo – maldita mujer.

Makino estaba en el centro de los piratas en cuestión de segundos – Shigan – su mano se disparó igual de rápido con un dedo apuntando hacia el cuerpo del pirata enfrente, la sangre se esparció mientras el pirata gritaba de dolor y sorpresa mientras salía volando – uno – se dio la vuelta sonriendo, apunto y nuevamente disparo su mano a una velocidad de vértigo – dos.

– Mátenla – gritó uno de los piratas sorprendido por la velocidad con la que los estaban eliminando.

Varios se lanzaron con las espadas por el frente listos para cortar a la peli verde – Kami-e – susurró mientras evitaba todos y cada uno de los ataques que se dirigían hacia ella, parecía que los estaba prediciendo – Rankyaku.

Dio una voltereta lanzando una patada que mando a todos a volar con cortes profundos en el torso. Zoro llego a la pelea sorprendido con la facilidad de esta bruja para eliminar a los piratas, gruñó listo para comenzar a cortar todo lo que le atravesara, no iba a perder, aunque se preguntó ¿qué demonios eran esas técnicas? – mueran – dijo con una voz oscura y tétrica.

Los piratas que se estaban enfrentando a él solo pudieron detenerse completamente porque juraban que habían visto a un Dios con los ojos rojos y nueve brazos resguardando al peli verde.

– Es un Dios – dijo uno de ellos mientras cerraba los ojos antes de recibir el corte que sabía no podría evitar.

Makino silbo asombrada, parecía que Zoro sacaba todo su potencial cuando lo retabas, la competitividad y furia parecían ser la energía de los ataques del peli verde – impresionante – sonrió un poco más evitar dos espadas al mismo tiempo – pero no es suficiente para ganarme.

En la cima Nami y Usopp veían con asombro la carnicería debajo – son unos demonios, ¿de dónde salieron? – preguntó Usopp.

Nami estaba sonriendo como maníaca pensando o soñando más bien que los piratas del Gato negro eran en verdad los piratas que la habían estado atormentando desde hace años.

Un minuto después todos los piratas estaba en el suelo completamente destrozados e inconscientes – esto es malo – dijo Jango sin saber que hacer – si el capitán Kuro ve esto estaremos muertos – luego miro a las dos personas que habían causado todo este problema – aunque el capitán Kuro nunca nos dijo que habían gente como esta en el pueblo.

Jango escucho a alguien en el barco y sonrió – aún tenemos oportunidad – se acercó al barco – ¡salgan hermanos Nyaban! – gritó sonriendo.

Dos sombras saltaron desde el barco asombrados con lo que veían a su alrededor – ¿llamo Capitán Jango?

Luego comenzaron a hacer unas poses extrañas y terminaron diciendo sus nombres – déjense de tonterías y acaben con ellos – comentó Jango molesto y apuntando hacia Makino y Zoro.

– ¿Nosotros? pero parecen muy fuertes – dijo Sham mirando con incredulidad hacía Zoro.

– Si, nuestra responsabilidad es solo cuidar del barco – secundó Buchi.

– Cállense y vallan – gritó Jango y apuntó hacia Zoro especialmente, la chica era linda quizá podría quedársela.

Sham comenzó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos, Zoro estaba por gritar que se apartara, cuando Makino lo tomó del brazo – no te confíes, hay algo extraño en esos dos – murmuró con seriedad – parecen muy buenos mentirosos.

Zoro asintió y se preparó para la pelea, cuando Sham estaba cerca de repente su actitud cambio completamente y se movió igual de rápido a como habían visto moverse a Makino, Zoro alcanzo a bloquear el ataque con su espada – no me subestimes – murmuró Sham oscuramente.

Con la misma velocidad evito el ataque de Makino detrás de el – es rápido – dijo la peli verde sonriendo con emoción por fin podría ver en qué nivel estaba, sabía que podía ser más rápida que este tipo pero nunca había necesitado hacerlo.

Se dieron cuenta que Buchi ya no estaba a un lado de Jango por lo que lo buscaron por todos lado – arriba – gritó Nami.

Levantaron las cabezas y saltaron hacia los lados evitando el pisotón del gordo mirando con asombro como el suelo se partía – tienes razón – murmuró Makino con voz ronca – no los tomaremos a la ligera – desapareció tan rápido que los hermanos Nyaban tuvieron una imagen de su antiguo capitán y de repente un corte apareció en la camiseta de Sham y salió volando chocando contra la colina.

Escupió sangre por lo fuerte que había chocado y regreso a ver donde antes había estado parado, allí estaba Makino con su mano estirada y un solo dedo lleno de sangre, sintió el dolor en su costado, se revisó y vio con asombro un corte a la altura de sus costillas.

Nada muy importante su delgadez lo había salvado pero por muy poco. Buchi estaba por correr hacia donde estaba la peli verde cuando vio moverse a Zoro y tuvo que evitar ser cortado por la mitad con sus garras.

Al ver la mirada en los ojos de Zoro vio lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros – A… Ashura – susurró aterrado.

Zoro sonrió encantado por como lo estaban viendo en estos piratas, el miedo que provocaba era tan satisfactorio, puso más fuerza en su ataque haciendo que el gordo retroceda arrastrando los pies y luego aflojo los músculos completamente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

Eso le dio una abertura que aprovecho y ataco hacía el torso, dos grandes cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Buchi que fue lanzado también hacia atrás, por suerte toda la grasa que tenía en el cuerpo evitaba la mayoría del daño hecho.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó una voz tranquila, calmada pero que contenía una increíble cantidad de furia.

Jango levanto la vista hacia donde venía la voz y comenzando a temblar, allí estaba el capitán Kuro tan elegante como siempre y levantando sus lentes con la palma de la mano, no había perdido esa manía, lo que indicaba que aun pensaba en sus garras como una parte de él mismo.

– No… no nos dijiste que estos mocosos serian un problema – se quejó Jango.

Kuro se encogió de hombros – eso no importa – tiro al suelo una maleta que llevaba – deberían haberlos matado y seguir con el plan – suspiró como si estuviera hablando con un montón de niños – lo que no esperaba es que fueran un montón de ¡inútiles! – terminó gritando.

Los hermanos Nyaban gruñeron mientras restregaban sus garras unas contras otras – inútiles – dijeron coordinadamente – pudiste ser un gran piratas hace tres años, pero ya no lo eres, has estado aquí relajado mientras nosotros seguíamos saqueando y peleando – comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían – ¡ahora muere!

Para la persona común los hermanos Nyaban habían desaparecido y en segundos estaban sobre Kuro, pero aún más sorprendente era que Kuro desapareció aún más rápido al igual que su mochila y luego apareció con una enormes garras en sus mano detrás de los hermanos rodeando sus cuellos con ellas y hasta cortando solo un poco la piel dejando la sangre escurrirse.

– Tienen razón – murmuró haciendo crujir su cuello – estoy un poco oxidado – sonrió con desprecio.

– Maldición es rápido – dijo Makino asombrada – y muy silencioso, casi no se lo puede oír.

Luffy miraba atentamente sonriendo, esto sería muy emocionante – tienen cinco minutos – se retiró dejando a los hermanos respirar – si no los derrotan en cinco minutos los matare a todos.

Asintieron y se enfocaron nuevamente en Makino y Zoro aunque estaban preocupados, Zoro era increíblemente fuerte, no solo había soportado la fuerza del ataque de Buchi sino que lo había vencido en fuerza y Makino eran casi tan rápida como su capitán por lo que podían decir, se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque ahora que no tienen nada que perder de todas maneras estaban muertos.

Makino ahora sabiendo que Sham era mucho más delgado que cualquier persona que había visto antes estaba lista para atacar justo donde debía, mientras Zoro se preparó para poner toda la fuerza que podía en su siguiente ataque viendo que la grasa que Buchi poseía en el cuerpo evitaría la mayoría del daño hecho por sus espadas – Tora… – se posiciono y sonrió – Gari.

– Rankyaku – dijo Makino al mismo tiempo lanzando una patada horizontal al suelo, Sham y Buchi estaban tan cerca que no pudieron ni ver venir los ataque y terminaron siendo lanzados por sobre ambos, los cortes que se crearon en sus cuerpos harían casi imposible que se recuperaran y si lo hacían los dejaría incapacitados para volver a pelear.

Jango abrió la boca impresionado, se suponía que los hermanos Nyaban serían casi imposibles de derrotar y por la expresión de sus rostros ahora no serviría ni siquiera su hipnosis con ellos.

Miró a Kuro esperando su movimiento y trago saliva – parece que no pueden de todos modos – sonrió y levanto los talones listo para comenzar a matar a todos – es hora de comenzar la cacería.

Escucharon las pisadas de alguien detrás de Kuro y se dieron cuenta del cabello rubio y una camisola para dormir celeste, Kuro ni siquiera pensó antes de lanzar su ataque.

Nami y Usopp abrieron la boca aterrados porque estaban demasiado lejos para poder salvarla en ese momento – no deberías tratar a una dama de ese modo – escucharon un comentario simple y aburrido antes de ver como Luffy literalmente se materializaba frente a Kuro y salvaba a Kaya cargándola como novia.

El de las garras se sorprendió al no percibir nada al momento que Luffy apareció, era como si fuera un fantasma completo – yo… yo… – tartamudeo Kaya sorprendida.

– Bueno, bueno pensé que eras un cobarde acostado a un lado mientras los demás peleaban – dijo Kuro divertido e ignorando tanto lo dicho por Luffy como el que pareciera ser más rápido que él, había sido su imaginación, eso estaba claro.

– O no – sonrió infantilmente – es solo que desprecio a los piratas como tú – su sonrisa poco a poco paso a ser una sonrisa sanguinaria que hizo incluso a sus aliados y a la chica que tenía en los brazos estremecerse de miedo.

Kuro parpadeo sorprendido por esas palabras y lo hizo aún más cuando después de parpadear Luffy ya no estaba allí.

Miró hacía los lados y noto como el azabache dejaba a la rubia junto a Nami y Usopp – es rápido – dijo Jango sin saber si eso era suerte o no, podía estarse salvando de Kuro pero a la final este chico era su enemigo.

– ¿Desprecias a los piratas como yo? – comentó incrédulo – ¿acaso no eres tú también un pirata?

Camino tranquilamente hasta quedar al frente de Kuro y sonrió tapando sus ojos con su sombrero – lo soy y en ciertos aspectos puedo llegar a ser incluso peor que algunos de los piratas que andan por allí, pero hay algunas cosas en las que no concuerdo por ejemplo… – apuntó su dedo hacia donde estaban Sham y Buchi tirados inconscientes – el que utilicen a sus Nakamas o solo sean armas para el capitán.

Kuro comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, Kaya estaba sorprendida por el cambio que había tenido su mayordomo, eran dos personas completamente diferentes – solo para eso sirve la tripulación, son una herramienta del capitán, son un medio para alcanzar el propósito del capitán – siguió riéndose levantando sus lentes con la palma como siempre.

Luffy le regreso la sonrisa – por eso te desprecio – murmuró tan bajo que a duras penas podían oírlo pero el tono era increíblemente oscuro – y no solo eso, sino que no soportaste la presión de ser un pirata y huiste del mar, si tanto miedo le tienes a la fama entonces no estas calificado para ser un pirata.

En cuestión de segundos estaba frente a Kuro y le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro tan fuerte que salió volando hasta chocar contra uno de los árboles del bosque y partirlo – lo… lo golpeo – dijo Jango con la boca abierta hasta donde daba.

– Eres patético – terminó Luffy mientras hacía crujir sus dedos – te voy a mostrar lo que es un verdadero pirata.

Se levantó lentamente sintiendo como la furia que había estado acumulando empezaba a salir de su cuerpo – me vas a mostrar lo que es un verdadero pirata – murmuró mientras caminaba lentamente hacia delante, su traje estaba destrozado y se había abierto la cabeza – no… mocoso insolente yo te voy a mostrar lo que es un pirata.

Levanto los talones y comenzó amover los pies, desaprecio moviéndose increíblemente rápido y tan silenciosamente que sería imposible detectarlo, estiro su mano derecha listo para cortarle la cabeza, cuando sintió los ojos de Luffy en él y vio como inclinaba ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar las cuchillas.

Segundos después recibió una poderosa patada en las costillas que lo mandaron a volar nuevamente pero ahora hacia el acantilado donde se incrusto igual que con el árbol, escupió sangre y se tocó las costillas, sabía que un par se habían roto – ¿cómo? – gimió empezando a desesperarse – ¿cómo puede seguirme el paso?

– Eres demasiado lento – susurró Luffy justo frente a el – eres un pequeño pescado en un estanque demasiado grande.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente solo para recibir de lleno el puño en su cara lo que lo enterró aún más en el acantilado, no sabía cómo es que su cabeza no se había partido como estaba sintiendo la piedra se partió.

Salió de los escombros como pudo notando que algunas de las garras de su guante derecho estaban destrozadas – esto no puede estar pasando – comentó como desquiciado ya no era el hombre elegante de antes sino un lunático, su mente no podía comprender como alguien podía ser más rápido que él – yo soy Kuro el de los mil planes… esto no puede estar pasando.

Comenzó a balancearse de lado a lado mientras murmuraba por lo bajo, todos podían notar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza – va… va a utilizar el… el Shakushi – dijo Jango tragando saliva.

Luffy noto como los ojos de Kuro estaban en su nuca y sabía que había entrado en una especie de trance, segundos después desapareció increíblemente rápido, abrió los ojos asombrado porque ese definitivamente era el Soru, de repente escucho un grito atrás de él.

Se regresó a ver notando como Jango ahora estaba en el suelo con varios cortes a la altura del hombro derecho.

En microsegundos aparecieron las mismas marcas a un lado suyo cortando el suelo y la pared de roca – no puede ver lo que está haciendo – susurró más divertido que nada, la sonrisa se le borro cuando escucho tres gritos diferente.

Se dio cuenta enseguida que esos gritos eran de Nami, Usopp y Kaya que había sido cortados, no como Jango que casi podía decir estaba vivo por pura suerte, eran cortes mucho más superficiales pero de todos modos lo hizo ponerse furioso, nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía y en especial nadie lastimaba a una de sus chicas.

No presto atención al hecho de que Nami aún no era ni su Nakama ni su chica, dejo que una honda de Haoshoku Haki plagara el lugar haciendo a los demás verlo con sorpresa.

Zoro en especial fue el más afectado, recién había sentido la presencia de una deidad cuando estaba luchando, pero ahora viendo a Luffy solo podía pensar en que incluso esa deidad se arrodillaría frente a Luffy – ¿qué es esto? – susurró a pesar de estar sonriendo emocionado.

– Nadie toca lo que es mío – dijo Luffy mientras electricidad lo rodeaba y luego sintieron una enorme presión y un estruendo a su izquierda, regresaron a ver para notar a Luffy enterrado en un cráter sosteniendo del cuello a Kuro, miraron donde estaba Luffy antes solo para ver con asombro como aún estaba parado allí.

Eso hasta que espeso a desvanecerse como si fuera polvo – eso es nuevo – murmuró Makino – se movió tan rápido que dejo atrás de si una imagen de él mismo.

– No deberías poder atraparme – gruñó Kuro completamente fuera de sí, estaba lanzando saliva, su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía que sus ojos no podían enfocar correctamente – no deberías poder sentirme.

– No me importa lo que creas – gruñó de regreso – vas a pagar por tocarla – levanto el brazo derecho mientras se volvía agua girando en la dirección de las manecillas del reloj, igual de rápido esa agua fue envuelta por un pequeño tornado que giraba en contra de las manecillas del reloj y luego los rayos empezaron a salir desprendidos del tornado abriendo el viento y dejando ver el agua – Arashi, Arashi no… Raiu.

Dejo caer el puño hacia el rostro de Kuro que al verse en peligro intento apuñalar a Luffy, lo hizo pero no salía sangre, ni siquiera podía sentir carne, puño y cara se juntaron, se produjo el sonido de un trueno y enseguida una onda expansiva mando a todos a volar mientras el suelo se levantaba desprendiendo rocas enormes.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a levantarse adoloridos por haber salido volando – Luffy – dijo Nami tosiendo ligeramente por el polvo levantado.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Usopp impresionado, había destrozado a Kuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la batalla había sido increíblemente rápida y para rematar Luffy había producido un trueno con un golpe.

El polvo comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver a un Luffy nuevamente normal que caminaba tranquilamente hacía ellos.

Lo que si los sorprendió fue el cráter en medio del camino en el cual se encontraba un Kuro completamente destrozado, no parecía haberlo matado pero si no lo dejo en estado de coma Kuro había sido más duro de lo que habían pensado – yo – saludó con un sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de mano.

Nami sonrió contenta de verlo bien y ahora sí que se estaba planteando pedirle ayuda, parecía que por fin había alguien capaz de derrotar a su torturador, sintió la carga que había estado llevando por años en sus hombros desaparecer y dejo que su cuerpo se relaje completamente .

Si, se lo pediría a este increíblemente poderoso hombre y disfrutaría de cada segundo del sufrimiento del que había sido su pesadilla por diez años ya podía saborear la venganza.

Pero esperaría un poco más, después de todo era un plato que se servía bien frio y ella planeaba sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo como siempre, Kuro es uno de los piratas que peor me caen, hay algunos como Doflamingo que los odias porque son malos pero que reconoces que como malo es impresionante, son fan del Joker por ejemplo, pero en cambio Kuro me parece que es bastante patético.**

 **Es odioso, lo único que tiene de interesante es su velocidad y aparte salió corriendo a la primera que pudo del mar, como a Luffy este tipo me cae pésimo.**

 **En este capítulo también vemos un poco más de las habilidades de nuestro querido capitán y de Makino, además Zoro empieza a demostrar lo poderoso que es mientras más lo retan, es algo canon me parece, siempre que alguien le lanzo una pullita o el mismo vio que no hizo bien algo, saco a relucir su fuerza y pareció aumentar aún más en medio de la pelea.**

 **Nami parece comenzar a confiar en Luffy y está dispuesta a pedir su ayuda, en el canon se entiende el que no pidiera ayuda porque Luffy era bastante infantil y aunque fuerte Nami no quería que le pasara nada enfrentándose a alguien que parecía mucho más fuerte que él, pero aquí Luffy no solo demostró que es fuerte y puede destrozar a Arlong sino que también demostró madures, inteligencia y que es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Como sea espero que hayan disfrutado, nos leemos.**

 **Como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites.**


	5. Un cocinero

**Buenas, buenas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que costó bastante hacerlo, entre indecisiones e ideas, entre querer poner algunas cosas y sacar otras, e incluir personajes que no solo sean de paso, debo ser sincero este capítulo fue complicado.**

 **A pesar de todo no es un capitulo… extremadamente interesante, se podría decir que es más un capítulo de paso aunque necesario para poder llegar a la parte más interesante.**

 **Decidí hacerlo así porque me parece que el arco del Baratie entra un personaje muy importante como lo es ojos de halcón.**

 **Como sea respondiendo algunos Reviews para leknyn la verdad Kaya no estaba en mis planes, fue más bien una especie de reto… a mis llamados "amigos" les encanta joderme la vida y van sacándome retos mientras leen los capítulos para que la historia se me haga más complicada de escribir.**

 **Kaya definitivamente es un personaje difícil porque no se la conoce muy bien, tengo que darle una personalidad prácticamente y tengo que comenzar a formas sus habilidades.**

 **Sinceramente nunca se me ocurrió que podría ser un veneno lo que afectaba a la chica, aunque sí lo era definitivamente era algo muy leve y por último, sip Makino va metiendo a las otras chicas en la sopa jajaja, aunque es más el que Luffy se comporte como se comporta.**

 **Después de todo la peli verde le tuvo que enseñar algo más si Luffy se volvía un poco más inteligente y claro si estaban juntos como pareja.**

 **Para selkova lamentó la tardanza pero como ya explique se me complican las cosas con mis otras responsabilidades… eso si no se preocupen porque no planeo abandonar nada, quizá me tarde pero siempre estaré escribiendo, no me ha gustado nunca dejar cosas sin terminar o a medias.**

 **Por parte de lo de Kuro, en la wiki de One Piece se explica que la técnica es una variación, más que una variación es la misma técnica solo que el tonto en demasiado débil y no puede ver cuando corre y en el manga también se demuestra que las técnicas del CP9 se pueden aprender por algo así como el instinto, muchas personas aprenden los inicios de las técnicas sin necesidad de entrenamiento.**

 **Claro está que se lo necesita para alcanzar un nivel tan alto como el del CP9.**

 **Por otra parte el** **Kyutoryu de Zoro es primero utilizado contra Kaku pero después lo utiliza contra Indigo el doctor de los piratas de Shiki en la película Strong World, además hay teorías de que Ashura es el espíritu de Zoro formado por su Haki, cuando lo controle completamente se manifestara de esa manera físicamente.**

 **Para** **Julianklaravazquezkl lamentó decirte que tengo otros planes para Perona, nunca me imaginé que alguien me pediría que la incluyera en el harem, de todos modos es grato recibir ese tipo de peticiones jajaja.**

 **Por otra parte no entendí muy bien ¿no quieres que Kaya esté en el harem pero que viaje con ellos o si la quieres en el harem?**

 **En cuanto a lo de Nojiko o definitivamente va a estar en el harem me encanta ella tanto como Nami así que definitivamente está dentro… como sea se agradece mucho el apoyo y el interés en las historias, espero seguir leyendo Reviews tuyos.**

 **Con eso dicho les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Cap5.- Un cocinero.**

Pasó un día desde la derrota de Kuro, Nami había recuperado el tesoro y había adquirido solo unos cuantos cientos de Beris más, luego de eso amarraron a todos y los subieron a su barco antes de que Luffy lo impulsara para que no regresaran a la isla.

Estaban seguros que algún Marine los encontraría y los apresaría, después de eso regresaron a la mansión y procedieron a conversar con Kaya sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras Makino se encargaba de curar y cuidar de Merry que había estado a punto de la muerte.

Ella también les contó cómo es que descubrió que Kurahadol los había estado engañando ya que al bajar a desayunar había visto el cuerpo sangrante de Merry, claro que en ese momento había pensado que ya estaba muerto.

Le agradeció a Luffy el que los ayudara y por su puesto les ofreció el barco que su familia tenía, no lo ocupaban para nada y se dañaría si lo mantenían en bodega.

Fue cuando Makino le dijo que Merry necesitaría la atención de un verdadero doctor que Kaya se dio cuenta que al parecer ellos no tenían un médico, enseguida se ofreció para el puesto aún y cuando recientemente había comenzado sus estudios.

Merry claro esta puso el grito en el cielo ante la idea, pero Kaya también quería vivir, había estado encerrada en su recamara y metida en su cama desde que sus padres murieron, ella quería ir en busca de aventura y mucho más y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo y al mismo estar segura era perteneciendo al grupo de Luffy.

El que de entrada pudiera ser de utilidad al ser el medico de abordo era solo un plus, no creía que podría ser una guerrera del calibre de Luffy, Makino o Zoro.

Por supuesto que Luffy aceptó iban a necesitar alguien que sepa lo que estaba haciendo en ese campo porque a pesar de que Makino sabía lo básico no sería suficiente en el Gran Line y peor aún en el Nuevo Mundo.

Claro que necesitarían alguien que también la pueda ayudar y enseñar y alguien que sea el jefe de sección, pero por el momento por lo menos sabían que no morirían por una gripe que ellos no podían reconocer.

Merry se hizo a la idea y fue a preparar el barco, claro que él era leal a la señorita y se haría cargo de que todo lo que le pertenecía no caiga en malas manos ya sea de un pirata o de un Marine corrupto, para cuando la señorita regresara todo estaría igual o aún mejor a como lo había dejado.

Se quedaron esa noche también mientras Makino les contaba más historias que más tenían de porno que erotismo, Nami sabía que estaba diciendo mentiras en algunas cosas por lo que no se dejó engañar… del todo.

Kaya era mucho más inocente y termino desmayada con sangre cayendo de su nariz y el nombre de Luffy en la punta de la lengua para su primer sueño erótico, para diversión de Nami y Makino que enseguida se reunieron con la rubia, cansadas y con sueño.

A la mañana del día siguiente todo estaba listo en el… ¿puerto? norte donde cambiaron sus cosas del pequeño bote hacía una carabela bastante impresionante con un mascaron de proa con la imagen de un carnero.

Luffy y Makino sabían muy bien que el barco no soportaría todo el viaje, sinceramente Luffy se lamentaba de lo que estaba por hacerle a la carabela, el clima del Grand Line era muy especial y conflictivo, podías estar con un sol que te carbonizaba y al siguiente segundo una tormenta con granizos del tamaño de una bola de nieve empezaban a caer.

Una carabela construida más para un pacífico paseo no era un barco para ese tipo de clima.

Pero sabía que no podría conseguir un barco mucho más acorde a su aventura hasta que llegaran a Water Seven, la capital de los carpinteros del mundo y lo más probables los únicos con la capacidad de crear un barco lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para el resto del Gran Line y más importante aún el Nuevo Mundo.

Palmeo ligeramente el barco sonriendo con la disculpa bien grabada en su rostro – intentare mantenerte lo más seguro posible hasta que lleguemos a Water Seven – susurró mientras los demás estaban más interesados en su próximo viaje – va a ser duro y vas a sufrir mucho daño porque el Gran Line en el mar más peligroso del mundo, pero como uno de mis Nakamas haré todo lo posible para que tengas una vida larga y llena de aventuras, después de todo el propósito de un barco es navegar por el mar ¿cierto?

La madera del barco gimió como si estuviera respondiendo a las palabras de Luffy lo que lo hizo sonreír – ¿estás bien? – preguntó Nami colocando un mano en el hombro de Luffy – has estado allí parado por cinco minutos sin moverte.

El azabache asintió emocionado – claro que si – respondió mientras caminaba hacía un lado, justo cuando Usopp aparecía por la colina rodando con una maleta enorme en su espalda – Zoro detenlo o golpeara el barco.

El espadachín levantó su pie parando la bola enorme golpeando en todo el rostro del franco tirados – gracias – murmuró como pudo con su cara destrozada.

– Bueno estamos listos, será mejor partir – dijo Luffy saltando hacía la cubierta del barco y observando todo atentamente – lo más probable es que solo tenga dos cuartos ¿cómo le vamos a hacer?

– Las mujeres en uno y los hombres en otro por supuesto – dijo Nami mientras subía por las escaleras como una persona normal, siendo seguida por Kaya – tenemos diferentes necesidades.

– Estas en lo correcto, pero una de mis necesidades es tener a Luffy conmigo… en mi cama – dijo Makino sonriendo diabólicamente – por lo tanto uno de los cuartos será para nosotras y Luffy y el otro para los chicos.

Nami y Kaya se pusieron rojas como tomates – no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas con nosotras cerca – gritó Nami con cara de demonio, Luffy seguía riéndose mientras Zoro de una patada subió a Usopp que no había pensado viajar con ellos e incluso estaba impresionado con que Kaya lo fuera a hacer.

– No es como que no ha visto una mujer desnuda de todos modos – murmuró Makino como si no hubiera escuchado la queja de Nami.

– Pero… este nosotras… – tartamudeó Kaya con la cara aun roja – supongo que está bien.

Nami y Usopp la regresaron a ver impresionados mientras Zoro se reía – como dije capitán – lo golpeo en la espalda – me compadezco de ti, no solo una de esas brujas sino tres ahora.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami – ¡a quien llamas bruja! – luego miró a Kaya – ¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto? – cuestionó confundida, si también le era atractiva la idea de tener a Luffy cerca de ella cuando dormían pero nunca creyó que Kaya estarían tan abierta a la idea – es mas ¿sabemos si hay más de una cama?

– Solo hay una – dijo Merry desde la playa con las manos echas puño aunque sonreía mirando a Luffy queriendo asesinarlo.

Makino hizo un puchero pero se resignó – está bien por el momento dejare que Luffy duerma con los demás chicos – apartó la mirada sonriendo diabólicamente – eso hasta que ustedes también tengan relaciones sexuales con él – se rió como maníaca relamiéndose los labios – ya quiero ver cómo serán en la cama.

Luffy se concentró en cómo hacer que Cerbero jalara el barco en lugar de escuchar las divagaciones de su novia – no puedo amarrarlo al mascaron porque lo rompería – miró a su alrededor pensando en que hacer.

– Partimos entonces – dijo Nami desesperada por acomodarse, además tenía que ver cuando y como decirle a Luffy sobre su problema de pescados, con la afirmación del azabache le hizo un gesto a Zoro para que levantar el ancla y a Usopp para que bajara la vela.

Kaya corrió hacía la popa mientras se despedía de Merry, era la primera vez que saldría de su hogar y claro esta era la primera vez que se iba sola prácticamente con un montón de extraños y con piratas ni más ni menos.

– Cerbero – llamó Makino cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

Kaya y Usopp se acercaron a la peli verde sin saber a quién le estaba hablando, sus bocas se fueron al suelo cuando vieron salir de las profundidades a un Rey del Mar y Makino comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, ninguno podía dar crédito a los que estaba viendo ¿cómo demonios habían hecho estas personas para amaestrar un Rey Marino?

– No sé cómo hacer para amarrarlo y que nos jale – dijo Luffy acercándose a su novia y pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros – si lo amarramos al mascaron con el tiempo lo romperá.

– Espera, espera – se quejó Usopp apuntando con su dedo a Luffy – estas diciéndome que este Rey Marino nos remolcara… ¡cómo diablos haces algo como eso y estas tan tranquilo!

Se encogió de hombros sin ver el problema – lo tengo desde que salí de viaje – respondió el azabache – ahora, sí podrían dar ideas.

Ninguno tenía alguna forma de hacerlo, estaban hablando de un animal que podría envolverse para triturar al barco y a ellos mismos sin dificultad – tendrá que nadar a un lado hasta que sepamos que hacer – dijo Nami cuando pasaron un par de minutos y nadie tenía ninguna idea de que hacer.

Makino regreso a ver a Cerbero y le acaricio la cabeza – quédate debajo del mar a un lado de nosotros por el momento ¿está bien?

El animal asintió con la lengua afuera y volvió a sumergirse siguiendo al barco a un lado, si lo necesitaban por cualquier razón estaría listo – ahora tenemos otro problema – dijo Luffy mirando la vela – necesitamos dibujar el Jolly Roger tanto en la vela como en la bandera.

– Yo soy famoso y reconocido en todo el mundo por mis dotes artísticos – dijo Usopp sacando pecho – déjamelo a mí.

Mientras Kaya y Luffy se reía los demás solo podían negar con la cabeza ante las payasadas del mentiroso. Solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos a que la bandera estuviera dibujada pero para molestia de todos no era un Jolly Roger que los representara.

– Esa no es nuestra bandera – se quejó Zoro mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al narizón – dibújala bien o te voy a dar como comida de Cerbero.

Usopp lloraba del miedo mientras veía su bandera pirata, la calavera estaba de lado con una gran nariz y una resortera alrededor – está bien, está bien que genio – murmuró mientras se ponía a dibujar nuevamente.

El peli verde se quedó a su lado asegurándose que el tonto no hiciera otra de sus bromas, nuevamente se reunieron para ver por fin la bandera terminada y ahora sí que estaban satisfechos. La calavera por supuesto era bastante clásica, pero era adornada con un sombrero de paja y estaba rodeada por una tormenta representación de los poderes de su capitán.

Debajo del ojo izquierdo tenía una pequeña cicatriz y la sonrisa de la calavera era más amenazadora, después de todo su Jolly Roger tenía que ser imponente.

– Perfecto, me gusta – dijo Luffy sonriendo – ahora necesitamos hacer lo mismo con las velas – miró hacia atrás pero se desanimó porque la vela no era negra – tendremos que cambiar las velas también.

– Creo que había un par de color negro – comentó Nami mientras corría hacía donde había puesto sus cosas, comenzó a rebuscar y después de unos segundos salto triunfante – aja, sabía que las tenía.

Extendió la vela mostrando el Jolly Roger de Buggy pero podían fácilmente cambiarlo por el suyo – perfecto – mencionó Luffy acercándose hacía Nami y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, lo que claro puso roja a la chica – Usopp dibújala en la vela también.

– Me demorare más porque es más grande pero creo que estará lista en un par de días – dijo tomando la vela y extendiéndola en la cubierta – veamos por donde comenzar…

Los demás pronto se estaban dispersando por el barco familiarizándose con todo lo que tenía, lo cual no era mucho, tenía dos cuartos el más grande y mejor acomodado seria para las chicas y como Merry dijo solo había una cama tamaño King, tenía una pequeña cocina y una despensa, un baño que tendría que compartir todos y en la parte debajo de la cubierta tenía un cuarto donde había un solo cañón.

Dejaron los alimentos que no se dañarían en la despensa y lo demás lo metieron en la refrigeradora de la cocina.

Luego tomaros sus cosas y comenzaron a ordenarlas en sus cuartos, la que más tenia era Nami con dos fundas enteras de ropa y por su puesto su tesoro personal, le seguía Kaya que también había traído bastante ropa aunque dejo de lado los vestidos largos y prefirió faldas cortas que nunca había usado así como blusas delegadas.

Makino por otro lado tenía poca ropa y la mayoría eran cosas desgastadas que había ocupado para su entrenamiento con Luffy.

De todos modos era increíblemente reveladora y se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, resaltando sus curvas y grandes pechos, por lo que Nami estaba bastante celosa teniendo en cuenta que aprendió que Makino usaba esa ropa para tentar a Luffy y luego tener relaciones sexuales.

Decidió cambiarse colocándose un short de jean muy corto con tirantes rojos que se colocaban en sus hombros, una camiseta que apenas cubría sus pechos de color amarilla y unas sandalias.

Incluso tomó una pequeña pulsera de color naranja y se la colocó en el tobillo derecho, sonrió contenta viéndose en el espejo y luego miró a Makino que le sonreía como si no le importara tener competencia. Makino era mayor y sabia su lugar en el corazón de Luffy, si, Nami de seguro terminaría con su novio también pero ella sabía que no necesitaba estar de celosa porque Luffy la amaría igual a como la había estado amando desde que se unieron.

Kaya también se cambió desechando el vestido de falda larga y el saco marrón que estaba ocupando para ponerse una falda amarilla y una blusa blanca que se trasparentaba dejando ver su traje de baño color amarillo.

Salieron del cuarto y fueron a ver que hacían los chicos, abrieron la boca asombradas, por lo menos Nami y Kaya, Luffy había decidió comenzar a formar ligeramente a Zoro, primero comenzaron con el estiramiento ya que no quería que su segundo al mando terminara con los músculos desgarrados.

Luego comenzaron con el fortalecimiento de los músculos, las técnicas que su abuelo le había enseñado necesitaban de mucha fuerza, fuerza que por el momento Zoro no tenía a pesar de ser bastante fuerte.

Así que le había dado unas mancuernas que su abuelo le había hecho usar cuando comenzó a entrenar, se colocaban en sus muñecas y tobillos, lo que aumentaba el peso corporal un par de toneladas, Makino también las había utilizado al inicio aunque ahora la pequeñas ya no les sirvieran.

Luffy por el contrario estaba ocupando unas mancuernas muy parecidas pero más gruesas que tenían entre diez y quince veces más el peso que estaba ocupando Zoro, pero también estaba ocupando un chaleco que se veía aún más pesado que las mancuernas y estaban lanzando puñetazos y patadas uno sobre otro.

– Soy… un… espadachín – comentó Zoro sudando balas e intentando moverse a la misma velocidad a la que se movía normalmente, se detuvo a recobrar el aire mientras se agarraba las rodillas por el cansancio – ¿por qué… necesito hacer… esto?

– Primero esto aumentara tu resistencia – comenzó Luffy – segundo aunque seas un espadachín necesitas saber cómo defenderte si no tiene una a la mano y tercero necesitas un cuerpo extremadamente fuerte para aprender lo que les voy a enseñar, no quiero que se mueran por intentar realizar una técnica.

– ¿Qué quieres enseñarnos que necesita este tipo de preparación? – cuestionó Usopp sudando de solo verlos – Zoro casi parece muerto.

Makino se rió mientras se adelantaba para estar junto a Luffy – las técnicas del Rokushiki – respondió por su novio – se trata de un arte marcial usado por los marines en la que llevar su cuerpo al extremo.

– ¿Si es usada por los marines como es que la conoces? – preguntó Kaya confundida.

– Por ahora no necesitan saberlo – respondió Luffy sonriendo – solo concéntrense en el entrenamiento – apuntó a Usopp, Nami y Kaya – ustedes tres como al parecer no han tenido ninguna clase de entrenamiento en combate comenzaran a prepararse con Makino mientras yo entreno con Zoro utilizando pesos aumentados porque él está más preparado.

Nami se quejó mientras daba un par de pasos adelante – ¿porque tengo que hacerlo también?

– En algún momento vas a necesitar defenderte, este mundo no es un lugar para los débiles si quieres ser libre gánate esa libertad – respondió Luffy mirando a los ojos de Nami quien enseguida se preguntó si Luffy no sabía cuál era su problema desde antes.

Tres días pasaron con entrenamiento intensivo, lo más sorprendente era que tanto Luffy como Makino usaban más pesos que Zoro y se movían mucho más rápido, al igual que su entrenamiento era mucho más pesado de lo que se imaginaban, Zoro nunca espero que tuviera que hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando se unió a la tripulación.

Pero ahora sabía porque se había sentido tan inferior a Luffy y porque tenían plena confianza en su capitán sobre convertirlo en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Usopp logro completar la vela del barco y anclaron en medio del mar para poder cambiar la vela que ahora era negra mostrando imponente su Jolly Roger, incluso Cerbero se quedó viendo la marca impresionado, el narizón había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

Así mismo al franco tirador se le había ocurrido trazar una pequeña hendidura rodeando todo el cuerpo del Going Merry y ataron una soga en esa hendidura que al mismo tiempo iba amarrada a una especie de arnés especialmente hecho para el Rey Marino, claro que tendrían que hacerlo un poco más grande después de un tiempo porque cerbero estaba creciendo bastante rápido.

Por lo menos ahora no necesitaba estar por sobre el mar para jalar al barco, lo que era una muy buena ventaja porque si se topaban con un barco de la marina tendrían ese factor sorpresa.

Después de tres días Luffy y Makino habían decidió darles un día de descanso porque lógicamente no estaban acostumbrados pero decidieron que probarían los cañones, uno por uno fueron disparando intentando darle a una pequeña formación rocosa lejos del barco, pero nadie podía hacerlo.

– Vean y aprendan – dijo Usopp con arrogancia. Movió el cañón posicionándolo como creía que debía estar y disparo, para asombro y desconcierto de todos la bala de cañón golpeo de lleno la roca literalmente volándola – wo… wow.

– Muy bien Usopp ahora sabemos que eres nuestro francotirador – alabó Luffy – le diste al primer intento.

Usopp sacó pecho aunque estaba aún más impresionado que los demás – claro que si… puedes llamarme capitán Usopp – se rió en voz alta hasta que Zoro lo golpeo en la cabeza con su espada – oye...

– No eres nuestro capitán – dijo con voz oscura.

El narizón retrocedió asustado y asintió – claro, claro.

Kaya, Nami y Makino se rieron mientras se adentraban en la cocina listos para hacerse un aperitivo, hasta ahora habían sobrevivido sin ningún problema, Makino sabia cocinar bastante bien pero no era de ninguna manera una cocinera y cuando se estaba a bordo de un barco se necesitaba alguien profesional para no terminar intoxicando a alguien – necesitamos un cocinero – dijo Nami viendo a la peli verde cocinar algo simple – hay muchas enfermedades mortales que Kaya no podría curar si es que llegamos a enfermarnos.

Los chicos entraron ese momento con un Usopp quejándose de Zoro y su manía por maltratarlo – ¿dónde podemos conseguir un cocinero? – preguntó Kaya pensando que Luffy sabría.

El azabache se sentó entre las dos chicas pensándolo un momento – no lo sé… es uno de los puestos más difíciles de llenar… igual que el de músico.

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza porque Luffy estuviera tan interesado en conseguir un músico – y también necesitamos un médico que enseñe a Kaya lo que necesite – dijo Makino agregando pimienta en una olla.

– También necesitamos un carpintero – murmuró Zoro sentando apoyado en una de las paredes – según lo que entiendo este barco tan pequeño no va a resistir el clima del Grand Line y está más que claro que necesitaremos más espacio porque la tripulación comienza a agrandarse bastante rápido.

– Mi hermana sabe mucho sobre carpintería… si le damos libros para que sepa que hacer supongo… – se calló porque primero ella misma aun no era parte de la tripulación y no estaba segura que su hermana quisiera venir con ellos – no me hagan caso…

Luffy le golpeó la cabeza suavemente riéndose – es muy buena idea, definitivamente vamos a necesitar alguien que sepa de carpintería porque el barco va a recibir daños, necesitaremos alguien que sepa lo que hace por lo menos hasta llegar a Water Seven.

La akage sonrió sonrojada y asintió – así que vamos a ir a la capital de los carpinteros del mundo – comentó Kaya impresionada – ¿estás seguro que el Going Merry va a soportar hasta llegar tan lejos como lo está Water Seven?

– Tendremos que tener cuidado y por supuesto cuidar de que no le hagan mucho daño, además tendremos definitivamente que agrandar los cuartos.

Ante eso Zoro asintió, el cuarto de hombres en especial era demasiado pequeño y si iban a traer a más gente a la banda con una par de personas más ya no entrarían las hamacas.

Para las mujeres era un poco más sencillo haciendo algo de espacio podían colocar otra cama pero así mismo los cuartos eran pequeños, claro que por el momento no tendrían más remedio que arreglárselas y acomodarse como pudieran aun si tenían que dormir en el suelo.

De repente escucharon algo fuera – salgan malditos piratas – gritó un hombre – querían matarnos, pues no saben con quién están metiéndose.

Luffy salió rápidamente, lo primero que dijo es que cuidaría del Going Merry y un par de días después venia este tipo a hacer destrozos – oye que crees que haces – saltó por encima de la baranda y empujo al hombre de cabello negro con gafas lejos mientras le arrebataba la espada que tenía en su mano.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó el hombre mientras corría hacía Luffy – voy a matarlos.

Con molestia Luffy agarro del brazo al hombre mientras se movía hacia su espalda, segundos después su contrincante estaba en el suelo mientras Luffy mantenía su brazo derecho en su espalda evitando que se moviera – no hagas nada con el barco – murmuró en su oreja tan oscuramente que el hombre comenzó a sudar completamente aterrado.

– ¿Johnny eres tú? – preguntó Zoro mirando desde la puerta a la cocina.

El hombre ahora con un nombre levantó como pudo la cabeza para ver quien lo había reconocido, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en todo menos en la sangre – ¿Zoro-aniki que haces aquí?

Zoro rodó los ojos – ¿una mejor pregunta es qué haces tú aquí y atacando nuestro barco?

– ¿Su barco? – estaba confundido y a pesar de que su brazo aun dolía por lo menos ahora ya lo habían soltado – ¿Zoro-aniki te convertiste en un pirata?

Zoro asintió mientras buscaba por todos lados – oye Johnny ¿dónde está Yosaku?

Johnny se puso pálido y comenzó a llorar – o si Yosaku – corrió hacía un costado del barco donde estaba amarrado un pequeño bote – está muy enfermo hace unos días comenzó con tos y fiebre, luego sus heridas se abrieron y comenzó a toser sangre… lo lleve hacía una pequeña isla pero de repente comenzaron a dispararnos.

Todo el mundo se puso pálido al darse cuenta que ellos habían sido los que habían disparado – lo siento – dijo Usopp arrodillándose frente a Johnny llorando – no quise matarlo.

– Idiota solo tiene escorbuto – dijo Makino mientras Kaya a su lado asentía sonriendo – solo necesita algo de vitamina C y en unos días estará como nuevo.

Kaya se acercó y comenzó a exprimir un limón en la boca del hombre, casi enseguida Yosaku se levantó como si no hubiera tenido nada, asustando a Kaya que con un chillido retrocedió rápidamente – ¡no te recuperes tan rápido! – gritó Nami molesta.

– Perdón por no presentarnos – dijeron al mismo tiempo – somos Johnny y Yosaku cazadores de piratas y Zoro-aniki solía ser uno de nosotros.

Zoro se acercó sonriendo hasta que Yosaku volvió a ponerse pálido y se desmayó sangrando por la boca – eres un idiota – murmuró Luffy aunque sonreía divertido – llévenlo al cuarto de los hombre y acuéstenlo en una de las hamacas – ordenó mirando a Johnny y Usopp.

Los demás entraron a la cocina a esperar, además parecía que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que se imaginaron porque ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

– Por cosas como estas necesitamos un cocinero de mar – murmuró Luffy sentándose tranquilamente – es muy diferente cocinar en un barco a un bar – se regresó a ver a su novia y la beso para asombro de Johnny – aunque cocinas delicioso.

La peli verde se rió y asintió – si lo que quieren es un cocinero – comentó Johnny aun viendo a la pareja – yo sé dónde pueden ir – luego miró a Zoro que parecía dormido en el suelo recargado contra la pared – dicen que ojos de halcón suele visitar ese lugar, está cerca al Grand Line en dirección noroeste.

– ¿Y qué sitio es este? – preguntó Kaya, estaba bastante aburrida aunque con este incidente se dio cuenta lo peligroso que podía ser este viaje, no solo por otros piratas o la Marina sino también por las enfermedades, su trabajo era muy importante.

– Es un restaurante flotante llamado Baratie – respondió el azabache – dicen que es casi un barco pirata por lo rudos que son los cocineros.

Luffy estuvo de acuerdo y Nami salió para pedir a Cerbero que se dirigiera rumbo noroeste indicando la dirección y que estaba buscando un barco restaurante, el Rey Marino se daría cuenta rápidamente si estaba llegando por su fino olfato.

Dos día pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Johnny estaba completamente sorprendido por el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo los miembros de la banda, incluso Zoro con todo el entrenamiento loco que les había contado que hacía, estaba muy por debajo del capitán.

Yosaku se recuperó gracias a los cuidados de Kaya y logro unirse a la banda cuando estaban llegando al restaurante que parecía un enorme pescado.

– Genial – dijo Usopp sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la baranda – huele delicioso a pesar de que estamos bastante lejos.

Escucharon una campana y regresaron a ver hacía su derecha, un barco de la Marina más grande que el Going Merry se posiciono a su lado – nunca había visto un emblema pirata como ese – dijo un hombre de cabello rosa con un terno, coloco su mano en el barandal para que los piratas vean el guante metálico – soy el Teniente marino Puño de Hierro Fullbody ¿quién de ustedes es el capitán?

Luffy se adelantó sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo – yo soy el capitán – dijo Luffy aburrido ni siquiera viendo a Fullbody.

Se rió tanto de los piratas como de los cazadores de piratas que estaban escondidos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una mujer rubia salió de su espalda y lo tomo del brazo – hey vamos – susurró sensualmente.

Fullbody sonrió mientras permitía a los marines hundir el barco, Johnny lanzo varios carteles de recompensa, algunos tenían una x marcada en la foto para dejar en claro que los habían atrapado, Nami vio la foto de uno en específico y se acercó a recogerlo – ¿qué es todo esto?

Johnny y Yosaku vieron el cartel que sostenía Nami y se pusieron pálidos. El barco de la marina apunto el cañón hacía el Merry y disparo enseguida, Luffy levanto la mano y atrapo la bala como lo había hecho cuando dispararon contra Nami… Zoro, Usopp, Kaya, Johnny y Yosaku tenían la boca hasta el suelo de la sorpresa – no necesitamos más balas de cañón… se la devuelvo.

Lanzó la bala tan rápido que los Marines no supieron que los golpeo, pudieron ver como se prendía el fuego y a los infantes de marina corriendo de un lado a otro sorprendidos.

El Going Merry siguió su camino hasta llegar al Baratie, anclaron y colocaron una tabla para poder pasar de un barco a otro – ¿que podremos comer? – dijo Usopp mientras bajaba sonriendo, aunque lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando hacía Luffy.

Nami tomó de la mano a Luffy que enseguida la regreso a ver confundido – podemos quedaron un momento – susurró sonrojada, completamente avergonzada.

El azabache asintió mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Makino – claro, porque no vamos a tu cuarto y hablamos tranquilamente – Nami asintió mientras era llevada por Luffy que aún tenía agarrada su mano.

Entraron al cuarto, se sentaron en la cama y estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos mientras Nami ordenaba sus pensamientos – mi casa es la villa Kokoyashi en las islas Conomi, allí viví con mi madrastra Bell-mère y mi hermanastra Nojiko éramos pobres pero en su mayoría éramos felices – se rió ligeramente y miró a la mano que Luffy aún sostenía – era una rebelde y causaba muchos problemas para mi madrastra…

Un día todo cambio, mi infierno llego a la isla con forma humana pero con características de pescado – apretó la mano mientras el enojo y el odio se abrían paso – Arlong llego a la isla adueñándose de todas las villas, las vidas de los habitantes hasta ahora tienen un valor y si no lo pagas te matan, cincuenta mil Beris por cada niño y cien mil Beris por cada adulto – nunca había hablado de esto así que pronto la tristeza y desesperanza reemplazaron a la furia y el odio mientras Nami comenzaba a llorar – Bell-mère no tenía el dinero para las tres y aunque nos habíamos escondido Bell-mère ofreció los cien mil para nosotras porque no nos iba a negar como sus hijas – Luffy la abrazo sintiendo algo dentro de él queriendo salir a la superficie y destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance – Arlong mató a mi madre y me apresó porque soy buena cartógrafa… me… me ofreció un trato… si le doy cien millones de Beris podre comparar mi libertad y mi villa…

– No lo vas a hacer – susurró tan suave que Nami sabia no lo hubiera oído si la boca de Luffy no estuviera junto a su oído.

– ¿Qué?

– Alguien como Arlong no va a cumplir su palabra – dijo Luffy alejándose – crees que dejaría libre a alguien como tú, que sabe perfectamente los cambios climáticos y que puede dibujar mejor que nadie una carta marítima… no, eres demasiado preciada para dejarte libre.

Nami reconoció enseguida lo que estaba diciendo, había visto algunos marines corruptos hacer tratos con Arlong, se imaginó que los utilizaría para mantenerla presa – ese… hijo de puta.

– No te preocupes vamos a detenerlo – la akage miró hacia sus ojos pero solo capto un leve rastro de rojo y negro – voy a matarlo por hacerte llorar.

Se levantó jalando a Nami y comenzó a caminar hacía el Baratie donde los estaban esperando los demás y para disgusto de Luffy un rubio que definitivamente creía que era un caballero de brillante armadura estaba coqueteando con Makino.

Nami abrió los ojos al ver al rubio y luego miró a Luffy, por lo que Makino les había contado el azabache era increíblemente posesivo, incluso más que eso si la marca en el cuello de Makino era cualquier cosa, así que sabía que este pobre tipo estaría en peligro de muerte dentro de unos segundos.

Se acercaron, Luffy con una calma y gracia que lo hacía parecer un animal cazando a su presa y Nami pensando en cuanto tendrían que pagar por reparaciones.

Zoro fue el primero en verlo y trago saliva cuando noto la expresión asesina de su capitán mientras se acercaba con el rubio como blanco, los siguientes fueron Usopp y Kaya, la cual también estaba siendo acosada pero en mucha menor medida que Makino ya que fue la que ordeno la comida –… cualquier cosa que necesites siempre estaré allí para… – su parloteo fue interrumpido por un ligero golpe en su hombro así que se dio la vuelta y encontró a un hombre bien vestido, podía decir que era alto a pesar de que él estaba arrodillado y su perspectiva no era la correcta, prendió un cigarrillo mirando a la hermosa peli naranja en lugar de al tipo y comenzó a levantarse lentamente para darle más dramatismo – ¿deseas algo?

Ahora que estaba de pie noto enseguida que el tipo los supera con media cabeza por lo menos – si – susurró Luffy con la voz ronca – desearía molerte a golpes, pero voy a dejar que te marches tranquilo por el momento – se agachó ligeramente para que sus ojos se encontraran y el rubio casi, solo casi da un paso atrás por primera vez – ahora vas a ser un buen mesero traer comida y no miraras a cualquiera de estas preciosas chicas por ningún motivo… ¿estoy claro? – terminó con la voz más oscura y amenazante.

Todo el restaurante estaba viendo la interacción con interés en especial Fullbody que echaba humo por lo que le había ocurrido recientemente con ese mismo maldito mesero – como ya le dije a ese caballero – apuntó hacia Fullbody – soy el asisten en jefe del chef Sanji no un mesero.

– Puedes ser el mismísimo dueño del lugar – gruñó Luffy – vas a traer la comida y te marcharas, porque si noto que coqueteas o miras a una de las chicas date por muerto…

Nami se acercó y colocó una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo – ya déjalo, no queremos problemas, solo venimos aquí por comida – Luffy asintió mientras bordeaba a Sanji y se sentó junto a Makino, Nami se sentó junto a él y miraron la carta – "espero que no suceda nada para que termines gastando mi tesoro" – pensó la Kage preocupada.

– Retar a un cocinero de mar es como cometer un suicido… deberías saberlo – murmuró Sanji mirando a Luffy a la cara por primera vez ya que antes estaba más interesado en la akage, estaba por moverse y mostrarle a este idiota porque no debería meterse con él cuándo Makino se recargo en la mesa.

– A menos que quieras que este lugar quede destrozado te recomiendo hacer lo que está diciendo.

Enseguida sus ojos se pusieron como corazón y asintió rápidamente – hai Makino-chwan – comentó con voz melosa, lo único que detuvo a Luffy de moler a golpes a Sanji fueron las manos de Nami y Makino – enseguida les traigo su comido, todo por parte de la casa – miró con enojo y molestia a Luffy – para ustedes aún cuesta.

Se fue corriendo hacía la cocina para preparar la comida – o es un idiota o es un suicida – dijo Zoro, Johnny y Yosaku asintieron viendo la cara que tenía Luffy.

– Por lo que vi es el único chef aquí que podría ayudar en el barco – murmuró Kaya nerviosa.

Luffy suspiró con cansancio – pues si es así tendré que enseñarle quien es el capitán – tronó sus dedos con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor – como sea este lugar es increíble.

Miro para todos lados viendo a la gente comenzar a comer ahora que sabían no habría ninguna pelea como antes – ¿por qué se demoraron tanto? – preguntó Usopp mirando a Nami y luego a Luffy – tu deberías haber sido el primero aquí Luffy – terminó sabiendo el apetito voraz de su capitán.

– Estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en cómo pagar – respondió Luffy sin decir nada sobre lo que le pidió Nami, esa era una historia que solo ella y posiblemente su hermana podían contar.

Sanji regreso un minuto después con las manos a rebosar de comida, aunque todo eso lo sirvió al frente de las tres chicas – ¿oye y nosotros que? – preguntó Usopp molesto – ¿acaso quieres pelear? – Sanji lo regreso a ver y Usopp se escondió como pudo detrás de Johnny – Zoro acaba con él.

– A mí no me en esto… si quieres pelear hazlo por ti mismo – murmuró el peli verde aburrido.

– Prueba esto Luffy – dijo Nami mientras acercaba la cuchara que minutos antes había ocupado y Luffy se la metía a la boca, para disgusto de Sanji – no sé qué sea pero es delicioso.

El rubio abrió la boca para comentar cuando Makino gimió haciendo que unas gotas de sangre salieran de su nariz y se enfocara en la peli verde – esto es increíble – tomó el rostro de Luffy y lo acercó para darle un pedazo de carne con sus dedos – cierto Luffy.

Sanji mordió un pañuelo sin entender que es lo que pasaba, mientras Zoro, Johnny y Yosaku miraban para otro lado porque sabían que las chicas estaban siempre literalmente pegadas al capitán y a él no le molestaba pero a ellos les dejaba con una excitación que era difícil de deshacer solo con duchas Usopp por el contrario aún se quedaba viendo como idiota sin comprender en verdad que es lo que pasaba.

– Esto también, pruébalo Luffy-kun – dijo Kaya sonrojada y recargando su cuerpo sobre Makino le dio la comida al moreno – parece que estaba en lo correcto ¿cierto?

Luffy lamió el dedo de la rubia sonriendo – parece que sí.

Sanji se retiró con un aura de negación y depresión al ver a tres hermosas chicas todas sobre ese idiota – Te… Teniente – gritó alguien desde la puerta – Teniente Fullbody… esto es horrible.

Todo el mundo regreso a ver preguntándose qué pasaría ahora. Un infante de marina bastante maltratado estaba en la entrada tambaleándose – ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Fullbody cansado con todo lo que había pasado, había recibido una paliza y la mujer con la que estaba se había marchado.

– El pirata de Krieg que logramos atrapar escapo – dijo tosiendo sangre – una bala de cañón nos golpeó y destrozo la sección de las celdas, el pirata que acabo con siete de nuestros hombres…

– Como puede ser posible – gruñó Fullbody – lo dejamos preso sin comida, no debería poder moverse.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse asustada, el simple pensamiento de que un pirata como Krieg estuviera por allí los hacía temblar – ¿un pirata de Krieg dijo? – preguntó uno de los comensales.

– Acaso no es el pirata más poderoso del East Blue – Usopp comenzó a temblar mientras se escondía nuevamente.

– ¿No deberíamos salir corriendo? – preguntó detrás de Yosaku.

Nadie le hizo caso mientras seguían comiendo. En ese momento se escuchó un disparo, el Marine cayó al suelo completamente inerte y sin respirar, detrás de él apareció un hombre delgado con cabello negro, tenía la cara ensangrentada y portaba una pistola en su mano derecha.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a gritar de miedo alejándose hacia los lados e intentando no llamar la atención, el pirata comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía una de las mesas, se sentó en la silla y subió uno de sus pies a la mesa – tra… traigan lo que sea… denme de comer – susurró con la voz rasposa no solo por la falta de uso sino también por el hambre.

Su estómago rugía cada pocos segundos dando muestra de lo mismo y el que se le notaran los huesos de la cara también lo hacía, los chefs comenzaron a salir de la cocina para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

Incluso el dueño del lugar apareció listo para mandar sacando a patadas a todo el que hiciera algún daño a su amado restaurante, uno de los chefs se acercó con una sonrisa estúpida y falsa en la cara – uno de nuestros amados clientes – dijo el hombre con voz melosa – dígame ¿tiene dinero para pagar la comida?

El pirata apuntó la pistola hacía el rostro del cocinero que enseguida perdió su sonrisa – este es suficiente pago.

El cocinero levanto sus puños y con la misma rapidez golpeo al pirata rompiendo en el proceso la silla, para disgusto del dueño – mierda Patty rompiste otra silla – se quejó con un gruñido.

– Sin dinero no hay comida – gritó el ahora nombrado Patty, todo el mundo lo apoyaba excepto por Luffy y la banda que seguían comiendo.

Sanji a su lado hecho el humo del cigarrillo y caminó hacía la cocina para cocinar, Luffy lo siguió con la mirada sonriendo todo el tiempo – sí, lo hará muy bien – murmuró llamando la atención de todos que recién se daban cuenta que el rubio se había ido.

Patty comenzó a golpear al pirata para luego agarrarlo de la chaqueta que estaba ocupando y arrastrarlo hacía una de las salidas laterales – sal de aquí – murmuró Patty limpiándose las manos antes de entrar de nuevo al restaurante, debería hacer este tipo de cosas más seguido, le gustaba la atención que sus adorados clientes le estaban dando.

Luffy salió casi enseguida tan rápido que el pirata no lo noto, sé quedo a un lado observando lo que ocurría sabiendo que Sanji saldría muy pronto, efectivamente unos minutos después salió el rubio llevando un plato de arroz marinero y agua.

Se sentó a un lado y espero – no quiero tu caridad – gruñó el pirata con molestia.

– El océano es cruel ¿verdad? – murmuró el rubio viendo el cielo – atrae a millones de personas, marinos, piratas, cocineros… no hay diferencia para él, promete tesoros, aventura pero cuando menos te lo espera desata su furia, arrebata vidas de las peores formas que pudieras pensar y por supuesto una de esas es matarte de hambre – miró al pirata nuevamente – ¿caridad? no, esta es mi manera de pelar contra ese imponente e inmenso monstruo de color azul.

Sonrió oyendo a su próximo a ser chef en jefe hablar, el pirata se levantó rápidamente tomando el plato y comenzó a comer tan rápido que se atraganto un par de veces por lo que se detenía solo para beber agua y luego seguía comiendo.

– Parece que encontré a mi cocinero – dijo Luffy saliendo de su escondite asustando a ambos hombres que lo regresaron a ver sorprendidos – siempre y cuando mantenga sus pensamientos para el mismo claro está – terminó con un aire de finalidad que les dio escalofríos.

– ¿Eres un pirata? – preguntó Sanji sorprendido.

Asintió mientras se acercaba y se recargaba en el barandal – uno muy poderoso – respondió con simpleza.

– Si necesitas un cocinero debes tener pocos miembros – dijo el otro pirata en el lugar.

– Con el seriamos siete.

– ¿Cuál es la finalidad de tu tripulación? – preguntó levantándose – soy Gin uno de los piratas de Don Krieg, la flota más grande de piratas vista en el East Blue y fuimos masacrados por un solo hombre ¿qué esperas lograr con solo siete miembros?

– He escuchado de la flota de Krieg, por lo que puedo ver eres fuerte pero de seguro el resto de los miembros es solo una manera de ganar fama y conseguir lo que quiere más fácilmente asustando a los demás con números – se encogió de hombros – eso no es verdadera fuerza sino solo palabrería, tengo pocos miembros pero todos son hábiles y muy fuertes – se enderezó y levantó la mano hacía el cielo – ¿qué busco?... la libertad máxima… busco convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras dichas por este hombre, que allí parado contra el sol mirando hacia el cielo parecía la representación misma de ese sueño, había no solo tanta seguridad en sus palabras sino también en su expresión corporal que enseguida comenzaron a respetarlo.

– Como un pirata a otro – susurró Gin – no vallas al Grand Line, ese lugar es aún peor de lo que han dicho, es… irreal yo… no entiendo que es lo que paso en verdad… solo recuerdo el dolor, la desesperación… aún eres joven puedes buscar tesoros en los otros cuatro mares son mucho menos peligroso…

Luffy se rió mientras se volvía a recargar en la baranda – no sería una aventura si no hubiera riesgo, además en el East Blue no hay nadie que me pueda ganar, si quiero un verdadero reto tengo que ir al Grand Line.

Gin abrió los ojos asombrado con que dijera que en ese lugar no había nadie que le pudiera ganar, después de todo estaba Don Krieg aunque por el momento su flota estaba destrozada, pero como hombre era el hombre más fuerte que conocía, también había oído de un hombre o monstruo que había estado residiendo en el East Blue por un tiempo aunque no lo conocía.

– Como quieras – mencionó levantándose – gracias por la comida pero será mejor que me marche.

Saltó hacía un pequeño bote a un lado y comenzó a navegar lejos del Baratie – voy a hablar con tu jefe – dijo Luffy mientras se marchaba también.

Sanji intento quejarse pero sabían que no serviría de nada, además no es como que él o el viejo de mierda podían hacer algo para que se marchara, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo. Comenzó a babear pensando en las chicas que acompañaban a ese idiota de un pirata.

Luffy regreso a la mesa después de haber conocido a una de las leyendas del Grand Line y haber recibido el permiso para llevarse a Sanji – chicos parece que nos quedaremos un par de días – dijo Luffy sentándose donde antes había estado – Sanji aún tiene que abrir los ojos y lo más probable es que tengamos la visita de uno de los piratas que quiero derrotar.

– Krieg – comentó Zoro sabiendo exactamente de quien estaba hablando Luffy.

Usopp, Kaya, Nami, Johnny y Yosaku se pusieron pálidos – ¿va a venir?- preguntó Usopp en un susurró temblando de miedo y mirando hacia todos lados esperando que aparezca con solo nombrarlo.

– Exactamente.

– ¿Para qué quieres enfrentarlo Luffy-kun? – preguntó Kaya entre confundida y asustada.

Levantó tres dedos – tres razones – bajó dos dejando solo un dedo extendido – la primera Sanji ayudo a su segundo al mando Gin y este lo va a traer esperando que los ayuden nuevamente – levantó otro dedo – la segunda es un hombre con una buena recompensa y necesitamos hacernos conocidos antes de entrar al Grand Line – levantó el ultimo dedo – y por ultimo para mantener el territorio que voy a poseer, ósea el East Blue, tengo que deshacerme de todos los peces grandes como Krieg o Arlong.

Nami lo regreso a ver impresionada como que de todos modos hubiera estado detrás de Arlong desde antes de conocerla o que le pidiera ayuda.

– Luffy-aniki porque quieres enfrentarte a esos monstruos – dijo Johnny alarmado – hay muchos piratas en el East Blue que podrías cazar para que te den una recompensa…

– No me interesan los débiles – respondió Luffy tomando una copa con alguna clase de licor que había estado bebiendo Makino – además no hay nadie en el East Blue que me pueda vencer – terminó diciendo específicamente para Nami.

Sabiendo que no cambiaría de opinión todos estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse, aunque de todos modos lo harían porque Luffy era el capitán y lo que decía se hacía.

Como dijo Luffy se quedaron en el restaurante por un par de días, los cuales Luffy ocupo haciendo el amor con Makino mientras los demás estaban fuera para celos de Nami y Kaya últimamente y tratando de convencer a Sanji de que se les uniera.

Claro está que el rubio no acepto y ni siquiera le dijo por qué razón quería quedarse tanto en el restaurante.

También estuvieron entrenando aunque siempre en su barco para no llamar la atención de los cocineros, los civiles o incluso otros piratas que visitaban el famoso restaurante.

Al tercer día, un día nublado con una algo espesa neblina la diversión, para Luffy, Makino y Zoro por lo menos, comenzó.

– Ya están aquí – murmuró Luffy bebiendo el sake que se le robo a Zoro y aunque este intento recuperarlo le fue imposible con la velocidad del azabache.

Los comensales cerca a las ventanas notaron el enorme buque que se acercaba pero en lugar de salir corriendo como se esperaba se quedaron viendo porque estaba completamente destrozado, como si hubiera sido levantado y lanzado como juguete por un tornado o algo por el estilo.

Usopp aterrado sabiendo de quien hablaba Luffy salió corriendo a esconderse mientras los demás se quedaban esperando a ver qué es lo que hacía Luffy.

Unos minutos después entro Gin cargando a un Krieg que parecía medio muerto, Gin comenzó a pedir ayuda alegando que ahora si tenían dinero pero como la otra vez Patty que era un descerebrado, ignorante mono enorme, comenzó a poyarse en la gente para mandar sacando a los piratas como ya lo había hecho con Gin.

Teniendo en cuenta quien era y cuanto valía su cabeza, era una oportunidad de oro para la mayoría de los que estaban en el lugar.

Sanji nuevamente fue el hombre que ayudo a Gin y trajo comida para Krieg aunque todo el mundo le gritó y lo insultó, incluso sus propios Nakamas, pero nuevamente era entendible cuando estaba alimentando a unos de los terrores del East Blue.

Como todo el mundo esperaba, excepto tal vez por Gin, Krieg una vez recuperado golpeo a Sanji en la cara mandándolo a volar. Se puso a reír mientras veía el barco – estuvo deliciosos – todos los comensales salieron corriendo dejando solo a los cocineros y por su puesto a la banda que aún seguía comiendo como si nada – este barco me servirá, lo tomare – se volvió a reír mientras veía a todos los presentes – tomen todas sus cosas y márchense, pero antes… quiero que hagan comida para cien personas, mi tripulación está en el barco muriendo de hambre.

Lógicamente todo el mundo se negó, pero Sanji se levantó listo para hacer comida para cien personas, pero fue obstaculizado por los cocineros.

Patty siendo el idiota que era incluso intento vencer a Krieg con una bomba que no solo no le hizo nada sino que termino mostrando el tipo de guerrero que era Krieg, usaba una armadura dorada que le cubría todo el pecho y la espalda.

– Darme ese postre asqueroso – murmuró Krieg con la voz mostrando lo furioso que se encontraba – que pésimo servicio.

De la armadura salieron varias armas y comenzó a disparar hacía todos lados sin importarle a quien golpeara, por supuesto que Luffy, Zoro y Makino detuvieron todas las balas que se dirigían hacia ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando todo termino y los cocineros intentaban como podían levantarse apareció nuevamente Zeff ahora llevando una enorme bolsa con comida – aquí tienes comida para cien hombres – dijo simplemente sin importarle la mirada que recibía de Krieg – tómala y lárgate de mí barco.

Krieg reconoció enseguida al hombre, mucho más viejo y sin una pierna pero sabía quién estaba frente a él – tu eres pierna roja Zeff, uno de los piratas del Grand Line – se rio impresionado mientras tomaba la bolsa – quiero tu bitácora de capitán – se rió aún más alto mientras veía a todos los presentes – es cierto que no pude contra el Grand Line, pero tengo lo necesario para volver y cruzarlo por completo, hombres, ambición, poder… solo me falta algo de información – miró con fiereza hacía Zeff – dame esa bitácora y me convertiré en el hombre que este en la cima de esta era pirata…

Luffy enseguida se lanzó a reír llamando la atención de todos, primero estaban confundidos, pero casi enseguida se sorprendieron porque el grupo estuviera allí sentado como si estuvieran viendo alguna clase de programa.

– ¿Tu convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas? – preguntó Luffy burlándose claramente, para molestia de Krieg y confusión de Gin – crees que una armadura y un montón de débiles te darán ese título… ni siquiera pudiste contra uno solo de los terrores del Grand Line, eres tan patético y débil que regresaste con el rabo entre las piernas y ahora tienes que mendigar comida y robar bitácoras de otros.

Krieg se le quedo viendo con las venas saltando en su frente – mocoso… puedo hacer como que no oí una sola palabra de lo que dijiste por el momento pero no tientes a tu suerte… esto no es un juego.

Luffy se levantó lentamente y caminó con tranquilidad hasta estar al frente de Krieg – quien dice que estoy jugando, yo solo digo la verdad… el que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas después de todo seré yo.

Los ojos de Krieg se inyectaron de sangre – ¡deja de subestimarme mocoso! – gritó incluso escupiendo – por falta de información una flota de cinco mil hombre fue vencida en siete días ¿y tú crees que podrás cruzarlo con tan poca gente? – se tranquilizó respirando hondo – odio a la gente chistosa – miró nuevamente a Zeff y recogió completamente la bolsa de comida – espero que para cuando regrese todos ustedes se hayan marchado, lo único que quiero en el lugar es la bitácora.

Con eso comenzó a alejarse de Luffy. Gin se quedó dónde estaba sin saber qué hacer, por un lado estaba el hombre que se supone debería respetar pero que incluso casi le rompe el brazo solo para ver si estaba nuevamente en su mejor momento y por el otro lado había dos personas que también respetaba, Sanji y Luffy.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer Luffy? – preguntó Nami acercándose – ¿vamos a pelear contra todos esos piratas?

El azabache asintió – van a ser una buena prueba para ustedes para ver qué tan fuertes se han vuelto – sonrió colocando su brazo en los hombros de la akage, Sanji frunció el ceño molesto y celoso – por Krieg no se preocupen, me encargo yo…

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Gin golpeando el suelo – Don es el hombre más fuerte del East Blue si no huyen los va a matar…

– Hagamos una apuesta entonces – interrumpió Luffy sonriendo diabólicamente – si yo gano, si yo venzo a Krieg sin recibir un solo golpe entonces te unes a mi tripulación.

Gin negó con la cabeza pensando que Luffy estaría loco – ¿y si pierdes?

– Si pierdo, si me da un solo golpe entonces dejare que tomen este barco, dejare que hagan lo que quieran con él, incluso les daré mi barco y les daré mi tesoro.

Los cocineros se alarmaron porque este tipo hiciera una apuesta entregan do su casa – no puedes ganar – dijo Gin mirando a los ojos de Luffy – es un suicidio, me estás dando todo por solo un golpe.

– Te aseguro que te estaré dando mucho más cuando te unas a mí.

– Hey no regales nuestro barco así como así – gritó uno de los cocineros.

Luffy lo regreso a ver – creen poder vencer a Krieg ustedes solos – se burló el azabache – si Zeff tuviera su otra pierna estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo harían, Krieg es solo un bufón después de todo, incluso con su edad alguien como él le ganaría con los ojos cerrados… pero ustedes… ustedes no tiene una mínima oportunidad sin nosotros así que, sí, doy este barco porque si no lo defiendo lo pierden así de simple.

Zeff y Luffy se miraron unos segundos mientras este último comenzaba a canalizar Haoshoku Haki por todo el lugar haciendo que los más débiles comenzaran a sudar y ver con caras de terror a Luffy.

– Esta bien estoy de acuerdo – dijo Zeff sonriendo, no había manera de que este chico perdiera.

Los cocineros comenzaron a quejarse porque Zeff estuviera de acuerdo con este pirata que a leguas se notaba que estaba bien zafado la teja, era imposible que venciera al pirata más temido de todo el East Blue sin recibir un solo golpe.

– Chicos listos para la batalla estamos defendiendo este barco hasta que pierda o en su defecto Krieg se esté comiendo sus piernas.

Todo el mundo se levantó y Usopp gritó de dolor cuando se levantó debajo de una mesa golpeándose la cabeza, los cocineros vieron al cobarde con una gota en la nuca y confirmando que sus esperanzas estaban acabadas.

– Estaba impacientándome de todos modos – dijo Zoro emocionado caminando hasta estar a un lado de su capitán.

– Por cierto Sanji – mencionó Luffy – quiero que con esta batalla veas el por qué Zeff te salvo… espero que te des cuenta tu solo porque o si no tendré que darte la paliza de tu vida y llevarte conmigo inconsciente – miró a Zeff nuevamente que asintió – después de todo ya tengo el permiso de tu jefe.

Antes de que Sanji dijera algo más escucharon el grito de guerra de los piratas de Krieg, cerca de cien hombres queriendo tomar ese barco contra veinte más o menos.

Estaban listos para la batalla cuando Luffy sintió una presencia enorme acercándose, una presencia que no esperaba encontrara aquí, lo más probable el terror del Grand Line venía siguiendo a estos patéticos piratas.

Bueno por lo menos sería más interesante que solo patearle el culo a un montón de debiluchos.

* * *

 **Explicaciones para el capítulo, como dije arriba este capítulo es más de paso, la entrada para uno de los personajes que más me gustan, Dracule Mihawk, es el punto fuerte de este arco porque los villanos me parecen bastante… insuficientes, no sé cómo explicarme correctamente.**

 **Krieg es patético, por otro lado tiene un personaje con mucho potencial como lo es Gin en sus filas, he leído algunos fics en los que lo hacen parte del grupo y me agrada incluirme entre ese grupo que lo incluye en la banda.**

 **Aproveche este capítulo como la intro para algunos personajes más, Johnny y Yosaku como en el canon y explicar el puesto que tomaría Kaya, no me gusta mucho eso de simplemente agregar personajes porque si sin un uso real así que espero poder darle un puesto a todos los que entren aun si son repetidos.**

 **Si tienen ideas para eso, tengo los oídos abiertos, escuchare… leeré sus opiniones y si me agradan las aplicare como ya lo hice en mi fic de Naruto.**

 **También aproveche este momento para que Nami le pida ayuda a Luffy, en el canon no me agrado mucho el que la peli naranja se marchara con el barco cuando pudo haber pedido ayuda… si solo se quedaba a ver la pelea con Krieg todo hubiera sido diferente.**

 **No me molesta en si la traición porque era por una más que buena razón, lo que me molesta es que no confiara en la fuerza de Luffy, puede ser un ESTÚPIDO con todas las letras mayúsculas pero cuando se lo necesita es más confiable que cualquiera.**

 **Todo su problema con Usopp y el robo de su dinero se hubiera evitado con esa simple petición.**

 **Como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta y Luffy demostró su fuerza peleando contra el supuesto terror del East Blue derrotándolo, como ya dije en otra nota incluso creo que es alguien a quien Luffy si asesino.**

 **Por si se preocupan sobre mi postura de que Luffy debería matar a ciertos personajes, no pienso que Luffy sea malo por eso, pero dejar a todos sus contrincantes vivos me parece algo bastante estúpido, habrá quienes estén más a su nivel y será difícil hacerlo pero por ejemplo Arlong está mejor muerto, eso sí humillándolo bien humillado antes.**

 **Con eso dicho espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, Mata Ne.**


	6. El poder de un Shichibukai

**¡Por fin! por fin me iguale en todos los fics, o bueno casi en todos ya que el de Harry Potter tiene como tres más si no estoy equivocado, sea como sea, por fin todos los fics tienen seis capítulos… me esforcé en este capítulo porque aparece uno de los personajes más poderosos y geniales de One Piece… Dracule Mihawk.**

 **Así como en el resto de capítulos habrá algunas partes muy parecidas al canon y otra no tanto, pero espero les agrade como quedo porque a mí me encanto.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews para** **shiro avicii que dejo varios en el último capítulo, por parte de parejas para todos los chicos, si cada uno de ellos tendrá su chica, estoy teniendo algunos problemas en especial con respecto a Zoro, algunos quieren que lo empareje con Robin, otros con Tashigi, a mí me gusta la pareja Zoro/Perona.**

 **La verdad estoy más a gusto con esta última pareja porque las otras dos también fueron pedidas para estar con Luffy y me gustan esas dos con el chico de Goma/Tormenta.**

 **El otro que me está dando problemas es Gin, a él si no se con quién emparejarlo, con Usopp tengo un par de ideas y con Sanji, aunque demorara tengo planeado juntarlo con Viola, esos dos tienen química, la verdad creía que Sanji era un Okama hasta apareció esta chica jajaja.**

 **Por parte de lo de Mihawk, si creo que va a ser un poco más pronunciada su aparición y mucho más importante, no te digo más para no dar spoilers, pero eso si tendrá algo más de relevancia con el grupo.**

 **Así mismo todos aprenderán el Rokushiki, no pienso hacerlo como en algunos fics en los que ni bien empiezan a aprender ya pueden hacerlos, así que no por el momento ninguno a parte de Luffy y en especial Makino harán las técnicas, pero con el tiempo la banda también mostrara avances.**

 **En cuanto a lo del Haki, no pienso mostrarles eso todavía, no estará escondido tanto tiempo como en el canon pero tampoco se mostrar tan pronto.**

 **A mi modo de ver el Haki es un poder bastante complicado y Oda lo puso hasta la mitad del manga juntamente para que la banda valla agarrando fuerza para poder soportar el uso del Haki.**

 **Mi idea es primero concentrarme en el Rokushiki y cuando ya sean lo suficientemente fuertes ahí si Luffy les enseñara el Haki.**

 **El capitán les dara las bases que ellos tendrán que fortalecer y perfeccionar en los dos años del time skyp.**

 **Me alegro que te parezca que estoy por buen camino, uno de los problemas de los fics con harem es el poder desarrollar a cada uno de los personajes que rodean al protagonista, en Harry Potter es bastante complicado.**

 **Creo que voy a tener que hacer un par de capítulos alejado del Pov protagonista ya sea Harry, Luffy o Naruto para poder desarrollarlos más.**

 **LuisNightDragon** **solo te diré que sigas leyendo, no quiero seguir dando spoilers y revelando quien estará con quien, solo diré que estoy pensando en quienes agregar al harem, quienes estarán con los demás y quienes simplemente serán aliadas, eso sí siempre tengo en cuenta los comentarios y sus sugerencias.**

 **Por ultimo para** **Julianklaravazquezkl** **me agrada mucho Gin, en el canon yo juraba que se iba a unir a la banda, fue una lástima que se fuera con tremendo idiota de un capitán.**

 **De todos los enemigos de Luffy en el arco East Blue debo decir que Krieg es el más patético, creo que incluso Buggy con lo débil y cobarde que es lo podría vencer con algo de tiempo y dejándolo sin sus estúpidas armas, me sorprende que alguien como él haya durado más de unas pocas horas en el Grand Line.**

 **Por parte del harem, menos mal estás de acuerdo con lo de Kaya, por que la rubia va a entrar, por parte de Tashigi es una de mis favoritas, he leído muchas historias en las que la emparejan con Zoro, pero me parece, es solo lo que pienso no quiero ofender a nadie, los unen solo por su parecido con Kuina y no me parece la razón correcta para emparejarlos, Tashigi tiene su propia personalidad, una completamente opuesta a la de Kuina.**

 **Por ese motivo no le he cogido mucho… aprecio al Zoro/Tashigi, por parte de los de Perona como ya dije creo que esta mejor con Zoro pero aún está a discusión las cosas pueden cambiar hasta que lleguemos a Thriller Bark.**

 **Sea como sea, les dejo el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo.**

 **Cap6.- El poder de un Shichibukai.**

Luffy se quedó viendo un momento hacia el enorme galeón destrozado, después de un par de minutos escucharon los gritos de los piratas que se habían recuperado después de haberse alimentado.

– Quiero que presten mucha atención a lo que está por suceder – comentó el azabache sonriendo.

Su tripulación lo regresó a ver algo confundidos pero por lo demás le hicieron caso, mientras los cocineros lo veían como se vería a un idiota. Patty estaba por hablar, burlándose del pirata cuando para asombro de todos se escuchó un estruendo junto con los gritos de los piratas.

Después de un segundo olas enormes comenzaron a mecer el Baratie y pudieron ver como el galeón se inclinaba hacía dos lados distintos – fue partido por la mitad – dijo Sanji con la boca abierta dejando que su cigarrillo cayera al suelo.

Luffy asintió mientras el resto de los presentes solo podía maravillarse y aterrarse ante lo que estaban viendo frente a ellos – leven el ancla – ordenó rápidamente Zeff – o el barco se hundirá.

Los cocineros asintieron corriendo intentando no caerse para poder levantar el ancla, preguntándose todo el tiempo quién demonios había cortado ese galeón inmenso.

– Zoro esto es lo que tienes que superar – dijo Luffy mirando a su segundo al mando – este es el poder del Grand Line.

Usopp abrazado a Zoro para salvar su vida miró a Luffy con la cara tan pálida que incluso podían ver a través de el – ¿estás diciéndome que alguien o algo en ese mar puede hacer este tipo de cosas? – preguntó al borde de un ataque cardíaco – ¿y quieres ir allí?

Se rió ligeramente mientras asentía sin importarle las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los cocineros y Usopp – ¿cómo… cómo puede ser esto posible? – preguntó Nami con los ojos casi callándose de sus cuencas, había visto a los Gyojin hundir barcos, aunque mucho más pequeños, pero esto estaba en otro nivel ¿qué clase de monstruos vivían en el Grand Line?

Salieron hacía uno de los pasillos exteriores del Baratie para terminar de ver como el galeón se hundía cuando notaron algo entre la neblina causada por las enormes olas, un pequeño y extraño bote con algunas velas con fuego verde y un hombre sentado tranquilamente en un único asiento.

Zeff abrió los ojos tanto de miedo como de asombro – ese… hombre – susurró, Luffy sonreía mientras los demás veían el pequeño barco acercarse.

– El hombre con los ojos de halcón – murmuró Johnny regresando a ver a Zoro.

El peli verde apretaba el brandal con fuerza haciendo que la madera se partiera, comenzó a sudar ligeramente y sus ojos parecían querer enfocarlo todo y al mismo tiempo alejarse aterrados de la pura fuerza que sabía tenia este hombre.

Se irguió mientras con su mano derecha tomaba sus espadas – yo…

Fue detenido por Luffy colocando una mano en su hombro – no – dijo con fuerza, Zoro lo regresó a ver confundido, molesto – respira primero… siente a lo que te estas enfrentando.

Zoro suspiró mientras asentía y cerró los ojos, al principio le pareció que no podría concentrarse bien, había mucho ruido y la necesidad de luchar y probarse contra ojos de halcón era abrumadora, pero casi un minuto después comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo y sereno, comenzó a pensar mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a sudar nuevamente pero ahora por un motivo muy diferente.

No podía sentirlo en verdad, no podía verlo o como quiera que quisiera llamarlo, pero el poder emanado por ojos de halcón parecía oprimir a todos haciendo casi imposible el no poder notar la diferencia entre unos y otros.

– No… puede ser…

Los demás se quedaron viendo entre Luffy y Zoro preguntándose qué pasaba – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Kaya acercándose a Luffy instintivamente para sentirse segura.

– No puede ser – gruñó Zoro abriendo los ojos y mirando a Luffy – es… es un titan… es tan fuerte que podría aplastarnos como a insectos.

Luffy asintió sonriendo – ese es el poder de un pirata del Grand Line y frente a ti tienes al mejor espadachín del mundo – los ojos de todo el mundo paso de Luffy al pirata en el pequeño bote – ¿no pensaste que sería tan fácil cierto?

Zoro negó con la cabeza aun sudando, no había creído que sería fácil de ningún modo pero la diferencia que podía notar entre él y ojos de halcón era tan descomunal que era completamente irreal, algo como eso no podía ser cierto, había pasado años entrenando y preparándose para su lucha contra este hombre, había cazado a un sin número de piratas… para nada.

– ¿Luffy que sucede? – preguntó Nami frustrada porque este par de tontos no dijeran nada.

– Zoro se acaba de dar cuenta que no tiene ni una sola posibilidad contra Dracule Mihawk.

Todos menos Makino lo regresaron a ver sorprendidos sabiendo muy bien lo poderoso que era su compañero – eso no puede ser posible – gruñó Yosaku.

– Sí, nuestro aniki no puede ser vencido, es el mejor espadachín del East Blue – siguió Johnny.

Los demás los ignoraron dejando que siguieran con sus payasadas – entonces ¿qué esperas? – preguntó Luffy empujando a Zoro ligeramente – ve a pelear.

Zoro sonrió, asintió y se lanzó rápidamente hacía uno de los maderos que estaban regados por todo el lugar gracias al galeón – estás loco… ¿si se dio cuenta que es más fuerte por qué ir a luchar? – dijo Usopp asombrado.

– Porque una cosa es saber que alguien es más fuerte y otra muy diferente es luchar contra eso y sentirlo cayendo sobre ti – respondió Luffy con sus ojos brillando – es muy diferente, probar físicamente esa debilidad e impotencia es muy diferente saberlo a sentirlo… y eso solo puede hacerlo más fuerte.

Miraron hacía Zoro que ya estaba al frente de Mihawk apuntándolo con su espada –… quiero luchar contra ti porque ese siempre ha sido mi objetivo, vencerte y convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

– Pobre insecto no necesito cruzar espadas para saber que soy más fuerte que tu ¿un duelo? dime ¿eres solo estúpido o imprudente?

Zoro sonrió aunque estaba empezando a sudar – sé que eres más fuerte… puedo verte como una enorme pared de hierro que se me viene encima – comenzó a desenfundar otra de sus espadas – pero hice dos promesas y aún si me vences en esta oportunidad tengo que intentar llegar a la cima.

Mihawk sonrió ligeramente, bastante impresionado con este espadachín, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero aunque fuera reconocido en el East Blue en el verdadero mundo no era más que una simple hormiga, estiró su sonrisa solo un poco antes de tomar una pequeña cruz atada a una cuerda que estaba en su cuello y abriendo el pequeño compartimiento desenfundo un cuchillo que no podía medir más de cinco centímetros.

Zoro abrió los ojos confundido y al mismo tiempo comenzando a enojarse – ¿qué es eso?

– A diferencia de muchos no utilizo todo mi poder para cazar pequeños conejos miedosos, podrás ser famoso y ser llamado espadachín en este mar pero es el más débil de todos los otros cuatro no se diga del Gran Line – puso cara de preocupación y tristeza – lastimosamente no llevo nada más pequeño, espero me perdones.

La furia de Zoro resurgió con todo su poder y se lanzó enseguida contra Mihawk, ambos abrieron los ojos al ver la velocidad con la que se movía, el peli verde sabía que esto era gracias al entrenamiento de Luffy por lo que le dio las gracias mentalmente – no te lamentes cuando mueras.

El azabache sonrió nuevamente completamente confiado – eres una persona que todavía no ha experimentado el mundo real.

– Oni-Giri – sus tres espadas se juntaron en un único punto con toda su fuerza y velocidad, era uno de sus ataques más fuertes no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir a él usando un cuchillo.

Pero de repente fue detenido en su lugar como si nunca se hubiera movido en un primer momento, todo el mundo excepto Luffy tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa al ver como el pequeño cuchillo detenía las tres espadas soportándolas con facilidad en ese único punto en el que se suponía soportaba toda la fuerza de Zoro.

– ¿Qu… qué? – preguntaron tanto Johnny y Yosaku.

– Paró uno de sus más poderosos ataques como si fuera nada – dijo Makino con sorpresa, sabía que Mihawk era más fuerte pero hacer eso estaba fuera de toda proporción.

– "No puedo moverme" – pensó Zoro mirando desde el cuchillo hasta la cara de Mihawk con su frente completamente cubierta de sudor – "nadie ha podido parar esta técnica antes y este hombre con un juguete…"

"No puede ser" – rugió en su mente – "esto no es cierto".

Se retiró un paso y volvió a cargar moviendo sus tres espadas con una ferocidad que solo había utilizado cuando estaba peleando contra los piratas Kuroneko, Makino lo había hecho enojar aunque sabía que por el momento era más débil que ella.

Pero con todo el entrenamiento que había hecho con Luffy y claro esta su propio entrenamiento personal no debería ser tanta la diferencia.

Abrió los ojos pensando en cuan fuerte era su capitán ¿había estado conteniéndose cuando entrenaban? ¿su poder era tan grande como el de este hombre en frente de él? ¿cuántos otros monstruos como estos había en el mundo?

Según Mihawk y según lo que había escuchado del Grand Line, solo tomando en cuenta lo que había ocurrido con el supuesto pirata más poderoso del East Blue.

En ese mar debería haber gente tan fuerte como su capitán o este hombre y Mihawk estaba jugando con el ¿cómo esperaba convertirse en el mejor si no podía ni siquiera hacerlo utilizar la espada con la que había cortado ese enorme galeón?

Siguió lanzando golpes que solo parecían hacerse más pesados pero Mihawk seguía evitándolos o desviándolos con el cuchillo, en un descuido el azabache levantó la mano y lo golpeó con el dorso de la misma mandándolo hacía atrás, casi se le escapa su Wado pero logro apretar los dientes y mantenerla en su boca.

– ¡Aniki deja de jugar y ponte serio! – gritó Yosaku aún asombrado con lo que veía.

Su aniki nunca había sido vencido, había piratas que le daban problemas claro esta no todos eran tan débiles como… como ellos mismo, pero nunca habían visto que alguien peleara con Zoro tan… desinteresadamente, tan aburrido, como si ni siquiera lo estuviera intentando en lo más mínimo.

– No puedo estar tan lejos – dijo Zoro levantándose y mirando a Mihawk con furia, cuando lo enfoco correctamente parecía un gigante, lo vio distorsionarse y convertirse en un demonio que le sonreía burlonamente.

Se levantó sintiendo sus músculos completamente tensos, como si fuera un animal herido listo para atacar ante la menor muestra de agresión.

Claro está que no espero a que Mihawk se moviera y volvió a correr para atacarlo, su mente no podía comprender como es que estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando, había trabajado incansablemente, como nadie más para este momento y parecía que no había servido de nada.

Usando dos de sus espadas con una barra horizontal al suelo y aplicando toda la fuera que podía usar atacó a su contrincante quien solo se agachó pasando por debajo de sus espadas.

Cortó con facilidad uno de los mástiles del barco, se dio media vuelta y volvió a atacar sin pensar en nada más.

Los espectadores en cambio vieron con asombro como el enorme mástil comenzaba a deslizarse y se inclinaba cayendo hacía donde se encontraban algunos de los piratas de Krieg.

– Ese muchacho ataca sin pensar en nada – comentó Zeff cruzado de brazos – no podrá rozar a ojos de halcón de esa manera.

– ¿Qué quieres decir viejo? – preguntó Sanji soplando humo – está más que claro que Zoro no tiene oportunidad.

Luffy lo regresó a ver listó para golpearlo pero fue detenido por Zeff que hizo exactamente eso – has silencio – gruñó antes de mirar nuevamente a la pelea – por lo que puedo decir Roronoa tiene buenas bases, no soy un experto pero conozco lo suficiente, el problema aquí no es tanto en su condición física o su habilidad sino su mentalidad.

– ¿Cómo puede tener que ver la forma de pensar de Zoro en esto? – preguntó Usopp confundido.

Nunca había sido un luchador por lo que no podía saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Zeff – Zoro se ha preparado para este momento por años – respondió Luffy apretando sus manos intentando no meterse en la pelea de Zoro – al momento en que su primer ataque fue detenido como si fuera nada su mente se cerró… no está pensando en cómo moverse, en cómo usar correctamente sus espadas… solamente está aplicando toda la fuerza posible en sus ataques esperando que uno conecte.

Zeff asintió, en ese momento Mihawk quedó encerrado contra la barandilla pero saltando se apoyó en la misma y dio otro nuevo saltó para evitar el ataque de Zoro que cortó la misma.

Zoro dio media vuelta rápidamente atacando horizontalmente nuevamente pero Mihawk pareció bailar mientras evitaba su ataque y se posicionaba detrás del peli verde.

Volvió a agacharse evitando un nuevo ataque y uso su cuchillo para detener nuevamente una de sus espadas – que talento tan limitado – murmuró casi con aburrimiento, eso hasta que sintió como era empujado, fue casi imperceptible pero para él fue increíble.

Abrió los ojos asombrado, arrastró su cuchillo por la espada empujándola lejos y lo levantó igual de rápido deteniendo la Wado en ese mismo instante.

Volvió a abrir los ojos con asombro cuando fue empujado nuevamente e incluso una onda de choque ligera fue creada por las dos fuerzas encontrándose, si lo pusiera en porcentajes no estaba ocupando ni siquiera el cinco por ciento de su fuerza, pero el que este chico del East Blue que a duras penas parecía tener entrenamiento lo hubiera empujado era algo inaudito.

Ni toda la flota de Krieg podía haber hecho eso – es un monstruo más grande que el monstruo conocido como Zoro – murmuró uno de los piratas cerca.

– No te parece que cada vez le está costando más a Mihawk soportar los avances de Zoro – comentó Makino mirando atentamente, eran solo esporádicos, pero había visto un par de momentos en los que Zoro había logrado hacer retroceder al espadachín más experimentado.

– Zoro tiende a sacar su fuerza de la furia y el enojo – murmuró Luffy sonriendo ligeramente – mientras más lo arrincones más fuerte reaccionara.

Era cierto porque los sonidos de golpes que causaban las espadas de Zoro al chocar contra el cuchillo cada vez parecían subir de nivel, no solo eso sino que pequeñas ondas de choque se producían de vez en cuando rompiendo o partiendo ligeramente la madera que estuviera cerca.

– No he viajado tanto para terminar perdiendo contra un maldito juguete – gruñó Zoro sus ojos mostrando la furia que plagaba su cuerpo.

Veía el cuchillo maldito aparecer más rápido de lo que su mente en verdad procesaba la imagen, era como si tuviera cinco o seis cuchillos en verdad, de repente la imagen cambió y el rostro de Kuina apareció frente a él.

Se desconcentro el tiempo necesario para que Mihawk evitara su estocada y lo golpeara en la nuca con el dorso de su mano.

Todo se volvió negro por un segundo, un segundo en el que casi pierde nuevamente su agarre en su Wado Ichimonji y un segundo en el que recordó la promesa a su amiga, incluso podía decir que su modelo a seguir.

Se regresó más rápido de lo que Mihawk esperaba haciendo que retrocediera solo un poco pero le fue suficiente, atacó con sus espadas en las manos que sabía serian detenidas con el maldito juguete, sonrió cuando lo dejo abierto para su ataque con Wado.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente viendo su espada moverse en cámara lenta a centímetros de tocar el rostro de Mihawk, notó el brillo en su espada como si le hablara, como si estuviera a la espera de este momento tanto como él.

El segundo término y Mihawk retrocedió a tiempo pero no tan rápido, la espada logro cortar solo un poco de su sombrero.

No dejo que su rostro mostrara el placer que en verdad estaba sintiendo, con cada segundo que pasaba Zoro se hacía más fuerte, sabía que ese poder lo dejaría agotado y casi inútil por la menos un par de días pero este chico lo aprovechaba muy bien, no lo controlaba en lo más mínimo pero sabía aprovecharse y usarlo a su favor.

Zoro cayó de espaldas agotado, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo completamente y mirando a Mihawk con ojos desenfocados, como si estuviera loco, pero llenos de satisfacción, había logrado rosarlo… aunque solo haya sido el sombrero.

– ¿Cuál es tu meta? – preguntó mirándolo con una expresión en blanco – ¿por qué andas tras el poder absoluto… debilucho?

Johnny y Yosaku comenzaron a temblar en su lugar mientras garraban sus espadas de – ¿¡debilucho!? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo – ¡maldito bastardo… te enseñaremos un par de cosas!

Antes de que pudieran moverse Luffy los agarró de las cabezas y las chocó en el centro haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo medio inconscientes y adoloridos.

– Quédense quietos – gruñó con la voz tensa y apretando sus manos tan fuerte que sangraban – esta es la pelea de Zoro.

Todos podían ver las ansias de Luffy por meterse en la pelea y ayudar a su segundo al mando, pero así mismo sabían que esta pelea era de su compañero y de nadie más, era una pelea por el título del mejor del mundo después de todo.

– Luffy – se acercó Makino tomando su mano para que dejara de hacerse daño, podía sentir el instinto asesino emanado por su novio en olas enorme que ya estaba poniendo a los cocineros con los pelos de punta.

Nami hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y le sonrió aunque estaba igual de tensa que los cocineros, su cuerpo y mente le pedían alejarse del peligro pero su corazón le decía quedarse y ayudar a su… capitán.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad por el cansancio y miró a Mihawk con la mente mucho más en calma y clara – no… no voy a perder – susurró pensando en Kuina todo el tiempo.

Había sido exasperante y odiosa pero gracias a ella es que había, no solo formado su estilo de pelea, sino que también había llegado hasta ese punto en el que se encontraba en ese momento – Tora… – murmuró colocando sus espadas detrás de su Wado, pensó en Luffy y no solo su ayuda y entrenamiento sino también en su necesidad por ser el mejor del mundo, no podía tener nada más que lo mejor ya que sería el Rey de los Piratas – Gari…

Se movió rápidamente hacía el frente pero no llego ni cerca de Mihawk cuando sintió el cuchillo enterrándose en su pecho, bajo sus brazos pero se quedó completamente quieto – ¿no piensas moverte? – preguntó confundido – ¿deseas que este cuchillo atraviese tu corazón?

– No lo sé… si doy un solo paso atrás… los juramentos y promesas que hice se perderán… habrán sido en vano y no regresaran.

– A eso se le llama perder.

Se rió ligeramente tosiendo sangre – por eso… por eso no puedo retroceder…

– ¿Aunque significara la muerte?

Volvió a reírse ahora mucho más fuerte – ¡la muerte es mejor!

Se le quedo viendo interesado y confundido, definitivamente Zoro Roronoa tenía un espíritu muy fuerte, podía ver alguien detrás de él dándole su apoyo y confianza… no, había dos personas, una niña y un hombre estas dos personas eran los que le daban fuerzas para seguir luchando, no solo era él aunque toda esa fuerza fuera propia, pero era canalizada por estos dos seres… quienes sea que fueran deberían ser muy fuertes e importantes para Zoro… preferir la muerte sobre la derrota… impresionante.

Retrocedió haciendo que su cuchillo saliera del pecho de Zoro con un chapoteó macabro y haciendo que la sangre se esparciera por la madera que utilizaban de suelo – mocoso dime tu nombre – ordenó mientras guardaba nuevamente su cuchillo.

Se colocó erguido mientras ponía sus espadas de forma que sus empuñaduras formaran un triángulo – Zoro Roronoa – respondió listo para el último ataque.

– Lo recordare – murmuró Mihawk mientras tomaba su Yoru y la apuntaba hacía Zoro – hace mucho tiempo que no enfrentaba a alguien con semejante espíritu… como detalle frente a un espadachín blandiré esta espada negra, la espada más poderosa del mundo… para poner fin a tu vida.

Se burló con sarcasmo frente a la propuesta pero de todos modos asintió – lo agradezco.

La tensión se podía palpar en todo el lugar, Johnny y Yosaku temblaban de miedo en sus sitios después de haber visto casi morir a su aniki, Luffy intentaba con mucha fuerza de voluntad no exprimir las manos de Makino y Nami mientras los más cercanos intentaban no desmayarse por la presión que estaba exudando el azabache.

– Santoryu Hogi… – comenzó a mover las espadas como si fueran un molino justo cuando Mihawk se lanzaba hacía delante – San Zen Sekai…

Se quedaron un segundo de pie dándose la espalda mientras todos retenían el aliento, pero un segundo después las espadas de Zoro se rompieron excepto por su Wado Ichimonji y enseguida escupió sangre – perder es algo que no tenía contemplado – susurró mientras tomaba su preciada espada y la volvía a enfundar… ¿así que este es el poder más grande del mundo?

Se dio la vuelta y estiró los brazos sorprendiendo a Mihawk – ¿ahora qué?

– Atacar por la espalda es un acto vergonzoso entre espadachines – sonrió mirando solo un segundo hacía Luffy.

El azabache sonrió – bien dicho – murmuró mientras volvía a tacar cortando todo el torso del espadachín peli verde.

– ¡Zoro! – gritó Luffy soltando a las chicas y dejando que su Haki se esparza por el lugar como una bomba, el suelo y el barandal se rompieron bajo la presión aunque Luffy no se movía y comenzaba a ver rojo.

El ver a Zoro en ese momento había activado algo escondido dentro de él, no sabía que era pero era doloroso en extremo.

La gente a su alrededor temblaba de puro terror al sentir el poder exudado por Luffy en olas, Zeff lo miraba con la boca abierta y una expresión que haría reír a cualquiera si llegaban a recordar el momento más tarde.

– No apresures tu muerte… joven camarada – murmuró Mihawk sabiendo muy bien que el espadachín de cabello verde sobreviviría a una herida como esa aunque no era tan superficial como la que le había hecho antes. Sintió un pulso eléctrico recorrerle la espina dorsal y sabía muy bien que era a pesar de no haberlo sentido hace mucho tiempo, miedo, terror, regresó a ver hacía donde sabía que estaba la persona que causaba esa sensación y abrió los ojos al ver a un chico que podía aparentar unos veinte años quizá un poco más quizá un poco menos.

Era sorprendente que alguien en ese mar pudiera usar Haoshoku Haki, más sorprendente aún era que pudiera expandirlo por todo el lugar sin hacer que nadie colapse inconsciente soltando espuma por la boca.

Aunque estaba concentrado a su alrededor y el que estuviera causando que la madera reventará demostraba que su voluntad era muy fuerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio la imagen comenzar a desaparecer, sintió la misma sensación en su columna y alcanzó a sentir con su Kenbunshoku Haki el peligro ligeramente detrás de él de su lado derecho. Levantó instintivamente su espada para detener el golpe, pero supo que tuvo un error de cálculo cuando sintió como su brazo entero cimbraba.

El puño del chico estaba recubierto con una especie de tornado que al chocar contra su espada causo una onda expansiva enorme que partió la madera debajo de ellos e incluso el mar mismo se cortó por la simple fuerza ejercida por ambos contrincantes.

Mihawk fue lanzado hacía atrás arrastrando los pies por la madera intentando que no se rompiera para que soportara lo suficiente y no termine en el mar.

La plataforma se meció violentamente por la ola causada lo que le complicaba bastante el mantenerse en pie, su Kenbunshoku lo alertó nuevamente y logró mover su cabeza para evitar una patada que causo un pequeño tornado que salió lanzado hacía los restos del barco partiéndolo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba y levantando como si fueran juguetes a los piratas.

El Busoshoku Haki era invisible no se podía ver pero se podía sentir y sabía que ese ataque estaba recubierto por el mismo.

Movió su espada más rápido de lo que cualquiera en el lugar podía ver para cortar a este pirata pero parecía que no era tan fácil como había pensado en un comienzo, lo escuchó murmurar algo tan bajo que fue imposible de entender y su dedo se lanzó contra la espada chocando contra la misma con un estruendo como si fuera un trueno ambos fueron lanzados hacía los lados mientras el mar volvía a agitarse con fuerza.

Ni bien su pie tocó el suelo se disparó hacía el pirata con el sombrero de paja pero nuevamente parecía haberlo subestimado porque lo regresó a ver con esos ojos en blanco que le causaban escalofríos y logró evitar su ataque.

Unos cuantos cortes aparecieron en su piel por el viento cortante que causaba su espada pero era literalmente nada.

– Arashi, Arashi no… Saishū-tekina handan – sintió el rayo enorme viniendo sobre él desde el cielo sin nubes, era demasiado rápido y grande para evitarlo por lo que levantó su espada cortando el rayo por la mitad y desapareciéndolo como si no hubiera existido nunca.

Abrió los ojos asombrado cuando notó al chico frente a él con su puño ya extendiéndose hacía su rostro.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacía un lado lo mejor que pudo pero el puño alcanzó a rosarlo en la mejilla sintió el corte que causó el viento que recubría su puño, levantó su pierna para evitar el siguiente ataque que alcanzó a sentir con su Kenbunshoku. Rodilla con rodilla chocaron con otro nuevo estruendo.

Mihawk sonrió ligeramente cuando supo que él era más fuerte, había estado subiendo el nivel poco a poco durante la pelea para saber qué tan fuerte era este pirata.

Comparado con los insectos del East Blue eran un titan que no cabía en la pecera, pero aún le falta mucho por recorrer si quería enfrentarse a los monstruos que plagaban el Grand Line.

Movió su pierna hacía un lado dejando una abertura y volvió a atacar con su espada, se sorprendió cuando cortó la imagen residual, tenía que dárselo era mucho más rápido que él, lo más seguro gracias al elemento rayo ¿qué demonios era este chico que usaba dos elementos?

Inclinó su cuerpo hacía un lado evitando el nuevo ataque y golpeó en la nuca con su puño derecho para mandarlo a volar y tomar un respiró, si se mantenía peleando a esa distancia podía ser peligroso con su velocidad – impresionante – susurró mientras lo veía darse vuelta en el aire y caer de pie manteniéndose estable más rápido de lo que esperaba.

– Arashi, Arashi no… Kami no sabaki – sus manos se convirtieron en agua y rayo que salieron disparados hacía él a una velocidad impresionante.

¿Agua también? eso era lo más… irreal que había visto nunca, que alguien comiera dos frutas del diablo era una locura, nadie podía sobrevivir a eso… pero tres, este chico era demencial… lo peor es que un elemento era agua ¿eso quería decir que los efectos acarreados a los usuarios con el agua se evitaban?

Dejó de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba presenciando cuando vio el remolino de agua relampagueante acercarse, no lo cortó porque sabía que el chico se aprovecharía de los segundos que dejaba uno de sus extremos desprotegido, se inclinó fuera del rango haciendo una mueca cuando un rayo chocó contra su hombro cortándolo y corrió hacía el pirata.

Aún tenía las manos extendidas lo que lo dejaba abierto a un ataque, no aplicó Busoshoku para no matarlo pero eso le daría unos segundos más que podía aprovechar a su favor.

Su espada estaba a solo un centímetro de tocar el cuerpo intangible cuando vio al chico mirarlo y con rapidez saltar e inclinar su cuerpo hacía un lado evitando su ataque por completo… había dos posibilidades que podía ver para que eso ocurriera, el primero estaba utilizando el rayo a un nivel celular para hacerlo reaccionar mucho más rápido.

La segunda y quizá la que estaba ocupando porque era la única manera de que lo hubiera regresado a ver, también podía ocupar Kenbunshoku Haki, este chico era peligroso si a estas instancias ya podía ocupar los tres tipos de Haki… no debería sorprenderse mucho si era uno de los pocos usuarios de Haoshoku.

Su brazo izquierdo se lanzó hacía el chico con rapidez utilizando Haki para que el daño fuera considerable, sonrió cuando escucho el hueso de la nariz partirse pero no esperó que el también atacara y solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando su cara conecto contra la pierna de chico, así mismo el pirata estaba envuelta en Haki por lo que sabía que le dolería la cabeza por un par de días.

Fueron lanzados hacía atrás aunque Mihawk solo un metro o dos mientras Luffy se revolcaba en la plataforma destrozando la madera.

– ¿Es… están viendo lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Usopp con los ojos literalmente cayéndose de sus cuencas.

Luffy estaba peleando de igual a igual con un hombre que había destrozado un enorme buque con su espada, cortándolo por la mitad como si fuera aire y luego había barrido el piso con Zoro.

– Ese no es Luffy – comentó Makino apretando el barandal.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Kaya completamente confundida, podía ver a su capitán pelear contra el espadachín, de todos modos estaba viendo constantemente el mar para cuando Johnny y Yosaku salieran del mismo llevando consigo a Zoro.

– No lo siento – respondió Makino, no sabía cómo explicarlo porque ella no usaba Haki de ningún modo, pero siempre había podido sentir las emociones de sus contrincantes, cuando Luffy había peleado contra Buggy algo había cambiado al final, algo oscuro se había escurrido desde el fondo de su novio para hacerse cargo momentáneamente pero ahora no era eso – es como si fuera un robot… un cyborg pelando en lugar de Luffy.

Luffy se levantó y miró hacía Mihawk con ojos blancos a pesar de ser de color negro – Arashi, Arashi… – murmuró mientras reunía la energía, se agachó ligeramente y llevó sus manos hacía un lado como si estuviera sosteniendo una pelota, casi enseguida agua comenzó a levantarse del mar reuniéndose en el centro de sus manos y se comprimía formando una pequeña pelota, el aire se envolvió alrededor formando una nueva capa trasparente y con la misma velocidad los rayos también comenzaron a recorrer la pelota causando un sonido chirriante.

Un escalofrió recorrió el lugar de solo ver esa cosa en sus manos. Mihawk tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa pelota parecía casi inofensiva mientras estaba allí quieta, pero mientras escuchaba ese sonido chirriante sabía que si esa cosa llegaba a rosarlo no viviría para ver otro día.

Makino se dio cuenta de Johnny y Yosaku sacando a Zoro, los tres respirando con dificultada pero aún vivos… como si fuera una revelación, supo que es lo que había puesto en ese estado a Luffy – ¡Zoro está vivo! – gritó para llamar la atención de su novio.

No sirvió de nada el azabache ya estaba lanzando la pelota – ¡Funsai-ki!

La pelota se estiró pesarosamente unos cuantos centímetros antes de salir disparada como bala de cañón de las manos de Luffy.

Mihawk abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la velocidad con la que se acercaba el ataque y solo gracias a su Kenbunshoku logro lanzarse hacía un lado olvidándose completamente de cualquier orgullo siempre y cuando viva otro día para recobrar el mismo.

La pelota siguió su curso con una velocidad tal que nadie podía verla excepto por Luffy, chocó contra uno de los pedazos del buque de Krieg y se expandió como cúpula gigante, el cielo se oscureció instantáneamente mientras la luz era robada por la cúpula.

Todo el mundo tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedarse ciegos antes de escucharon la… explosión si así se le podía decir a ese sonido, era más parecido al rugido de una bestia gigantesca completamente furiosa.

Lo siguiente fue la onda de impacto que levantó a todos de sus pies unos cuantos centímetros, el mar nuevamente se agitó con violencia causando que los barcos se mecieran de un lado a otro.

Un par de minutos después por fin pudieron abrir los ojos cuando la luz disminuyo solo para abrir la boca de la impresión, el enorme pedazo de galeón había desaparecido sin dejar rastro junto con el agua que estaba cerca del lugar, aunque ya se estaba llenando rápidamente.

Mihawk había visto todo gracias a su Kenbunshoku y no podía dar crédito, había visto el agua y el viento moverse tan rápido que cortaba todo y los rayos moviéndose por toda la cúpula… había desintegrado la madera con facilidad y el mar que había estado dentro de la cúpula solo parecía ser absorbida por la misma ayudando a la ya existente.

Agradecía enormemente el haberse lanzado a un lado porque si hubiera intentado cortarlo lo más seguro la cúpula se hubiera extendido encima suyo.

Todo el mundo regreso a ver a Luffy que parecía estar recobrando los sentidos porque miraba a Zoro con una cara de alivio completo, casi enseguida se puso pálido y trastabillo dando dos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer de trasero y comenzar a respirar con dificultad.

Podía ser porque tenía la nariz rota pero sabía que no era solo eso sino la perdida de la adrenalina y por qué había utilizado mucha energía, pelear contra él a ese nivel era algo que muy pocas personas podían incluir en su haber, el que este chico hubiera peleado sin tener controlado al cien por ciento su Haki, con esa velocidad y fuerza era una hazaña de un grande… esperaba volver a ver a estos dos chicos y volver a pelear con ellos.

– Lu… Luffy – comentó Zoro levantando ligeramente la cabeza aunque Johnny y Yosaku le decían que se callara mientras lo arrastraban hacía donde ya los esperaba Kaya, cuando habían salido del agua había sido empujados nuevamente hacía el fondo por una explosión.

Mihawk se levantó al mismo tiempo que Luffy mucho más estable y a pesar de estar ligeramente cansado con energía aun para acabar con cualquier enemigo en el lugar de ser necesario – aun no es tu momento de morir… mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk, conócete a ti mismo, experimenta el verdadero mundo, vuélvete más fuerte… no importa cuánto te tome yo te esperare con toda mi fuerza… supera mi espada, supérame ¡Zoro Roronoa!

Zeff ya estaba impresionado con el despliegue de poder de un novato pero al oír lo que decía Mihawk ya no sabía ni que pensar – para que ojos de halcón Mihawk haga semejante declaración…

Mihawk regresó a ver atentamente hacía Luffy analizándolo – chico ¿cuál es tu misión? – preguntó más interesado que en el caso de Zoro solo por el poder mostrado por el chico que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, podía jurar que se estaba durmiendo de pie en ese lugar.

La pregunta despertó a Luffy lo suficiente para responder con toda la seriedad del caso – voy a ser Rey de los Piratas – declaró con fuerza y convicción.

Mihawk se rió, impresionado con la fuerza de voluntad mostrada por el capitán de uno de los pocos espadachines que lo habían sorprendido – ese es un camino difícil… mucho más difícil que superarme.

Se encogió de hombros – no me importa… voy a serlo y eso es definitivo.

Kaya revisó rápidamente el corte enorme en el pecho de Zoro preocupada por la sangre que había perdido, por suerte el corte no era en extremo profundo, dejaría una marca clara… un recordatorio de este enfrentamiento pero por suerte podía sanarlo lo suficientemente bien y dentro de un par de días podía estar entrenando nuevamente… si le hacía caso y se mantenía en cama en todo momento claro está.

Recobró la conciencia y recordó lo que había ocurrido, la aniquilación que había sufrido contra el espadachín más poderoso de todo el mundo – ¿Luffy me escuchas? – preguntó levantando su espada lo más alto que pudo.

– Cállate Zoro necesitas descansar – gruñó Kaya de manera nada femenina aunque podían estar de acuerdo con ella en especial teniendo en cuenta que ella era la encargada de sanarlos a todos – tienes que estar lo más quieto posible porque es una herida grande y lo suficientemente profunda.

El peli verde la ignoró completamente – perdona… perdona por preocuparte… – respiraba con dificultad pero tenía que sacar lo que sentía – si no me convierto en el mejor espadachín del mundo estarías muy decepcionado ¿no es cierto? – escupió sangre haciendo que Kaya se enojara con él.

– Por lo menos mantente quieto maldito idiota.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos por lo que la expresión de la rubia se suavizó – yo nunca… yo nunca ¡voy a perder otra vez!… hasta que lo derrote y sea… el mejor espadachín del mundo… ¡no seré derrotado nunca más! – a esas alturas ya estaba gritando y todo el mundo estaba atentó a lo que diría – ¿¡algún problema con eso Rey Pirata!?

Luffy se rió suavemente con su risa característica y unas cuantas lagrimas propias – eso me parece perfecto vicecapitán.

Todo el mundo que no perteneciera a la banda de Krieg estaba sonriendo conmovidos e impresionados – son un excelente equipo – comentó Mihawk dándose la vuelta para poder marcharse – espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pero esta vez en el Grand Line.

Comenzó a marcharse y aunque había demostrado su tremendo poder, había algunas personas lo suficientemente estúpidas e ignorantes para no ver la diferencia y aun querían pelear – espera ojos de halcón – dijo Krieg saltando rápidamente hacía la plataforma y apuntando sus armas hacía el espadachín – ¿no viniste por mi cabeza? ¿la cabeza del más poderoso del East Blues Don Krieg?

Se burló deteniéndose solo un momento pero no lo regreso a ver – esa era mi intención… pero encontré algo mucho más entretenido – siguió caminando nuevamente hacía su pequeño barco con forma de ataúd – me voy a dormir.

La verdad sea dicha Luffy le había dado un par de buenos golpes. Fue el turno de Krieg de burlarse – puede que haya sido divertido para ti pero yo no he terminado contigo.

Enseguida comenzó a disparar todo su arsenal escondido en su armadura dorada, Mihawk volvió a burlarse del necio idiota y moviendo su espada causo una enorme hola que mando a volar a todo los piratas de Krieg.

Cuando la lluvia término el espadachín más poderoso de todo el mundo ya no estaba a la vista. Luffy regresó caminando aunque con algo de cansancio e ignorando las miradas de asombro que le daban al ver a un pirata caminar encima del mar como si no importara.

– Rápido comida – pidió Nami sabiendo el desgaste de energía que Luffy obtenía después de usar sus poderes y ahora que estaba segura había dado todo enfrentándose contra un monstruo de un pirata, algo mucho más titánico que Arlong estaba segura que necesitaría mucha comida… los cocineros se quedaron allí sin moverse y viéndola como si estuviera loca – ¿¡qué esperan!?

Pegaron un saltó del susto y Patty y Carne corrieron dentro del Baratie para conseguir comida no queriendo estar en contra de esta chica que los había visto de manera asesina ¿y si su capitán decidía pelear contra ellos en lugar de con ellos? no, mejor hacían lo que decía.

El azabache se sentó apoyándose en la pared mientras Kaya se acercaba rápidamente para revisarlo, podía ver desde kilómetros que estaba agotado y tenía unos cuantos cortes relativamente superficiales.

Cuando estaba curando uno de ellos es que se dio cuenta que no debería tener ese tipo de heridas – ¿cómo es que te hizo esto? – preguntó suavemente – se supone que nada puede hacerte daño.

Luffy le sonrió de lado aunque ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos del cansancio – no necesitan saberlo por el momento.

Asintió mientras seguía curándolo desinfectando los cortes pequeños y poniendo especial atención a uno lo suficientemente grande en su muslo derecho. Nami y Makino estaban cerca viendo a sus compañeros caídos con ligera preocupación pero en mucha mayor medida con asombro por el poder mostrado por Luffy.

Makino había luchado unas cuantas veces contra Luffy y sabía que la mayoría de las veces se contenía pero nunca espero que se estuviera conteniendo tanto.

– ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – preguntó Usopp haciendo la pregunta que todo el mundo esperaba contestar – un momento estabas conteniéndote para no involucrarte y al siguiente estas todo… loco y peleando contra ese monstruo.

Luffy lo regreso a ver haciendo una mueca – si te soy sincero no lo sé – respondió, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo como si este fuera a darle una respuesta – cuando vi a Zoro ser cortado… mi vista se puso en blanco no podía ver nada excepto a Mihawk… y lo siguiente que sé estoy peleando contra él con todo lo que tengo.

– ¿Esa es tu verdadera fuerza? – preguntó Nami con una pequeña sonrisa y ya imaginándose a Arlong siendo aplastado por la misma.

– Me excedí un poco pero en su mayoría es mi fuerza.

Todo el mundo jadeo de la sorpresa, en especial Gin después de todo había hecho una apuestas con este chico y no solo era increíblemente poderoso sino que se había enfrentado contra el hombre que había plagado sus pesadillas de igual a igual – ¿qué quieres decir con que te excediste? – preguntó Kaya vendando el muslo de Luffy, no sabía porque no se curaba como debería teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre tormenta pero por lo menos podía ayudar.

– Hay una cierta cantidad de energía que mi cuerpo puede utilizar sin terminar siendo despedazado por mi propio poder… necesitó entrenamiento para que esa cantidad aumente y mi cuerpo… físico lo acepte con mayor soltura y comodidad los poderes de la fruta del diablo, en esta pelea me excedí porque Mihawk es mucho más fuerte, estoy seguro que no utilizo ni siquiera la mitad de su verdadera fuerza.

Nuevamente se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa, la pelea que había presenciado había sido épica no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera visto en el East Blue y aun así Luffy les decía que Mihawk no había ocupado ni la mitad de su verdadero poder.

– Y quieres ir a enfrentarte contra ese tipo de personas – gritó Usopp con las piernas temblándole de miedo.

Luffy le mandó un mirada mordaz callándolo enseguida – voy a superarlos a todos… voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas aunque sea lo último que haga.

Zeff se rió llamando la atención de todo el mundo – tienes una increíble fuerza de voluntad chico – dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba sorprendido e igualmente con respeto – ya desearía yo haber tenido esa fuerza de voluntad a tu edad… no habrá nada que te pare estoy seguro, espero escuchar de ti en el futuro, sé qué harás cosas que llamaras mucho la atención – luego miró a los piratas de Krieg – si ganas la apuesta con ese chico – apuntó a Gin que se puso pálido cuando las miradas fueron a parar en él – toda la comida que han consumido será gratis.

Luffy y Nami se animaron ante esa noticia el primero pensando en toda esa comida gratis y Nami pensando en todo ese dinero con el que podía quedarse.

En ese momento llegaron Patty y Carne trayendo consigo platos de comida que Luffy comenzó a devorar rápidamente, como había dicho había perdido mucha energía en esa pelea y necesitaba alimentos para recuperarla.

– ¡Bien hombres ahora la verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar! – gritó Krieg llamando la atención en el Baratie – ¡tomen ese barco!

Casi enseguida vieron a Krieg matar a uno de sus Nakama lo que puso furiosos a todos pero lo dejaron porque a fin de cuentas era una pelean entre esa banda y eran piratas – ese definitivamente es un idiota con la cabeza llena de aire – dijo Makino suspirando, luego miró a Gin – pareces fuerte… ¿enserio te rebajaste a ser el segundo al mando de tremendo estúpido?

Gin estaba dividido entre defender a su capitán el único hombre que creía que podía llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas y sentirse avergonzado porque sabía que Luffy y Mihawk… incluso Zoro estaba en una liga muy superior a la de ellos.

Krieg por fin pareció lograr motivar a sus hombres para atacar el Baratie pero siendo los idiotas que eran Patty y Carne separaron la cabeza de pescado del Baratie mostrando un pequeño bote con un enorme cañón en la boca y lo llevaron hacía donde estaba Krieg.

Estaban por disparar pero Krieg molesto tomó el cañón y con su propia mano levantó el bote entero y lo lanzó lejos, parecía que algo de fuerza física tenía el idiota.

– Este lugar se convertirá en un campo – murmuró Sanji soltando el humo del cigarrillo – abran las plataformas de ese modo el barco no se dañara y tendremos más espacio para acabar con esos idiotas.

Uno de los chefs asintió y salió corriendo para hacer lo pedido – Usopp, Nami, Kaya están a las órdenes de Makino por el momento hagan lo que se les pide y podrán pelear y vencer contra esos piratas tan débiles – comentó Luffy asustando a los tres mientras Makino asentía.

– Bien entonces hasta que nuestro capitán y vicecapitán estén bien de nuevo vamos a defender este barco – comentó la peli verde dando un paso al frente – Usopp toma un arma de verdad si crees que no es suficiente con la resortera y sube al segundo piso para atacar desde allí… Nami será mejor que saques ese personal tuyo y Kaya toma un arma de los cocineros.

– Pe… pero – se quejó Kaya mientras Luffy ignoraba los gritos de Sanji por poner a esas magnificas señoritas a pelear.

– No te preocupes yo estaré siempre cerca para ayudarte si es necesario y puedes tomar uno de esos enormes cucharones así no lastimaras a nadie, si no quieres matarlos claro está.

La rubia asintió y tomo el cucharon de uno de los cocineros quejándose, la plataforma en ese momento se abrió y los piratas de Krieg gritaron mientras corrían hacía la misma para invadir el barco – aquí vienen – dijo Sanji preparándose para pelear y defender a las señoritas que después lo besarían como agradecimiento y dejarían y olvidarían a ese idiota que las puso en peligro.

– Rankyaku – gruñó Makino dando una patada horizontal, el viento pareció tomar forma física un momento antes de que la deformación se lanzara con una velocidad increíble hacía delante, los piratas que ya estaban cerca fueron levantados de sus pies con cortes en el pecho.

Los gritos de dolor procedieron a hacerse presentes mientras los cocineros abrían la boca de sorpresa – ataquen – ordenó Makino mientras desaparecía de su lugar y volvía hacerlo frente a uno de los piratas que apareció más tarde y no fue tocado por su anterior ataque – Shigan.

Su dedo se pintó de rojo mientras el pirata salía volando hacia el mar nuevamente, Nami y Kaya asintieron aunque aún tenían miedo y corrieron siguiendo a Makino, los piratas de Krieg estaban más interesados en Makino por lo que pudieron llegar a ellos sin problema y comenzaron a atacarlos con toda su fuerza.

Golpeaban en la cabeza con fuerza y dejaban piratas inconscientes por todo el lugar – ¡mellorines! – gritó Sanji mientras corría a ayudar a las damas.

Usopp llegó al segundo piso y tomó su resortera apuntó y disparó, un gritó y un pirata menos, sonrió con más confianza, podía ser un cobarde de primera pero había heredado las habilidades de su padre y aunque aún no podía apuntar a la antena de una hormiga a una milla tenía las suficientes habilidades para derrotar a estos piratas débiles de un golpe.

Los cocineros veían con sorpresa a estos piratas que estaban masacrando a los piratas de Krieg como si no fueran nada – son muy débiles – comentó uno con sorpresa.

– Claro que los son – dijo Luffy aun comiendo y poco a poco sintiéndose mucho mejor – lo único que tenían a favor y por lo único que eran respetados es por los números… tenían una flota tan grande que intimidaba a cualquiera, en el Grand Line los piratas tienen mucha menos gente yo diría que las bandas están conformadas como mucho por unos treinta integrantes pero son muchísimo más fuertes.

Los cocineros se motivaron también y entraron en la pelea, mientras algunos tenían muy buenas bases para pelear como ex-piratas mientras otros eran una vergüenza para cualquiera que se haga llamar un peleador.

Sanji era el mejor peleador del barco claramente y se deshacía de los piratas de Krieg como si nada con patadas bien colocadas y con mucha fuerza – es bueno – dijo Luffy sonriendo – aunque es muy descuidado.

Ni bien acababa de decir eso recibió un golpe en su cara y enseguida una masa de hierro lo golpeo en las costillas – ese mocoso idiota – murmuró Zeff negando con la cabeza – deja mal mi nombre como su maestro – Luffy se rió suavemente porque aunque notaba la molestia que tenía también podía decir que estaba orgulloso.

– Qué hacen malditos idiotas – gruñó Krieg con una vena en su frente – como pueden dejarse vencer por un montón de cocineros y un montón de niños.

Un grupo de unos diez piratas eran muy diferentes a los demás, eran mucho más fuertes que los otros – nosotros somos los piratas de Krieg… un cocinero no debería pelear contra nosotros – murmuró uno de ellos presumido.

– No voy a dejar que tomen este barco – dijo Sanji sonriendo y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacía uno de los pedazos del destrozado galeón.

– Si estos es ser un pirata de Krieg es muy patético – comentó Makino apareciendo detrás de otro pirata y con un golpe bien colocado lo dejo inconsciente – son más débiles que los bandidos de montaña.

Sanji apareció a su lado enseguida con ojos en forma de corazón y bailando como un fideo – Makino-chwan eres increíble – mencionó amorosamente – esto debe ser amor, debe ser el destino el que nos hayamos conocido, nuestro reunión estaba prevista y bendecida por los mismos dio…

Makino ya se estaba alejando ignorando completamente a Sanji quien se tiró a la plataforma deprimido y con una nube purpura sobre él.

Nami y Kaya estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo ayudándose mutuamente para acabar con los piratas y con Usopp desde lo alto viendo su espalda estaban seguras, aun así recibieron un par de heridas pero nada muy importante… eso hasta que apareció un hombre enorme, feo y cubierto por unos escudos extraños.

Gritaron del susto porque sus armas no servían para nada y Usopp desde lejos no raspaba ni siquiera ese extraño escudos – Pearl-san ese soy yo – gritó con una sonrisa que parecía no encajar en su cara – yo soy el invencible escudo de hierro de los piratas de Krieg.

Sanji apareció frente a los piratas que peleaban contra ambas y los pateo para que chocaran con Pearl – no se acerque a las damas malditos idiotas.

– Ese idiota sabe patear – comentó Zoro con cansancio y burla – pero es un completo estúpido que no sabe cuándo rendirse uno de estos días va a morir en manos de nuestro capitán.

– Los derrotaste con patadas – comentó Pearl sonriendo – es una política o simplemente eres idiota.

– Mis manos son para cocinar no para luchar – levantó la pierna y golpeo con fuerza la plataforma – las manos de un cocinero son su vida no puedo dejar que se lastimen… no te preocupes recibirás la misma comida que ellos.

Se lanzó rápidamente hacía Pearl e intentó patearlo en la cara, pero Pearl colocó sus brazos al frente haciendo que la patada choque contra los escudos, el rubio hizo una mueca al sentir con sus huesos se doblaban casi partiéndose, por suerte para él fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir.

– Ja nunca me han herido en ninguna de las sesenta y un peleas que he tenido… no he derramado ni una sola gota de sangre.

Sanji retrocedió ignorando en su mayoría el dolor de su pierna derecha – o enserio – dijo Makino acercándose caminando lentamente y con sus dedos llenos de sangre por los piratas que había derrotado – veamos si eres tan duro como dices – cuándo estaba a una buena distancia retrajo su brazo, miró a los ojos de Pearl y sonrió – Shigan.

Su brazo se movió hacía delante a una velocidad que pocos pudieron seguir y luego regreso a su posición mientras se erguía nuevamente – no sé lo que hayas hecho pero… – escupió sangre mientras regresaba a ver hacía su pecho donde el escudo había sido golpeado.

Un orificio del tamaño del dedo de Makino estaba justo allí mientras el escudo empezaba a romperse poco a poco y la sangre se esparcía – es todo tuyo – susurró Makino pasando a un lado de Sanji.

El rubio no respondió solo de la sorpresa de ver el escudo desmoronarse bajo un solo ataque cuando el no pudo hacerlo con toda su fuerza – Pearl – gruñó Krieg asombrado viendo como uno de sus más poderosos guerreros era casi derrotado por un solo ataque.

– ¿Qué… qué demonios son ustedes? – preguntó Gin a un lado sin moverse al ver cómo era derrotados completamente.

– Peligro… peligro – gritó Pearl asustado viendo su propia sangre – estos tipos son peligroso.

Enseguida los escudos que aun soportaban se incendiaron, lo que parecía olvidar el tonto es que el que cubría su pecho y estomago ya no estaba allí, Sanji se adelantó rápidamente para que el pirata no quemara todo el barco y lo pateo en el pecho.

Los gritos de Pearl se detuvieron enseguida mientras escupía sangre nuevamente y salía volando hasta donde estaba Krieg con una mueca furiosa.

Golpeó a su propio compañero enterrándolo entre los escombros del galeón y miró a los cocineros – malditos idiotas – comentó con dientes apretados – ¿¡saben quién soy yo!? – gritó furioso – soy Don Krieg el pirata más fuerte del mundo, el pirata que domina todo el East Blue.

Miró hacía Gin que era su segundo al mando, el demonio sin escrúpulos que había ayudado a construir su flota – Gin mata a todos estos idiotas – ordenó con las venas marcadas en su frente.

Gin regresó a ver hacía los cocineros antes de posar su mirada en Luffy quien se estaba levantando por fin y miraba con molestia hacía Krieg, las venas de sus brazos abultadas y en una postura lista para pelear, sintió la sed de sangre que estaba exudando el azabache.

Sentía miedo de este pirata después de haber presenciado su pelea contra Mihawk, pero también sentía respeto por el mismo, tenía confianza en las habilidades de sus compañeros y parecía que solo actuaba cuando sus Nakamas ya no podían más para salvarlos, era un… capitán con cada letra de la palabra.

Él estaba respetando su acuerdo también y como hombre no faltaría a su palabra – lo lamentó Don no puedo hacerlo di mi palabra… hicimos un acuerdo y tengo que esperar a ver el resultado.

La cara de Krieg se volvió completamente roja de lo enojado que estaba – estas rebelándote entonces – comentó suavemente aunque sabían que quería estar gritando con toda la fuerza de su garganta – como quieras ahora muere con ellos – tomó una de las hombreras de su armadura que se abrió mostrando un pequeño cañón.

– Eso… eso es – dijo Gin retrocediendo.

– Todos los traidores sueltes sus máscaras – gruñó Krieg y claro el único traidor en el lugar era Gin – voy a matar a todos los que no me sigan y tomar ese maldito barco y la bitácora.

Luffy se adelantó sonriendo – como si pudieras pasar por entre mi banda si morir maldito idiota – murmuró caminando lentamente hasta la posición en la que estaba Nami, Kaya y Makino – no eres más que una basura.

Krieg se rió oscuramente – no conoces mi enorme poder, ahora… – se colocó su máscara de aire – ¡Mh5!

Su cuerpo se resistió enseguida, había idolatrado a Krieg desde hace tiempo y ahora solo por no cumplir una orden que se supone no debería tener que realizar si Krieg es en verdad tan fuerte, lo iba a matar, Luffy se había ganado su respeto tanto como Krieg y quería ver a cuál de los dos debería seguir en verdad, en especial porque valoraba a cada uno de sus Nakamas como individuos.

Sacó su máscara de gas y se la lanzó a Luffy el cual la ignoró y dejo que caiga al suelo, Krieg gruñó de molestia y lanzó la pequeña bomba de gas toxico – no importa lo que digas cobarde, tu eres uno de los seres más débiles que he visto en mi vida – murmuró Luffy.

– ¡Mueran!

– Arashi, Arashi no Tatsumaki Jigoku – dijo Luffy con tranquilidad, la bomba explotó pero igual de rápido un tornado se formó al frente de Luffy arrastrando el gas toxico con él y llevándolo hacía Krieg que abrió los ojos y se lanzó hacía el agua rápidamente.

Pronto el tronado purpura comenzó a arrastrar los escombros y el agua mientras se movía lejos de todos ellos.

Cada pirata y cocinero que no conociera a Luffy lo regreso a ver con sorpresa, Krieg estaba furioso pero al mismo tiempo aterrado, había eliminado a muchos retadores con ese gas y ahora este chico se deshizo del mismo como si fuera nada – tenía que ser una fruta del diablo.

– No necesito de mi fruta para acabar contigo – dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos, regresó a ver hacía Gin dándole una media sonrisa – los piratas ya fueron tratados… nuestra apuesta sigue en pie.

Gin lo miró un momento antes de asentir y mirar a Krieg – si derrotas a Don Krieg de un solo golpe yo me uno a tu equipo pero si pierdes la apuesta me quedo con todo lo que tienes.

Krieg sonrió oscuramente antes de reírse – ¿qué tu mocoso me puedes ganar de un solo golpe? no me hagas reír, cuando acabe contigo nadie podrá reconocerte.

Luffy lo ignoró por completo – después de esto solo tendremos que hacer funcionar el cerebro de Sanji y podremos irnos – comentó mirando exclusivamente a Nami – tengo deseos de conocer a tu hermana, si es parecida a ti debe ser toda una belleza.

La akage se sonrojo pero asintió reconociendo que su hermana era increíblemente hermosa, aunque sabía que Luffy no estaba hablando del físico, la verdad había momentos en que se había sentido de menos ya que Nojiko siempre fue mucho más segura de sí misma y claro esta nunca había tenido que esconderse baja falsas fachadas o algo parecido.

– No me ignores hijo de puta – gritó Krieg lanzando una bola de púas hacía Luffy con toda su fuerza.

Los cocineros gritaron preocupados pero para su sorpresa Luffy levantó la mano y sus dedos se clavaron en la bola como si fuera de mantequilla – estos juguetes estúpidos no pueden hacerme nada soy un hombre tormenta – dijo Luffy lanzando la bola hacía un lado.

Krieg tuvo que soltar la cadena para no ser arrastrado por la bola, gruñó molesto e hizo que todo su arsenal de armas se muestre de nuevo – ¡muere!

Miles de balas salieron disparadas hacía Luffy, el azabache suspiró cansado, podía dejar que traspasaran su cuerpo pero eso haría que los que estuvieran detrás de él fueran los atacados, por lo tanto la electricidad se disparó hacía cada una de las balas y las detuvo como si estuvieran enmantadas al suelo.

– Este juego estúpido me está cansando… si lo único que tienes son armas de juguete en lugar de fuerza real me sorprende que hayas durada más de unas horas en el Grand Line – dijo molesto mientras dejaba que las balas cayeran al suelo.

– Está jugando con Don – murmuró Gin asombrado.

– Claro que está jugando con él – respondió Makino aburrida – ese tipo no podría ganar ni siquiera con Kaya que es la más débil de nuestro barco – notó lo que dijo y miró a la rubia con una disculpa grabada en sus facciones – sin ofender.

Kaya se encogió de hombros y le sonrió no se podía negar que era por el momento la más débil – ninguna tomada.

– Creo que es mi turno de atacar entonces – murmuró Luffy comenzando a caminar hacía Krieg.

Sonrió mientras tomaba una especie de capa de púas – intenta golpear idiota, con esta capa y mi armadura no hay nada que pueda toparme.

– Soru – susurró desapareciendo del lugar increíblemente rápido y apareciendo frente a Krieg con su brazo normal pero siendo rodeado por una especie de aura de muerte – solo necesito un puñetazo y estás acabado.

Krieg se envolvió bien con capa y esperó a que el mocoso lo golpeara para reírse de su puño destrozado, para la sorpresa de todos el puño atravesó la capa y la armadura tan fácilmente como con la bola de púas y golpeo con fuerza demoledora el cuerpo de Krieg fue levantado en el aire mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y escupía sangre.

Estaba desmayado antes de saber que posiblemente sus órganos internos habían sido gravemente dañados, luego de unos segundos Luffy se retiró y dejo caer el cuerpo de Krieg en la plataforma.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía sus compañeros mientras los piratas de Krieg que aún estaban conscientes y Gin tenían sus ojos y boca abiertos de la sorpresa, Don Krieg supuesto pirata más poderoso del East Blue estaba derrotado tendido en el suelo inconsciente y derrotado gracias a un solo golpe.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tienen ¿les gusto, lo odiaron? Por favor dejen sus comentarios, como sea comenzando con las explicaciones.**

 **La pelea de Zoro con Mihawk es bastante parecida al canon pero le agregue un par de cosas, en especial mi razonamiento del porque Zoro atacaba a la loca contra Mihawk cuando siempre luchaba bastante inteligentemente contra otros.**

 **Creo que fue el shock de ver como detenían su ataque insignia con tanta facilidad y con un juguete ni más ni menos.**

 **También le agregue un poco más de lealtad hacia Luffy, por el entrenamiento y cosas así, en las películas siempre muestra que dos hombres se entienden y se conocen mejor cuando luchan entre sí, así que creo que si Luffy estuviera entrenando a Zoro su relación crecería más rápido, por lo tanto la lealtad que Zoro le tiene a Luffy en el canon que se fortaleció y asentó mucho más delante ahora lo hizo mucho antes.**

 **Por eso las dos sombras que Mihawk vio detrás de Zoro mientras peleaban.**

 **Por parte de la pelea entre Mihawk y Luffy, era algo que ya tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir.**

 **No solo es una muestra de las repercusiones de lo que sucedió en su pasado/futuro… en su otra vida, sino que traerá consigo algunos problemas más que veremos más adelante.**

 **Espero que este tan emocionante como me la imaginaba en la cabeza, eso si no crean que Luffy esta tan igualado con Mihawk, esta pelea fue solo un calentamiento en comparación con la que podría proponer Mihawk si se enfrentan mucho más seriamente, como en la pelea que tuvieron en la guerra.**

 **Aquí aparece un nuevo ataque de Luffy ¿es mi idea o se parece mucho al Kamehameha? la verdad no me había dado cuenta hasta cuando comencé la revisión, me puse a reír al leerlo y ver su parecido, de todos modos espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Y por último la pelea de Luffy con Krieg, como dije el tipo es un idiota, inútil, el peor enemigo que se le ha ocurrido a Oda, mientras uno odia a Doflamingo porque es un malo… malo de esos que justamente por ser el enemigo llegas a odiarlo con todo lo que tienes.**

 **Krieg es un… pelele, lo odias no por ser un enemigo sino porque es un idiota con más aire en la cabeza que el globo terráqueo.**

 **Por lo tanto derrotado de un golpe, completamente humillado y ¡Gin se unió a la tripulación viva un nuevo Nakama!**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero sus comentarios, sus Reviews, sus Follows y Favorites, mata ne, nos leemos.**


	7. Mi navegante y mi carpintera

**Como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo, mañana planeo publicar el capítulo de Hunger Games y el viernes publico el capítulo de Frozen-Fire.**

 **Este capítulo como ya he explicado antes es uno de los que más esperaba escribir porque este es el punto en el que a mi parecer la relación de Nami y Luffy comienza en verdad y como ya he dicho muchas veces esa es mi pareja favorita.**

 **También estaba emocionado por escribir y publicar este capítulo porque es la entrada a los Gyojin y en especial al peor malo de todos los malos del East Blue, y me refiero a que Arlong es el mejor villano de este arco, como lo aborrezco pero tengo que reconocer que su personaje está muy bien hecho.**

 **Oda-Sensei es un genio.**

 **Comencemos respondiendo Reviews, para** **shiro avicii agradezco profundamente el comentario, a mi también me encanto el capítulo anterior porque justamente Mihawk es un personaje increíble.**

 **Me alegra saber que la intensidad y la adrenalina que quería plasmar en las peleas justamente tuvieron ese resultado.**

 **En cuanto a lo de la confianza y respeto entre Luffy y Zoro, es algo que existe en el canon pero justamente esperaba que con tanto entrenamiento y el que Luffy no sea tan… despistado o ingenuo, justamente la relaciones se vallan haciendo mucho más fuertes, mucho más rápido que en el canon.**

 **En cuanto a los ataques, jajaja, fue muy gracioso cuando estaba revisando el capítulo para poder publicarlo y me di cuenta que se parecía al kamehameha, pero a mi también me gusto, me encanto.**

 **Y creo que le hace justicia también por lo que me siento bastante orgulloso del ataque.**

 **En cuanto a lo de los ataques de rabia de Luffy, solo puedo decirte que sigas leyendo porque se van descubriendo partes de los problemas que Luffy tendrá gracias al regreso en el tiempo, valga la redundancia, con el tiempo.**

 **Claro que lo que sucede con Buggy y lo que sucede con Mihawk es muy diferente, lo que sucede con Buggy es algo mucho más complicado que solo sentir la desesperación de ver a uno de sus Nakamas "muerto" e intentar vengarlo, se podría decir.**

 **Espero poder revelar una parte de ese problema en el próximo capítulo, no demasiado pero lo suficiente.**

 **Por último, yo también esperaba que Mihawk tenga mucha más relevancia e impacto con la banda en el anime/manga, y también quede un poco decepcionado de que no fue así pero por lo menos tenemos los fanfic para poder hacer las cosas como creemos que podían haber sucedido y sacarnos esa frustración jajaja.**

 **Gin así mismo esperaba que se uniera a la banda pero no sucedió, lastima, ahora yo lo hago porque en este mundo yo mando jajaja, por lo menos espero que Carrot si se una a los Mugiwara en el canon.**

 **Desde que apareció se ha convertido en una de mis personajes preferidos y como Mink con sus habilidades haría una excelente adición al grupo.**

 **Para** **l Sekiryuuttei l que me estaba rogando porque le respondiera en este capítulo, jajaja gracias por el comentario.**

 **Con lo de Tashigi, si, definitivamente solo la emparejan con Zoro por su parecido con Kuina y no me parece justo para ella principalmente, por lo tanto no la voy a emparejar con el peli verde.**

 **Por parte de las chicas que pediste, no voy a responderte nada concreto, lo único que sí puedo decir es que lo más probable Luffy no termine con Hancock porque aunque la tipa es una diosa y tiene sus momentos geniales y me cae bastante bien, la verdad es que no la soporto cuando se pone en plan soy una diva.**

 **Que muestro mis pechos y ya todos babeando y arrastrándose por ella, grrr, como me molesta, me encanta como Luffy la rechaza tan fácilmente.**

 **Gracias a eso Luffy solo se ganó aún más mi respeto, por lo demás estoy pensando, muchas chicas han sido pedidas para tal o cual miembro de la banda por lo que tengo que pensarlo y me mandaron un Review que me dijo que debería escoger yo mismo las parejas y no dejarme influenciar por otros.**

 **Estoy completamente de acuerdo aunque como dije al principio no me dejo influenciar sino más bien buscó posibles parejas que yo no pude haber pensado en un principio, como es el caso de Kaya.**

 **Por parte de lo de Sanji, jajajaja, muchas personas, incluido yo, al parecer pensamos que Sanji es un Okama de armario, no lo sé la verdad puede ser una perspectiva interesante hacer eso por lo que lo voy a pensar, eso sí les aseguro que Viola no terminaría con Luffy en caso de que Sanji sea un Okama.**

 **Por lo demás todo los Reviews fueron parecidos todos diciendo que el cap estuvo genial, se agradece mucho a todos y cada persona que dejo un comentario aunque hayan sido solo un par de palabras.**

 **Así mismo alguien dejo un comentario preguntando si el harem seria uno masivo o no.**

 **No creo que termine siendo masivo aunque eso es más dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada quien, para mí un harem masivo en poner a todas y cada una de las mujeres del universo de One Piece con Luffy, cosa que lógicamente no voy a hacer.**

 **Lo que si les digo, voy a poner a unas cuantas chicas con Luffy con forme valla escribiendo, por el momento, creo no estoy seguro, tengo como diez u once chicas que quiero que estén con Luffy pero pueden que me encuentre más o saque a alguien.**

 **Diré que no voy por el harem masivo.**

 **Como sea espero que este capítulo este tan genial como el anterior y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que es la saga de Arlong Park, les dejo con el cap.**

 **Cap7.- Mi navegante y mi carpintera.**

Dejaron que los piratas de Krieg recogieran sus propios traseros amenazándolos cruelmente para que no se les ocurriera volver a atacar el Baratie y entraron al restaurante flotante.

Las siguientes horas fueron como un borrón entre mantener a Zoro quietó para que la herida no se abriera arreglar la nariz de Luffy y enyesarla para que no tengan en el futuro que operarlo, intentar que Sanji se uniera a la banda sin tener que dejarlo inconsciente y que Gin se acostumbre y se introduzca a su nuevo grupo.

Lo más difícil claro esta fue el intentar que el rubio idiota se uniera, tuvieron que detener a Luffy de matarlo después de que contara su trágica historia y el cómo se unió a Zeff.

El idiota creía que le iba a pagar trabajando para él hasta que lo reconociera y dijera abiertamente que su comida era tan buena o incluso mejor.

Ni siquiera Makino explicándole lo que Luffy había querido decir entre gritos había ayudado para que el estúpido cocinero viera lo que en verdad estaba haciendo Zeff, era quizá igual de terco y necio que Krieg.

El que estuviera coqueteando con las chicas cada dos segundos no ayudaba al temperamento de Luffy.

Ese día Makino había tenido que coger el colchón de repuesto para la cama de las chicas colocarlo en la cocina y encerrarse allí con su novio para hacer el amor y dormir con él para que no se levantara a mitad de la noche furioso y fuera a matar al rubio pervertido.

Nami se había quejado mientras Kaya salía corriendo hacía el baño con la cara completamente roja mientras Zoro y Usopp simplemente se habían ido a dormir ya bastante acostumbrados a lo que está ocurriendo llevándose consigo a un confundido y asombrado Gin.

Johnny y Yosaku se quedaron en el Baratie bastante aterrados con la furia de Luffy y también por la simple idea de escuchar a ese par hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente Zeff había hecho toda una actuación para ver si Sanji por fin se enojaba lo suficiente para querer salir del lugar, claro está que no tomó en cuenta cuan necio era el rubio, en especial en cuanto a Zeff se refiere Sanji intentaba darle completamente la contraria así que el decirle que su comida no era buena simplemente hacía que quisiera quedarse aún más.

Luffy tuvo que hablar con Zeff para que el viejo hablara después con Sanji explicándole nuevamente lo que Luffy y Makino ya le había dicho.

No lo había salvado de una muerte segura para que se quedara allí en el restaurante trabajando para él hasta que reconociera su existencia, era un ex-pirata maldición no reconocía a nadie, por lo menos no lo hacía verbalmente.

Lo había salvado para que cumpliera no solo su sueño sino el de Zeff también, encontrar el increíble y misterioso All Blue el mar donde todos los peces del mundo se reunían.

Después de una larga conversación sobre esto Sanji por fin acepto irse con Luffy y para empeorar las cosas comenzó a coquetear con las tres chicas como si ya fuera su dueño, claro que las tres lo ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo pero eso no evitaba que el temperamento de Luffy subiera hasta límites insospechados y peligrosos.

Lo único que lo mantenía de matar al rubio era que sabía muy bien estarían muertos sin un chef que les cocinara.

La dieta en el mar tenía que ser muy cuidadosa y aunque él tenía cierta inmunidad contra casi cualquier cosa ya que había comido de todo en su entrenamiento sabía que los demás en especial las chicas tendrían que alimentarse correctamente.

– Creo que estas cometiendo un error al traer a ese pervertido Luffy – dijo Zoro bastante molesto, el cocinero pervertido lo sacaba de sus cabales mucho más rápido que sus enemigos.

– Necesitamos un cocinero y el único con la suficiente habilidad en este barco que no sea Zeff es justamente Sanji – respondió el azabache.

Gin recargado contra el barandal asintió – un chef es muy necesario – comentó con simpleza – el clima en el Grand Line es muy extraño podemos enfermarnos en cualquier momento, sin la debida alimentación podríamos morir en cuestión de horas.

– Pero es un pervertido de mierda – sonrió diabólicamente – estas seguro que quieres alguien como él cerca de las chicas.

Las tres lo regresaron a ver molestas pero enseguida miraron hacía Luffy por si necesitaban sostenerlo para que no destroce el Baratie, el azabache tenía una vena marcada en la frente y estaba soportando en su mayoría el ir a moler a golpes a Sanji – por el momento haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso – comentó con la voz calma pero con un borde de acero – pero espero que Sanji no haga algo que en verdad me moleste como para molerlo a golpes hasta que Kaya tenga alguien con quien practicar.

Se estremecieron ante la idea pero la rubia solo sonrió interesada en tener alguien con quien practicar lo que estaba aprendiendo de los libros, negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta que estaba literalmente babeando ante la idea de un Sanji catatónico solo para poder entrenar medicina.

– Entonces después a ¿dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó Usopp aburrido.

– Vamos a rodear este sector dirigiéndonos a un isla deshabitada, veremos si hay animales con los que podamos reabastecernos de alimentos y después partiremos hacía la isla Kokoyashi – respondió Nami frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, era la primera vez en años en que se permitía tener esperanzas, estaba deseosa por ver a Arlong destrozado, nunca había sido una de desear el mal a alguien pero con todo lo que ese pescado le había hecho lo único que quería es que muriera lenta y dolorosamente.

Gin se levantó mirando a la peli naranja algo pálido – ¿ese no es el lugar donde habita ese demonio de Arlong? – preguntó mientras Johnny y Yosaku asintieron pálidos – estas seguro que quieres ir a ese lugar… ni siquiera Krieg se atrevía a molestarlo.

Luffy se rió oscuramente – o voy más que solo a visitar – comentó haciendo a todos temblar del miedo – voy a buscar a ese maldito pescado y destrozarlo, lo voy a cortar en cubitos y dárselos de comer a Cerbero.

El único que no sabía quién era Cerbero era Gin pero si lo iba a alimentar con un Gyojin no quería saber por el momento.

En ese momento los cocineros salieron del Baratie haciendo una especie de corredor de honor para Sanji que ya estaba acercándose con un cigarrillo prendido, ignoró a todos hasta que llego al barco – cuídate mocoso – dijo Zeff desde la parte superior.

Sanji se dio la vuelta antes de arrodillarse y colocar su frente en el suelo – chef Zeff gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo… todo lo que has hecho por mi… no lo olvidare – incluso a Zeff se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, Johnny, Yosaku y Usopp lloraban a moco tendido en el barco tan ruidosamente que lograron evitar que las chicas también lo hicieran.

Los cocineros les siguieron sorprendiendo a todos, en especial porque parecía que Patty y Carne odiaban a Sanji – montón de idiotas – dijo Zeff sonriendo – un hombre siempre debe irse sin pronunciar palabra.

Sanji subió al Going Merry por primera vez sin coquetear con las chicas mientras seguía despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

Después de soltar los amarres al Baratie y alejarse un poco Nami llamó a Cerbero y para sorpresa de todos apareció un enorme Rey Marino con forma de serpiente marina, Sanji y Gin tenían la boca abierta mientras veían a Nami enganchar una cuerda a una especie de silla en la espalda del Rey del Mar.

– ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó Gin mirando a todos.

– Este es Cerbero – dijo Usopp sonriendo y sacando pecho – yo lo amaestre desde que salió del huevo – unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas – crecen tan rápido…

– Mentiroso – dijo Zoro causando que Kaya y Makino se rieran mientras el narizón se quejaba.

Los demás lo ignoraron y comenzaron a hacer lo que siempre hacían, Zoro por su puesto se fue a dormí hasta que Luffy decidiera que era momento de entrenar, Usopp se fue a seguir haciendo sus municiones o inventar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera que podía hacer.

Nami y Luffy fueron hacía el cuarto de las chicas para conversar sobre los próximos eventos en la isla Kokoyashi, Makino comenzó a mostrarle a Sanji la cocina mientras Kaya se marchaba hacía la pequeña enfermería y Johnny y Yosaku le mostraron el barco a Gin, no era muy grande pero por el momento se hacían espacio.

– ¿Entonces por qué rodeamos la isla en lugar de llegar de frente? – preguntó Luffy con tranquilidad.

Nami lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar – si seguimos de frente llegaríamos justo hacía la entrada a Arlong Park… ustedes pueden con ellos estoy segura pero mi pueblo es el más cercano y si alguno de ellos escapa podría destrozarlo y matar a todos – suspiró nuevamente – si bordeamos como lo estamos haciendo llegaremos por otro pueblo de la isla, por un pueblo que fue destruido si lo que me dijo mi hermana en una carta es cierto así que podríamos llegar hacía mi villa sin tanto problema y asegurar el paso hacia la misma para que los Gyojin no causen problemas.

– Ya veo – murmuró Luffy – si es cómo quieres hacer las cosas está bien por mi… pero recuerda, haré cualquier cosa por mis Nakamas así que no dejaría que uno de ellos escapara para destrozar todo.

Nami asintió con una enorme sonrisa y abrazó a Luffy sentándose en su regazo – gracias – susurró escondiendo su cara en el cuello del chico – es solo que Arlong a aterrorizado a mi pueblo por tanto tiempo que no quiero correr ningún riesgo quiero asegurarme de que los únicos que paguen sean ellos… no quiero que mi hermana o Genzō corran ningún peligro.

– No lo harán – dijo Luffy acariciando la espalda de la chica – cuando termine con Arlong no quedara nada de él, tu pueblo y Genzō estará tranquilos y tú y tu hermana sonreirán sin ningún pesar… no volverán a llorar.

Se separó ligeramente y lo vio a los ojos, había tanta seguridad en esos ojos negros, había tanto cariño, no se resistió al impulso y se acercó para besarlo, el primer toque de sus labios fue toda una sorpresa, se sentía… extraño, en el buen sentido, se sentía correcto como si hubieran sido hechos para este momento, como si ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El cuarto pronto comenzó a calentarse mientras Luffy agarraba el trasero de Nami y lo acariciaba, la akage gimió de gusto y sacudió ligeramente las caderas haciendo que sus entrepiernas se tocaran.

Ambos gimieron separando sus labios que eran conectados por una línea de saliva – wow – dijo Nami con los ojos acristalados.

– Eso lo define – comentó Luffy sonriendo – pero debemos detenernos.

Función el ceño confundida y molesta – ¿por qué?

– Porque si continuamos te voy a hacer mía de todas las maneras que puedas imaginarte y por el momento no puedo hacer eso – la levantó dejándola en la cama y la besó castamente en los labios – dejemos esto como celebración para cuando ese pescado este fuera de tu vida – la voz ronca una vez más haciendo sonreír a la peli naranja – pero eso si tú ya eres mía.

Asintió recordando lo que le dijo Makino, si llegaba a besar Luffy pensaría en ella como suya y nadie podría cambiarlo, no es que quería que cambiara le gustaba esta nueva relación con el único hombre al que podría llegar a amar.

Con eso salieron del cuarto nuevamente y fueron hacía la cubierta para poder ponerse a entrenar, claro está que Sanji tenía otros planes – Nami-swan – gritó apareciendo en un remolino y con los ojos como corazones – dichosos estos ojos que te ven – se arrodilló mientras extendía una bandeja – por favor prueba estos deliciosos aperitivos que hice con todo mi amor para ti.

Le sonrió mientras tomaba la bandeja y se acercaba a las otras chicas, Luffy miró a Sanji un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir a su nueva novia – bien tenemos un par de días hasta que lleguemos a Kokoyashi – miró a Nami quien solo asintió – por lo tanto tenemos tiempo de entrenar.

– ¿Vas a darnos nuevamente esos pesos? – preguntó Usopp cansado de solo pensarlo.

– Supongo que necesitan algo de motivación – sonrió Luffy de forma depredadora – les voy a mostrar lo que pueden llegar a hacer si seguimos entrenando – estaba puesto un abrigo negro encima de su bastante habitual camisa roja por lo que se lo saco y se lo entregó a Makino – algunos de ustedes ya han visto estas técnica pero no lo suficientemente claro para comprender lo que se hace.

Están entrenando para aprender el arte marcial conocido como Rokushiki, en este arte marcial llevas tu cuerpo hasta el límite para superar las barreras – miró a todos para ver si estaban atentos – hay siete técnicas aplicadas en este arte marcial, hay tres que necesitan de las piernas aunque uno de ellos puede ser usado por cualquier parte del cuerpo que se pueda usar como una espada y claro se puede utilizar con objetos como espadas… Makino.

La peli verde sonrió y se acercó a Luffy – yo fui entrenada por Luffy pero me aplique mucho más por lo que soy mejor en el uso del Rokushiki, ahora el primero es Geppo – murmuró mientras saltaba y comenzó a saltar en el aire, causaba un pequeño impulsó de viento que hacia parecer al aire físico.

– Increíble – dijo Nami viendo por primera vez la técnica.

– El segundo es Rankyaku – siguió Makino mientras apuntaba lejos de la nave dio una patada con la suficiente fuerza para crear una cuchilla de aire.

Todos habían visto la técnica pero ahora Makino la hizo mucho más lento permitiendo a todos ver la acción claramente, Makino pateaba tan fuerte que el viento alrededor de su pierna se distorsionaba y se comprimía permitiendo que se forme una cuchilla que salió volando rápidamente.

– Esta técnica permite cortar incluso el acero con la suficiente practica – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Zoro se interesó mucho al oír eso, su maestro y el padre de Kuina le había dicho que algunos espadachines podían cortar el acero, era diferente mientras aquí se aplicaba la fuerza para hacerlo el método de su maestro le permitía hacerlo conectándose de cierto modo con las cosas a su alrededor.

Le servirían ambos y quizá este método ayudaría a que pueda hacer el segundo – el tercero es el Soru – dijo Makino – vean a mi pies porque esta técnica me permite moverme muy rápido.

Se concentraron y pudieron ver como los pies de Makino chocaban contra el suelo rápidamente y casi sin sonido luego desapareció y volvió a hacerlo detrás de ellos – esta puede ser la técnica más fundamental de todas porque es la que te permite acceder a los otros – mencionó Luffy.

– Después tenemos las técnicas que son más defensivas el Tekkai – miró a Zoro sonriendo – atácame con una de tus espadas.

El peli verde levantó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros y atacar, ignorando los gritos de Sanji, Makino dijo el nombre de la técnica quedándose quieta como estatua y recibiendo el ataque de Zoro, pero para sorpresa de todos la espada resbaló por su piel sin hacer dañó e incluso el brazo de Zoro cimbró.

Retrocedió sorprendido – tú, cabeza de musgo – gritó Sanji acercándose a Zoro – como te atreves a intentar atacar a mi Makino-chwan de ese modo.

– Cállate cejas rizadas ella misma lo pidió – gruñó de regreso Zoro.

La ceja risada de Sanji se movió al ser nombrada – quieres que te mate…

Ambos dejaron de pelar cuando el puño de Luffy chocó contra sus cabezas – cállense ambos – rugió parando la pelea efectivamente – y la próxima vez que digas que Makino es tuya te voy a mostrar cómo se puede usar el Tekkai como ataque – murmuró Luffy viendo al rubio que solo trago saliva y retrocedió.

No estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota él era después de todo el cocinero galante en algún momento estas finas y hermosas damas estarían de su lado.

– Como sea el siguiente es el Kami-e – miró ahora a Gin – por favor.

El chico vio a Luffy un momento antes de encogerse hombros como Zoro y comenzó a atacar a Makino, la cual para asombro de todos evitaba los ataques como si estuviera prediciéndolos todos – ¿cómo puedes predecir los ataques? – preguntó Kaya ligeramente confundida.

– No los estoy prediciendo – respondió Makino una vez Gin detuvo sus embates – cualquier ataque que lancen produce una ligera brisa, yo utilizó mi cuerpo para aprovecharme de esa briza y deslizarme evitando el ataque – caminó hasta un barril a un lado y lo colocó en el centro – el ultimo es uno que ya vieron el Shigan.

Gin se estremeció recordando lo que ese ataque le había hecho al escudo de hierro de Pearl – es una mezcla entre fuerza y velocidad, de ese modo puedo ocupar mi dedo como si fuera una bala pero puede llegar a ser un ataque efectivo contra usuarios que no se verían afectados por una bala si se utiliza bien el ataque.

Con rapidez su dedo atravesó la madera limpiamente sin siquiera causar astillas, Luffy aprovecho y colocó un baso en el camino para que el ron que estaban en el barril no se desperdiciara.

Zoro y Gin le siguieron aunque se ganaron gritos de Nami por andar jugando – ¿nos van a enseñar estas técnicas? ¿por eso es que nos has estado haciendo entrenar con pesos? – preguntó Kaya.

– Se necesita una resistencia impresionante y mucha fuerza física para este arte marcial – respondió Luffy – incluso hay algunos usuarios del Rokushiki que pueden usar la técnica secreta llamada Rokuogan que solo se puede obtener mediante la maestría en las otras seis técnicas.

– Yo me estoy entrenando para poder hacerla pero de lo que se es una técnica que solo se puede usar en casos extremos porque exige mucho del cuerpo – continuó Makino.

Luffy asintió mientras les sonreía a sus compañeros – yo recomendaría especializarse en un aspecto sin preocuparse por intentar alcanzar el Rokuogan, por ejemplo para Nami sería muy útil el Soru por su forma de pelear y para Kaya para que tenga un modo de ataque sería más recomendable el Shigan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a entrenarse con la guía de Luffy y Makino, por el momento los únicos que podían enfrentarse al azabache o incluso a Makino eran solo Zoro, Gin y Sanji que lógicamente eran los tres más fuertes aparte de ellos dos.

Eso no quiere decir que los otros tres e incluso Johnny y Yosaku no pelearon contra ellos dos así sea simplemente para poder corregir su forma de moverse en una pelea.

Llegaron a la isla deshabitada casi a las doce del siguiente día, pasaron unas cuantas horas cazando uno que otro animal y entrenaron pero también disfrutaron de la playa Usopp incluso se atrevió a jugar con Cerbero como si el Rey Marino fuera en verdad un perro.

Cuando el sol comenzó a descender decidieron recoger todo y ponerse en marcha nuevamente, mientras más rápido llegaran a Kokoyashi mas rápido podían acabar con los pescados malditos y más pronto podían pensar en partir hacía el Grand Line.

Desde la isla deshabitada se demoraban tres días completos en llegar hasta Kokoyashi y Luffy colocó a todo el grupo en entrenamiento intensivo para que pudieran tener el último día de descanso antes de enfrentarse a los Gyojin, Zoro claro está por su herida fue el que menos trabajo para no abrir el corte nuevamente.

– ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Kaya mirando hacía el horizonte.

– No debemos estar mucho más lejos – respondió Nami revisando la brújula – Cerbero puedes ir más lento de ahora en adelante.

El animal la escuchó claramente a pesar de que estaba metido en el agua por lo que desacelero asegurándose de tener el aroma de tierra como su meta en todo momento – ¿cómo nos vamos a enfrentar a los Gyojin? – preguntó Gin.

– Primero vamos a llegar a mi casa, voy a hablar con Nojiko y Genzō, si todo sale bien después iremos a pelear contra ellos pero asegúrense de que ninguno se acerca a mi pueblo.

Todo asintieron y Sanji comenzó a rodar en su lugar emocionado por conocer a la hermana de "su" Nami-swan.

De repente el barco se sacudió ligeramente y un monstruo marino con forma de vaca emergió de las profundidades, Nami lo reconoció enseguida, se hubieran aterrado si no hubiera sido porque veían a diario a un Rey Marino solo un poco más pequeño.

Mohmoo tenía una forma de baca con pecas verdes y había sido ordenado por Arlong para que atacara a cualquier barco que pasara desapercibido por ellos.

Nami le había advertido a Luffy sobre esto pero el azabache no le dio mucho importancia, Mohmoo rugió e intentó atacar el Going Merry pero fue detenido enseguida por Luffy, para asombro de todos sintieron una especie de aura ser emanada por el azabache y comenzaron a sudar.

El monstruo con forma de vaca miró a Luffy y casi se lanza a llorar del miedo solo de ver esos ojos – lárgate.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente, Cerbero salió de las profundidades mirando a Mohmoo un segundo y apiadándose de la vaca, el mismo había estado bajo el efecto del Haki del conquistador de Luffy.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió su curso ahora que ya podían ver la isla – ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Gin, había amaestrado un Rey Marino y había alejado uno monstruo ligeramente más grande con solo la mirada.

– Algo que aún no están listos para conocer.

Lo dejo allí solo porque se estaban acercando a la isla y pronto tendrían que desembarcar – ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí? – preguntó Usopp sombrado al ver el pueblo destrozado mientras más se acercaban.

– Los Gyojin son lo que paso – respondió Nami oscuramente, furiosa con lo que esas… bestias hicieron con su villa y muchas otras.

Desembarcaron mirando con asombro el destrozo causado por los Gyojin en el pueblo fantasma – todo esto puede ser hecho por esos tipos – dijo Kaya con asombro.

– No por todos solo se necesita a Arlong.

– Bueno quizá me dé más pelea que Krieg o Kuro – murmuró Luffy emocionándose le gustaba pelear estaba en su naturaleza quizá, cuando había vivido con sus hermanos le encantaba enfrentarse a ellos claro que eran más fuertes en ese momento ahora quizá la diferencia estaba acercándose, cuando Ace se marchó le encantaba pelear contra Makino o contra las bestias del bosque – Cerbero llévate el barco y está atento por si te necesitamos.

Colocó la silla en la boca del Rey Marino para que este se llevara al Going pero de esa forma estaría suelto sin preocuparse por terminar dañando el barco.

Una vez sabían que su barco estaría cuidado comenzaron el camino hacía villa Kokoyashi, siempre intentando mantenerse escondidos porque no querían alertar a Arlong de su presencia mucho antes de lo que deberían.

Pronto encontraron los primeros arboles de mandarina de lo que Nami les dijo era el huerto de su madre adoptiva, el lugar entero olía a mandarinas frescas y con la fresca briza el huerto parecía un sitio de relajación y tranquilidad aunque en el fondo guardaba con recelo el sufrimiento de dos hermanas.

A mitad de camino hacía la casa se toparon con una chica de cabello celeste y con un tatuaje en su brazo derecho vestía cómodamente ya que estaba recogiendo mandarinas pero cuando los vio se levantó y apuntó el cuchillo hacía ellos bastante rápido.

Nami se sorprendió de la agresividad de su hermana pero teniendo en cuenta por donde estaban llegando debía reconocer que Nojiko era cuidadosa y por lo que podía ver bastante hábil.

Ni bien vio a su hermana bajó el cuchillo y salió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla – Nami me alegra que este bien – dijo contenta, luego vio a los demás y estrechó los ojos – ¿quiénes son ellos? – se quedó un momento más viendo al guapísimo hombre que los lideraba antes de volver a ver a su hermana.

Le sonrió y tomándola de la mano jaló a la peli azul hacía la casa – te cuento en la casa.

Luffy tomó con facilidad la canasta llena de mandarinas y siguió al par de hermanas, como había pensado antes Nojiko era tan tenas y fuerte como Nami y si pensaba de forma física increíblemente hermosa igual que su navegadora.

– O Nojiko-chan creo que me he enamorado – dijo Sanji bailando mientras caminaba – pensé que la isla de las sirenas se encontraba en el Grand Line pero no está aquí justo frente a mí, Kaya-chan, Makino-chan, Nami-chan y Nojiko-chan soy un hombre afortunado por tenerlas en mi vida.

Todo el mundo lo ignoró como comúnmente hacían y siguieron a las hermanas hasta la casa, no era muy grande pero era suficiente para dos chicas.

Nami y Nojiko se sentaron en la mesa mientras los demás se paseaban por la pequeña casa viendo lo… austera que era, claramente ninguna se sentía demasiado a gustó en el lugar por lo que no se había tomado el tiempo para hacerla más hogareña, Luffy era el único que sabía porque ambas se sentía de ese modo allí.

– Bueno Nami ahora si dime ¿quiénes son estas personas y qué hacen aquí? – Se recargó en la mesa acercándose a Nami para susurrar – sabes lo que ocurre aquí, si Arlong lo descubre…

– Tranquila – dijo Nami colocándole una mano en el hombro – estos son mis… amigos – presentó a cada uno de ellos rápidamente – Luffy se ofreció a acabar con Arlong…

La peli azul saltó de su lugar rápidamente al oír eso mientras fruncía el ceño molesta – que estás diciendo – gruñó mirando a su hermana luego posó sus ojos en Luffy – ¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? Arlong es un monstruo, un Gyojin que nos ha aterrorizado por años…

El azabache colocó un dedo en los labios de Nojiko callándola y sonrojándola al instante, Sanji se tragó un insultó solo porque sabía este era un tema delicado – se exactamente quién es Arlong – comentó suavemente casi en un susurró pero su voz se esparcía por la casa como si estuviera gritando – perteneció a una banda piratas de Gyojins mucho más poderosa y vino aquí escapando de alguien más fuerte, mi plan es llegar a la cima por lo que me he entrenado para luchar contra personas mucho más poderosas, Arlong… Arlong solo es una mota de polvo en mi camino.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras todo el mundo asimilaba lo dicho – ¿te refieres a personas como Mihawk? – preguntó Zoro.

Luffy asintió – Mihawk es solo uno, perteneciente a un grupo de piratas que trabaja para el gobierno, son conocidos como Shichibukai y son siete, es uno de los tres poderes que mantienen el mundo estabilizado, el segundo por supuesto es la fuerza militar, la Marina liderados por el Almirante de Flota Sengoku y los tres Almirantes, Akainu, Aokiji y Kizaru, después de estos dos grupos está el perteneciente a los piratas conocidos como los Yonkō – se sentó relajado en una de las sillas – si quiero llegar a la cima tengo que derrotar y ser más fuerte que todos los que pertenezcan a estos tres grupos… Arlong no es nada comparado con estas personas increíblemente poderosas.

– Bueno, después de ver tu enfrentamiento contra Mihawk tengo que darte la razón – murmuró Gin.

Nojiko veía de uno a otro sin saber de qué hablaban – están locos.

Nami se rió suavemente pero asintió – pero Gin tiene razón Luffy se enfrentó a uno de estos Shichibukai sea lo que sean y puedo dar fe de que cuando el enfrentamiento contra Arlong termine estaremos libres.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero eran de alegría, felicidad y gozó en lugar de sufrimiento como habían sido durante años.

La peli azul miró de ella hacía Luffy y también comenzó a llorar, para que Nami confiara en este chico debía ser por algo, la esperanza era una de las cosas más contagiosas que podía existir y ahora con la simple muestra de confianza de Nami para este chico la suya se elevó hasta el cielo.

Estaba por hablar de nuevo cuando oyeron gritos desde fuera, Nami y Nojiko se regresaron a ver preocupándose, si eran los Gyojin la pelea terminaría en medio del pueblo – quédense aquí – dijo Nami mientras Nojiko y ella salía de la casa.

Para asombro de las dos chicas no eran los Gyojin sino un grupo de marines liderados por un hombre con cara de rata – una de ustedes es Nojiko – dijo el… la rata con una sonrisa que les dio escalofríos.

La peli azul dio un paso adelante y asintió – esa seria yo.

– Perfecto, se han reportado muchos robos por parte de su hermana, Nami me parece que la llamaron, como los reportes han dicho que los robos son hacía piratas dejare a ambas libres pero tengo que confiscar el dinero robado.

Las dos chicas y Genzō que había traído a los marines hasta allí gritaron llenos de enojo – hay un grupo de piratas viviendo en la isla ¿por qué no hacen algo con eso? en lugar de confiscar el dinero que sirve para salvarnos – gruñó el hombre.

Nezumi se rió mientras movía su mano pareciendo desinteresado – no he oído nada sobre eso – luego miró a sus hombres y les hizo un gestó – revisen la casa y encuentren el dinero… no debe ser muy difícil encontrar cien millones de Beris.

Volvieron a gritar hasta que Nami se dio cuenta lo que dijo el marino – ¿cómo sabes que son cien millones de Beris? – preguntó estrechando los ojos.

– Suerte – respondió Nezumi sonriendo.

Los gritos de dolor se escucharon dentro de la casa y casi enseguida salieron los chicos cargando a los marines inconscientes – pero mira que tenemos aquí – murmuró Luffy sonriendo sádicamente – la clase de marines que me encanta encontrar – lanzó los cuerpos de los marines que tenía en las manos riéndose internamente del miedo e indignación que estaban plasmados en el rostro de la rata – parece que tenía razón Nami, Arlong no va a respetar el acuerdo que tenían.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – gruñó Nezumi furioso porque alguien frustrara el que consiguiera esos cien millones de Beris – sabes quién soy yo, no te conviene enfrentarte a mi chico.

Todo el mundo se rió mientras los marines que restaba apuntaban sus rifles hacía ellos – no, no… no sabes con quien te estas metiendo tú – dijo Gin haciendo que Nezumi lo vea y se ponga pálido.

– Eres… eres Gin de los piratas de Krieg ¿qué haces aquí?

– Siguiendo a mi nuevo capitán – respondió mientras tomaba una de sus tonfas – será mejor que se marchen si no quieren sufrir.

Nezumi sonrió nuevamente y levantó su mano – no saben en lo que se están metiendo – miró a sus hombres y bajo la mano – ¡disparen!

Antes de que pudieran apretar el gatillo rayos chocaron contra las armas derritiendo los cañones y haciendo que las armas exploten – los niños no deberían jugar con armas podrían lastimarse – dijo Luffy, enseguida dejo que una ola suave de Haki recorra el lugar para dormir a los marines y Nezumi.

Genzō y Nojiko los veían asombrados mientras Nami temblaba del enojo – ese hijo de puta se atrevió a…

Makino le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarla – tranquila nos encargaremos de ellos y todo arreglado no sirve de nada el estresarse por este tipo de cosas… ni siquiera consiguieron el dinero.

– ¿Nami quiénes son estas personas? – Genzō lanzó una mirada de muerte hacía Luffy y se acercó hacía la akage – ¿en verdad son piratas?

– Sí, lo son pero no te preocupes son diferentes – Nojiko lo calló porque no sabía qué demonios había hecho Luffy para dejar inconscientes a todos esos marines tan fácilmente además de que había visto los rayos saliendo de sus dedos y no quería que su padre postizo sea el que los recibiera – ¿cómo hacemos esto?

Todo el mundo tenía sus armas aunque a Usopp le temblaban las piernas y Kaya miraba a todos preocupada – simple en verdad – dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros – vamos a donde este Arlong le pateó el trasero al pescado de mierda mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de los demás ya después podremos preocuparnos por estos marines aunque me estoy tentando a darle esa rata a Cerbero.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo – entonces vamos les voy a mostrar donde esta Arlong Park.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la akage, Nojiko y Genzō se quedaron un momento allí quietos sorprendidos antes de correr para alcanzarlos.

Llegaron al pueblo en unos cuantos minutos, todo el mundo estaba afuera esperanzados por que los marines hicieran algo con Arlong pero se sorprendieron cuando regresaron Nami y otras personas pero los marines no estaban por ningún lado – recojan sus armas, Arlong rompió el trato con Nami – los pueblerinos jadearon de la sorpresa pero asintieron – lucharemos así muramos… esto no es solo por nosotros sino para Nami también quien se sacrificó por nosotros… ¿alguna objeción?

Todos corrieron a coger sus armas mientras Nami veía sorprendida y asustada, no quería que su pueblo se involucrara – Johnny, Yosaku no soy su capitán pero como su amigo espero que mantengan a estas personas lejos de la pelea que vamos a llevar.

Nami y Nojiko lo regresaron a ver, la primera agradecida mientras que la segunda completamente sorprendida.

Johnny y Yosaku asintieron, siguieron caminando dejando atrás a los pueblerinos seguros de que ambos evitarían que se metieran en la pelea. Luffy estaba lleno de energía el aire parecía vibrar y se distorsionaba con cada paso que daba, las manos le picaba por el deseo de pelear y podía sentir como algo dentro de él se removía salvajemente resonando por su deseo de sangre, en específico la sangre de Arlong.

Sus Nakamas lo regresaban a ver cada poco tiempo sintiéndose inseguros por la energía que estaba exudando Luffy, no se imaginaban lo que le iba a hacer a Arlong pero de seguro no sería nada bueno.

Nami estaba en una feria de solo pensar en lo que Luffy le haría al pescado que la había torturado por ocho años.

Llegaron a una puerta de cemento con diseños marinos, Johnny y Yosaku se dieron la vuelta tomando sus espadas para no dejar a ningún lugareño pasar, mientras Luffy sonreía de una manera que causo estremecimientos en todos.

Dieron un paso atrás mientras Luffy lo dio hacía delante y trajo su brazo hacía atrás antes de enterrarlo en la puerta con toda su fuerza, la pared entera exploto en escombros desapareciendo la entrada y llamando la atención de los Gyojin que estaban allí reunidos y riéndose de quien sabe qué.

Los lugareños llegaron con un grito de guerra solo para ver con asombro la pared que ahora ya no existía – mierda – dijo Nojiko impresionada por lo que había visto.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Arlong molestó mirando hacía la puerta.

El aire vibró nuevamente mientras rayos salían del cuerpo de Luffy causando un extraño sonido, se levantó y miró a los Gyojin con su puño levantado – ¿quién de ustedes es Arlong?

La gente detrás tembló no solo por la pantalla de poder que estaba mostrando este hombre sino también por el tono utilizado – ¿Arlong? – preguntó el Gyojin azul con una extraña sierra por nariz – ese es mi nombre.

– Bien – dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el hombre pescado – he estado esperando por hacer esto…

– ¿Y quién eres tú? – preguntó Arlong sonriendo.

– Soy Luffy… un pirata – respondió con simpleza antes de ser detenido por dos Gyojin que ni bien pusieron sus manos sobre él fueron electrocutados hasta que el aire se impregno con el olor de carne cocinada, estaban muertos mientras Luffy daba un paso hacía Arlong – y soy el hombre que va a hacerte comer tu culo.

– Tú hijo de…

No pudo continuar con su frase cuando sintió lo que solo pudo comparar a una bola de demolición chocando contra su rostro, el cuerpo de Arlong salió volando llevándose con él un par de otros Gyojin y terminaron chocando contra la pared del fondo, la cabeza le zumbaba y solo escuchaba un pitido, no podía enfocar claramente las imágenes y se sentía increíblemente débil.

¿Qué mierda había ocurrido? juraba que hace solo unos minutos estaba hablando con Nezumi para que le quitara el dinero a Nami y ahora no podía ponerse de pie – ¡no vas a volver a hacer llorar a MI navegante pescado hijo de puta!

La expresión de su rostro hizo que varios Gyojin dieran pasos atrás antes de que fruncieran el ceño furiosos – maldito como te atreves a golpear a Arlong-san – gritaron todos los Gyojin saltando y preparados para matar al humano, se quedó en un intento cuando recibieron golpes con una extraña masa metálica.

– No se acerquen a nuestro capitán malditos insectos – gruñó Gin emocionado por pelear.

Los demás comenzaron a entrar también listos para la pelea, algunos de los piratas Gyojin miraron aburridos a los Mugiwara y en especial uno de ellos con la piel gris y cabello negro con unas extrañas aletas por codos miró a Nami – maldita perra traidora Nami.

La akage lo ignoró sonriendo de gusto al ver a Arlong completamente ido, clavado en la pared – así que ustedes son piratas chu – dijo otro de los Gyojin con una boca alargada muy extraña.

– Arlong-san no necesita preocuparse por ustedes, él será suficiente – murmuró otro con forma de pulpo, se dio media vuelta y uso su boca como trompeta.

Enseguida Mohmoo emergió de las profundidades y se puso a sudar al ver a Luffy – o es esa vaca de antes – comentó Sanji prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

Luffy lo miró amenazador y dejo que su Haki hiciera el trabajo, la vaca se dio media vuelta lista para huir – Mohmoo ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó Arlong ya recuperado y mirando a Luffy con venas rojas marcadas en sus ojos.

La vaca lo ignoró completamente Luffy era mucho peor que Arlong podía sentirlo en sus huesos, como plus una vez que estos piratas se deshagan de los Gyojin el estaría libre por fin, se sumergió y desapareció nuevamente, Arlong solo pareció enojarse más después de ser ignorado por esa maldita bestia.

– Ignoro a Arlong por el miedo a ese chico – comentó un viejo con un pañuelo negro y una cruz roja en la cabeza.

– Creo que algunas de sus características físicas se aplican a su forma de pelear – dijo Luffy cruzando sus brazos – Sanji enfréntate al pescado con aletas por codos, Usopp contra el bocón que de seguro es gay, Zoro parece que te toca el pulpo, Gin, Kaya, Nami, Makino encárguense de los débiles y Gin… – lo miró un segundo frunciendo el ceño – que nada les pase a Nami o Kaya.

Asintió viendo a la enorme cantidad de Gyojin con los que se enfrentarían – esto es aburrido pensé que tendrían alguien más fuerte pero los únicos que parecen algo aceptables son los que pelearan contra Sanji Y Zoro – se quejó Makino aburrida.

– No nos subestimes maldita humana inferior – gritó uno de los Gyojin apareciendo detrás de ella listo para golpearla.

Makino se dio la vuelta y pateó al Gyojin rápidamente causando un corte enorme en el abdomen si no fuera porque su piel era más dura que la de un humano sus órganos se hubieran derramado por el suelo.

Eso pareció empezar la pelea y los Gyojin se lanzaron como si acataran las órdenes de Luffy también porque se enfrentaron como él había dicho.

– Son bastante estúpidos si creen que podrán vencernos – dijo Kuroobi sonriendo – humanos inferiores no nos pueden derrotar.

Lanzó su enorme puño hacia Sanji que lo evitó fácilmente y lo atacó con una patada a la cara, Kuroobi detuvo la patada con su aleta y volvió a atacar.

Estaba claro que ninguno se iba a hacer daño si seguían de esa manera porque evitaban o detenían sus ataques mutuamente. A la final el primero en conectar un golpe fue Kuroobi que mando a volar a Sanji hasta atravesar la pared – esto se supone que es el poder de un Gyojin – dijo Sanji apareciendo nuevamente por el hueco sin el menor rasguño – "esto debe ser el resultado de esos cuatro días entrenando con Luffy, no sentí nada con ese ataque".

Kuroobi gruñó con sorpresa al ver al humano completamente bien – como es…

Salió volando escupiendo saliva, logró colocar sus pies en la tierra y miró hacía donde había estado parado, allí estaba Sanji con su pie estirado y las manos en los bolsillos – si tú eres uno de los más fuertes supongo que por eso están perdiendo tan fácilmente – murmuró soltando el humo del cigarrillo.

Kuroobi confundido vio alrededor notando como sus compañeros estaban inconscientes regados alrededor del lugar, notaba fácilmente que la rubia y Nami eran las más débiles del grupo pero estaban peleando de igual a igual con ellos de todos modos.

¿Desde cuándo Nami sabía pelear? ¿por eso es que había decidió traicionarlos o es que se había enterado del plan de Arlong? lo más seguro el idiota de Nezumi abrió la boca de más.

Gruñó molesto y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente – no te preocupes aún estoy calentando humano asqueroso.

Zoro estaba teniendo problemas soportando los ataques de Hachi pero usando solo una espada y con una herida que a pesar de todo aún no había cicatrizado bien, la cosa se estaba complicando – Johnny, Yosaku préstenme sus espadas – gruñó logrando evitar un nuevo ataque del pulpo.

Ambos le entregaron sus espadas rápidamente y se agacharon para esquivar a un par de Gyojin, enseguida los golpearon con sus puños y para su sorpresa mandaron atrás a sus contrincantes.

Habían estado entrenando con los Mugiwara por un tiempo pero no sabían que se habían vuelto tan fuertes.

Se agachó rápidamente y bailó a través de las espadas de Hachi haciendo lo que Luffy le dijo y sintiendo en todo momento a su contrincante, era parecido a lo que había hecho con Mihawk antes de pelear y solo podía hacerlo porque sabía el pulpo era más débil que él.

De todos modos tenía que estar tan concentrado que el sudor comenzaba a plagar su espalda y cara – no puedes conmigo pulpo deberías saberlo sin ni siquiera pelear.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando entendió las palabras que Mihawk le había dicho – te voy a mostrar porque somos superiores a ustedes – dijo Hachi aunque no sentía en verdad ninguna clase de animosidad hacía los humanos.

– Esto no se trata de especies sino de habilidad – respondió Zoro colocándose su pañuelo en la cabeza – puedo sentir tu vacilación al momento de atacar… no crees en la basura que te dicen estos idiotas así que voy a ir suave contigo… nuestras espadas pesan diferente después de todo.

– Estás loco mis espadas pesan trecientos kilos cada una – dijo Hachi confundido.

Zoro negó con la cabeza sonriendo – no me refiero a eso…

El pulpo se colocó en posición apuntando todas sus espadas hacía Zoro y se lanzó hacía delante, Zoro soportó fácilmente el ataque pero lo que no se esperó es que el pulpo abriera sus espadas y luego le diera un cabezazo.

Por suerte para él su velocidad era mucho más alta ahora y logró inclinar el cuerpo hacía un lado para que la cabeza no chocara contra la herida que podía abrirse y complicarle la pelea innecesariamente, retrocedió un metro y atacó de regreso cortando los dedos del pulpo rápidamente y quedando a su espalda.

Hachi rugió de dolor mientras soltaba sus espadas – esta es la diferencia entre nuestras espadas – dijo Zoro.

– No voy a ser burlado – gritó Hachi recogiendo sus espadas – Rokutōryū…

Antes de que pudiera terminar Zoro ya estaba debajo suyo – Tatsu Maki.

Un tornado se formó enseguida llevándose consigo a Hachi, sus espadas fueron destrozadas y su piel fue cortada por todos lados, el ataque había sido devastador pero Hachi era bastante resiste por lo que estaría inconsciente por un tiempo, inconsciente pero vivo.

Kuroobi corrió hacía Zoro furioso porque un humano maldito hubiera derrotado a uno de sus hermanos pero Sanji apreció en medio golpeando con fuerza la aleta con la que se protegía el Gyojin, lastima para él que de tanto defenderse de ataques tan pesados su cuerpo empezara a fallarle.

Gritó de dolor mientras su brazo se dobló de manera extraña hacía atrás – hijo de…

– Tú pelea es conmigo pescado maldito – dijo Sanji tocando la punta de sus zapato con el cemento – te voy a enseñar a respetar a una dama.

– Te refieres a Nami – se burló mientras colocaba con dolor su brazo en donde pertenecía – esa mujer no es una dama, es una bruja que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

Sanji se molestó e iba a atacar cuando fue empujado por la espalda por otro de los Gyojin, Kuroobi se rió y se aprovechó de la falta de equilibrio del rubio para atacar, cuando su puño estaba a centímetros de tocar a su contrincante apareció otro cuerpo y recibió el mismo.

Gin salió volando hacia el mar escupiendo saliva por el fuerte golpe, la verdad sea dicha había sido un maldito descuido, había golpeado al Gyojin que había golpeado a Sanji y por derrotar al primero de una vez por todas había terminado recibiendo un ataque de Kuroobi – o bueno… ¡Cerbero!

Cayó al agua con un chapoteo y algunos de los Gyojin lo siguieron sonriendo ante la ventaja que les estaban dando.

– Ja tu amigo está muerto – dijo Kuroobi mirando al agua antes de regresar a ver a Sanji – y tu pronto le seguí…

– Korie – dijo furioso mientras pateaba a Kuroobi en el cuello enterrándolo en el cemento – Epaaru – siguió pateando el hombro con una patada descendente – no te metas con mis Nakamas.

Kootoretto – continuó con su ataque golpeando en las costillas levantando a Kuroobi del suelo – Seru – enseguida atacó la espalda con toda su fuerza, sintió los huesos romperse y sabía que este Gyojin no volvería a caminar – Powatoriinu – cuando bajaba pateó el pecho enterrando al Gyojin nuevamente en el cemento – Gigoto – siguió haciendo que Kuroobi retroceda una par de metros aún tirado en el suelo.

Se levantó con dificultad y todo el mundo allí sabía que Kuroobi ya estaba inconsciente por los ojos blancos que estaba mostrando – maldito…

– Muuton Shuuto – terminó dando una vuelta sobre su pie izquierdo para luego golpear la cara de Kuroobi y mandarlo a enterrar en la enorme estructura que suponía ocupaban los Gyojin para vivir – ¿quieres un postre?

Zoro se rió mientras veía acercarse a los demás que ya había terminado con los Gyojin – como dije, aburrido – comentó Makino con los dedos llenos de sangre.

– ¿Donde esta Gin? – preguntó Kaya sitiándose orgullosa de ella misma por la buena pelea que les había dado a ese montón de Gyojin claro que estaba llena de cortes y moretones pero era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que era su segunda pelea.

Zoro y Sanji regresaron a ver al agua con la boca abierta al recordar a su Nakama – ¡Gin!

* * *

Logró aspirar aire cuando cayó al agua así que no se preocupó mucho por eso pero se preocupaba cuando vio al frente suyo, había toda una horda de Gyojin moviéndose rápidamente de un lado para el otro.

Era más fuerte que ellos pero sus ataques se relentizaban dentro del agua, además de eso la velocidad de los Gyojin parecía triplicarse mientras la de él disminuía a la mitad como mínimo.

Vio a dos Gyojin acercarse rápidamente y logró poner sus brazos frente a la patada de uno de ellos pero el otro lo atacó por la espalda demasiado rápido para defenderse.

Se concentró en no abrir la boca para no dejar que el aire se desperdicie y lanzó un puñetazo a uno de los Gyojin que se acercó, lo evitó tan fácilmente que Gin casi gruñó de frustración, por lo menos se contentó haciéndolo mentalmente – humano patético – dijo uno de sus contrincantes.

– Aquí dentro no nos puedes vencer – continuó otro.

Todos se rieron del humano mientras lo atacaban rápido y por todos lados para no dejarlo reaccionar de cualquier manera – "estos hijos de puta son peores que nosotros" – pensó Gin recordando a su anterior tripulación – "bueno de ese modo no me lamentare por lo que va a pasar".

Justamente terminaba de pensar eso y Cerbero apareció debajo de ellos gruñendo con ira, podía conocer desde hace poco a Gin pero seguía siendo un miembro de la banda de Luffy así que no le gustaba que estos seres extraños que podían moverse en el agua lo golpearan.

– Es un Rey Marino – dijo uno de ellos con miedo.

Mohmoo era más grande pero un Rey Marino siempre sería mucho más vicioso y salvaje – te… tenemos que salir de aquí.

Cerbero no los dejo escapar moviéndose a una velocidad segadora y partiendo por la mitad a uno de los Gyojin más lejos para evitar que escaparan – se lo comió de un bocado.

Retrocedieron sin tomar en cuenta que Gin se había acercado y con una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para estos débiles alejo a un par – maldición, humano asqueroso – gritó el Gyojin mientras se daba la vuelta para golpearlo.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que Cerbero apareció detrás comiéndoselo de un solo bocado – está ignorando al humano – murmuró uno de ellos sorprendido al ver como el Rey Marino se comía a sus hermanos alrededor del humano e incluso parecía defenderlo.

– Hasta en eso somos mejores ja – se rió uno de ellos.

Lo regresaron a ver como si fuera un idiota pero no pudieron decirle nada cuando Cerbero se lo comió – huyan, hay que salir del agua.

Comenzaron a nadar rápidamente hacía la superficie ignorando los gritos de los rezagados solo por el miedo a ser comidos ellos mismos, la mitad de la mitad de los Gyojins que entraron al agua salieron con vida completamente aterrados, fueron derrotados igual de rápido por los demás Mugiwaras para enojo y frustración de Arlong.

– ¿Qué sucede? – rugió molesto.

Recibió su respuesta cuando Gin salió del agua jadeando del cansancio sobre la nariz de Cerbero, los lugareños gritaron de miedo pero se quedaron por la curiosidad al ver a Gin encima.

– Yo – dijo Gin saltando hacía el suelo.

– Creíamos que estabas muerto – dijo Zoro aburrido.

– ¡Por lo menos preocúpate un poco! – gritó Gin molesto ante su falta de reacción.

– ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo aquí? – susurró Arlong decidiendo entre sentirse molesto o aterrado porque un Rey del Mar estuviera ayudando a estos piratas.

* * *

Miró por encima de su hombro sonriendo mientras veía al Gyojin por fin marcharse, Luffy debía estar loco si quería luchar contra estos seres tan poderoso no había forma de que los vencieran.

Había tenido que falsificar su muerte para que este tipo lo dejara en paz, sus disparos de agua eran mucho más rápidos y poderosos que cualquier cosa que el pensara en hacer, por suerte escapó y ahora solo tenía que buscar la manera de que sus Nakamas lo crean una pobre alma en pena que simplemente no había logrado vencer a su oponente.

Lo sentía por Nami pero él no era un monstruo con súper fuerza como Zoro, Gin, Sanji, Makino y en especial no era tan endemoniadamente fuerte como Luffy.

Después de todo él se había enfrentado a los piratas de Krieg desde lejos sin involucrarse activamente en la lucha, pero bueno era un francotirador después de todo siempre estaban mucho más seguros desde lejos.

Se levantó viéndose a sí mismo embarrado con salsa de tomate que se parecía mucho a la sangre, una trampa perfecta.

El rostro molestó de Luffy le vino a la cabeza completamente aterrador porque no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo y luchar por su vida, hablaba mucho, tenía una boca enorme pero nunca podría plasmar esas palabras en acciones, su imaginación terminó con un Luffy diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo porque solo causaría vergüenza a los Mugiwara.

Enseguida apareció Nami con ojos rojos por haber llorado pero mostrando la misma furia de Luffy, recriminándole que siendo Nakamas no pudo poner un poco de su parte para ayudarla.

Por último y la que más lo impacto fue Kaya, nuevamente furiosa con él, incluso ella se había hecho más fuerte ya que pudo, con algo de dificultad y con ayuda, pelear contra los piratas de Krieg y ahora estaba luchando junto a Nami y Makino contra esos mismos Gyojin de los que él estaba huyendo.

Kaya estaba resultando ser más una guerrera del mar que él y eso que ese era su sueño.

Comenzó a llorar sabiendo que no merecía estar en la nave del que se convertiría en el Rey Pirata, sabía que era un debilucho que solo corría y nunca se enfrentaba a las cosas… pero… para eso había salido al mar.

Se dio la vuelta viendo al Gyojin que cada vez estaba más lejos… sería la última vez que correría, quizá pueda utilizar esa velocidad que tenía para alejarse lo suficiente para contra atacar pero no correría nunca más, se convertiría en un bravo guerrero del mar y sería un digno tripulante bajo las ordenes de alguien tan tenaz como Luffy.

Tomó su resortera y apuntó mientras se levantaba – ¡oye! – gritó con furia y decisión, Chuu se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta solo para ser recibido por un huevo en los ojos.

– ¡A mierda arde! – gruñó limpiándose el huevo podrido de la cara, ni bien pudo ligeramente enfocar su mirada fue recibido por una piedra que estaba seguro casi le revienta un ojo – ¡carajo!

– A donde crees que vas maldito – dijo Usopp sintiéndose más seguro ahora que estaba en ventaja al haber eliminado su capacidad de ver – yo soy el gran Capitán Usopp con una flota de ocho mil hombres detrás de mí, soy un francotirador experto y…

Se calló cuando Chuu aspiró el agua de la piscina a su lado derecho hasta que su estómago estaba mucho más abultado que antes – Mizu Taihou – gruñó antes de lanzar una explosión enorme de agua desde su boca.

Usopp se sorprendió y asustó de lo que se le venía encima salió corriendo por su vida gritando como niña y se escondió entre los arboles – ¿qué demonios? – se preguntó susurrando para no llamar la atención de Chuu – ¿cómo me moví tan rápido?

Siempre había sido rápido ya que era un cobarde pero ahora se había movido algo más rápido que de costumbre, para su sorpresa tampoco estaba cansado.

Sonrió con prepotencia y decidió aprovecharse de esto, corrió hacía el camino viendo a Chuu limpiándose los ojos y gritó – Hissatsu Tabasco Boshi – la bala de salsa extra picante entró directo entre los labios de Chuu quien comenzó a echar fuego por la boca de lo picante que estaba, lanzó hábilmente una botella de licor que se le había robado a Zoro, le tapó la salida del fuego gracias a la salsa picante, claro que como era licor, Chuu al tragar el licor comenzó a ser quemado desde dentro.

Escupió la botella rápidamente y caminó hacía la laguna solo para darse cuenta que ya no había agua ya que se la había tomado para su anterior ataque – mierda – murmuró con la garganta completamente destrozada y podía sentir que sus órganos también se estaban friendo.

– Hissatsu Kaen Boshi – gritó Usopp lo suficientemente cerca para que la explosión resultante sea más efectiva pero no tanto para quemarse él también.

Como esperaba su bala explotó envolviendo en fuego a Chuu que se lanzó al suelo intentando apagar el fuego que solo parecía empeorar al calor que ya sentía en sus intestinos, estaba literalmente siendo cocinado – ¡te voy a matar! – gritó lleno de rabia.

– Solo si puedes tocarme – dijo Usopp ya sobre él gracias a su velocidad – Usopp Hammer.

El martillo pequeño con el que hacía sus invenciones cayó sobre la cabeza de Chuu con la suficiente fuerza para romper un cráneo humano, claro que este no era un humano así que lo golpeo un par de veces más… o unas veinte para estar seguros de que se quede tendido.

Cuando terminó vio al Gyojin inconsciente y sonrió con victoria mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas pero no se permitió regarlas, por primera vez había vencido sus miedos y gracias al entrenamiento de Luffy tenía las bases que se convertirían en armas propias en el futuro con las que podría convertirse en un bravo guerrero del mar – ¡lo hice! – gritó con toda su fuerza antes de salir corriendo nuevamente hacía Arlong Park.

Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de sí mismo y no podía esperar a volverse más fuerte para poder decir con seguridad y confianza que pertenecía a los Mugiwaras la banda pirata del Rey de los Piratas.

Llegó a Arlong Park algo cansado por todo el trayecto que había recorrido pero en mucho mejor estado físico del que había soñado obtener, sonrió aún más cuando se dio cuenta que sus Nakamas ya había acabado con los otros Gyojin – Usopp allí estas – comentó Kaya sonriéndole.

– Vencí fácilmente a ese pescado – sacó pecho orgulloso y miró a Sanji – creo que puedo ser el chef de este barco también porque acabo de cocinar un… – se detuvo un momento pensando en que era ese Gyojin – ¿pez trompa? no, quizá ¿trompeta del mar?

Todos se rieron pero estaban contentos con que Usopp comenzara a mostrar avances también – ¡humanos inmundos! – gritó Arlong furioso y comenzando a levantarse – ¡cómo se atreven a asesinar a mis hermanos!

Luffy se adelantó un poco y miró a uno de los cuerpos en el suelo – es realmente sencillo la verdad – comentó sonriendo – pero si quieres te puedo enseñar – pateó al Gyojin tan fuerte que lo mando a volar hacía un Arlong realmente enojado – después de todo tú vas a morir por lo que le hiciste a MI navegante.

Arlong comenzó a reírse antes de mirar a Nami – cuantas veces has intentado matarme Nami, veneno en mi comida, asesinarme mientras duermo… ¿pudiste matarme? – se burló con una sonrisa que solo puso furiosa a la akage – ya deberías saber a estas alturas que no podemos ser asesinados por una humana insignificante… jamás podrás matarme… jamás podrás escapar de mi… seguirás siendo mi cartógrafa hasta que yo lo decida, encuentre una mejor o me canse de ti y te venda a algún marine arrogante.

Luffy comenzó a reírse pero a diferencia de la risa estruendosa, cálida y hasta infantil que solía tener para su grupo está risa era oscura, llena de malas intenciones y de un borde asesino.

El aire volvió a vibrar causando ese extraño sonido e incluso distorsionando el aire a su alrededor – eso sucede cuando el aire se calienta a un temperatura demasiado alta – dijo Genzō sorprendido.

– Acabas de cavar tu tumba definitivamente – dijo Luffy en un susurró tan bajo que apenas deberían poder oírlo pero incluso de ese modo recorrió todo el lugar – ves ese Rey Marino… tú vas a ser su comida pero como no quiero que se enferme porque tiene un estomago delicado tengo que moler y cortar la carne hasta que sea lo suficientemente pequeña y suave… así que por favor no entres al agua o te comerá antes de que lo haga.

Arlong siguió sonriendo y se lanzó hacía Luffy con toda su fuerza para mostrarle a este ser inferior la fuerza de un Gyojin – muere – gritó cuando estaba cerca.

Luffy sorprendentemente agarró la mano de Arlong con la suya propia y solo se arrastró unos cuantos centímetros atrás – ¿esa es la supuesta fuerza superior de un Gyojin? – preguntó aburrido.

– Acaba de parar el golpe de Arlong con su mano desnuda – susurró Nojiko completamente sorprendida.

El azabache levantó su puño izquierdo y golpeo a Arlong que nuevamente salió volando escupiendo sangre, por lo menos ahora estaba más preparado para el ataque y logró inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar una gran cantidad de daño lo que le permitió recobrarse rápidamente y lanzarse hacía el mocoso con furia.

– Shark on darts – gritó y salió disparado hacía Luffy el cual ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de evitarlo.

Ya estaba festejando su victoria cuando atravesó su cuerpo como si fuera aire y terminó clavándose en el cementó detrás de el – ¿¡que!? – gritaron los lugareños completamente sorprendidos.

– Ese tipo de ataques no me afectan – dijo Luffy mientras aparecía sumamente rápido a un lado de Arlong – pero esto a ti si – continuó pateando a Arlong en las costillas enterrándolo en Arlong Park con un grito de dolor, sonrió porque aunque no estaba usando Haki sabía que algunas costillas se habían rotó después de ese ataque.

– Le está dando una paliza – murmuró uno de los pueblerinos.

Salió caminando como si nada a pesar del dolor y miró con furia hacía el mocoso que lo estaba golpeando como solo ese maldito Almirante de la marina lo había hecho – ¿no sabes la diferencia entre nuestras razas cierto? – preguntó con una risa ligera – nosotros fuimos bendecidos por los dioses con más fuerza, poder, respirar tanto en mar como en tierra y con habilidades que un humano no podría soñar en obtener – se metió la mano a la boca y saco su dientes que volvieron a crecer enseguida – mis dientes pueden volver a crecer y cada que los hagan serán más fuertes – se rió y volvió a lanzarse al ataque.

– Un idiota nunca aprende ¿cierto? – murmuró Luffy pero ahora en lugar de dejar que lo traspase decidió mostrarle la verdadera fuerza a este patético pescado.

Cuando estaba cerca esquivó hábilmente los dientes de Arlong y dando una media vuelta pateó la mandíbula de Arlong que salió volando hacía un lado con sus dientes partiéndose fácilmente.

– ¡Rompió sus dientes! – volvieron a gritar los lugareños más Johnny y Yosaku.

Arlong molestó dejo que sus dientes volvieran a creces – Shark on darts – gritó con la esperanza de que su afilada nariz le hiciera algo.

Para su mala suerte ese tipo de cosas no serviría nunca en Luffy si no podía ni siquiera usar Haki o tenía una fuerza superior como la que te daba un arte marcial como el Rokushiki o un hábil manejo del Karate Gyojin – Tekkai – dijo endureciendo su cuerpo y agarrando la nariz del pescado siendo arrastrado solo un poco – así que estas muy orgulloso de esta nariz cierto.

Levantó su brazo derecho usando toda su fuerza la cual fue tal que la camisa se rasgó y mostró los músculos abultados y las venas marcadas, Arlong abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de que salió volando nuevamente.

Todo el mundo pudo escuchar el desgarro mientras veían como Luffy se queda con la nariz en su mano.

La sangre se esparcía como río desde lo que ahora era un orificio en la cara del pescado y este mismo se retorcía adolorido agarrándose la cara en un intento inútil por parar el sangrado – eso tiene que doler – dijo Makino con una sonrisa.

– Ahora entiendo por qué saliste corriendo con la cola entre las patas hacía el mar más débil de todos – dijo Luffy acercándose – eres tan débil que necesitaban estar aterrorizando a gente que a duras penas sabe lo que es un arma para poder satisfacer tu necesidad de sentirte superior, algo que lógicamente no obtendrías nunca en el Grand Line… patético.

– ¡Silencio! – gruñó Arlong mientras se daba la vuelta con la cara llena de sangre y con un poco de agua en su mano – ¡Uchimizu!

Luffy abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido por que Arlong pudiera moverse, por suerte era más rápido por lo que cruzó los brazos sabiendo que a pesar de ser él mismo de agua algo tan condensado como esa cosa haría bastante daño.

La bala de agua golpeo en sus codos con un estruendo que lo mandó a volar y le entumeció los brazos – ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Gin confundido no había visto nada pero Luffy de repente estaba volando lejos, sabía que nada físico podía dañarlo por lo que tenía que ser alguna clase de técnica especial.

– Fue algo como una bala de agua babosa – dijo Usopp, tenía el mejor ojo de la tripulación y por lo tanto pudo verlo más fácilmente – aparte de eso la velocidad condensa el agua lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

– Este Gyojin no es como los otros – murmuró Zoro.

– Vaya parece que no eres tan inútil como pensé en un comienzo – comentó Luffy sonriendo y moviendo sus manos para deshacerse de esa sensación tan molesta – pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

Arlong se rió mientras se levantaba y dejaba que una especie de baba formada de agua se escurra desde sus dedos – ya lo veremos insecto… para humanos como ustedes no necesito usar mis manos – volvió a lanzar esa cosa extraña y Luffy solo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para evitarla.

Podía hacerle daño con eso pero mientras sus reacciones sean más rápidas, pudiera ver el ataque y si utilizaba su Haki podía evitarlo tantas veces como fueran necesarias, aunque era un ataque interesante tendría que ver si podía hacer algo como eso él mismo.

Desapareció con Soru apareciendo justo debajo de Arlong – veamos si entiendo esta cosa – en su mano se formó el agua aunque no era esa cosas babosa y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Frunció el ceño cuando supo que no era parecido a lo que había hecho el Gyojin pero fue suficiente para sacarle el aire por la fuerza con la que la bala de agua golpeó y lo arrastró un par de metros – ¿copió su ataque? – preguntó Genzō.

– No estuvo ni cerca – respondió Makino aunque sonreía porque el Gyojin acababa de darle un nuevo ataque a su novio, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no pararía de intentarlo hasta que le saliera a la perfección e incluso mejor.

– Tch mierda es más difícil de lo que parece – luego miró a Arlong que se retorcía en el suelo ensangrentado y respirando con dificultad – ¿o es algo en su piel? – caminó hasta estar a un lado del Gyojin quien lo atacó ni bien estuvo cerca, Luffy se movió a un lado y tomó la muñeca del brazo antes de doblarla para que el brazo se rompiera y la mano quede del otro lado completamente – veamos.

– Está estudiando su piel y para hacerlo le rompió el brazo – dijo Nojiko impresionada, de todos modos sonreía al ver el sufrimiento y la humillación que estaba recibiendo Arlong.

– Esta algo húmeda pero por lo demás no parece diferente – dijo Luffy confundido – quizá solo tengo que cambiar la composición del agua.

– ¡Maldito! – gritó Arlong intentando patearlo.

Saltó evitando la pierna y luego apuntó su dedo hacía ambas piernas – Shigan – utilizó su elemento rayo para acelerar el ataque lo que le permitió golpear las dos piernas varias veces en segundos, pero el defecto era que se movía tan rápido que no podía controlar donde golpeaba.

Arlong gritó de dolor cuando sintió como algo se metía en su carne increíblemente rápido dejando varios orificios en sus muslos y pantorrillas incluso sabía que una había perforado el hueso de la rodilla.

– Como sea esto no es para un nuevo ataque por más interesante que este fue, es para hacerte pagar así que…

Volvió a patearlo incrustándolo en Arlong Park una vez más pero ahora lo hizo más fuerte para que las costillas terminaran de romperse, incluso el público hizo una mueca cuando escucharon el crujido de los huesos.

Luffy lo siguió con tranquilidad, lo encontró a un lado de una espada enorme que suponía había salido volando junto con el cuerpo del pescado – vas a pagar por esto – dijo Arlong levantándose con dificultad, tenía que dárselo era bastante tenaz y decidido.

Tomó la espada y volvió a atacar con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, el azabache eludió el ataque con facilidad y lo pateó en el abdomen haciéndolo levantarse y traspasar dos pisos por encima – una vez más… no te enfureces tanto esos ataques no sirven en mí.

Arlong se rió, volvió a ponerse de pie y apuntó su dedo por sobre su cabeza – un piso por encima de nosotros está el cuarto de cartografía con todos los mapas que Nami ha dibujado para mi… ella es una gata en medio de un montón de ratas – escupió sangre hacía los pies de Luffy – miles de mapas con los que puedo fácilmente apoderarme del mundo… ¿crees poder utilizarla mejor que yo?

Luffy había dejado de escuchar al pescado cuando hablo del cuarto a pesar de que su cerebro registró sus palabras, miró al techo y convirtiéndose en un rayo atravesó el mismo y se paró en medio de un cuarto lleno de mapas.

Por alguna razón estar allí lo hacía sentirse más furioso de lo que había estado en su vida – este es el lugar que tengo que destruir para mantener su sonrisa – susurró mientras su esclerótica se pintaba de negro y su pupila cambiaba a rojo sangre, el deseo de sangre y el instinto asesino comenzaron a salir en olas enormes de su cuerpo plagando no solo el lugar sino la isla entera.

– ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó Kaya aterrada.

– Luffy está furioso – respondió Makino.

En ese momento un escritorio salió volando de una de las ventanas superiores asustando a todos más de lo que ya estaban antes. Arlong apareció furioso pero dio un paso atrás aterrado cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Luffy – ¿qué… qué eres tú?

La sonrisa sádica que le dedicó lo hizo caer de trasero y orinarse encima como si fuera un niño pequeño mojando la cama – tu peor pesadilla – respondió Luffy mientras comenzaba a cargar el lugar con rayos que vibraban haciendo temblar la estructura entera por el simple sonido.

Se convirtió en rayo nuevamente disparándose hacía el cielo llevando consigo el techo del lugar que cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

El cielo se oscureció enseguida plagándose con nubes tan negras y espesas que parecía la escena del apocalipsis, comenzó a llover enseguida y el viento corría tan frio que el agua se convertía en hielo, lo sorprendente es que solo estaba ocurriendo en las inmediaciones de Arlong Park.

– Arashi, Arashi no… – la voz de Luffy retumbó por toda la isla como si fuera alguna clase de dios cayendo sobre la tierra, la cara del chico se formó de entre las nubes solo que la cara tenía una forma extraña como si fuera un demonio tomando prestado el cuerpo del azabache, con el viento, el rayo y el agua turnándose para aparecer cada pocos segundos – ¡Susano!

Su boca se abrió y de ella salió disparado una especie de torbellino formado por los tres elementos que rugieron tanto como la voz de Luffy antes y chocaron contra Arlong Park con la fuerza de un titan.

Fueron lanzados por el aire mientras veían como lo que antes era una estructura que causaba miedo al que la viera desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido solo para dejar detrás un humeante cráter que pronto comenzó a llenarse de agua, por suerte Cerbero había nadado lo más rápido posible alejándose cuando sintió el peligro que estaba a punto de desatarse sobre ellos.

Cuando pudieron ponerse de pie nuevamente y caminaron hacía el lugar se sorprendieron de ver a Luffy parado en el agua tomando del cuello a un Arlong quemado completamente y tan destrozado que a duras penas podían reconocerlo como el que alguna vez había sido su peor pesadilla.

– Cerbero – llamó Luffy, el Rey Marino apareció rápidamente relamiéndose los labios al ver su alimento en manos de su… suponía que también era su capitán ya que así lo llamaban todos – no lo corte pero estoy seguro que la carne es lo suficientemente suave.

Luego lanzó el cuerpo hacía Cerbero que comenzó a masticarlo con satisfacción, la escena sacada de una película de terror no les importó mucho a los residentes de la villa Kokoyashi, su captor había muerto por fin y ellos eran libres.

Gritaron llenos de regocijo y salieron corriendo para poder avisar en las otras islas que Arlong Park había cai… desaparecido y podían festejar el que por fin fueran libres.

Por su parte Luffy caminó hasta donde se encontraba su banda, más Nojiko, quien para sorpresa de todos se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, no tuvo tiempo de responder o de escuchar lo que Sanji le estaba gritando porque se desmayó aún con sus labios unidos a los de la peli azul.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el capítulo, yo personalmente lo disfrute mucho, odio a Arlong y sigo creyendo que es el único enemigo al que Luffy en verdad asesino en el canon, claro que eso no se explica, yo por otro lado lo hice bastante claro, Arlong iba a pagar con su sangre el haber hecho sufrir a Nami.**

 **Espero que los que se decepcionaron de la derrota de Krieg tan sencilla disfrutaran que Arlong en verdad haya sido humillado completamente.**

 **Eso si este capítulo no fue nada sencillo, quería poner perspectivas de todo el mundo para mostrar un poco de la fuerza que han ido ganando pero si lo hacia el capítulo se hubiera extendido muchísimo, ya como esta me extendí del máximo de 25 páginas que es mi máximo autoimpuesto.**

 **Este capítulo tiene 27 páginas y es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todos los fics que he hecho.**

 **Eso sí logre colocar un par de perspectivas de los miembros de la banda, la más fácil y al mismo tiempo difícil de escribir fue la de Usopp, si soy sincero el tipo no me agrada para nada y si no fuera porque ha demostrado ser un excelente francotirador, creería completamente que es solo un espacio ocupado infructuosamente en el mundo y está gastando el oxígeno de gente que puede necesitarlo.**

 **En todas y cada una de las sagas siempre me cabrea y me dan ganas de que se muera de una vez por todas.**

 **En especial en esta saga y la saga de Dressrosa, es un cobarde desgraciado, por eso mismo fue tan difícil de escribir esa parte a pesar de que también fue sencilla porque es una persona bastante… básica, podríamos decirlo.**

 **Usopp no es muy profundo, simplemente es un cobarde con buena puntería y buen ojo.**

 **También aproveche este capítulo para darle algo más de trascendencia a Cerbero, ya era hora de que el Rey Marino comenzara a luchar también y que mejor que contra los Gyojin que serían más sencillo de devorar ya que estaban en medio del mar y como explique en el cap mismo, un Rey Marino siempre será más vicioso que un monstruo marino como Mohmoo.**

 **Como último punto según lo que he buscado en internet, Luffy va a tener una presencia o entidad, digámoslo así, formada por su Haki, algo así como el Ashura de Zoro.**

 **Para Luffy en el canon lógicamente** **va a ser Sun Wukong, quise darle algo parecido y el Susano en el sintoísmo es el dios de las tormentas por lo tanto tiene un lindo anillo allí para ser la representación del Haki de Luffy junto con su fruta del diablo que influye mucho en lo que Luffy es como persona, como ser.**

 **La aparición de Susano claro esta va a tener sus consecuencias que veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **A me olvidaba, para los que lo pidieron y porque a mí me fascina la pareja Luffy/Nojiko, culpo al fic** **CRUSH! de Primordial Vortex** **en su mayoría por eso, pero como sea allí está la pareja y disfrutare mucho de juntarlos, aunque completamente será más adelante.**

 **Como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites. Nos leemos.**


	8. Recompensa

**Como lo ofrecí aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic también, estaba esperando a completar el capítulo de mi fic de Naruto para poder subir este también pero por lo menos este cap ya lo tenía hecho.**

 **Fue bastante sencillo en su mayoría porque me base mucho en el canon con solo algunas diferencias.**

 **El que no hubiera peleas también ayudo bastante porque eso es lo más difícil de escribir, por lo menos en mi opinión, como sea este capítulo en su mayoría es de transición justo como lo fue en el anime y manga, la única parte importante en verdad es la recompensa de Luffy.**

 **Una vez más respondiendo Reviews para concuerdo contigo con que un humano real de nuestro mundo estaría aterrado de algunas de las cosas que suceden en el mundo de One Piece, pero un humano real se tragaría ese miedo para poder sobrevivir por lo menos o esperar el momento propicio para huir.**

 **No huiría a la primera de cambio incluso dejando a sus amigos y compañeros, aunque también hay que reconocer que los humanos en nuestro mundo sí podrían hacer eso.**

 **Lo que a mí me molesta es que no estamos en un mundo como el nuestro, en One Piece lo normal es encontrar gente sobrenaturalmente fuerte, existen monstruos en todos lados, existen frutas que pueden cambiar la composición misma de nuestra existencia.**

 **Un humano normal en un mundo como ese es solamente un desperdicio de aire como ya lo dije.**

 **Está bien que Oda quiera ponerlo como la representación del humano normal dentro del One Piece pero eso no quiere decir que va a servir de algo, además Usopp no es un humano normal tampoco, tiene un ojo y una puntería increíbles, hasta el punto de poder darle a Spandam desde un edificio a mucha distancia con una resortera.**

 **Pero aún con todo eso Usopp sigue siendo patético con sus mentiras y cobardía exagerada.**

 **Su sueño es convertirse en un bravo guerrero del mar pero hasta ahora no ha demostrado absolutamente nada para respaldar ese sueño, sigue siendo un gallina de primera, como dije un humano normal en el mundo de One Piece es inservible.**

 **Para Shiro avicii no debería ser una sorpresa la humillación de Arlong, como ya he dicho antes puede ser el mejor villano del arco East Blue pero sigo odiándolo y sigo creyendo que está muerto por lo que le hizo a Nami así que definitivamente iba a hacer algo como esto.**

 **Con respecto a las personalidades de Makino y Nojiko, sí, espero hacer algo especial con ellas, nunca se profundizo mucho en sus personalidades así que hay margen de maniobra.**

 **Además con esta última también hay como explotar la relación que tiene con Nami y se puede hacer algo especial por allí.**

 **Con Gin siempre me lo imagine parecido a Zoro pero mucho menos estricto y serio que el peli verde, también hay que explotar el que sea el único miembro en ya haber estado en el Grand Line y el que le tiene miedo al mismo por lo que le ocurrió con Mihawk.**

 **En cuanto a los del Susano, o si, eso era algo que tenía planeado desde el inicio pero no sabía cuándo y dónde meterlo.**

 **Mientras escribía el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que calzaba perfecto con el problema de Nami y como la hizo sufrir, pum, oportunidad perfecta para colocar la representación del Haki de Luffy y además también me da una ayudita con un aspecto del viaje en el tiempo.**

 **Por parte de los del arco de Drum, va a estar, es el arco en que entra Chopper y aunque ya tienen un médico como Kaya definitivamente no va a ser suficiente.**

 **Kaya aún está estudiando, en el anime dice claramente que comenzaría a estudiar al momento en que Usopp se va con los Mugiwara, por lo tanto definitivamente van a necesitar un médico del calibre de Chopper y por eso la saga de Drum tiene que ocurrir sí o sí.**

 **En cuanto a lo del número de chicas, como ya dije no voy a hacer un harem masivo principalmente porque a mi parecer el harem masivo representa a todas y cada una de las chicas que aparecen en One Piece lo que lógicamente sería imposible de hacer si estoy buscando algo más "romántico" por así decirlo.**

 **Pero si creo que es posible tener hasta un máximo de veinte chicas, diciendo que alargue el harem hasta el extremo, y no descuidando a ninguna siendo reflexivo con cómo se forman las escenas y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Lógicamente no voy a poner a veinte chicas creo que máximo pondría una doce o exagerando quince, pero como dije por el momento solo tengo como siete u ocho.**

 **La mejor muestra de que se puede hacer algo bueno con un harem sin descuidar a las chicas es un fic que recién termine de leer, se llamaba atracción Potter o algo así me parece, es un cross entre Harry Potter y Naruto, en el que Harry tiene un harem realmente enorme y está muy bien estructurado en cuanto a las relaciones.**

 **Lógicamente hay algunas que salen más y otras que salen menos pero nunca dejan de aparecer.**

 **Para** **Elchabon a mi también me encanto la masacre a Arlong y disfrute mucho escribiéndola, es el primer asesinato de Luffy y claro está la introducción al lado más oscuro de One Piece.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Nojiko jajaja, siempre me pareció diferente a Nami por lo tanto si la akage es una tsundare que a veces esconde lo que en verdad quiere, Nojiko es lo opuesto va por lo que quiere y lo toma, claro que por el momento esa relación aún no está formalmente concluida, eso será para más adelante, pero Nojiko si aprovechara las oportunidades que tenga e incluso creara esas oportunidades.**

 **Por parte de lo de Sanji definitivamente es una desgracia la situación en la que están metidos los Mugiwaras en este preciso momento, pero hay que ver que más sucede.**

 **En cuanto a lo de hacerlo Okama, estoy planteándomelo, yo también creo que lo es en el anime y sigue haciéndose el caballero para esconder ese lado suyo, Okama de armario de plano.**

 **Pero también es muy divertido escribir escenas de celos por parte del rubio así que por el momento dejemos en que es heterosexual.**

 **Ya se verá más adelante como salen las cosas, en especial en el timeskip.**

 **Por ultimo pero no menos importante para selkova gracias por tu comentario, la verdad veo tu punto aunque no creo que este yendo muy rápido, algunos me dicen incluso que estoy demasiado lento.**

 **Hay cosas que quiero hacer diferente y hay cosas que quiero agregar pero tienen que ser en el Grand Line donde los piratas y las personas poderosas se encuentran, en el East Blue los peses gordos eran con lo que se enfrentó Luffy en el canon por lo tanto tenía que volver a enfrentarlos ya que solo es un viaje al pasado no a otro mundo.**

 **Por lo demás el East Blue siempre fue un punto de partida para Luffy nada más, nuevamente todo lo importante tiene que venir en el Grand Line quizá después de enfrentarse a Crocodile porque Arabasta es prácticamente la primera parada importante que los Mugiwara tiene y entre los cabos gemelos y esta hay solo unas cuantas islas deshabitadas.**

 **En cambio después de cada gran saga siempre hay relleno y por lo tanto se puede agregar cosas más significativas, islas de tu propia invención, otros personajes y aventuras e incluso algunos villanos que después vuelvan a aparecer para molestar nuevamente.**

 **En cuanto a los del romance, hasta ahora hemos presentado a cinco mujeres, de las cuales Luffy prácticamente esta con dos, Makino y Nami, comencemos por Makino, ella y Luffy ya tenían una relación, no exactamente romántica pero ya la tenían por lo tanto no le veo tan descabellado que Luffy fuera a ella en… ese momento de necesidad.**

 **Solo era cuestión de que la peli verde cambiara la forma de ver a Luffy, calibrara esa cuestión en otra onda y bum romance.**

 **Con Nami yo siempre he pensado que ella y Luffy tienen algo especial, sin meternos en el romance, ellos tienen una conexión especial y con un Luffy más sexual la relación iría mucho más rápido hacía lo físico que en el canon.**

 **Después están Alvida, Kaya y Nojiko, comencemos por esta última ya que supongo que es por la que me dices que las chicas están acudiendo a Luffy como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto, llega un chico guapo y poderoso, y te salva de tu torturador el cual te a atormentado por ocho años, no le hubieras dado un beso aunque solo sea por agradecimiento.**

 **No puse nada sobre una relación exactamente, Nojiko solo está actuando de acuerdo a un momento de emociones fuertes.**

 **Si después las cosas van por ese rumbo ya es otra cosa pero no es que le dio un beso y ya listo están juntos, vivieron felices y comieron perdices, era solamente eso, un beso de agradecimiento y para demostrar su felicidad y claro dejar ir todo ese sufrimiento.**

 **Después está Alvida, la mujer ni siquiera se fijó mucho en Luffy sino más bien en que la estuvieran ignorando.**

 **Incluso en el canon la mujer está loca y se "enamora" de Luffy solo por un golpe, no es que en verdad este enamorada y lo mismo puede o no pasar aquí en mi fic, tampoco es que estará con Luffy o por lo menos no te lo puedo garantizar hasta que no vuelve a aparecer.**

 **Por ultimo Kaya, si te pones a ver la rubia y Luffy no tienen exactamente un relación y no he escrito una escena que demuestre que la van a tener aún.**

 **Como cualquier mujer tiene derecho a admirar el cuerpo y la forma de ser de un hombre, que le ve el trasero o los ojos o el cabello o sea lo que sea en lo que las mujeres se fijan en un hombre pero si va a haber una relación lo dejare bien en claro.**

 **Por lo tanto Kaya puede estar viendo a Luffy, en especial con las historias de Makino, pero no llego a él como la última gota de agua en el desierto.**

 **Así que ¿de dónde sacaste que eso estaba pasando aquí?**

 **O habrá varias mujeres que no se sentirán atraídas en lo más mínimo por Luffy, yo que sé, porque no es su tipo y cosas así pero por el momento las cuatro chicas, sin contar a Alvida, ven en Luffy un posible candidato a ser su novio como cualquier chica haría, aunque claro dos ya lo son jajajaja.**

 **Sea como sea les dejo con el fic.**

 **Cap8.- Recompensa.**

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un cielo rojo, tenía un tinte suave extraño que le ponía los pelos de punta, las nubes eran negras como el carbón, la luna… la luna por el contrario brillaba espectralmente, blanca y tan grande que podía ver los cráteres con facilidad.

Nunca la había visto tan cerca… todo el panorama lo hacía estar nervioso, confundido… aterrado.

Se levantó con dificultad sintiendo su cuerpo extraño, pesado… el suelo del lugar era tan negro con las nubes sobre su cabeza, unos cuantos arboles esparcidos por el lugar cambiaban la silueta del cielo rojo, arboles esqueléticos sin hojas y negros como el suelo, no había nadie más en el lugar y la planicie se extendía por kilómetros en todas direcciones.

Se puso de pie mirando de un lado a otro – ¿hola… hay alguien? – preguntó, su voz se extendió por el lugar con un eco estruendoso que lo hizo taparse las orejas.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un aire helado que lo hizo estremecerse, algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que él mismo estaba hecho de viento, miró una vez más hacía todos lados y comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar algo o alguien.

Mientras más caminaba más confundido estaba porque la luna seguía en el mismo punto, los arboles del fondo seguían en el mismo punto.

Lo único que parecía moverse eran las nubes sobre su cabeza, escuchó un extraño chapoteo y regresó a ver hacía el suelo, había pisado una sustancia algo pegajosa de color rojo pero como ese color y el negro parecían comunes en ese… mundo no le tomó mucha importancia.

Dio un par de pasos y supo que esa sustancia no era algo hecho por el mundo, frente a él había millones de cuerpos contorsionados de todas las maneras posibles.

Unos estaban quemados, otros estaban cortados, con extremidades faltantes o incluso con las entrañas escurriéndose de su estómago, la escena casi lo hace vomitar, si no hubiera aprendido hace mucho que al ser un pirata habría veces en que tendría que ver este tipo de muerte, estaba seguro que hubiera vomitado.

Caminó evitando los cuerpos de un color grisáceo para diferenciarlos del suelo negro, la sangre se pegaba a su ropa y el sonido que se producía cuando la pisaba le ponía los pelos de punta.

Por alguna razón comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se estaba poniendo ansioso, como si esa escena era algo que el mismo había hecho o había sido participe para hacerla, el color blanco llamó su atención hacía la izquierda y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Con sorpresa miró la bandera de la marina agitándose como si el viento la moviera pero no había ni una sola brisa.

Caminó lentamente hacía la bandera que estaba incrustada en uno de los cuerpos pero era muy diferente a todos los otros cuerpos alrededor, lo primero que notó fue el contraste de la sangre roja con la vestimenta verde oscuro del cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a un par de pasos la bandera se movió por el inexistente viento hacía otro lado dejando ver el rostro del cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y tuvo que dar un paso atrás de la sorpresa, conocía ese rostro aunque estuviera más maduro, conocía el pelo verde y el color de sus… de su ojo.

– Zoro – susurró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el miedo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, no se había sentido tan asustado desde que Porchemy lo había secuestrado y dado una paliza para que le dijera dónde estaba el tesoro de Ace y Sabo.

Claro que en ese momento era a duras penas un niño, ahora era un adulto, era un pirata.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y retrocedió lentamente, sentía como si se moviera muy rápido el cuerpo sin vida de su segundo al mando se levantaría y… le recriminaría algo, no estaba preocupado por morir, nunca le había preocupado eso a decir verdad, pero el que sus Nakamas lo culparan por algo… en especial el no ayudarlos a cumplir sus sueños, eso sí que lo aterraba.

Casi se cae cuando tropezó con otro cuerpo, logró estabilizarse con el cuerpo entre sus piernas y miró a la casa desfigurada de Usopp.

Gritó mientras dada un paso atrás y terminó cayendo al enorme charco de sangre que salpicó su ropa y cara, levantó la mano temblando y miró el líquido rojo escurrirse entre sus dedos – no… no.

Sabía que esa sangre era de su francotirador, se levantó y corrió alejándose de sus Nakamas asesinados brutalmente, se tropezó un par de veces pero se mantuvo de pie y siguió corriendo. Eso no era cierto sus Nakamas no estaban muertos – es… es una pesadilla.

Había tenido algunas pero no las recordaba y generalmente era cuando no dormía con Makino.

Sonrió sabiendo que su novia evitaría que esta escena continuara – ¡Makino! – gritó con toda su fuerza llamando a su novia, terminó tropezando de nuevo y embarrando completamente su cara con sangre.

Se quejó adolorido y abrió los ojos para toparse con unos ojos marrones que conocía muy bien a pesar de que solo los había visto así de cerca un par de veces cando se besaban, el cabello naranja estaba chamuscado y la piel estaba llena de pústulas que sabía se producían con una quemadura grabe.

El olor a carne y cabello quemado le llego a su nariz y tuvo que poner su mano en su boca para no vomitar todo encima de su… novia, las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para terminar de vomitar de una vez.

– No puede ser… Nami – murmuró gateando alejándose del cuerpo derretido de su más reciente novia – esto no es real.

Su mano tocó otro cuerpo y al mirarlo atentamente notó que también tenía color, su rostro se puso pálido sabiendo que si uno de los cuerpos no era gris pertenecía a alguien querido para él, levantó la mirada hasta el rostro y notó el cabello rubio, no sabía si el no poder ver sus ojos era bueno o malo.

La caja torácica y el cuello estaba molidos y la sangre salía de su boca como un río, se levantó y volvió a correr alejándose una vez más de sus Nakamas.

Pateó los cuerpos grises fuera de su camino y terminó destapando uno con color, claramente era mujer pero el estilo de ropa no concordaba con la ropa que usaban Makino o Kaya.

Lo siguiente fue el cabello negro y un par de ojos azules que lo veían en blanco tenía una espada clavada en su corazón, el pecho se le apretó de dolor aunque no reconociera a la mujer.

– ¿Qui… quién?

Más lejos estaba un pequeño cuerpo también a color y aunque no tenía una forma humana exactamente podía notar ciertos rasgos parecidos, era un tipo Zoan claramente, tenía un pelaje café y astas en la cabeza pero lo más característico era la pequeña nariz de color azul, lo extraño era que su cuerpo le daba la espalda mientras su cara lo miraba fijamente y de frente.

Pasó el cuerpo de la mujer intentando no ver tampoco el cuerpo del pequeño… ¿reno? más lejos había otro cuerpo, más grande que los anteriores, con unos extraños implementos metálicos que estaban destrozados, cuando estaba a una buena distancia supo que el cuerpo estaba partido por la mitad, los órganos en su mayoría eran de carne como cualquier humano aunque había algunos con partes metálicas también.

No sabía quiénes eran pero verlos de ese modo le causaba el mismo dolor que el ver a sus Nakamas anteriores.

Apartó la mirada del cuerpo robótico y terminó pateando un hueso, confundido vio donde terminó y se encontró con un esqueleto con un afro, los huesos estaban partidos en varias partes y aunque lo confundía enormemente, el resplandor de muerte que le devolvían las cuencas vacías era tan doloroso como ver los demás que poseían carne sobre sus huesos.

En ese punto su cuerpo se sentía insensible, la sangre chorreaba de cada parte de su ropa y sabía que debería estar temblando pero no lo sentía en verdad.

Pasó la pila de huesos sin lanzarle una segunda mirada y caminó hasta una colina que tapaba una parte de la luna, quizá fuera un acantilado por el que podría lanzarse al agua y terminar de morir.

¿Podría morir como otros usuarios de frutas del diablo? ¿el agua lo afectaría como a todos? en verdad nunca había probado el meterse al agua porque podía caminar por ella así que era una buena pregunta, sabía que el Kairoseki lo afectaba porque no tenía una consistencia parecida al agua sino que solo producía un aura, una voz como la del mar, pero ¿el agua en si podría matarlo?

Valía la pena la prueba y si no lo hacía siempre podía buscar otro tipo de muertes, lo que sea con tal de terminar con ese dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

Llegó a la cima de la colina y para su horror no encontró un acantilado sino varios postes negros con partes rojas por la sangre que se escurría por la… madera. Allí prácticamente crucificados de cabeza estaban el resto de sus Nakamas.

En el centro estaba Makino a su derecha estaba Kaya y a su izquierda estaba Gin, sorprendentemente también estaba Nojiko a la derecha de la rubia y a un lado de Gin estaba un cuerpo azul claro mucho más grande que un humano y con dos dientes sobresaliendo de su boca.

Tampoco sabía quién era pero le parecía tan conocido como los últimos cuerpos que vio hace un momento.

Estaban colgados como una pieza de carne y frente a ellos riéndose como maníaco había alguien… alguien con la capa de la marina, tan blanca como había visto la luna y la bandera, ondeando con ese viento inexistente y con la palabra justicia mostrándose con orgullo.

La furia plagó su cuerpo en ese instante – "quieres matarlo ¿cierto?" – dijo una voz extraña, chirriante y ronca al mismo tiempo – "él fue el que mato a todos."

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó aun mirando con odio puro a la figura riéndose.

La voz se rió en su cabeza tan fuerte que podría partir vidrio templado – "soy tú" – respondió con simpleza – "soy una parte de ti que aún duerme… esperando el momento justo para salir… esperando la oportunidad de demostrar a quien pertenece este mundo."

– Yo no quiero conquistar nada.

Lo voz volvió a reírse como si se estuviera burlando de él – "no necesitas conquistar nada para ser dueño de ello en verdad" – parecía divertido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo – "cuando llegues al final de tu camino… poseerás todo y yo estaré allí compartiéndolo contigo" – un impulsó asesinó le recorrió el cuerpo – "solo necesito sangre… necesito destrucción y dolor… dame eso y te daré el título que deseas… Rey Pirata."

En ese momento la figura frente a él se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa – te voy a matar a ti también – comentó suavemente – eliminare tu sangre demoníaca de este mundo…

– No sabes lo que es un verdadero demonio – lo cortó Luffy dando un paso delante – pero te lo mostrare en este momento…

Se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía la figura que aún le sonreía burlón pero antes de que su puño conecte con su cara todo se volvió negro y sintió como si estuviera dando vueltas en el aire.

* * *

– ¡Te voy a matar! – el gritó recorrió todo el huerto asustando a todo el mundo que estaban esperando a que Luffy se levantara.

Una ola enorme de viento se produjo en el lugar, conteniendo una presión que hizo a los más débiles desmayarse enseguida, los únicos que quedaron de pie fueron Makino, Zoro, Sanji y Gin aunque estos tres últimos lo hacían con dificultad.

Sudaban profusamente y las rodillas les temblaban por el enorme esfuerzo que estaban haciendo al mantenerse de pie.

Las mandarinas del huerto incluso comenzaron a desprenderse de las ramas y caían al suelo como si se estuvieran arrodillando ante un ser superior – ¿qué… qué es esto? – preguntó Sanji cuando sus piernas por fin cedieron y terminó a cuatro patas en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Zoro y Gin se movieron dentro de la casa solo para terminar igual a Sanji porque la espesa aura emanada por su capitán solo se hacía más fuerte mientras más cerca estaban.

– Es Luffy – dijo Makino con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente – debió tener una pesadilla.

Caminó lentamente hacía la casa pasando todo los cuerpos que estaban regados en el suelo, entró al cuarto donde estaba el azabache agarrándose el pecho con dolor pero mirando a todos lados con ojos desenfocados y alarmados.

Había peleado con varios animales en el bosque donde ella y Luffy entrenaron y sabía que esos ojos solo los tenía un animal arrinconado con nada más que perder, una sola muestra de peligro y atacaría a todo y todos sin importar absolutamente nada, simplemente con la idea de asesinar a los que se le pusiera en frente.

– Luffy – susurró mientras levantaba las manos para mostrar que no era un peligro, también agacho la mirada como muestra de sumisión, no quería que Luffy la creyera una amenaza de cualquier manera – soy yo Makino...

El azabache la miró sin ver en verdad – ¿dónde está? – preguntó levantándose con dificultad, su mente podría querer pelear pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil por la gran cantidad de energía utilizada antes, una cantidad que el cuerpo físico de Luffy aún no podía soportar.

Vendas estaban envueltas en su tórax y brazos por las quemaduras que se había hecho a él mismo y la peli verde podía ver como las pierna le temblaban como gelatina – ¿dónde está quién? – preguntó suavemente aún con la cabeza gacha, su novio podía estar literalmente catatónico pero aún era increíblemente más fuerte que ella.

– Ese bastardo – gruñó dando un paso al frente, una hazaña impresionante – ese hijo de puta de…

Se detuvo como si no supiera que más iba a decir y gruñó con frustración, el aire vibró y un rayo salió volando hacía una de las paredes, la madera del cuarto ya estaba destrozada por la presión ejercida del Haoshoku Haki, el rayo solo terminó por destrozar una de las paredes ya dañadas.

– Aquí no hay nadie más que yo – respondió Makino dando un pasó cerca, Luffy la miró de arriba abajo como si no la reconociera, por lo menos la dejo acercarse – no te voy a hacer daño…

Levantó las manos hasta el rostro de Luffy que aún la veía con el cuerpo tenso, listo para atacar de ser necesario pero una vez las manos tocaron su cara una ola de paz y tranquilidad voló por el cuarto calmando enseguida a Luffy. Sus músculos se relajaron y el Haki dejo de plagar el huerto.

El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse en pie por fin se acabó y cayó hacía delante sobre el cuerpo de su novia – Ma… Makino – susurró.

Le acarició el cabello tarareando una canción lenta y relajante mientras ambos terminaban arrodillados en el suelo de madera de la casa – está bien… estoy aquí – murmuró antes de seguir tarareando – solo estamos tu y yo.

Luffy volvió a dormirse justo cuando entraban Zoro, Gin y Sanji asombrados, estaban agotados solo por intentar mantenerse de pie frente a esa increíblemente pesada sensación.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Zoro viendo atentamente a su capitán, pocas personas se había ganado su respeto y Luffy lo había hecho con creces.

– Agotado – respondió Makino mientras lo levantaba y lo dejaba en la cama nuevamente.

– No es para menos – murmuró Gin viendo a Luffy con ojos asombrados – pelear contra ese Gyojin de ese modo y aun así tener la fuerza para hacer algo como lo que acaba de hacer… no sé si Luffy es un humano más.

La peli verde asintió sonriendo – no sé si en el Grand Line hay humanos más.

– Nami-chan, Nojiko-chan, Kaya-chan – murmuró Sanji con ojos como corazones recordando al resto de la banda ahora que sabía Luffy estaba bien – como pude olvidarme de mis damiselas… allí voy mis amores.

Salió corriendo por la puerta más rápido que nadie mientras los otros tres lo veían como si tuvieran que mandarlo al manicomio – por favor asegúrense de que no haga nada que haga enojar a Luffy y lo termine matando – mencionó Makino mirando nuevamente a su novio – además Nojiko ya tiene suficiente con su hermana.

Ambos asintieron sonriendo, mientras se alejaban recordando la ligera pelea entre Nami y Nojiko.

A la akage no le había agradado nada que su novio y hermana se besaran, claro que sabía que Luffy tendría posiblemente más de tres novias y teniendo en cuenta que ella era la segunda no podía quejarse mucho, pero de eso a que tenga que compartirlo con su hermana aún si no eran hermanas de sangre era mucho tramo.

La peli azul claramente no sabía que responder a su hermana furiosa, había sido un impulsó del momento, aún si a cualquier chica le encantaría tener de novio a un hombre tan poderoso como Luffy.

De todos modos había sido solo el impulsó y no planeaba en verdad hacer nada más adelante, pero unos minutos después al ver al chico dormido contra sus pechos el calor le recorrió el cuerpo y sabía que estaría ligada a ese hombre por el resto de su vida, aún si tenía que compartirlo y pelear con su hermana.

Quizá era otro impulsó y no estaba pensando bien las cosas pero hasta el momento seguir esas corazonadas siempre le había servido.

Su hermana era más de las que pensaba excesivamente en las cosas y después se arrepentía, ella por otro lado seguía a sus instintos y lo que su cuerpo y corazón le decían por lo que se mantendría firme y estaría con Luffy.

Eso hasta que Nami le dijo que Makino era la primera novia y tendría que hablar con ella, claro que se lo dijo rumiando y echando humo.

Se había puesto pálida cuando vio hacía Makino con los dedos llenos de sangre y a diferencia de los demás completamente ilesa, de seguro era la más fuerte sin contar al chico en sus brazos.

Tragó saliva y se lo pidió rápidamente, Sanji había gritado como niña quejándose sobre las injusticias de la vida al enterarse que Makino, Nami y ahora Nojiko estaría con su capitán monstruoso, Kaya había visto a les tres chicas roja completamente jugando con sus dedos pulgares y sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa y celosa.

Makino había aceptado siempre y cuando le diera tiempo a la relación para que ambos se conocieran.

Había logrado educar a Luffy lo suficiente para que tomara enserió la relación que tenían y las relaciones que tendría, así que el azabache tomaría su tiempo para conocer a la hermana de Nami y de ese modo que su relación sea más fuerte y más estable.

Nojiko había aceptado rápidamente con una sonrisa más tranquila, Nami se había alejado molesta pero luego se regresó hacía su hermana con un pequeña sonrisa y le dijo que necesitarían un carpintero y ya que ella era buena en ese tipo de cosas quizá podía ayudar, la peli azul sonrió cálidamente y asintió aceptando el puesto contenta con que su hermana no estuviera tan molesta y porque tendría la manera perfecta de conocer al que dentro de poco sería su novio.

Todo el mundo comenzó a despertar nuevamente, Kaya gritó del susto cuando se encontró a Sanji frente a ella tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la cara – o mi hermosa rubia te ves encantadora cuando gritas de ese modo…

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Usopp – deja de estar coqueteando con ella y mejor explica qué es lo que paso – dijo mientras se acariciaba la nariz que había terminado enterrada en la tierra después de que se desmayara – escuche un gritó y luego me desmaye… que raro.

Sanji se regresó a ver a Usopp molestó y listó para patearlo pero notó a Nojiko acomodándose la camisa que estaba puesta y alcanzó a ver parte del sostén, salió volando por una hemorragia nasal.

Todos miraron al rubio confundidos cuando salieron Zoro y Gin – bueno por lo menos no debemos preocuparnos por el pervertido – dijo el segundó.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Nami molesta porque no recibieran respuesta.

– Se desmayaron bajo la presión ejercida por Luffy – contentó Zoro aburrido, estaba más interesado en saber que era esa cosa que hacía su capitán, ya lo había sentido un par de veces.

– ¿Presión? – preguntó Kaya sacándose el polvo de encima.

Se encogieron de hombros porque no sabía cómo más explicarlo – solo nosotros nos mantuvimos despiertos pero con gran esfuerzo – dijo Gin sentándose completamente agotado – Makino logró calmar a Luffy… aunque no sabemos qué demonios paso en verdad.

– ¿Luffy-aniki se encuentra bien? – preguntó Johnny.

– Parece que solo tuvo una pesadilla – respondió Makino saliendo de la casa más tranquila – las tiene de vez en cuando – murmuró mirando a todos y alzando una ceja cuando vio a Sanji muriendo lentamente desangrado – no deberías revisarlo Kaya.

La rubia regresó a ver a Sanji y se levantó corriendo – ¡cierto!

Se rieron mientras esperaban a que Kaya terminara de curar al otro rubio, por suerte la chica había sido precavida y había pedido a todo que estuvieran donando sangre cuando pudieran para siempre tener el tipo que cada uno de ellos necesitaba.

Sanji había sido uno de los últimos en unirse pero había donado sangre constantemente solo para poder estar cerca de Kaya.

Ahora que veía al pervertidos de ese modo estaba segura que era una buena cosa el que tuviera tanta sangre lista por alguna emergencia, lo más seguro es que esto fuera una constante de ahora en adelante.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo se despertara? – preguntó Nami preocupada por su novio.

– No lo sé, pero supongo que en un par de días debe estar bien.

– Se perderá todo la fiesta – comentó Nojiko con un puchero, había querido sacarlo a bailar para de ese modo comenzar a conocerse y seducirlo claro está.

El pueblo Kokoyashi pasó de fiesta desde esa tarde, luego de que los Mugiwaras trataran con Nezumi nuevamente que intentaba obtener el dinero y el reconocimiento por vencer a Arlong.

Después de amenazarlos por lo que habían hecho y por lo que su capitán le había hecho antes, se largó corriendo.

Luffy se despertó en la noche del segundo día de fiesta confundido en cuanto a lo que había ocurrido, no recordaba absolutamente nada después de haber alimentado a Cerbero con Arlong.

Makino estaba a su lado como lo había estado desde siempre, le contó más o menos lo que había pasado y se rió cuando supo que Nojiko también quería estar con él.

Se preocupó un poco por Kaya que había estado evitando a todos pero Makino le dijo que se tranquilizara, que hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran nuevamente en el mar, luego de eso por su puesto pudieron unirse a la fiesta.

Luffy comió la mayor parte del tiempo pero también se la paso recorrido la villa junto a Nami y Nojiko.

Ambas amaban su pueblo a pesar de no haber nacido allí mismo por lo que podían decir, le contaron algunas de las anécdotas que recordaban e incluso lo llevaron a la lápida donde descansaba en paz su madre.

Se quedaron allí la mayor parte de la noche con ambas contándole a su madre todo lo que había ocurrido y llámenlo loco pero estaba seguro que sintió como alguien le tocaba la cabeza en un momento, el efímero toque no duro más de un segundo pero lo lleno de un sentimiento de gratitud que sabía no le pertenecía a él.

Luego de acabar de hablar con su madre lo llevaron hacía el huerto para tomar un par de árboles de mandarina y colocarlos en el barco, eran después de todo los arboles de su madre.

Eran su tesoro y querían llevarlos con ellas sabiendo que Genzō, Johnny y Yosaku que había decidido quedarse y cuidar de la isla, cuidarían del huerto como si fuera suyo propio.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer nuevamente Nojiko se quedó dormida en la sala de estar de su casa mientras Nami se llevaba a Luffy hacía su cuarto.

– No ha cambiado nada… – murmuró Nami tocando todo, no se había atrevido a pisar ese lugar desde la muerte de su madre, si iba a la casa dormía en la sala – no me he atrevido a pisar este lugar así que pensé que Nojiko lo comenzaría a utilizar…

– Es un nuevo comienzo Nami – dijo Luffy abrazándola por la espalda – si tienes que llorar las ultimas lágrimas de sufrimiento hazlo, yo estaré aquí a tu lado en todo momento, de ahora en adelante yo te sostendré y te protegeré no volverás a llorar de este modo nunca más.

La akage se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo por la cintura y verlo a los ojos, tenía lagrimas pero no las dejaría salir – ya no quiero llorar más – susurró besándolo – he llorado por ocho años… ahora quiero sentirme libre y completa.

Tomó la camisa de Luffy y comenzó a desabrocharla lentamente – quiero sentirme amada… – siguió besándolo en la quijada – y quiero ser dueña de ti.

Luffy dejo que su lado lujurioso salga a pasear por primera vez sin que Makino estuviera a su lado sino alguien igual de importante – sabes que si tú eres mi dueña yo seré tu dueño ¿cierto?

Nami asintió mientras se sacaba la camisa blanca que había estado usando y lo dejaba admirar su cuerpo, estaba usando ropa interior naranja con encajes que hacia juego con su cabello y parecía que a Luffy le gustaba – no lo quisiera de ningún otro modo.

Llevó sus manos hacía su espalda pero Luffy la tomó de las muñecas para que se detuviera – quiero que te quedes puesto eso – murmuró cerca de su oreja antes de morderle la misma.

Bajó sus manos por sus costados acariciándola suavemente, reverenciándola con cada toque. Llegó a los pantalones cortos y abrió el botón para poder ver el calzón a juego que como pensaba se veía increíblemente erótico pegado a su piel suave y tersa, comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada parte de su cuerpo y haciendo que la akage se retorciera.

No tenía experiencia en estas cosas por más que utilizara su atractivo para robar a los piratas, por suerte Arlong nunca había pensado en usarla sexualmente porque pensaba que los humanos eran inferiores a ellos.

Luffy se concentró bastante en el ombligo de la peli naranja saboreando correctamente la piel que poco a poco comenzaba a perlarse – Luffy – susurró Nami pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello negro – ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? – preguntó confundida, el azabache siguió tocándola pero la regresó a ver igual de confundido – yo solo me fijaba en los hombres para robarles, pero tu… había algo en ti que me llamaba – le acarició el rostro con suavidad – no me refiero a lo físico exactamente… simplemente… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sonrió mientras bajaba un poco más y lamió su vagina por sobre el calzón que estaba empapado, Nami soltó un gemido que la hizo sonrojarse – tú también – respondió contra la tela naranja – al momento en que puse mis ojos en ti cuando nos alejábamos de ese barco… algo hizo clic y sabía que tu estarías en mi vida, que la compartirías y que haría todo lo posible po mantener una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro.

Siguió bajando sus manos por las piernas tersas hasta llegar a las zapatillas y desabrocharlas para poder dejarla descalza.

Una vez realizado eso la cargo rápidamente y la depositó en la cama, no importaba que era una cama pequeña con diseños infantiles, este momento marcaba el nuevo inicio de la vida de Nami, desde este momento dejaba de ser esa niña pequeña que vio morir a su madre y vivió con miedo por ocho años bajó el pulgar de un monstruo.

Era momento de que Nami la adulta y una de las Reinas Pirata aparezca y se muestre al mundo tan fuerte como debía ser.

La miró a los ojos sonriendo y viéndola más hermosa que nunca allí debajo de él con el cabello revuelto, el sudor en su frente, los ojos acristalados, el rosto rojo y la respiración irregular – eres mía de ahora en adelante Nami y lo serás incluso cuando muramos.

Sonrió algo divertida pero asintió de todos modos, había algo en los ojos de Luffy que merecía respeto y admiración – y tú serás mío incluso cuando muramos.

Con eso dicho Luffy abrió la boca y la mordió en el hombro hasta sacarle sangre, jadeó de la sorpresa pero enseguida recordó la marca en el hombro de Makino. El dolor solo duro unos segundos antes de convertirse en una sensación muy parecida a cuando se tocaba en el clítoris.

Las descargas eléctricas pulsaban desde su hombro hasta su sexo nublándole la mente y haciéndola jadear pesadamente.

– Ahora si podemos comenzar – dijo Luffy terminando de sacarse la camisa roja mostrando cicatrices de batallas, su entrenamiento no había sido nada fácil en especial cuando su abuelo había estado presente, pero la más clara era la del pecho una enorme 'x' de piel enrojecida que parecía muy vieja.

Nami no estaba pensando exactamente en cicatrices así que lo ignoró por el momento – yo… no se mucho sobre esto.

Se rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza – esto es de dos Nami – sonrió como pervertido – tres, cuatro o cinco si quieres invitar a Makino, Nojiko o Kaya.

La akage lo golpeo sonrojada – cállate.

– Como decía es de dos… si no sabes no hay problema yo te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber – se agachó para besarla y comenzó ese increíblemente dulce, atractivo y adictivo ritual que hace mucho había estado practicando con Makino.

Bajo besando su piel nuevamente y cuando llego al sostén solo levantó las copas para mostrar los pezones de un color melocotón que le hicieron agua la boca, olían como a mandarinas por extraño que sonara, pasó su lengua por sobre uno de los pezones antes de morderlo suavemente y metérselo en la boca.

Nami jadeó sintiendo el placer que producían sus pezones cuando eran tratados con diligencia, era muy diferente a tocarse ella misma, las sensaciones aumentaban por cien.

Si se sentía tan bien en sus pechos no quería saber en su trasero, siempre había sido sensible en esa zona en particular. Pensó algo muy, muy sucio que podían hacer con esa parte de su cuerpo pero negó enseguida dejándolo para más tarde, esta era su primera ves así que otro tipo de sexo podía ser dejado para cuando estuvieran mucho más compenetrados físicamente hablando.

Luffy dejo que sus dedos jugaran con esos deliciosos pezones y siguió lamiendo su caminó hacía la entrepierna de la chica que tanto lo llamaba.

Ese olor era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente al de Makino que se moría por probarlo y ver qué diferencias tenían, sabía que sería igual de deliciosos pero quizá podía tener otro sabor.

Mordió el filo del calzón que sabía muy bien estaba empapado a esa altura y enseguida lo soltó para que chocara contra la piel de la akage, Nami chilló ligeramente de la sorpresa y miró a Luffy que le sonreía pícaramente, descendió un poco más y apartó el calzón mojado con la lengua todo bajo la atenta y ardiente mirada de Nami.

El olor de su sexo casi lo hace perder el sentido, había algo en Nami… no podía ponerle nombre pero desde que había puesto sus ojos en ella había querido poseerla, el que estuviera así de mojada lo estaba volviendo loco.

Casi se pierde allí mismo y la toma con toda la fuerza que tenía pero sabía que su primera vez debía ser suave y atenta, Makino le había enseñado bien, ya habría momentos para ser más arriesgados para disfrutar de todas las ideas que se les pudieran ocurrir.

Metió su lengua rápidamente y gimió al probar por primera vez ese elixir de los dioses, Nami chilló y se retorció al sentir esa lengua entrando en ella.

Siempre pensó que cuando algo entrara allí sentiría dolor pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, simple y puro placer sin adulterar era el único sentimiento que estaba recibiendo de las acciones de Luffy.

Eso hasta que su lengua topó la barrera que indicaba su virginidad, el dolor la recorrió por un segundo antes de detenerse nuevamente por el placer al sentir la lengua alejarse y una extrañas corrientes eléctricas le recorrieron el cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo se vuelva increíblemente sensible – ¿qué fue eso?

– Un pequeño truco que aprendimos Makino y yo – respondió Luffy sabiendo que le dolor que le había producido se había detenido, había hablado con la peli verde sobre las chicas vírgenes pero nunca esperó que esa barrera estuviera tan cerca. Levantó su mano dejándola ver unos pequeños rayos azules – mi fruta del diablo puede ser muy placentera.

Tocó sus muslos con las manos de ese modo y la akage gritó y se retorció de puro placer, se había venido con fuerza, lo que hacía a Luffy sonreía de placer también.

Dejó que descasara mientras terminaba de desvestirse y se colocó sobre Nami una vez más – ¿te has probado antes? – preguntó sensualmente.

Nami negó con la cabeza ya que nunca se le había ocurrido pero la forma en la que Luffy lo decía lo hacía parecer como si lo disfrutaría enormemente – no – susurró como si el movimiento de cabeza no hubiera sido suficiente.

Su sonrisa creció y volvió a bajar lamiendo lentamente desde el comienzo de la vagina hasta el clítoris y de regresó, la miró cuando su lengua se deslizo un poco más abajo tocando un terreno que Makino aún no lo había dejado tocar y sonrió al saber que a Nami no le desagradaba la idea.

Eso sería después. Metió su lengua nuevamente y aspiró todo el líquido que pudo hacía su boca.

Cuando estaba seguro que sería suficiente se acercó a su cara y la besó, Nami gimió cuando sus labios tocaron y más aún cuando el azabache le abrió la boca para dejarla probarse, era un poco extraño si se ponía a pensar en ello, pero no le desagrado en lo más mínimo y el que se estuviera probándose en los labios de su novio solo la excitaban aún más.

El beso terminó con Nami jadeando y mirando a Luffy con un fuego que estaba seguro si fuera físico los habría calcinado – ¿te gusto? – preguntó acariciándole la cara.

– Mucho – respondió Nami sonriéndole cálidamente – ya estoy lista.

Asintió y se colocó sobre ella completamente le encantaba sentir la ropa interior acariciar su pene antes de que tocara piel suave y cálida, parecía que había cogido un fetiche con el color naranja en especial cuando estaba siendo utilizado por la akage.

Había cogido algunos con el tiempo gracias a Makino, los pies era uno que su primera novia había disfrutado mucho.

Como sea sabía que en el futuro tomaría más y que todas y él mismo los disfrutarían muchísimo. Se colocó en la entrada de Nami y metió su pene solo un poco, no sabía que es lo que sucedería con Nami una vez esté completamente adentro porque nunca lo había hecho con una virgen.

– Respira hondo – recomendó.

Nami asintió y respiró lentamente sabiendo que dolería por ser su primera vez. Entró de un solo golpe haciendo que Nami abriera la boca con un gritó que se atraganto en su garganta.

Se quedó quietó esperando a que Nami se acostumbrara mientras le acariciaba el rostro y besaba sus labios, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos por el dolor pero de alguna manera también lo hacía por una enorme felicidad, Luffy era el hombre para ella, él había sido hecho para ella.

No sabía si se había conocido en otra vida, pero sentía una conexión con él que no podía comparar con nada, el estar unida de ese modo a él la hacía sentirse como que había alcanzado algo que había deseado por años.

Como que por fin había conseguida lo que buscaba y como que por fin había alcanzado uno de sus sueños más profundos.

– Puedes moverte – susurró pasando sus manos por los pectorales, los hombros, la cara, el cabello, le hacían falta manos para poder tocarlo porque le picaban por hacerlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, quería tocar su cabello y quería que sus dedos estuvieran entrelazados.

Volvió a bajar tocando la espalda ancha y fuerte, le agarró el trasero y lo apretó emocionada y feliz con el gemido que lanzó.

Atrajo su cara para besarlo mientras cruzaba sus piernas hasta que estuvieran bien apretados contra ese trasero que desde ahora podían decir sería una de las cosas que más estaría tocando.

Jadearon cuando esa misma acción hizo que sus sexos se tocaran de otra manera completamente.

El azabache comenzó a lamer los pechos de Nami y a mordisquear sus pezones mientras ella seguía tocándolo por todos lados. Aceleró el paso haciéndola jadear y mandó corrientes eléctricas pequeñas por su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

La sintió apretarse con toda su fuerza y sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, aceleró el paso nuevamente para coincidir con ella y en un gritó que casi hace temblar la casa ambos llegaron al clímax juntos por primera vez.

Se quedaron acostados, relajados y contentos mientras cerraban los ojos y dejaban que el sueño los alcance no importaba si se perdían el final de una fiesta que había durado tres días, su propia fiesta había sido iniciada cuando entraron a ese cuarto que marcaba un inicio y un después.

Incluso para la chica que estaba viendo todo desde el pasillo por una rendija pequeña gracias a la puerta abierta.

* * *

Se levantó cuando el sol comenzaba a salir pintando la habitación con colores naranjas y rosas, miró a Nami junto a él abrazada como si fuera a escaparse y la besó en los labios, se sentía muy relajado y contento.

Pero había cosas que hacer antes de partir nuevamente así que se levantó suavemente para no despertarla y se vistió rápidamente.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo hacía la sala de estar, Nojiko parecía haber salido también así que salió de la casa rápidamente y fue a buscar a su tripulación, la mayoría estaba dormidos por la resaca, Makino debería estar en el barco porque ella si sabía lo que iba a pasar con Nami.

Quizá estuviera ya hablando con Kaya, le preocupaba el que se estuviera alejando de ellos.

Llegó a la lápida de la madre de Nami y vio allí sentado a Genzō, se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a el – era una buena mujer – susurró Genzō bebiendo sake de una botella – era una ex-marine, se retiró para poder cuidar de Nojiko y Nami… pero no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra ese monstruo – miró a Luffy con una sonrisa triste – sé que se van a marchar contigo… solo quiero que me prometas que las cuidaras y no dejes que sus sonrisas desaparezcan nuevamente.

Luffy se quedó callado un minuto viendo la lápida – no puedo prometer que no van a sufrir porque soy un pirata y el sufrimiento es algo bastante común en nuestras vidas… pero si te prometo que dentro de mi capacidad voy a hacerlas muy felices y sus sonrisas no desaparecerán

Genzō levantó la botella sonriendo – salud por eso chico.

Se bebieron mitad de la botella antes de que Luffy se marchara – tus hijas consiguieron un hombre peligroso y poderoso para cuidarlas Bell-mère – susurró mientras dejaba que el resto del sake bañara la cruz de madera, luego se agachó y colocó el molinillo de viento que había ocupado todos esos años en su sombrero a un lado de la lápida, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacía su casa.

Nami y Nojiko comenzaron a guardar las pocas cosas que en verdad apreciaban en esa casa, lo cual no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para contar toda una historia llena de amor.

– ¿Estamos listas? – preguntó la peli azul.

– Estamos listas – dijo Nami mirando la casa antes de darse la vuelta – listas para este nuevo comienzo.

Nojiko sonrió y asintió mientras salía de la casa a un lado de su hermana, ambas se detuvieron cuando sintieron que algo les tocaba la espalda, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y cariño las envolvió antes de que ese toque las empujara fuera de la casa.

Regresaron a ver confundidas y con lágrimas en los ojos pero no encontraron nada solo la misma mesa de madera pequeña que había recibido muchas de sus lágrimas y un pasillo vacío.

– Vamos – murmuró Nojiko colocándose la mochila correctamente – adiós mamá.

– Adiós Bell-mère… adiós mamá.

Cerraron la puerta con suavidad y comenzaron su viaje hacía el puerto donde ya los estarían esperando todos.

La isla entera estaba allí para verlos partir, pero ninguna era muy buena con las despedidas así que Nami gritó para que Cerbero comenzara a marcharse y comenzaron a correr.

Los pueblerinos claro esta querían despedirse correctamente por lo que estaban intentado evitar que se marcharan, algo completamente inútil con la agilidad que tenían esas dos, Nami más que Nojiko al haber sido entrenada por su capitán. Llegaron al filo del puerto y saltaron, Luffy movió su mano haciendo que el viento las levante y las traiga con cuidado hacía el Merry Go.

Se despidieron a gritos que hicieron a ambas chicas llorar ligeramente antes de perderse en el mar, lo suficientemente lejos para solo poder ver la isla y no a sus ocupantes.

Luffy pasó los brazos por sus hombros y las acercó, para disgusto de Sanji ambas se pegaron al azabache – los volverán a ver cuando hayamos dado la vuelta al mundo.

Asintieron lo besaron en las mejillas y Nami arrastró a Nojiko para que se acomodara en el barco. Después de unas horas todos estaban haciendo lo que siempre hacían cuando no estaban entrenando con Luffy.

Makino habló con Nojiko para saber más o menos como se acomodaría con el entrenamiento ya que no podían dejarla así como así y esperar a que en algún punto muriera si no la cuidaban. Kaya se paseaba de un lado a otro dudando en acercarse a Luffy y hablar con él.

Había hablado con Makino pero era muy diferente a hablarlo con él causante de sus temores y celos.

Suspiró y se marchó nuevamente a la enfermería intentando tomar valor de donde sea, cuando no pudo fue con Usopp para ver que hacía, desde que estaban en el barco se había acercado más y hasta podía decir que eran tan hermanos como Nojiko y Nami.

Hablaron un rato de cualquier cosa antes de que Kaya decidiera entrar en el tema que le carcomía por dentro.

Estaba preocupada porque no sabía si Usopp la veía como ella lo veía o estaba enamorado de ella, esperaba sinceramente que fuera la primera. Al principio la reacción de Usopp no fue la que esperaba, pero al final de la conversación sabía que Usopp la veía como una hermana también porque le dijo que se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para superar estas cosas y tenía que agarrar el toro por los cuernos.

Con esa motivación y unos cuantos empujones por parte de Usopp fue hacía Luffy y se lo llevó a la enfermería para conversar, sus dudas nuevamente aparecieron pero con las palabras de Usopp en la cabeza se confesó.

Estaba tan roja que Sanji la podía utilizar de sartén, lógicamente recibió la misma respuesta que Makino le había dado a Nojiko, comenzar a conocerse primero, no había sido exactamente los más cercanos en la banda y el gustó de Kaya por Luffy al momento era más físico y platónico que nada.

Más tranquila y con un beso en los labios que la puso aún más roja, Kaya se tranquilizó y volvió a ser la misma cariñosa chica de antes.

Luego de eso Luffy lo tomó tranquilamente para ellos, en especial por que Nojiko tenían que irse acostumbrando al entrenamiento pesado como ese, por eso entrenaban solamente dos horas en la mañana y dos en la tarde.

Para el tercer día dirigiéndose hacia Loguetown todos estaban descansando después del entrenamiento cuando el News Coo llegó con su gorra y la bolsa de cuero, extendió un periódico hacía Nami que estaba bronceándose usando un bikini mostrando a todo el mundo el nuevo tatuaje que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo y la marca que Luffy le había hecho.

Claro que solo Makino y Nojiko sabían que era esa marca pero nadie dijo nada – esto es un robo – se quejó la akage mientras era alejada por Makino del pelícano que la miraba con miedo.

– Lo lamento – dijo Nojiko mientras colocaba las monedas en la pequeña cartera de su cuello – listo, puedes irte.

Nami siguió quejándose mientras Nojiko abría el periódico y leía que había de interés, no notó cuando unos papeles cayeron al suelo pero Nami si lo hizo, reconoció enseguida que eran y gritó de la impresión y el susto al ver el primero de la lista.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kaya asustada, usaba un traje de baño completo de color amarillo y Sanji se paseaba a su alrededor más que de las demás al creer que sería la única libre.

– Si Nami-swan que puede ponerte de ese modo – comentó Sanji caminando hacia ella con paso galante.

– Fíjate por donde vas ero-cook que no ves que estoy durmiendo – gruñó Zoro al ser pisado por el rubio.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste marimo de mierda?

Ignoraron a los dos peleándose y miraron a Nami que aún estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo el cartel.

* * *

En un imponente edificio estilo japonés se llevaba a cabo una reunión con gente muy importante, todos ocupaban capas blancas con la misma palabra en su espalda, el único hombre de pie era el de más bajo rango de cabello verde, usaba una camisa azul y unas gafas negras, estaba de pies en frente a un pizarrón con unos cuantos carteles.

–… Es el mismo hombre del que fuimos informados que derrotó al Capitán mano de hacha Morgan… después de eso ha ido por los peses gordos del East Blue, comenzó con Buggy el payaso con una recompensa de quince millones de Beris – apuntó su dedo al primer cartel – luego se supo que peleó contra el líder de la flota de cinco mil hombres, Don Krieg con una recompensa de diecisiete millones de Beris y convenció a Gin el demonio de unirse a él – sabían que había peleado contra Mihawk pero no les convenía decir eso porque causaría pánico – y por último fue tras el capitán de los piratas Gyojin, nariz de cierra Arlong con una recompensa de veinte millones de Beris… hizo esto sin recibir daño e incluso se sabe que derrotó a Krieg de un solo golpe, además también hay reportes que dicen es un usuario Logia.

– Estos son piratas por sobre los diez millones de Beris que tiende a ser el tope del East Blue – dijo uno de los hombres en la sala.

– Exacto por eso me pareció que el monto de su recompensa no es demasiado alto aún si marca un récord para el East Blue – golpeó el nuevo cartel de recompensa contra el pizarrón dejando a todos ver la cantidad.

* * *

Todo el mundo gritó con los ojos abiertos a todos lo que podían, mientras Luffy se reía bastante emocionado y alegre – cin… cincuenta millones de Beris – dijo Usopp con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas y un moco escurriéndose de su nariz. La imagen de Luffy era increíble parecía amenazante con una sonrisa de medio lado y su sombrero se mostraba claramente dejando ver solo un ojo, sería increíblemente fácil reconocerlo.

– Genial, parece que marque un récord – comentó Luffy.

– Luffy no entiendes lo grave que es esto – gruñó Nami caminando hacia él con cara de demonio – ahora somos buscados…

Luffy detuvo sus quejas besándola en los labios, todo el mundo se sorprendió porque era la primera muestra de afecto en público de esos dos, Sanji por el contrario se desmayó con la cara morada – ese es el objetivo, si voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas voy a tener una recompensa muy grande.

Nami asintió mucho más sumisa con un ligero sonrojo y todos se rieron – entonces ¿a dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Gin viendo con asombro a Luffy, su recompensa aplastaba la de Krieg.

– Nos estamos dirigiendo hacía Loguetown – respondió Makino caminando hacía la proa – no deberíamos estar lejos.

– Dicen que Smoker está a cargo de Loguetown no recomendaría ir allí – dijo Gin sentándose.

– No tenemos más remedio, es la ciudad más cercana a la entrada al Grand Line además necesitamos recoger algunas cosas – dijo Luffy caminando a un lado de Makino – les voy a dar a cada uno de ustedes una lista para que recojan después de eso pueden hacer lo que quieran.

– ¿Por qué este tipo Smoker es tan peligroso? – preguntó Usopp.

– No lo sé exactamente, dicen que nunca ha dejado ir a un pirata que ha pisado Loguetown y que tiene algún tipo de poder extraño – murmuró Gin – Krieg no dijo mucho simplemente nos ordenó que no pasáramos por la ciudad y partiéramos directo al Grand Line.

– Si es tan bueno como dicen quizá sabe el Rokushiki lo que lo colocaría en otra liga completamente – dijo Makino.

– ¿Crees poder vencerlo? – preguntó Kaya.

Se encogió de hombros sin saberlo realmente – Kaya deberías revisar a ese idiota – murmuró Zoro bostezando y pensando en lo que vendría ahora que estaban ellos mismos en otra liga, una cosa era ser piratas sin nombre y otra muy diferente ser los piratas con el capitán que acaba de romper cualquier récord habido en el East Blue con su primera recompensa.

La rubia miró a Sanji, gritó y salió corriendo para ayudarlo – ¿qué fue lo que le paso ahora?

– El pervertido murió cuando Luffy beso a la bruja – respondió el peli verde aburrido.

La akage se sonrojo y mandó una mirada de muerte hacía el espadachín – podemos concentrarnos, estamos dirigiéndonos a donde un marine muy peligroso se encuentra, creo que me está dando la enfermedad de soy alérgico a los marines – murmuró Usopp mientras se escurría hacía el suelo.

Lo ignoraron aunque Luffy y Kaya se rieron por lo melodramático que podía ser el narizón – ¿qué es lo que necesitamos? – preguntó Nami.

– Ropa para todo tipo de climas – comenzó Luffy pensando un momento – necesitamos comparar lo que le sirva a Nojiko como carpintera, implementos para limpiar las armas que tenemos – miró a Zoro, Gin y Usopp especialmente – comida porque se estaba acabando.

– ¡De quien crees que es la culpa! – gritaron Zoro, Gin y Usopp mientras las chicas se reían.

– Bueno me da hambre que esperan – respondió Luffy aburrido y nada amedrentado por los tres chicos – además no me culpen solo a mí, Sanji cocina todo lo que se le ocurre para las chicas.

Estaban por gritar nuevamente pero se callaron dándole la razón al capitán, Sanji se desvivía por las chicas así que les cocinaba todo lo que se le ocurriera con tal de llamar su atención, algo que a duras penas lograba solo por ser un Nakama.

– También necesitamos algunas cosas para los cañones y necesitamos un par de refrigeradores para poder guardar la comida – miró a Kaya que parecía por fin estaba teniendo resultados con Sanji – lo lamento Kaya pero creo que la falta de uso daño el refrigerador que estaba aquí y la mesa tiene termitas.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco – lo lamento…

– No te preocupes no es nada que no podamos arreglar con algo de dinero y una buena mano – miró a Nami y Nojiko, en especial a la peli naranja que era toda una tacaña – ¿cierto?

Nojiko le sonrió – claro, cuenta conmigo, puedo hacer una nueva mesa en un santiamén.

Miraron a Nami que parecía estar intentando ignorar a todos en especial a Luffy – Nami – dijo tomándola del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

Intentó resistirse pero sabía que no le podía decir no a su capitán, no exactamente porque fuera extremadamente guapo sino porque Luffy te daba este aire de mando y tenías que seguirlo, así de simple – bien… pero más les vale que no gastemos mucho.

Todos menos Luffy y Makino levantaron las manos en defensa propia – ¿entonces cuanto falta? – preguntó Kaya dejando a Sanji que por fin estaba recuperando su color de piel normal.

Nami revisó el cielo y una brújula – deberíamos estar llegando en un par de horas.

– Bueno entonces regresen aquí en dos horas para poder darles una lista a cada uno, Cerbero cuidara del barco sin ningún problema lo que nos facilita las cosas.

Con eso todo el mundo se separó comenzando a hacer sus propias cosas, esperando al momento en que llegarían a la ciudad y podrían comenzar por fin su camino por el Grand Line el mar más peligroso de todo el mundo.

* * *

En una isla apartada en el Nuevo Mundo los piratas del Pelirrojo estaban disfrutando de una buena fiesta como lo hacían cada semana… o cada día si el sake, el ron y el vino no se acababan, todo podía faltar menos esas tres cosas.

Como sea Shanks estaba bebiendo y contando algunos chistes, muy malos si Benn tenía algo que decir al respecto, mientras los nuevos reclutas de la banda estaban de guardia en la playa por si algún enemigo se acercaba, teniendo en cuenta que eran la banda pirata de un Yonkō no muchos se atrevían a atacarlos.

Una de esas personas justamente se acercaba en su pequeño bote sin ningún problema con que lo vieran, no era como si cualquiera de estos tipos pudiera contra él, tenía que preocuparse mucho más por los principales miembros de la banda.

– E… es Mihawk – dijo uno de los piratas aterrado.

Salieron corriendo para avisar a su capitán pero el pelirrojo estaba borracho y tan metido en su chiste que no les prestó la más mínima atención.

Mihawk caminó por la isla tranquilo sintiendo a todas las personas en el lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la presencia titánica en el centro, lástima que había perdido un brazo porque hace mucho que no encontraba un rival como Shanks.

– O, hola ojos de halcón – dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose serió en el momento en que lo vio – cuanto tiempo ¿vienes por un duelo?

– No tengo ningún interés en combatir contra un hombre sin un brazo – respondió Mihawk dando un paso más cerca – vengo porque me encontré con unos piratas muy interesantes en el East Blue… me recordó a algo de lo que me hablaste hace mucho tiempo… una historia sobre un chico divertido en una villa pequeña.

Extendió el cartel de recompensa para que todos lo vieran, todo el mundo vio la foto y el monto de recompensa con sorpresa, pero luego de unos minutos todos comenzaron a lanzar gritos de alegría – así que Luffy por fin está en camino – murmuró Shanks contento – bueno entonces… es hora de ¡fiesta! – Shanks jaló a Mihawk y lo sentó en uno de los arboles tendidos para que pudiera beber y festejaran como es debido el que su pequeño discípulo estuviera siguiendo su camino por fin.

* * *

Mientras el cartel y la recompensa de Luffy se esparcían por todo el mundo los Mugiwara ya podían ver el puerto de Loguetown, la cual era una de las ciudades más grandes que todos ellos habían visto.

Claro está que el único interesado de verdad era Luffy porque allí es donde el infame y famoso Rey Pirata nació y murió.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban más preocupados por el cómo entraban al Grand Line – según parece solo se puede entrar atravesando la montaña llamada Reverse Mountain – dijo Nami apuntando a la montaña en el mapa.

– ¿Cómo podemos entrar a través de una montaña? – preguntó Kaya confundida.

– En el medio hay una enorme corriente que te impulsa hacía arriba – contestó Gin con un estremecimiento – casi no la contamos desde allí, se necesita una increíble precisión porque si fallas por solo un segundo terminas estrellándote contra la montaña, es literalmente un viaje sin regreso, pasas o mueres.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento asimilando lo dicho – que complicado ¿por qué no vamos por el mar? – preguntó Zoro.

– Es imposible el Grand Line está rodeado en ambos lados por el Calm Belt – respondió Nami confundiendo a la mayoría.

– ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó Nojiko.

– Es un mar donde no pasa ni una sola briza de mar, es imposible para un barco moverse por allí sin ayuda.

– Tenemos a Cerbero – dijo Usopp.

– No nos ayudaría mucho – respondió Makino en este caso – el Calm Belt es un nido de Reyes Marinos tan grandes que se tragarían a Cerbero y el barco como si fuéramos una botana.

Tragaron saliva de solo imaginarse un enorme Rey del Mar comiéndoselos – entonces Reverse Mountain es – dijo Kaya con la voz temblándole ligeramente.

– Estamos cerca – murmuró Luffy llamando la atención de todos – el pueblo del principio y del fin… por fin voy a conocer el pueblo donde Gold Roger nació – comentó emocionado, se dio vuelta viendo a cada uno de sus Nakamas – bien cada uno tiene cosas que hacer… nos encontraremos en el barco después de obtener todo lo necesario – luego miró a Cerbero – asegúrate que nada le pase al Merry Go es una ciudad con una base marina después de todo.

El Rey Marino asintió mientras se acercó a un punto donde podían desembarcar pero no se mostrarían a los marines fácilmente – entonces comencemos – dijo Makino igual de emocionada que Luffy.

Sonriendo comenzaron su camino hacía Loguetown una ciudad que podía ser muy peligrosa para piratas como ellos, en especial teniendo en cuenta que el Cazador Blanco es quien resguarda a sus habitantes y el primero de muchos usuarios poderosos con los que se toparían.

* * *

 **Comencemos con las explicaciones, la primera parte del capítulo es un repercusión del viaje en el tiempo, como ya dije en anteriores notas hay cosas que sucederán por ese viaje que podría complicarles la vida a los Mugiwara y por los que tendrán que tener mucho cuidado.**

 **Después del timeskip sabemos que el mayor temor de Luffy es perder a sus Nakamas sin poder hacer nada justamente como perdió a su hermano y sus Nakamas, así que este es algo así como un remanente del final de su "anterior vida".**

 **Y claro esta aparece quien le dara muchos problemas a Luffy en el futuro y de quien más tendrá que cuidar a sus Nakamas.**

 **Así mismo doy un pequeño flashback de lo que sucedió antes del despertar de Luffy, Nami con una buena tsundare no estaría contenta con el beso que su hermana le dio a su novio así que allí hay un pequeño problema.**

 **Pero como dije Nojiko en más aventurera así que aceptaría mucho más rápido lo que ocurría que su hermana, además la akage no tiene mucha voz en esta cuestión ya que a la final es la segunda en unirse a Luffy, sin el permiso e incluso la incitación de Makino no hubiera podido estar con Luffy.**

 **Después está lo prometido, escena lemon, había esperado mucho para la oficialización de la relación entre Nami y Luffy y esta era.**

 **O, estas escenas son muy difíciles de escribir pero también son algo… excitantes jejejeje (ignoren la risa pervertida) como decía la relación por fin es formal pero eso no quiere decir que Nami dejara de ser Nami aunque tal vez su lado suave saldrá más seguido, solamente con Luffy claro está, seguirá siendo igual de tacaña con los demás.**

 **Aquí si por primera vez Kaya muestra su atracción por Luffy, así como con Nojiko principalmente solo comenzaran a conocerse así que no es de ningún modo una relación.**

 **Y por último la recompensa lo más importante del capítulo, al principio pensaba en poner una más alta pero hay algunos piratas en el Grand Line que se supone tienen que creerlo menos que ellos, por ejemplo Bellamy que tiene una recompensa de unos 60 millones de Beris cuando lo encuentran quizá, no recuerdo.**

 **Bellamy cree que Luffy tiene una recompensa inventada de treinta por lo que lo ve de menos al inicio.**

 **Por lo tanto no podía subirme demasiado, pero tenía que subirle porque a la final está vez Luffy venció a los terrores del East Blue con relativa facilidad y sin recibir una herida más de las que se hizo el mismo al usar más poder del que su cuerpo podía soportar.**

 **Así mismo la marina no haría público que Luffy se había enfrentado a Mihawk por nada del mundo, no les convenía decirle al mundo que había un novato ni más ni menos con el suficiente poder para enfrentarse a un Shichibukai.**

 **Y peor que dicho Shichibukai lo dejo ir sin haberlo matado.**

 **Por lo tanto ponían una recompensa lo suficientemente jugosa sobre su cabeza pero no algo que podría llamar demasiado la atención por un novato del East Blue como Luffy.**

 **También tiene que ver que sepan que Luffy es un Logia aunque por el momento no sepan que Logia tiene o hubiera sido una recompensa mucho mayor, esto claro esta llamara la atención de Smoker ya que Loguetown es la siguiente parada que tendrán antes de llegar al Grand Line.**

 **Como sea espero sus Reviews, Favorites y Follows, nos leemos, mata ne.**


	9. Tormenta

**Buenos días/noches/tarde como sea, les traigo la nueva actualización de este fic que es un poco de paso más que nada, aunque tiene su acción ya que estamos hablando de Loguetown la ciudad donde nació y murió el Rey Pirata.**

 **Además es donde se enfrentan al primer marine de verdad, si bien Smoker no posee una de las logias más poderosas o algo así, en ese momento del anime/manga es el personaje más poderoso contra el que lucharon, principalmente Luffy claro está, por lo tanto es un usuario poderoso para los estándares a los que se habían enfrentado.**

 **Como plus aquí también aparece alguien que me encanta, Tashigi me fascina y esta es su primera aparición y por su puesto su primer contacto con los Mugiwara.**

 **También hay que considerar el que Dragón aparece en este momento, y aunque en el canon Dragón solamente está de paso y ayuda a Luffy, creo que podría hacer algo más aunque aún no estoy seguro de que es lo que hizo ni yo mismo jajajaja.**

 **Sea como sea respondiendo Reviews para EtheriasLB sobre las parejas aún se está planeando todo, como ya dije tengo algunas para Luffy y he estado pensando en cuales incluir para que estén con los demás, no estoy muy seguro si todos tendrán pareja o no, para Chopper (el reno) por ejemplo están un par de Mink como posibles parejas, la primera es una reno de nombre Milky o también esta una ardilla de nombre Tristan.**

 **No creo que sea zoofilia porque a la final son humanos con algunas características de animales, Chopper se comió la Hito, Hito no mi, que prácticamente lo hizo un humano.**

 **Así que no creo que sea zoofilia en sí, por parte de los demás, no sé muy bien qué voy a hacer aún, primero quiero llegar al Grand Line, como ya explique antes, planeo incluir nuevas islas y meter unos cuantos personajes propios, por ahí podría hacer algo para que cada tripulante tenga su pareja pero eso está por verse.**

 **Así mismo estoy indeciso entre hacer a Sanji Okama al final o continuar burlándome de él, hay algo en ese tipo de pervertidos que simplemente me dan repulsión. No me agrada tampoco el maestro Roshi por ejemplo.**

 **En cuanto a lo del arma, no me gusta mucho incluir armas de fuego, como pistolas, escopetas y tal, en un mundo donde lo principal es el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, es lo que hace tan llamativo a One Piece y Dragón Ball u otros animes del mismo estilo, no hay necesidad de incluir armas de ese tipo.**

 **Espadas, cuchillos, bastones, chacos y ese tipo de armas que se utilizan en las artes marciales quedan bastante bien, pero una pistola solamente pierde gracia.**

 **Para** **shiro avicii esa especie de segunda personalidad que tiene Luffy dentro es algo que sucedió gracias al viaje al pasado, más adelante veremos exactamente qué es y claro le dara muchos problemas a nuestro capitán.**

 **Así mismo el encontrar a todos muertos es porque Luffy desde su regreso ha estado teniendo pesadillas, o más bien viviendo de cierto modo, sus recuerdos de su otra vida, quedaba perfecto porque Luffy despertó la personalidad de su Haki, es decir Susano.**

 **Claro que no aparecerá mucho por el momento pero fue el detonante para que Luffy recibiera un par de recuerdos más.**

 **En cuanto a la recompensa, si iba a ponerle algo más, pero entre que la marina tiene que esconder la pelea de Luffy con Mihawk y también tiene que tener una relativamente baja recompensa para que los piratas en el Grand Line lo crean débil, justamente como en el canon, no podía subir demasiado el monto.**

 **En cuanto a Zoro todo el mundo sabe quién es, pero así mimo, como Mihawk dijo es un reconocido cazador de piratas en el mar más débil, han subido sus habilidades lo suficiente para estar en otra categoría con respecto a los demás piratas.**

 **Por lo tanto no hay como ponerle una recompensa basados en eso, recibirá su primera cuando entre al Grand Line y demuestre de lo que está hecho peleando contra piratas que de verdad representan un problema, Daz Bones por ejemplo es un excelente personaje para que Zoro se muestre al gobierno mundial.**

 **Y por último la foto, si, a mí tampoco me gustaron mucho las fotos de Luffy en el canon, en especial teniendo en cuenta que el tonto de Usopp está allí detrás.**

 **Aunque debo reconocer que las fotos de Sanji le calzan como un guante jajajajaja.**

 **Para JoshAG94 gracias por no solo uno sino dos Reviews muy largos e interesantes, no me molesta para nada el que sean así de grandes más bien me complace, voy a comentar ambas partes de tu primer Review, es decir las partes que te agradaron del fic.**

 **Intento seguir la narrativa de los libros publicados, como Harry Potter, cincuenta sombras de grey, claro que en tercera persona por lo que agradezco que este sirviendo hasta el momento, sé que tengo fallas ortográficas ya que lenguaje lastimosamente nunca ha sido mi fuerte a pesar de encantarme escribir y leer, pero intento corregirlas antes de publicar, si se me pasan algunas no tengo problema en que me las hagan notar.**

 **Con cuestión al harem, ciertamente no hay muchos y mucho menos en español, por lo tanto fue lo que me impulso a escribir este fic de ese modo, como plus hay una cantidad de mujeres hermosas que me gustan y es difícil decidirse por una sola para que este con Luffy, de este modo no tengo que elegir una y puedo abrir más campo, espero no ser un machista por esto, de todos modos me parece que la idea del harem (por lo menos es lo que pienso) también ayuda a que las chicas tiene una oportunidad para estar con el chico que yo considero el mejor partido, ósea Luffy, quizá Zoro sea un buen tipo y todo pero a mi parecer Luffy siempre será el que termine ganando, a Sanji ni lo cuento y peor a Usopp.**

 **Al principio no estaba muy seguro en cuanto a lo de la trama mucho más adulta, pero así mismo me di cuenta que si iba a escribir algo más oscuro no podía solamente dejar todo como en cuento de hadas, Luffy reuniendo chicas y todos son novio porque se toman las manos y se besan, no, definitivamente tenían que haber situaciones sexuales.**

 **Son difíciles de escribir en su mayoría pero espero que estén lo suficientemente bien.**

 **Definitivamente me encanta escribir, y me gusta mucho que la gente lea mi fic y le agrade tanto como a mí, y espero siempre trasmitir ese mismo gusto, sé que aún tengo mucho camino por recorrer pero publique esto justamente porque me ayuda a seguir aprendiendo y mejorando, gracias.**

 **En cuanto a los aspectos que no te gustan, entiendo que sea difícil de tragar un Luffy más maduro y no tan parecido al canon, pero así como tenía que incluir situaciones sexuales para hacer más oscuro al fic, Luffy no podía seguir siendo el mismo inmaduro y tonto, por lo que tenía que tener un cambio de actitud definitivamente, aunque voy a intentar agregar ciertas cosas del Luffy del canon esperando que no sea tan diferente en el futuro.**

 **En cuanto a que sea tan fuerte, hay que reconocer que los piratas del East Blue no son muy fuertes que se diga, por lo tanto Luffy que fue entrenado por su abuelo (un Vicealmirante) no solo en lucha, sino que le enseño técnicas como el Rokushiki y el Haki, Luffy no tiene alguien que en verdad le pueda hacer pelea allí.**

 **O, en el Grand Line las cosas cambian porque ya entran en escena piratas, marine e incluso otro tipo de personajes que van a ser muy poderosos, por lo tanto esto solo es algo temporal.**

 **Vamos por tu segundo Review, hay mucha gente que se queja de que la cosa esta muy lenta, y así mismo de que estoy yendo demasiado rápido por lo que es bastante refrescante el saber que por lo menos a alguien le parece correcto la forma en que estoy llevando el fic.**

 **A los personajes femeninos, no se vio mucho de Makino por lo tanto es una pizarra en blanco con la que puedo jugar y moldear como me plazca, igual que a Kaya y Nojiko lo que me da una buen margen de maniobra.**

 **Así mismo Makino es la mayor por lo que me parece lo más lógico que sea ella quien valla picándoles para que actúen de acuerdo a sus deseos.**

 **Además a la final es decisión de ellas como mujeres si quieren unirse a algo como eso, Luffy por más posesivo y celoso que sea no las va a obligar a hacer nada, por tanto necesita de una mujer así mismo que las haga ir hacia él.**

 **Sea como sea aquí les dejo el capítulo que personalmente me gusto bastante, les aviso que tiene escena lemon por si alguno no quiere leerla.**

 **Cap9.- Tormenta.**

En uno de los barcos más temidos del mundo, con una forma de ballena blanca lo suficientemente grande para contener un pequeño ejército y llamado Moby Dick, el barco insignia de los piratas de Barbablanca, liderados por el hombre más poderoso del mundo Edward Newgate.

Uno de sus comandantes llamado Marco y quizá el único dentro del barco cercano al poder de su monstruoso capitán estaba recibiendo el periódico como todo los días en los que el News Coo lograba llegar tan lejos en el Nuevo Mundo.

Revisó las noticias con interés hasta que encontró los carteles de recompensas nuevos, generalmente solo salían nuevos carteles cuando una nueva recompensa se publicaba, ya sea de piratas que aumentaban la suya o de nuevos piratas, lógicamente nunca les hacían caso, pero esta vez fue diferente porque el nombre era de alguien que conocía, aunque solo sea de palabra.

Miró el cartel con atención bastante impresionado pero sus ojos casi se cae cuando vio el monto pedido por su cabeza.

Sonrió divertido y corrió a ver a uno de sus Nakamas, lo encontró, como no, conversando con su "padre" – hey Ace mira lo que acaba de llegar – dijo mientras le entregaba el cartel.

Ace confundido miró lo que se le estaba entregando y casi se muere de la sorpresa – ¡cincuenta millones de Beris como primera recompensa! – gritó con asombro – ¿¡qué demonios hizo ese idiota!? – todo el mundo se rió de la sorpresa de su Nakama y se fueron acercando para saber que sucedía.

Después de superar su sorpresa sonrió contento y le mostró el cartel a Barbablanca – mira pops este es mi hermano.

El enorme hombre sentado en una especie de trono conectado a algunos implementos médicos se rió al ver el cartel – así que ese es el mocoso impertinente del que nos hablaste – se rió un poco más – parece bastante impresionante si me lo preguntas, estas seguro que no es el mayor.

Ace se tiró al suelo sorprendido por eso, la verdad sea dicha Luffy había crecido mucho en ese tiempo y casi podía pensar que había madurado también – aquí dice que venció a Buggy le payaso, Don Krieg y nariz de cierra Arlong sin recibir daño – dijo Marco.

– Ese idiota siempre se metía en problemas – comentó Ace acariciando su quijada – no me sorprendería que se topó por puro accidente con esos tres – sonrió de nuevo mostrando a todos lo orgullosos que estaba de su hermano menor – pero Luffy es fuerte, normal que esos tres no hayan podido contra él cuándo peleaba conmigo a diario como entrenamiento.

– Pues aplastó tu primera recompensa con creces quizá el menor supero al mayor – se burló Marco.

Ace se quejó mientras el resto de la banda se reía de su Nakama aunque estaban muy impresionados por el potencial que mostraba este novato.

* * *

Se había separado en la entrada a la ciudad cada uno con algunas cosas que hacer, Luffy por supuesto había recibido el trabajo de comprar los refrigeradores al tener la fuerza suficiente para cargarlos.

Zoro y Gin habían ido a buscar un par de espadas para el primero y también los implementos para cuidar y mantener en perfectas condiciones sus armas y los cañones del barco, Usopp y Kaya habían ido en busca de implementos médicos, libros sobre medicina y algunas cosas que podría necesitar el narizón tanto para sus inventos como para su arma.

Una tirachinas como la que tenía no le serviría por mucho tiempo necesitaba algo que se parezca a una pistola o un rifle sin salirse de su zona de confort, por suerte era bueno inventando cosas.

Sanji y Makino habían ido a buscar la comida, bueno el rubio había ido en busca de la comida mientras la peli verde se encargaría de mantener al pervertido fuera de cualquier problema, había mujeres bastante bellas en el mundo y Sanji era un pervertido lo suficientemente tonto para conseguirse el mismo en problemas.

Podía no ser la misma cantidad pero las marines también existían así que tenían que mantener un ojo en Sanji o podría decirles a sus enemigos cualquier cosa.

Y por último pero no menos importante Nojiko y Nami habían ido juntas en busca de un par de cosas que les pidió Luffy, los implementos necesarios para la carpintería y libros sobre lo mismo para que la peli azul pudiera aprender correctamente.

Era buena con la madera pero de eso a ser el carpintero de un barco había mucho camino, tenía que aprender bien para que el Merry Go estuviera en excelentes condiciones hasta que llegaran a Water Seven donde Luffy planeaba conseguir un barco mucho mejor equipado para el resto del viaje y claro esta conseguir un jefe de carpinteros.

El capitán de los Mugiwaras compró rápidamente los refrigeradores y para asombro del encargado de la tienda los levantó solamente con algo de dificultad.

Todo el mundo en la calle lo regresaba a ver con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas por lo que estaban viendo, un solo hombre cargando dos increíblemente pesados bloques de metal, pero no llego demasiado lejos cuando chocó contra una persona y la hizo caer al suelo.

Por suerte él no hizo lo mismo y haciendo una mueca logró mantener los dos aparatos en el aire.

– Lo… lo siento – se disculpó la mujer con el cabello azul oscuro y usando lentes – no estaba prestando atención – miró al chico y dejo caer su quijada – ¿no… no tienes problemas cargando eso?

Luffy sonrió divertido pero negó con la cabeza ¿por qué esta mujer también le parecía conocida? – no te preocupes estoy muy bien ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Se sonrojó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de los pantalones – mi nombre es Tashigi mucho gusto – saludó sonriendo – ¿para que necesitas dos refrigeradores?

– A mí no me preguntes, el cocinero dijo que se necesitaba dos y yo los compre – respondió encogiéndose de hombros aún divertido – mientras más comida para mi mejor.

Tashigi se rió libremente – supongo que trabajas en un restaurante – negó con la cabeza perdiéndose la mirada confundida de Luffy – bueno debería dejarte ir si tu jefe necesita esos refrigeradores, un gusto conocerte – hizo una pequeña venia y miró a Luffy a los ojos sonrojándose… que hombre.

– El placer es mío… siempre es grato encontrarse con tan hermosa mujer – se agachó ligeramente para que sus ojos estuvieran más o menos al mismo nivel – espero volver a vernos pronto Tashigi… sin trabajo de por medio te invitaría a comer.

Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó riéndose suavemente al ver la cara de la chica completamente roja ¿se estaría volviendo un pervertido como Sanji que coqueteaba con toda chica con la que se topaba? negó con la cabeza, no, no era lo mismo después de todo Makino se había encargado de educarlo muy bien, no había nada de malo con coquetear con una hermosa mujer como Tashigi.

* * *

Nojiko y Nami estaban caminando por una de las avenidas más grandes de la ciudad llevando consigo algunas cosas de carpintería y como no algo de ropa, la akage había visto infinidad de prendas a esas alturas y solo había comprado algunas para molestia de los dueños de las tiendas.

Incluso la ropa que compró la había conseguido casi al precio de una sola camiseta, Nojiko estaba impresionada con la habilidad y labia que tenía su hermana pequeña para embaucar a todos.

Quizá era más pirata de lo que se había dado cuenta ella misma, sea como sea estaban terminando sus compras por lo que necesitarían terminar de ver la cosas que Nojiko necesitaba – Nami deja de engañar a la gente y vamos por las cosas que necesito – la peli naranja hizo un puchero pero asintió.

– De todos modos parece que vamos a salir en medio de una tormenta – dijo mirando al cielo – será mejor apresurarnos.

Nojiko asintió y caminaron rápidamente hacía una tienda de carpintería donde podrían conseguir lo que necesitaban, además de algunos libros – ¿entonces planeas seducir a mi novio? – preguntó Nami como quien no quiere la cosa.

La peli azul dejo de revisar unos cuantos martillos y la regresó a ver – ¿estás molesta por que me interese el mismo chico que a ti?

Nami abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró rápidamente, suspiró y negó con la cabeza – no lo sé – susurró mirando las diferentes maderas – Makino fue la primera y me dijo que se sentía celosa con algunas chicas pero había aceptado hace tiempo que tendría que compartirlo, fue… quizá en ese momento que me di cuenta de mi gusto por Luffy – miró a Nojiko y sonrió débilmente – solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener que compartir mis cosas desde pequeña.

Nojiko asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Nami siempre había querido tener sus propias cosas, cosas que no fueran de Nojiko antes o que tuviera que compartirlas con ella – hay algo en él – murmuró la peli azul sonriendo – no puedo pedirte que no estés en contra de esto… pero hay algo en Luffy que me impulsa a estar con él y quiero hacer caso a este sentimiento…

– Solo tengo que hacerme a la idea – cortó Nami sonriéndole un poco más – pero eso si déjamelo un tiempo solo para mi ¿sí?

Nojiko asintió aunque miraba burlona a su hermana – no creo poder hacer mucho si Makino ya está con él del todo – sonrió un poco más – incluso estoy segura que se ha acostumbrado mucho más a ese lado sensual suyo en la cama.

Nami se sonrojó como tomate – ¿nos… nos viste?

Nojiko se rió pero dejo la conversación allí y siguió mirando las cosas que necesitarían. Desde esa noche Luffy había estado en su cabeza sexualmente hablando y la necesidad y ansias se estaban volviendo un poco problemáticas para contenerse, necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

* * *

Zoro y Gin caminaban hacía una tienda de espadas después de un ataque de pánico por parte del primero al haber visto a una mujer que al parecer se parecía enormemente a esa bruja de su infancia.

– Así que esta chica era algo así como tu novia – se burló Gin.

– Estás loco – gruñó Zoro molestó – era como una hermana mayor desagradable, siempre me estaba molestando, pensando que era mejor que yo y metiéndose conmigo a cada segundo que podía – gruñó nuevamente pensando en esa desgraciada que en paz descanse – como la odiaba… pero era mi amiga… mi modelo a seguir, quien me impulso a ser quien soy hoy.

Gin sonrió divertido pero dejo de molestarlo – así que esta chica se parece mucho a ella.

– Da miedo – dijo Zoro temblando – si es más parecida a ella que solo en el físico debemos rezar por no topárnosla nunca más.

– Bueno una vez que entremos al Grand Line no la volveremos a ver.

Zoro asintió contento con eso y entraron a la tienda de espadas, miró a todos lados viendo cada una de las espadas, eran buenas aunque ninguna se podía comparar con su Wado – ¿qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó el encargado un viejo con cara de pocos amigos.

– Quiero dos espadas… solo tengo cien mil Beris – respondió Zoro.

El encargado se burló mientras apuntaba a unos barriles del fondo donde estaban las peores espadas que podía haber, estos novatos eran molestos, pero luego vio la Wado Ichimonji en la cintura del peli verde y se le fueron los ojos al suelo – déjame ver esa espada – comentó rápidamente.

Zoro lo miró desconfiado pero le estregó la espada, en ese momento entró su peor pesadilla que al ver la espada salió corriendo hacía el encargado y casi lo golpea – esa… esa es – sacó rápidamente un libro y se puso a revisarlo mientras el encargado sudaba balas y se preocupaba, quería comprar esta espada – si es… Wado Ichimonji una de las veinte y un Ō Wazamono… wow esta espada está valorada en más de veinte millones de Beris.

El encargado se dejó caer contra el mostrador molesto – cállate… allí están las espadas encuentra lo que buscas y lárgate – luego miró a Tashigi y sacó una espada de la parte trasera del mostrador – toma aquí está tu Shigure.

La peli azul tropezó y golpeo un estante dejando caer algunas espadas – lo… lo siento – dijo la chica bastante torpe.

Zoro caminó lentamente hasta el barril de espadas con un valor de cincuenta mil Beris y las examinó mientras Gin se reía de la pobre chica, las espadas del lugar eran un asco pero luego tomó una que vibró y canto en su mano, la examinó dándose cuenta de cuál era el problema.

El encargado vio la espada y palideció enseguida – ¡esa espada no está a la venta! – gritó asustando a Tashigi y Gin.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó este último viendo la espada, no sabía mucho sobre ellas pero se veía a kilómetros que era bastante buena.

– Esa es Sandai Kitetsu una de la cincuenta Ryō Wazamono – respondió Tashigi impresionada.

– Está maldita – dijo Zoro impresionando a todos, sonrió emocionado levantando la espada y viendo el filo – me la llevo.

El encargado negó con la cabeza – no está a la venta, si sabes de la maldición debes saber que esa espada siempre mata a su portador de formas misteriosas y trágicas…

Zoro no dejó que el encargado terminara – que te parece esto, tu maldición contra mi voluntad – dijo mientras lanzaba la espada al aire y colocaba su brazo en el camino, lo que sorprendió a los otros tres en el local.

– ¡Esa espada tiene mucho filo! – gritó el encargado.

Sorprendentemente la espada pasó a duras penas tocando el brazo de Zoro pero sin causar el más mínimo dañó, el lugar se quedó en silencio mientras la Kitetsu se clavaba en el suelo de madera – impresionante – dijo Gin sonriendo – no pensé que podrías llegar ser más tonto.

– Cállate – respondió recogiendo la espada y enfundándola – me la llevo.

El encargado completamente anonadado salió corriendo hacía la parte trasera y sacó una nueva espada – esta es Yubashiri, la mejor espada que tiene mi tienda llévatela gratis junto con Kitetsu – miró a Zoro un momento sonriendo – no he visto un espadachín de tu talla en mucho tiempo.

Zoro sonrió mientras tomaba su espada y junto con Gin salían de la tienda dejando al dueño del local y a Tashigi completamente asombrados.

* * *

Usopp y Kaya ya estaban regresando al barco después de haber comprado un par de cosas, la mayoría era para Kaya pero Usopp había conseguida un par de gafas para ayudarle con su puntería y visión, claro que sin la ayuda de la rubia hubiera terminado siendo estafado.

Se encontraron con Nojiko y Nami que también estaban regresando con barias cosas, por suerte para ellos el entrenamiento con Luffy por más mortal que les parecía, ahora les ayudaba para cargar todo lo que tenían.

– ¿Así qué consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban? – preguntó Usopp.

– Sí, todo lo que necesitábamos – respondió Nami mirando una extraña esfera en su mano – aunque no se para que sirve esto.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, tenía un ligero parecido a una brújula solo que la flecha no se quedaba quieta estaba moviéndose como loca sin apuntar a un lugar en específico – creo que está dañada – dijo Nojiko.

– Todas estaban iguales – murmuró Nami.

– Para que quiere Luffy una extraña brújula rota – dijo Kaya confundida.

Se encogieron de hombros sabiendo muy bien que su capitán podía ser extraño cuando menos se lo esperaban, el frio viento los hizo estremecerse – mejor apresurémonos – dijo Nojiko viendo el cielo que sabía pronto comenzaría a llenarse de nubes negras.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y apresuraron el paso, se encontraron con Sanji y Makino aunque la peli verde estaba arrastrando a Sanji de una oreja molesta mientras el rubio jalaba un enorme bulto al mismo tiempo – ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Nami confundida.

– Vio una mujer hermosa y casi sale corriendo detrás de ella.

– O Makino-chwan me encanta cuando te comportas tan celosa – dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos – puedes jalarme de la oreja todo lo que quieras.

– ¿Qué es esa cosa enorme? – preguntó Nojiko.

– Un atún elefante de aleta azul – respondió Makino – lo ganó en un concurso de cocina contra la misma mujer por la que quería salir corriendo – suspiró con cansancio aunque debía confesar que ese concurso había sido increíble.

– Como sea, será mejor irnos de una vez – Nami sonrió mirando a Sanji que enseguida se estaba arrastrando para complacerla – Sanji-kun podrías por favor ir a buscar a los demás, estoy cansada y quiero irme rápido.

– ¡Claro que sí! – gritó levantándose – todo lo que quiera mi Nami-swan – salió corriendo rápidamente – ¿¡dónde están idiotas!?

Los demás lo vieron correr y luego miraron a Nami que aún sonría – eres el diablo – comentaron al unísono.

* * *

Luffy estaba sonriendo viendo la plataforma donde el Rey Pirata murió después de haber brindado con el viejo del bar Gold Roger, las historias sobre el pirata más temido de todos los tiempos eran increíbles.

Bueno allí estaba pero aún no exactamente en el lugar preciso, con una sonrisa subió a la plataforma y miró la ciudad – valla así que esto es lo que vio el Rey Pirata al morir – sonrió emocionado mientras daba un par de pasos atrás e intentaba ver toda la ciudad.

Todo el lugar comenzó a darse cuenta del hombre en la plataforma y claro la noticia se regó rápidamente por toda la ciudad.

Los marines enseguida comenzaron a movilizarse sabiendo que el pirata más temido en el East Blue estaba allí caminando como si fuera dueño del lugar y más importante aún profanando un lugar sagrado como la plataforma de ejecución.

Uno de los oficiales de la ciudad tomó un megáfono y se acercó – baja de allí… ese es un lugar histórico perteneciente al Gobierno Mundial.

Luffy no le prestó la más mínima importancia, claro que cuando el oficial recibió un golpe por un mazo de hierro eso si llamó su atención – te he estado buscando Luffy – dijo la mujer que tenía el mazo.

La miró confundido sin saber quién diablos era – ¿quién eres tú?

Los hombres alrededor del lugar estaban completamente enamorados de la mujer – no me digas que olvidaste este rostro… nunca voy a olvidarlos a ti y a la chica que te acompañaba.

Sabía que estaba loca de eso estaba completamente seguro, no recordaba a una mujer como ella, podía ser bonita pero había algo alrededor de ella que simplemente lo rechazaba – lo lamento no te recuerdo – la ignoró mientras veían nuevamente el panorama.

La policía llegó en ese momento pero fueron atendidos o más bien terminaron siendo inservibles porque se pusieron a babear por la bella mujer.

Hubo un gritó y una fuerte explosión en la fuente que mandaron los pedazos hacía la mujer, pero para asombro de todos esos mismos pedazos resbalaron por su cuerpo sin causar dañó y se estrellaron contra una de los edificios – ¿qué mierda? – preguntó Luffy confundido.

Hombres encapuchados aparecieron y comenzaron a rodear a la mujer – que bueno que no sufriste daño lady Alvida – dijo el que los lideraba.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al saber que la hermosa mujer había sido esa ballena – así que comió una fruta del diablo y por eso cambio – comentó Luffy divertido sobre la plataforma aún – felicidades dejaste de ser una ballena bebé.

Eso causo la furia de todos incluso de Alvida pero lo dejo pasar, solo un hombre increíblemente poderoso podría insultarla sin ningún tipo de miedo – uní fuerzas con ese hombre porque quería encontrarte y hacerte mío – frunció el ceño recordando a esa perra que la había golpeado, se robaría a su hombre a cualquier precio.

El hombre se rió, se quitó la capa mientras mostraba su rostro – ¡mi súper impresionante regresó! – gritó con fuerza y sus payasos súbditos estaban haciendo malabares detrás – Monkey D. Luffy este será el día en que mueras.

– Así que el bufón también está aquí – sonrió Luffy divertido.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras algunos comenzaba a reírse – ¡cuida tu boca maldito imbécil! – justo en ese momento Luffy sintió algo cayendo detrás de él pero fue demasiado tarde para retirarse, sintió sus fuerza alejándose y sabía que lo habían apresado con Kairoseki, lo más seguro es que se robaron esa cosa de la marina – ja bastardo al fin te tengo… ahora miren, porque una increíble ejecución está por comenzar.

Mientras sus secuaces mantenían a la gente de huir el comenzó a caminar para poder asesinar a Mugiwara, miró el cielo sonriendo el que estuviera prácticamente negro solo le daba una ventaja, la ejecución se vería aún más impresionante.

– Mierda – susurró Luffy el Kairoseki lo estaba tocando directamente por lo que no podía envolverse en agua para que no lo afectara tanto.

Los marines comenzaron a rodear la plaza listos para actuar a la orden de Smoker que veía todo con interés – Monkey D. Luffy ese es… – Tashigi no sabía cómo sentirse el hombre que le había coqueteado y por el que había estado suspirando gran parte del día era un pirata.

– Dejemos que esto continúe – dijo Smoker fumando sus dos puros con tranquilidad – pero estén listos para atacar.

Buggy llegó hasta la cima y comenzó a gritar – ¡Monkey D. Luffy te sentencio a muerte por el crimen de reírte de mis problemas y hacerme enojar! – los hombres de Buggy abajo comenzaron un circo nuevamente – ahora para el evento principal ¿algunas últimas palabras?

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras Luffy sonreía y miraba hacía el público – ¡yo soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas! – gritó tan fuerte que su voz resonó por toda la plaza e incluso el viento se llevó su declaración por cada lugar de la ciudad, el público, los marines e incluso algunos de los piratas en el lugar se quedaron callados llenos de asombró y desconcierto.

– ¿El… el Rey Pirata dijo? – preguntó uno de los pueblerinos asombrado.

– De todos los lugares en esta ciudad – comentó otro – que palabras más fuertes… que voluntad.

Buggy se rió levantando la espada – bueno señor Rey Pirata deberías estar agradecido por morir en el mismo lugar que tu antecesor – se burló el payaso.

– La ejecución se cancela – gritó Zoro con sus espadas desenvainadas – ahora suelten a nuestro capitán.

Todo el mundo miró con asombro a Zoro, Gin y Sanji que estaban listos para la pelea, un segundo después apareció Makino también atenta, había mandado a los demás al barco mientras ellos peleaban con los piratas de Buggy y los marines – eso es Kairoseki por eso no se puede mover.

– No está hecho de agua él también ¿cómo es que le afecta? – preguntó Gin.

– Recuerda la pelea con Arlong, agua con otra consistencia lo afecta, sino Luffy podría también controlar el hielo y eso es imposible.

Asintieron listos para la batalla – bueno ya es hora de mi estreno – comentó Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo – solo tenemos que pasar por estos piratas debiluchos – sonrió golpeando su zapato en el cemento.

El público comenzó a correr ahora que sabían los piratas de Buggy estarían más interesados en pelear contra los compañeros de ese hombre loco – aquí al fin Zoro – se burló Buggy – lástima que llegas tarde – se rió con fuerza y volvió a levantar la espada, se lamió los labios ansioso por conseguir su venganza.

Los cuatro se lanzaron hacía delante comenzando la batalla y para asombro de todos, solo cuatro miembros de los Mugiwara mandaron a volar a un enorme grupo de piratas contrarios.

– Este es el fin Mugiwara – gritó Buggy llamando la atención nuevamente.

El payaso comenzó a mover la espada y Luffy solo sonrió mirando a sus compañeros pelear increíblemente bien contra las hordas de enemigos – chicos – llamó su atención – lo siento… estoy muerto – comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

El lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras un marine en especial dejaba caer los puros de la sorpresa – ¿está… sonriendo?

La espada estaba a un centímetro del cuello de Luffy cuando un enorme rayo descendió sobre ellos destrozando la plataforma, Buggy gritó de dolor mientras el Kairoseki alrededor del cuello de Luffy se desintegraba bajo el poder del rayo natural.

El cuerpo de Luffy reaccionó por instinto convirtiéndose el mismo en energía cuando estaba libre. Todo el mundo vio asombrados como Luffy aparecía nuevamente con el cuerpo humeante pero por lo demás completamente ileso, mientras Buggy estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

– Parece que me salve esta vez – murmuró colocándose bien el sombrero de paja.

La lluvia comenzó a caer segundos después mientras la gente alrededor no podía hacer más que ver al hombre frente a ellos con… no sabían ni cómo llamarlo, era como si el mundo mismo había querido que Luffy estuviera vivo.

– "¿Acaso sabía que se salvaría?" – se preguntó Smoker con los ojos bien puestos en Luffy – "no, ya estaba resignado a perder la vida, este chico… sonrió como 'él' en ese mismo momento".

Levantó la mano dando el mando para que los marines comenzaran a moverse y atraparan a todos los piratas en la plaza.

Luffy los miró aun sonriendo – vámonos de una vez – golpeó el suelo con fuerza causando que el agua en él se levante y les caiga a los marines como una ola, no sería dañados pero les abrió el camino.

Todos comenzaron a correr alejándose de la plaza y listos para marcharse de una vez hacía el Grand Line, los piratas de Buggy no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que luchar contra los marines pero claramente estaban siendo vencidos con facilidad al poseer muchos menos miembros.

Luffy estaba disfrutando del viento y la lluvia, era un hombre tormenta y sus habilidades solo parecían mejorar y ser más dóciles cuando estaba en medio de una.

Abrió los ojos cuando vio a alguien parada frente a ellos – así que son piratas – dijo Tashigi dejando que su cabello tapara sus ojos – me mentiste – le dijo a Luffy, luego miró a Zoro y apuntó su dedo hacía la espada – y en cuanto a ti Zoro Roronoa planeo quitarte esas espadas.

Luffy siguió sonriendo, parecía que su libido estaba aumentando con la tormenta – adelántense – comentó Zoro, tenía que luchar con esta mujer por alguna razón.

Asintieron mientras Luffy le lanzaba otro guiñó a la chica que a pesar de todo se sonrojo, Gin y Makino tuvieron que arrastra a Sanji para que no peleara con Zoro o coqueteara con la chica y terminara atrapado.

No llegaron muy lejos cuando apareció el Capitán de la ciudad – ese es Smoker – dijo Gin tomando más fuerte sus tonfas.

– Mugiwara si no puedes derrotarme no saldrás de esta isla – comentó el hombre de cabello blanco – no dejare que alguien como tú entre al Grand Line.

Luffy se rió mientras sentía la emoción de una pelea por venir – chicos por que no se adelantan – hizo crujir sus dedos y su cuello – yo me quedare aquí y luchare contra este tipo, los alcanzaré enseguida.

– Yo no apostaría por eso – murmuró Smoker adelantándose – este es el final de la línea.

Luffy se rió nuevamente mientras los demás seguían su camino dejando a su capitán enfrentarse a este hombre que se notaba poderoso – yo voy a ser el Rey Pirata así que si necesito pasarte por encima para poder partir, que así sea.

– No tienes idea de a lo que te enfrentas.

Sus manos se convirtieron en humo y luego salieron disparadas hacia Luffy, el azabache se sorprendió al encontrar otro Logia en el East Blue pero ahora sabia porque ningún pirata escapaba de Loguetown – así que eres un Logia – dijo Luffy saltando lejos – lastima para ti que yo también lo sea.

– Qué…

No pudo terminar su frase cuando fue golpeado por un rayo que lo mando a chocar contra una casa – ¿qué es más fuerte… el humo o la tormenta? – preguntó Luffy sonriendo diabólicamente.

Smoker tenía que reconocer que esto sería complicado, nunca había esperado encontrar otro Logia allí, pero tenía sus maneras de lidiar con ellos, tomó su jutte hecho de Kairoseki y se preparó para la pelea más dura de su vida, algo le decía que aún con esta pequeña ventaja no sería nada fácil derrotar a este hombre.

Se lanzó hacía delante convirtiendo sus piernas en humo y movió su arma para que golpeara en la cabeza del pirata.

Luffy se agacho rápidamente y convirtió su mano en agua, lanzó su ataque hacía las costillas de Smoker, pero este reacciono rápidamente poniendo su jutte por delante, lo que asombro al hombre es que no se debilitara tanto como esperaba – "es porque puede convertir su cuerpo en agua" – pensó con un gruñido, sí, este sería el pirata más temido del mundo si lo dejaba irse.

Los siguientes dos minutos ambos pelearon a una velocidad altísima con golpes que resonaban como truenos.

Por sobre una de las casas dos personas veían la lucha bastante impresionados – ¿ese es su hijo? – preguntó la chica con el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, usaba un sombrero verde y un traje con el mismo color pero en diferentes tonos, la lluvia hacía que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo mostrando sus atributos perfectamente.

– Así es – dijo el hombre con un sonrisa – parece que está bien, quédate aquí por si necesita ayuda yo voy a seguir con el plan.

La chica asintió y siguió viendo la pelea debajo de ella – ríndete Mugiwara no puedes hacerme daño.

– No te he hecho daño por tu juguete – respondió Luffy sonriendo – y tú tampoco me has hecho daño – se burló mientras volvía al ataque – Arashi, Arashi no… Saishū-tekina handan – sonrió cuando vio el enorme rayo que alimentado por la tormenta natural cayo hacía Smoker, era uno de sus ataques favoritos.

El Capitán se lanzó hacía un lado evitando por poco el rayo pero no pudo evitar el golpe de agua que se le vino encima enseguida, sintió toda la fuerza física del golpe porque el agua evitaba su transformación y fue revolcado por el suelo como si fuera un muñeco.

Escupió sangre y se levantó mirando furioso al hombre – eres más difícil que los otros piratas con los que he peleado – gruñó convirtiendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo en humo – veamos como solucionas esto.

El cuerpo desapareció entre todo ese humo que comenzó a envolverlo por todos lados, de repente el jutte apareció por un lado logrando golpearlo en la cara y causando un corte en la mejilla, volvió a aparecer enseguida por el otro lado golpeándolo en el estómago y haciendo que se arrastre un par de metros.

– Muy bueno pero dos pueden hacer eso.

Su cuerpo se volvió un rayo que salió disparado hacía el humo, Smoker gritó de dolor impresionado por que pudiera hacerle daño – ¿qué mierda?

– El rayo es energía pura – dijo Luffy apareciendo a un lado de Smoker – puedes ser humo pero si aplico la suficiente energía el rayo electrificara el humo y por ende te causara daño físico – convirtió su mano en agua y volvió a golpear a Smoker en el rostro.

Smoker se lanzó rápidamente hacía él alterando el lado y con su velocidad y dominio de su fruta del diablo logro conectar varios golpes sobre Luffy.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a lados diferente de la calle respirando con dificultad, ambos pensando en lo mismo 'nunca se habían enfrentado contra alguien tan fuerte' el dominio y fuerza de la fruta de Luffy era mucho mejor pero el que Smoker tuviera esa arma de Kairoseki le complicaba la vida.

Además no era conocido como Cazador Blanco por nada, Smoker usaba bastante bien su fruta.

Se volvieron a lanzar hacía delante, Luffy evitó un golpe de humo que le hubiera roto la nariz y lanzó su propio ataque hacía el estómago, Smoker se trasformó en humo mucho más rápido que antes y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza con su jutte.

Luffy salió volando y terminó incrustado en la pared de una tienda, tuvo que saltar rápidamente para que esa maldita arma no se le clavara en el pecho.

Dio una media vuelta con su pierna derecha en el aire y golpeó la cara de Smoker pero a diferencia de antes, se estaba convirtiendo en humo mucho más rápido y se le complicaba golpearlo, por suerte seguía siendo mucho más rápido, comenzó a mandar señales eléctricas a su cerebro para reaccionar y ver todo mucho más rápido.

Aún era una habilidad que no podía controlar bien así que debía tener cuidado, pero por el momento le dio una buena ventaja se agachó increíblemente rápido, barriendo los pies de Smoker y luego lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza.

Smoker se arrastró en el suelo por un par de metros nuevamente y levantó la vista para ver a este maldito pirata que valía muy bien su recompensa, estaba siendo el rival más duro con el que se había encontrado, corrió al ataque convirtiéndose en humo para acelerar su movimiento y atacarlo por varios sectores.

Luffy evitó el primer ataque por su espalda pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando el humo lo tomó de sus pies levantándolo en el aire a la altura indicada para que Smoker que apareció allí literalmente lo golpeara hacía el suelo con su arma.

Terminó enterrado en un pequeño cráter en el cemento y escupió sangre, envolviendo su mano en agua tomó el Kairoseki haciendo solamente una pequeña mueca y lo levantó con toda su fuerza, para asombro de Smoker que también aplicaba todo lo que tenía para que Luffy se quedara dónde estaba, por estar concentrado en eso terminó llevándose una patada en las costillas.

Dio un par de pasos hacía un lado agarrándose el costado derecho adolorido y se agacho rápidamente evitando un nuevo puñetazo.

No pudo evitar el rodillazo en la cara que le partió la nariz dolorosamente y casi enseguida sintió el golpe en el pecho que lo mando nuevamente a volar – mierda… eres fuerte Mugiwara.

Se rió quitándose la sangre de la comisura de la boca – tú también – murmuró viendo atentamente a su contrincante – esto se está poniendo bastante emocionante.

– No será tan emocionante cuando estés detrás de rejas de Kairoseki, con esposas del mismo y sin comida – se burló Smoker.

– Lo lamento pero la comida es demasiado importante no puedo dejarme atrapar.

Lo miró un momento preguntándose si era lo único que escuchó antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente, le lanzó un puñetazo que Luffy evitó con facilidad pero logro distraerlo para que no viera como su jutte desaparecía en el humo y aparecía detrás de él.

Recibió el golpe en la nuca que lo mandó hacía delante justo donde estaba el puño de Smoker ya esperándolo, se levantó en el aire por lo fuerte del ataque y para no recibir más daño desapareció en una corriente eléctrica, apareció detrás de su contrincante.

Maldijo cuando Smoker también desapareció y tuvo que levantar su brazo derecho cubierto en agua para evitar otro ataque más, jutte y brazo chocaron con fuerza estruendosa causando una onda expansiva que mando a ambos lejos.

Se levantó rápidamente y miró a Smoker que también se estaba levantado y mirándolo atentamente – Arashi, Arashi no… Ame no hari – gritó apuntando sus manos hacía Smoker que abrió los ojos impresionado cuando las gotas de agua se quedaron suspendidas un momento en el aire antes de salir disparadas hacía el con una velocidad imposible de seguir.

Se impulsó hacía el cielo para evitar el rango de las agujas y en su mayoría sirvió pero algunas de esas agujas literalmente lo atravesaron.

Eran increíblemente delgadas y afiladas, lo que claro ayudaba con su velocidad por suerte por lo mismo no podían causar un gran daño si evitaba la mayoría – carajo – gruñó molesto – eso duele mierda.

– No te distraigas – dijo Luffy apareciendo sobre él y dejando que su puño choque contra su cara mandándolo de regresó al suelo provocando otro cráter – parece que su concentración y velocidad se están perdiendo.

Cayó suavemente lejos de Smoker que se levantaba con algo de dificultad – esto aún no acaba – murmuró, aunque estaba bastante cansado, había recibido un daño importante en el tórax y las costillas le dolían como los mil infierno.

De repente Luffy sintió una nueva presencia en el lugar pero para su asombro atacó a Smoker que sin esperárselo terminó siendo golpeado en la cara y fue a volar por entre un par de casas.

Miró a la chica frente a él atentamente y tuvo que apretar las manos con fuerza, la tormenta sobre ellos, la lucha resiente, el poder que emanaba la chica y el que su ropa estuviera empapada transparentándose mostrando ese atractivo sostén negro con encajes blancos.

Estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo y eso era muy malo, puso más atención a la chica que vestía de verde en su mayoría excepto por las media hasta los muslos negras y una botas de cuero del mismo color.

Usaba una mini falda que se había levantado cuando pateó a Smoker y le dejo ver el calzón a juego tan atractivo como su sostén.

Se lamió los labios viendo esas largas piernas revestidas con medias hasta medio muslo negras, esta chica le había creado otro fetiche sin siquiera proponérselo, su libido estaba subiendo a cada segundo solo con verla, quizá era la tormenta en sí, quizá era el poder que sentía en ella, quizá era lo hermosa que era y que le daba ese mismo sentimiento como Tashigi, una chica que conocía pero no recordaba.

Su visión se volvió negra, todo desapareció excepto por la castaña, veía todo en cámara lenta, como la chica iba bajando la pierna, las gotas de lluvia tocando su piel expuesta, como sus senos se movían ligeramente bajo ese atractivo sostén.

Sentía su cuerpo pero no podían controlarlo, sus instintos se estaban haciendo cargo por completo… y le daba miedo.

Era la primera vez que sus instintos tomaban todo el control, no quería perder el control de su cuerpo, era una de las cosas que le daban miedo, no poder hacer nada… aún si en este momento su cuerpo estaba haciendo algo que también quería.

La castaña regresó a ver al hijo de su jefe y frunció el ceño cuando notó su mirada perdida, como si estuviera concentrado en algo más.

Y entonces la golpeo con toda su fuerza ¿qué era eso? sabía que el chico era atractivo pero ahora le parecía uno de esos malditos dioses en carne humana, tentándola con todo lo que tenía y su cuerpo se había rendido incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en luchar – ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Luffy con la voz ronca y poderosa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad.

– Ko… Koala – respondió sonrojada, estaba en medio de una tormenta ¿cómo es que se sentía cómo si la hubieran metido en un horno? además ¿cómo se había acercado tanto sin que se diera cuenta?

Luffy gimió al escuchar su voz y su nombre – un nombre perfecto para una mujer perfecta – susurró acercándose hasta poder oler su aroma en el cabello castaño claro – eres increíblemente poderosa… más que yo – siguió descendiendo un poco y lamió su oreja, Koala se estremeció – eres increíblemente bella – lamió su quijada hasta llegar a donde su hombro y cuello se unían – y vas a ser mía de ahora en adelante – mordió con fuerza hasta probar su sangre, la castaña agarró con fuerza sus hombros de la sorpresa antes de gemir.

– ¿Qué… qué haces?

El gemido que lanzó solo lo prendió aún más, quería que gimiera su nombre allí bajo la tormenta, quería probar su piel… pero primero, subió el rosto lamiendo la sangre de sus labios antes de besarla con fuerza.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus labios se tocaron, pero la emoción terminó cuando escucharon los escombros moverse, se separaron pero se quedaron abrazados y miraron a la casa donde estaba Smoker, eso pareció romper el hechizo – maldición – se quejó Luffy porque alguien interrumpiera su diversión.

– Ti… tienes que irte – dijo Koala, sabía que tenía que alejarse pero algo más fuerte que ella la mantenía unida a él – lo golpee… lo suficientemente fuerte para darte tiempo… pero tienes que irte, es un Logia así que se recuperara rápido y volverá a atacarte, si no te vas no podrás zarpar.

El azabache la miró atentamente sonriendo, la acercó nuevamente y la besó con fuerza haciendo que sus leguas batallen un momento – no veremos de nuevo hermosa Koala – susurró contra sus labios – y cuando lo hagamos te haré completamente mía.

Desapareció tan rápido que la chica tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, se sonrojó furiosamente y se tocó la marca, gimió ni bien la rozó y puso la otra mano en su entrepierna sorprendida – ¿qué… paso? – miró los escombros cuando volvieron a moverse y saltó a uno de los tejados para desaparecer nuevamente.

Se quedó detrás de una chimenea jadeando y saltó del susto cuando alguien la tocó en el hombro, por suerte el contrario a la marca – ¿Koala estas bien? – preguntó su jefe.

La castaña se sonrojo al saber lo que había estado haciendo hace un minuto con el hijo de este hombre, se alejó y asintió rápidamente completamente nerviosa – sí… sí, estoy perfecta... completamente perfecta… mejor que nuca.

El hombre la miró un minuto, sonrió y asintió – entonces es momento de irnos, parece que Luffy es muy capaz de cuidar de él mismo.

Koala se sonrojo con el nombre y asintió – sí, en más de un sentido.

– ¿Qué?

– No, nada… yo no dije nada.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzaron su marcha hacía su barco para poder salir del lugar, su trabajo estaba hecho, había visto a su hijo y se había cerciorado que estaría bien, estaba muy orgulloso de lo que Luffy había hecho, estaba seguro era el hombre que sustituiría a Gol D. Roger como el Rey de los Piratas.

Koala por otro lado estaba muy sonrojada pensando en su próximo encuentro con el hijo de su jefe, después de todo estarían atentos a sus pasos y si llegaba a cumplir con lo que decía estaban destinados a toparse más de una vez.

* * *

Ya todos estaban en el barco, incluso Zoro que tenía el peor sentido de la dirección del planeta, pero su Capitán aún no había llegado y ya se estaban preocupando – ¿qué le está tomando tanto tiempo? – preguntó Nami molesta, aunque se debía más a la preocupación que a cualquier otra casa.

– Estaba peleando contra el Cazador Blanco, es un Logia también, no puede ser tan fácil – dijo Makino aunque se notaba la tensión en sus músculos – golpear a un Logia es prácticamente imposible, si Luffy no puede con él nosotros tampoco.

– La tormenta está empeorando – murmuró Kaya intentando apartar su cabello de la cara.

– Si no se apresura no podremos zarpar – mencionó Sanji golpeando su pie en el suelo constantemente, no le había gustado el que Zoro se hubiera quedado peleando contra una dama, se había quejado cuando llego pero la pelea había terminado enseguida por los golpes de Nami y Makino en su cabeza.

– ¡Allí esta! – gritó Usopp apuntando a la figura corriendo hacía ellos a una velocidad demasiado alta.

– ¿Por qué no baja la velocidad? – preguntó Gin dando un paso atrás – y ¿por qué se tambalea como si estuviera completamente borracho? – todos sabían que Luffy tenía una buena tolerancia al licor así que no podía estar borracho.

Makino palideció llamando la atención de todos – o, parece que llego a ese punto.

– ¿Qué punto? – preguntó Zoro con molestia.

– Las tormentas lo energizan, le dan vida – respondió Makino – pero también suben su libido… se vuelve salvaje cuando hay una tormenta – siguió sonrojando a todas las chicas y haciendo que Sanji se retire a una esquina deprimido – suben su apetito… pero cuando pelea en una tormenta con ese exceso de energía y en especial cuando se reprime por ejemplo sus ganas de tener sexo, es como si lo hubieran drogado pierde noción de lo que lo rodea hasta que el exceso de energía se acabe.

– Pero en una tormenta como esta… – Nami dejo la oración abierta pero todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, después de todo esa tormenta prometía ser una de las peores en la historia del East Blue.

Makino asintió algo preocupada pero ya pensando en la noche que se les venía, o sí, nadie en el barco podría dormir esa noche cada uno por diferentes razones, sería muy divertido.

Luffy llegó a exceso de velocidad y enseguida fue hacía las chicas, ninguna se quejó cuando comenzaron a recibir besos fogosos que las dejaban con la respiración errática.

– Cerbero partamos – indicó Zoro más relajado ahora que sabía Luffy estaba más en modo lujurioso que en modo destruyamos todo lo que se nos pone al frente.

Usopp salió corriendo hacía el camarote de los chicos, no pensaba ver esa clase de actividad de su capitán con las chicas, en especial si una de ellas era Kaya, Gin lo siguió más por cansancio que por que le importara la orgía que estaba a punto de tener lugar, Zoro los siguió por la misma razón y se llevó consigo a Sanji que parecía catatónico de la depresión severa.

– Lu… Luffy – gimió Nami alejándose de su novio – no puedes hacerlo con todas.

El azabache gruñó mientras agarraba el seno de Nojiko y lo apretaba al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las piernas de Kaya – mías – dijo con fuerza.

– Luffy – Makino azotó su pie contra el suelo – Nojiko y Kaya aún están conociéndote, están prohibidas de tocarte y no les vas a dar su primera vez en una orgía por el amor de Oda.

La verdad sea dicha ambas chicas estaban disfrutando mucho lo que Luffy les estaba haciendo para preocuparse – pero… Makino.

La peli verde lo tomó de la oreja y lo retiró de ambas chicas que se quejaron tanto como Luffy, una mirada sería las calló – coloquen el segundo colchón en la cocina, Nami, Luffy y yo dormiremos hoy allí… ustedes se quedaran en el cuarto de chicas… ¿entendido?

Con pucheros ambas asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que se les dijo – maldición es la segunda ves – se quejó Luffy.

Las dos chicas restantes lo regresaron a ver preguntándose a que se refería pero por el momento otras cosas estaban a la orden – Nami asegúrate que estemos dirigiéndonos por buen camino.

La akage se levantó sonrojada porque la peli verde dijera que dormirían los tres juntos, pero le hizo caso.

Revisó la brújula y corrigió ligeramente el rumbo, con el viento tan fuerte Cerbero estaba resultando ser un ángel caído de cielo, si llegaban a equivocarse por un poco de todos modos estarían muertos porque la corriente sería demasiado fuerte para que el Rey Marino hiciera algo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina el colchón ya estaba allí con unas cuantas sabanas y Luffy estaba caminando por el lugar como gato encerrado, Nami lo miró con piedad porque deberían ser difícil mantenerse quieto con toda esa energía en su cuerpo – ahora si – dijo Makino sentándose en el colchón – ¿cómo que es la segunda vez que alguien te detiene de tener relaciones sexuales? – frunció el ceño bastante molesta porque una chica que ella no conocía hubiera estado tan cerca de su novio.

Nami hizo lo mismo mirando a Luffy sin ninguna piedad como antes – estaba peleando con Smoker que resulto ser más difícil de lo que pensaba – comenzó Luffy a un ritmó alto – pero de repente apareció esta chica increíblemente hermosa llamada Koala, estaba toda mojada y podía ver su ropa interior – se lamió los labios de solo recordarla – esas medias a medio muslo… mmm, creo que me creo otro fetiche – se rió aceleradamente tal como estaba hablando – era tan poderosa… más que yo incluso… mandó a humitos a volar de una patada – siguió corriendo de un lado a otro – quería hacerla mía, pero no podía porque teníamos que zarpar… de todos modos voy a volver a verla estoy seguro y la haré mía… por lo menos la marque – se rió orgulloso de él mismo sacando pecho y con los brazos en su cadera pero sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿Va a estar bien? – preguntó Nami bastante preocupada por cómo estaba actuando su novio.

– Una vez tengamos relaciones con él se calmara – murmuró Makino pensando en la chica que podía ser más fuerte que Luffy – eso si prepárate porque esto va a ser rudo.

Tragó saliva algo aterrada pero asintió, si su novio necesitaba esto ella estaría allí para él como él estuvo allí para ella, comenzó a desvestirse, llamando la atención de Luffy que por fin consiguió quedarse quietó pero solo para ver a su novia comenzar a quitarse esa ropa que aunque le encantaba, estaba estorbando.

Un minuto después ya no pudo quedarse quietó y se lanzó hacía delante para comenzar con algo que se moría por hacer, ambas chicas gritaron al ser empujadas por su novio hacía el colchón pero enseguida comenzaron a gemir.

Luffy se movía tan rápido que parecía multiplicarse tocándolas a ambas donde más lo necesitaban, incluso rompió las ropas que estaban llevando para ligero disgusto de Nami.

Claro que el disgusto terminó ni bien Luffy comenzó a lamerle el ombligo desnudo, se lamentó el no haberse puesto la ropa interior naranja porque Luffy rompió la que estaba ocupando.

Makino más acostumbrado a estos arranques de Luffy se dejó tocar como quería e incluso estaba activa quitándole la ropa al chico aunque con algo de dificultad porque estaba moviéndose constantemente, no es como si pudiera quejarse ya que Nami también tenía que recibir lo suyo.

Cuando todos estaban desnudos por fin, Luffy levantó fácilmente a Makino y la colocó sobre Nami, ambas se vieron con sorpresa completamente sonrojadas pero gimieron cuando sus senos se tocaron, restregando sus pezones unos contra otros.

– ¿Qué… qué haces Luffy? – preguntó Nami tan roja que su cara se confundía con su pelo.

– Mierda – gimió Makino al sentir la lengua de Luffy tocarla desde el trasero hasta la vagina, aunque bajo más y supo enseguida que las estaba complaciendo a ambas nuevamente cuando fue Nami quien gimió – esto es caliente… por alguna razón.

Nami abrió los ojos cuando Luffy se estaba concentrando en la parte de atrás en lugar de su vagina – Lu... Luffy – gimió y se retorció haciendo que Makino también gimiera – no te concentres allí.

Gimió nuevamente y Makino solo pudo sonreír diabólicamente – así que te gusta por atrás – se burló – quien lo hubiera pensado.

– Soy sensible – se quejó Nami si pudiera sonrojarse más habría inventado un nuevo tono de rojo.

Luffy subió nuevamente hacía Makino mientras metía su dedo índice en el trasero de Nami, quien chilló y se retorció, no sabía si sentirse mortificada porque Luffy la estuviera tocando allí frente a Makino o dejarse ir y disfrutar de las sensaciones, como había dicho su trasero era muy sensible.

– Saben ligeramente diferente – dijo Luffy aun lamiendo a Makino como si se le fuera la vida en ello – no puedo tener suficiente – murmuró bajando nuevamente para lamer a Nami mientras le daba el mismo trato al trasero de la peli verde.

Nunca lo había dejado tocarla allí, ni a Luffy ni a nadie, era un sitio demasiado vergonzoso para arriesgarse a hacerlo.

Pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien… extraño pero bien, eso sí se aseguraría de que su trasero podía soportar el tamaño de Luffy antes de si quiera pensar en tener sexo anal.

– Luffy si no te… apresuras tendremos problemas – gimió Nami sudorosa – Reverse Mountain… está muy cerca de… Loguetown… no podemos estar aquí todo la noche.

El azabache se quejó nuevamente pero hizo caso y se levantó, alineó su pene en la entrada de Nami, antes de tener otra idea para alargar un poco más el momento, lo colocó entre las dos y se deslizó asegurándose de tocar los clítoris.

Nami y Makino se regresaron a ver sorprendidas pero no se quejaron. Los movimientos de Luffy las hacía moverse y por ende sus senos continuaron restregándose – si… si Luffy… sigue – susurró Makino dejando caer la cabeza y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Nami.

La marca era un punto erógeno por lo que la akage tuvo un orgasmo enseguida, podía llegar a ser bastante competitiva así que comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Makino e incluso la alejó un poco para poder tomar sus senos y apretar sus pezones.

– No… me… vas a… ganar – murmuró Nami.

La peli verde se rió y la dejo seguir, claro que también apretó los pezones de Nami para seguir estimulándolos.

Luffy no se detuvo, estaba mucho más caliente que nunca al ver a sus dos chicas jugar entre ellas, sabía que ambas había tenido un par de orgasmos así que decidió ir al plato principal, entró en Makino que gritó de gusto aun si sabía que sus Nakamas estarían escuchándolos pero se quejó cuando salió de ella con la misma velocidad.

Fue el turno de Nami de chillar y gemir – voy a hacerlo con las dos – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Con su velocidad y como había estado haciendo hasta el momento, comenzó a entrar y salir de ambas a un ritmó acelerado, ambas estaban increíblemente sensibles y se habrían corrido un par de veces más si no fuera porque Luffy salía de ellas un par de segundos que las dejaba en un estado entre rozando el punto máximo pero sin alcanzarlo.

– ¡Luffy concéntrate en una un momento para que podamos venirnos! – gritó Makino molesta.

El azabache se rió pero le hizo caso, se quedó dentro de Nami que se deshizo en una baba mientras era literalmente cogida por Luffy, su primera ves había sido cariñosa suave, llena de amor, los siguientes días había tenido relaciones algo más pasionales pero no llegando a este extremo tan caótico.

Se vino dos veces seguidas antes de que Luffy terminara dentro de ella, perdió la conciencia un momento pero logro recobrarla cuando Makino gritó de placer al recibir el mismo trato que ella.

Jadeaba e incluso dejo que unas gotas de baba cayeran en el rostro de chica debajo de ella, aguanto mucho más las arremetidas de Luffy porque esto ya lo había vivido.

Pero de todos modos no resistió mucho tiempo y se vino con fuerza mientras Luffy se corría dentro de ella, su gritó pareció acallar la tormenta afuera y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando escucharon como alguien se caía en uno de los camarotes.

Cuando todo terminó Luffy había recobrado algo de su cordura aunque aún estaba acelerado.

– Gra… gracias – murmuró sentándose juntó a las chicas que no podían moverse y respiraban tan rápidamente como él – esta tormenta es más fuerte de las que estoy acostumbrado así que no me puedo controlar muy bien.

– Eso fue genial – dijo Nami suavemente mientras empujaba a Makino y se acercaba con dificultad a Luffy, ahora entendía porque decían que las piernas te temblaban cuando estabas bien cogida.

Claro está que no quería este tipo de sexo todo el tiempo – te dije que te prepararas – se burló Makino en el mismo estado y también acurrucándose contra Luffy, suspiró y miró a su novio – menos mal esto es solo con las tormentas no podríamos caminar correctamente si pasara en todo momento.

– Nos la pasaríamos en la cama – Nami siguió el chiste.

Un rugido les hizo saber que estaban llegando a la montaña así que tuvieron que vestirse rápidamente con lo que quedaba de su ropa y salieron de la cocina, dejaron lógicamente la puerta abierta para que el olor a sexo se disipara, el resto ya estaba afuera mirando la Red Line con miedo.

– No se puede ver la cima – comentó Usopp con la boca abierta.

Ninguno los veía, avergonzados por lo que habían oído, por lo menos la mayoría de los chicos no los veía, Sanji estaba intentando matar a Luffy con la misma, Nojiko y Kaya en cambio no los veían porque ella querían haber estado presentes, habían tenido que ir por turnos al baño para masturbarse.

– Esa es la montaña – dijo Kaya viendo al frente en todo momento, se podía ver el inicio de la montaña aunque aún no podían ver el supuesto canal que los llevaría a la cima.

Gin miraba la imponente montaña temblando, recordaba lo que había ocurrido la primera vez, claro que era más fuerte ahora pero aun así el Grand Line imponía un inmenso respeto – bueno… tengamos una ceremonia – dijo Luffy sonriendo – vamos a marcar este momento como el inicio de nuestro viaje.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y colocaron un barril de ron en la cubierta, todos tenían un vaso con el mismo para no desperdiciar todo y los tapaban con plástico por el momento – como capitán debes comenzar Luffy – mencionó Zoro.

Se adelantó y subió su pie al barril mirando en todo momento hacía sus Nakamas – para convertirme en el Rey Pirata.

– Para convertirme en el mejor espadachín – siguió Zoro siendo el segundo al mando.

Makino sonrió mirando a su novio – para convertirme en Reina Pirata – fue un pequeño chiste claro esta aunque a la final sería muy cierto – y ver a mi novio conseguir su sueño.

Sanji llorando se adelantó, como le tenía envidia a su capitán – para encontrar el All Blue.

Nami fue la siguiente – para dibujar el mapa del mundo – le costaba mantener la posición pero era importante y no se echaría para atrás en este momento, no cuando estaba comenzando el viaje para conseguir lo que deseaba.

– Para ver a mi hermana lograr su sueño – murmuro Nojiko siguiendo el camino de Makino y para rematar – y convertirme en Reina Pirata – miró a Luffy y le giñó un ojo para diversión de Makino que simplemente se rió negando con la cabeza, esa chica era increíble.

Gin fue el siguiente tragando saliva y mirando a cada uno de sus Nakamas, Nakamas a los que había cogido respeto… cariño – para no huir del Grand Line.

Usopp temblando colocó su pie en el barril – yo… yo – miró a Kaya que le asintió y se irguió todo lo que podía – para convertirme en un valiente guerrero del mar.

La ultima pero no menos importante fue la rubia – para ayudar a todos mis amigos en todo lo que pueda – miró a Luffy y le sonrió cálidamente, no lo diría como esas dos, pero con esa mirada esperaba que captara el mensaje.

Luffy asintió sonriéndole y levantó su pie – ¡vamos al Grand Line!

– ¡Si! – respondieron todos imitando a su capitán, enseguida rompieron el barril regando el resto de ron por el suelo marcando así el inicio de su viaje por el mar más peligroso de todo el mundo, Cerbero rugió aun jalando el barco siguiendo a sus Nakamas como hasta el momento aún si no podía hacer lo mismo.

Luego de eso tomaron sus vasos destapándolos y se bebieron todo el contenido de una sola, Luffy, Zoro y Gin eructaron mientras se reían, Usopp solo bajo el vaso y se retiró un poco de ron de la boca con el dorso de la mano, Sanji se quejaba sobre la falta de modales frente a las damas y dichas damas miraban a su capitán sonriendo en todo momento.

Solo faltaba cruzar esa enorme montaña, ese último peldaño y la verdadera aventura comenzaría, una muy peligrosa aventura.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, decidí incluir unos cuantos pov por parte de toda la tripulación, aunque me acabo de dar cuenta que me falto el de Sanji y Makino, ya que.**

 **Como sea explique un poco de lo que hacían y por su puesto incluí a algunos personajes que aparecen así como en el canon, en este caso, Tashigi, Smoker, Buggy y Alvida, como ya dije arriba, Smoker es en ese punto el personaje más poderoso con el que se enfrentan, es más, es el más poderoso hasta que Luffy se enfrenta a Crocodile.**

 **En este caso Luffy aún sigue siendo un poco más fuerte pero sus habilidades están más parejas.**

 **En mi opinión la pelea estuvo bastante buena, y espero que ustedes piensen de la misma manera. Por parte de Tashigi, solo se encontró un pequeño momento con Luffy, su relación será más complicada ya que están en lados opuestos, hay atracción física pero tendrán que superar muchas cosas para llegar a un punto en el que estén juntos.**

 **Así mismo incluyo una pequeña conversación entre las hermanas con relación a Luffy, como ya se mostró en el canon Nami odia tener que compartir sus cosas y también odia el que tenga que recibir las cosas que ya pertenecieron a Nojiko.**

 **De allí su reticencia para con la relación que pueda formar su hermana con su novio, pero así mismo teniendo en cuenta que es la segunda novia no puede quejarse demasiado, a la final tendrá que aceptar lo que está ocurriendo, hacer de tripas corazón.**

 **Después esta la aparición de Alvida y Buggy, muy parecida al canon pero con sus diferencias, al ser Luffy un Logia tuvieron que robarse unas esposas de Kairoseki para poder mantenerlo preso.**

 **Así mismo Alvida busca a Luffy con motivos netamente banales igual que en el canon pero ligeramente diferentes, mientras en el canon lo busca porque supuestamente ella es la mujer más fuerte del mundo y solo merece lo mejor, en este caso es porque quiere robárselo a Makino.**

 **Para los que querían que Alvida estuviera con Luffy, lo siento eso no va a pasar de ninguna manera.**

 **Después esta la pelea entre Luffy y Smoker, y la aparición de alguien más, desde antes ya tenía planeado la reacción que tenía Luffy con las tormentas, la adición de Koala al momento fue sacado de mi mente cochambrosa que esta fascinada con esa mujer y aunque todo da para que sea la pareja de su hermano Sabo, decidí que me gusta más la pareja Luffy/Koala.**

 **Eso por su puesto tenía que ocurrir temprano en especial porque el que los Mugiwara tengan cierto contacto con los revolucionarios les traerán algunos problemas también.**

 **Claro que su unión no será inmediata y koala tendrá cierta reticencia a lo que está ocurriendo ya se verá más adelante por lo que no diré mas y los mantendré en suspenso ¡MUAJAJAJA!, esto me da muchas ideas que me gustan mucho para el futuro.**

 **En cuanto a la reacción que tiene Luffy gracias a la tormenta, digamos que las tormentas son algo así como la cocaína para el azabache.**

 **De allí el que Gin dijera que parecía borracho mientras se acercaba al Merry.**

 **Por ultimo tenemos esa especie de ritual que hicieron justo antes de entrar al Grand Line, sinceramente me encanto la escena y, como no, tenía que estar presente, con sus pequeñas diferencias ya que la tripulación es más grande pero por lo demás es prácticamente la misma escena.**

 **Con todo al fin hemos llegado al Grand Line, de aquí en adelante la cosa va a ser mucho más complicada para los Mugiwara, como ya explique, lógicamente no puedo hacer mucho entre los Cabos Gemelos, Whiskey Peak y Arabasta ya que se explica claramente que solo hay un par de islas deshabitadas entre ellas, pero después es campo abierto.**

 **Puedo hacer barias cosas que ya tenía planeado hacer desde antes, sea como sea espero que hayan disfrutado.**

 **No leemos, como siempre manden sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, meta ne.**


	10. Weaskey Peak

**Bueno aquí traigo la continuación, sé que deben estarme matando o pensando que estoy muerto o andaba de parranda.**

 **Pido disculpas, la verdad es que no estoy muerto y ciertamente no estoy de parranda, simplemente tuve un bloqueo de autor del tamaño de USA, escribía unas páginas solamente para borrarlo porque no me gustaba, o si lo hacía después de unas cuantas líneas me perdía y no sabía cómo escribir lo que quería.**

 **Me han dado otros bloqueos antes pero ciertamente este fue especialmente frustrante.**

 **Parece que por fin estoy saliendo del problema así que estoy aprovechando y escribiendo tanto como puedo y la vida me deja, esperemos que pueda publicar más continuamente, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Sea como sea, respondiendo Reviews como hago siempre, para walkerxd la pelea es de esa manera porque Luffy no cambio en ese aspecto, por ejemplo, en la saga de Dressrosa, Luffy se manda una pelea que te deja con ganas de más, pero después pelea bastante mal contra un Almirante.**

 **En la pelea contra Fujitora lógicamente Luffy siente que tiene que darle una ventaja a su adversario porque este no puede ver.**

 **Es parecido aquí, Luffy no solo estaba entrenando su fruta del diablo, sino que también sería realmente aburrido solamente usar viento y acabar con la pelea, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo con todos los cambios que he hecho podría decidir cambiar de la forma de ser del capitán.**

 **Siento si piensas que Luffy se vio débil, en cuanto a lo del Haki, del mismo modo, si sé y confió en que puedo vencer a alguien solamente con mi fruta del diablo ¿por qué necesitaría usar Haki?**

 **Es como decir que Mihawk debió usar Haki contra Zoro solamente porque sabemos que el Shichibukai puede usar la habilidad.**

 **Para shiro avicii si te soy sincero no sé de donde me saque ese trío, creo que fue incluso una sorpresa para mi jajaja, pero disfrute bastante escribiéndolo, algo difícil ya que es terreno no explorado, aunque si esperado jajaja, pero me gusto como quedo.**

 **En cuanto a la pelea entre Smoker y Luffy, como ya dije, el capitán no iba a luchar con todas sus armas porque ¿qué diversión hay en ello? es un pirata y alguien que disfruta de pelear, lógicamente las cosas estaban mucho más parejas entre ellos en esta línea de tiempo, y en ese punto Smoker es el rival más fuerte con el que Luffy se había encontrado.**

 **Incluso llegando a huir de él en Arabasta, se enfrentó sin problema y miedo contra Crocodile, pero a Smoker le huye, así que me imagino que debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para preocupar a alguien como Luffy que no tiene instinto de supervivencia en lo más mínimo.**

 **Por mi parte creo que me quedo bastante bien, en cuanto a lo de Koala, me enamore de ella al momento que pude mis ojos en su perfecta figura, estaba babeando sobre mi computadora cuando me di cuenta que ella era la misma niña desaliñada y traumada que viajo con los piratas Gyojin y fue salvada por Fisher Tiger, me cae muy bien Sabo, pero si tuviera que elegir, por ejemplo ¿Cuál de ellos sería mi capitán? Yo elijo de largo a Luffy.**

 **Claro que necesitaba que ella y Luffy se conocieran antes, en especial porque tengo algunas ideas para Koala.**

 **Al principio pensé en reunirlos en Arabasta, pero luego recordé que Dragon ayuda a Luffy en Loguetown por lo que me quedaba perfecto, como plus quería mostrar una de las cosas que sucederían al ser Luffy una tormenta y justamente la que golpea Loguetown cuando están allí quedaba al pelo al considerarse una de las más grandes en años.**

 **Para finalizar, planeo hacer que Dragon y Luffy se reúnan, pero no sé cuándo, lo más probable será en uno de las sagas que se me ocurran muy aparte del canon.**

 **Por último, para Altyack concuerdo completamente en que a One Piece le falta ese poco de… sadismo, las únicas muertes que nos pasan son las de los "buenos" como la muerte de Ace, me gusta que Luffy sea de los que prefiera humillar más a sus enemigos, pero también creo que peca de eso en algunos momentos.**

 **A pesar de que yo creo que Arlong está muerto, nunca lo confirman, y otros enemigos están tan campantes como si no hubieran sido derrotados.**

 **Moria es un buen ejemplo, creo que en eso es muy superior Dragon Ball, Goku y Gohan que es mi personaje favorito del anime (maldigo a los creadores que lo convirtieron en un nerd, llorón sin remedio) saben que hay quienes simplemente no pueden ser redimidos, o más concretamente quienes no poder vivir, el caso de Cell.**

 **Por parte de los celos, tampoco es que me guste hacerlo de ese modo, pero necesitaba un defecto que sea marcable y obvio, tiendo a hacer a los personajes que me agradan excesivamente perfectos.**

 **Lo que lógicamente no me agrada a la larga, quiero que mi personaje sea perfectamente imperfecto, no que sea un maldito cuento de hadas.**

 **Lastimosamente en general no me doy cuenta cuando hago justamente eso, por lo tanto, necesitaba un defecto que se notara era un defecto y no se pudiera convertir en un acierto bajo ciertas circunstancias, en un fic harem los celos simplemente encajan, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero es necesario.**

 **Por parte de las otras parejas, si cada uno va a tener su propia pareja, como ya he dicho ninguna está escrita en piedra hasta que deje en claro con lo escrito que así es, por mi parte no creo y no veo en verdad que el ZoRo valla a ser canon.**

 **Quizá sea yo él no lo quiera ver en verdad, pero no me termina de agradar esa idea, por otra parte, Zoro y Perona, no solo me agradan juntos y puedo verlos juntos, sino que vivieron como una pareja por dos años lo que a mi parecer les da más credibilidad como pareja que solo un Nakama protegiendo a otro.**

 **Usopp y Kaya, yo creo que esa pareja si es canon, coloque a Kaya con Luffy más por una especie de reto por parte de mis amigos, pero también hay como hacerlo porque la rubia solo apareció por unos cinco o seis capítulos, un poco más un poco menos.**

 **Como ya he dicho Usopp no es exactamente de mi agrado, pero a la final es un Nakama y como tal le voy a dar una chica propia en el futuro ¿quién? aún no lo sé, pero va a tener su propio romance.**

 **Creo que con eso respondí a todas las preguntas que todos tenían, aunque hayan mandado otro reviews, solo faltaría la cuestión de si Boa va a estar en el harem.**

 **Como ya he dicho, me agrada y creo que es increíblemente hermosa, pero no me la termino de tragar cuando está en plan soy una diva y como tal tengo que casarme contigo, la mujer puede hacer lesbianas a las mujeres y puede convertir a quien sea en piedra solo con verla, pero su actitud simplemente no me la trago en lo más mínimo.**

 **Así que no, Hancock definitivamente no va a estar con Luffy bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo más probable no me alejare del canon con ella, por lo tanto, podrá estar "enamorada" o más bien encaprichada con Luffy, pero no estará con él.**

 **Una vez dicho eso, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Cap10.- Whiskey Peak.**

Las olas se levantaban metros por encima de ellos como monstruos marinos, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que la vela había tenido que ser recogida o se rasgaría, incluso Cerbero estaba teniendo problemas peleando contra el mar.

Nami había estado dando órdenes de aquí para allá por al menos unos veinte minutos para no terminar debajo del agua con un barco de cabeza.

Al principio había intentado dirigirse hacía Reverse Mountain con la luz del faro como guía, así indicaban las instrucciones que debían hacerlo, pero la tormenta que se estaba desatando parecía un dios furioso que quería comerse a todo aquel que osara navegar debajo de él.

No sabían si la luz del faro estaba siendo tapada por algunas nubes o simplemente el faro se había caído por la fuerza del agua.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro intentando mantener el barco a flote mientras Luffy estaba parado en medio de la cubierta sudando balas al intentar contener un poco la tormenta, ya los había salvado un par de veces al lograr detener una ola demasiado grande.

Por lo menos todo ese trabajo estaba consiguiendo que la energía que había ganado se comience a desgastar.

– ¡La veo! – gritó Nami sonriendo aliviada – solo tenemos que ir derecho.

Todos sonrieron hasta que una nueva ola gigante apareció a su lado derecho, tan grande que tapo por un segundo la montaña, estaban pálidos del miedo y dando sus últimas oraciones cuando la ola se quedó quieta completamente antes de comenzar a caer sobre si misma – ¡lo hizo! – gritó Usopp llorando y viendo a su capitán que ahora estaba de rodillas jadeado en su lugar.

– Por poco – murmuró Makino suspirando de alivio.

– ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Kaya mirando hacia la montaña, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver.

Zoro que estaba utilizando unos binoculares jadeó de sorpresa – no me jodas – gruñó intentando acercarse físicamente a la montaña – el agua en verdad está subiendo la maldita montaña.

El canal tenía unas cuantas estructuras de piedra talladas como si el lugar hubiera sido hecho pensando en una entrada como la que estaba viendo y como ya lo había dicho Gin era un maldito viaje de solo ida, la corriente era tan fuerte que si fallaban en el cálculo de su entrada estarían perdidos.

– Hay que asegurarnos de ir justo por el centro de la entrada – comentó Nami mirando a Sanji y Gin que estaban tomando el timón para mantener derecho el barco a pesar de que en su mayoría era Cerbero quien estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Sintieron un tirón que casi los manda al suelo y sabían que habían entrado a la corriente que decidiría su destino – Cerbero será mejor que te envuelvas en el barco – dijo Makino acercándose a la proa, el Rey Marino estaba tan sudado como Luffy por el esfuerzo, suspiro de alivio y comenzó a deslizarse por el barco para no terminar separado.

– Estamos desviándonos – murmuró Kaya viendo como la punta del barco comenzaba a apuntar hacía un lado del canal.

Sanji y Gin intentaron arreglar el curso, pero el timón se rompió sin que el barco se hubiera movido un poco, todo el mundo se quedó callado un segundo antes de que los gritos de miedo comenzaran a salir de sus gargantas con toda su fuerza, siendo el más fuerte el gritó de niña de Usopp.

– ¡Makino! – gritó Luffy mientras saltaba del barco para horror de sus Nakamas, la peli verde lo siguió rápidamente.

– ¿¡Qué haces Luffy!? – gritó Nojiko alarmada completamente.

Estaban a punto de golpear la pared cuando el barco comenzó a corregir el rumbo nuevamente, se asomaron para ver con asombro como ambos estaban pateando el aire empujando el barco.

Pero el horror no se quedó allí una vez que estaban dentro del canal, tanto Luffy como Makino comenzaron a caer al agua del cansancio por patear el aire de tormenta que era mucho más complicado y pesado que patear en el aire normal, ni siquiera sabían cómo lo habían logrado, quizá había sido la adrenalina.

– ¡Luffy, Makino! – gritaron todos con los ojos abiertos, no había manera de que salieran vivos si topaban el agua.

Pero antes de que tocaran el agua una cola enorme se envolvió en ellos sujetándolos con lo justo y los llevó al barco nuevamente, depositándolos sin problema en la cubierta donde se quedaron acostados completamente agotados – bien hecho Cerbero – felicitó Usopp.

Kaya salió corriendo a revisarlos mientras los demás respiraban más tranquilos después de casi haber visto morir a sus Nakamas.

– Lo… lo hicimos – comentó Nojiko agarrándose el pecho en un intento por detener su corazón palpitando a mil por hora – no sé cómo, pero lo hicimos.

Gin se lanzó de trasero en la cubierta con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban – maldito este mar del demonio – gruñó con cansancio – ni siquiera hemos entrado y ya estuvimos a punto de morir y no contar otro día.

– Pero lo hicimos y contaremos esto más adelante como una de nuestras aventuras – dijo Zoro, aunque la verdad pensaba lo mismo que su Nakama.

Regresaron a ver el canal y se sorprendieron de la velocidad con la que estaban subiendo, en cuestión de minutos estaban pasando las nubes lo que los dejo a oscuras completamente por un par de minutos antes de que salieran al sol, estaban tan alto que podían ver un par de islas a los lejos donde las nubes de tormenta no llegaban.

– Estamos sobre las nubes – comentó Sanji impresionado viendo todo a su alrededor, era un poco difícil respirar, pero por lo demás sentía el aire más limpio que nunca, considerando que era un fumador compulsivo no era de sorprenderse – ya puedo ver la cima.

Efectivamente la punta de la montaña se acercaba rápidamente donde las corrientes de los cuatro mares chocaban levantando agua y causando que un aro arcoíris brillara como si enmarcara como una corona a la montaña.

Cuando estaban más cerca se dieron cuenta que el agua que se desprendía se congelaba y se partía tan rápido que creaba miles de cristales a su alrededor.

Temblaron de frio cuando llegaron al choque de corrientes y fueron levantados en el aire unos cuantos metros antes de caer nuevamente en una corriente descendente mucho más amplia.

Al frente de ellos se podía ver el mar, el mar que sabían era el Grand Line – allí esta… el Paraíso – dijo Luffy, aún respiraba erráticamente por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, pero estaba calmándose ahora que no estaban en peligro inminente, la altura también era increíblemente refrescante.

– ¿El Paraíso? – preguntó Sanji confundido.

– Que de paraíso tiene este lugar – se quejó Gin.

Se rió aun viendo el mar azul por sobre las nubes – aunque no lo crea la primera mitad del Grand Line es conocida por la gente como el Paraíso, la segunda mitad… eso si es un infierno en tierra.

No explicó nada más mientras seguían descendiendo a una velocidad alarmante, entraron en un mar de nubes que los envolvió en segundos, pero eran tan blancas que no se las podía comparar con las nubes en el East Blue de ninguna manera, estas nubes les daban un sentimiento de calma.

Zoro comenzó a ver hacía todos lados confundido – ¿escucharon eso? – preguntó intentando ver algo a través de las nubes.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó de regresó Nojiko.

– ¿Escucharon ese ruido extraño? – preguntó nuevamente el peliverde.

– Puede ser causado por el viento cuando choca contra alguna roca con cierta forma – respondió Nami sonriendo mientras dejaba que el aire recorra su cuerpo.

Pero casi enseguida más personas comenzaron a notar cosas extrañas – Nami-san veo una montaña al frente – dijo Sanji que se había subido al mástil, era el que más alto se encontraba.

– ¿Una montaña? – preguntó confundida – ¡eso es imposible no hay nada en los mapas que indique una montaña!

– Yo pase por aquí, después de los Cabos Gemelos no hay nada más que océano – comentó Gin igual de confundido que todos, pero comenzó a sudar cuando vio una enorme sombra justo en frente, salieron del mar de nubes y para su sorpresa había una enorme montaña en su camino – ¡que mierda!

– ¡No es una montaña, es una ballena! – gritó Makino viendo correctamente la… pared negra que les obstruía el camino.

En ese momento la ballena enorme decidió… ¿chillar, gritar? lo que sea que hagan las ballenas, todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el fuerte sonidos mientras veían nuevamente su muerte acercarse – ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Usopp abrazado al mástil como si eso lo fuera a salvar.

– Morir con dignidad – respondió Zoro colocándose en una posición heroica con sus espadas desenfundadas.

Nami, Nojiko y Kaya lo golpearon con dientes de tiburón – ¡no digas eso idiota!

Luffy se adelantó cansado, pero sabiendo que si no hacía algo terminarían muertos o con un gran daño para el Merry Go, respiró hondo un par de veces cerrando los ojos para mantenerse calmado y cuando los volvió a abrir levantó sus manos mientras las venas se le abultaban en los brazos y el cuello.

Su rostro se puso completamente rojo mientras para el asombro de sus Nakamas veían como su punto de vista cambiaba ya que el barco estaba colocándose vertical nuevamente.

La velocidad descendió un poco y lo fue haciendo cada vez más hasta que lograron moverse hacia un lado donde había una pequeña abertura.

Luffy se relajó cuando estaban a salvo y siguieron descendiendo como antes pero ahora sin preocuparse por chocar contra la ballena, el azabache se tiró al suelo tosiendo e intentando aspirar aire sin poder hacerlo.

Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente preocupadas por su capitán, mientras los hombres se quedaban de pie agradecidos e impresionados por los milagros que estaba haciendo desde que tomaron rumbo hacía el Grand Line, si no hubiera sido por él ya estarían en el fondo del mar.

Pasaron rápidamente a la ballena que siguió chillando con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su horror la montaña abrió la boca y comenzó a tragarse el agua cerca, el Merry Go era un barco pequeño así que estaban siendo arrastrados rápidamente.

– Nos va comer – comentó Usopp al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

– ¡Luffy has algo! – gritaron todos, quizá podía mover nuevamente el agua debajo del barco para poder huir.

Lástima para ellos que Luffy en ese momento estaba casi muerto, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, todo se volvió negro con todo el mundo gritando de miedo y horror al saber que estaban a punto de ser comidos por una maldita ballena… allí iba la idea de morir con dignidad.

Unos minutos después se hizo la luz nuevamente y para su asombro estaban viendo el cielo claro y con unas cuantas nubes – ¿salimos nuevamente? – preguntó Kaya confundida.

El mar era algo verdoso, pero incluso había una pequeña isla con una palmera, una casa y algo de ropa secándose – no creo que hayamos podido salir, así como así – dijo Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo con las manos temblándole – definitivamente fuimos tragados por la ballena.

– ¿Acaso estoy soñando? – preguntó Usopp, Nojiko le pellizcó el brazo haciéndolo saltar – ¡oye eso duele!

– Bueno confirmamos que no estamos soñando – murmuró inocentemente.

El agua comenzó a levantarse haciendo que todos se colocaran en posiciones de ataque, excepto por Luffy que seguía tendido en el suelo intentando recobrar sus fuerzas, algo que no pasaría por lo menos hasta que comiera algo.

Del agua salió un enorme calamar rosa que los miró como a su próxima cena – ¡atrápenlo quiero unos Okonomiyaki! – gritó Luffy, aunque solo podía ver más o menos la cabeza del calamar, le gruñó el estómago tan fuerte que podían haber jurado que la ballena era la que estaba haciendo ese sonido.

Antes de que pudieran moverse tres arpones salieron volando de la casa y se clavaron en el calamar matándolo al instante – ¡no! la carne se daña de ese modo – se quejó Sanji mirando al animal muerto – ahora como hago unos ricos Okonomiyaki para mis lindas damas – se puso a bailar alrededor de las chicas con ojos en forma de corazón – no se preocupen mis bellezas, es lo suficientemente grande para encontrar carne adecuada…

El resto de la banda se desconectó de su cháchara, sabían que se estaba aprovechando de que Luffy no podía moverse, pero la verdad, querían saber quién les había facilitado el trabajo.

De la casa salió un viejo con el pelo extraño, parecía una flor, caminó viéndolos atentamente hasta una silla en la cual se sentó a leer el periódico.

– ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada? – gruñó Gin molesto.

El viejo siguió en silencio – no es alguien a quien puedan enfrentarse – murmuró Luffy levantándose, aunque las piernas le temblaban – tiene una voz enorme – la única que entendió lo que decía era Makino – soy Monkey D. Luffy ¿quién eres? – preguntó dando un par de pasos, casi se cae solo con eso.

El hombre sonrió ahora que se habían presentado – soy Crocus y soy el torrero de los Cabos Gemelos…

Iba a seguir, pero Luffy lo interrumpió – ¿por qué tienes una voz tan fuerte? – preguntó con interés, no sentía ningún tipo de peligro por parte del hombre, pero el que su presencia estuviera aplacando la de todos en el lugar lo hacía estar a la defensiva.

Crocus se lo quedo viendo impresionado porque hubiera alguien que entrara al Grand Line pudiendo utilizar Haki – interesante – fue lo único que dijo – si quieren ese calamar para comer les recomiendo que lo saquen del asido estomacal de Laboon, una vez muertos se deshacen rápidamente.

– Así que estamos dentro de la ballena después de todo – dijo Nojiko tranquilamente.

Usopp comenzó a gritar aterrado por ser digeridos mientras Sanji tomaba el calamar para hacer unos ricos Okonomiyaki, claro está que tendría que purificar todo el calamar con agua caliente – si quieren salir, allí hay una salida – dijo Crocus apuntando a una enorme puerta a un lado.

Todos estaban aliviados de que podían salir, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran moverse la ballena comenzó a temblar, Crocus confesó que era debido a que Laboon una ballena isla originaria del West Blue estaba peleando contra el Grand Line, Luffy le dijo que había un par de personas detrás de la puerta, pero Crocus no le prestó mucha importancia.

Saltó a los jugos gástricos y nado hasta la puerta antes de marcharse por una puerta más pequeña, golpeó a los dos polizones y se marchó, un minuto después la ballena se calmó.

Crocus regresó cargando a una mujer de cabello celaste, más claro que el color del cabello de Nojiko, Luffy sentía una conexión con esta mujer por extraño que parezca, y un hombre con el cabello naranja y unas extrañas marcas como nueves en sus mejillas.

Mientras salían de la ballena de una vez por todas, el viejo les contó como Laboon fue dejada allí por un grupo de piratas.

Era un Nakama más, pero sabían que no podían llevársela con ellos porque el Grand Line era un mar demasiado peligroso.

Eso había sido hace 50 años y Laboon había estado peleando contra la Red Line porque sentía que la montaña era la que la separaba de sus amigos, claro está que Crocus creía que esos piratas la habían dejado atrás escapando del Grand Line y sus peligros.

Luffy después de haber comido unos cuantos Okonomiyaki se sentía más fuerte, lo suficiente para hacer lo que quería, se levantó y golpeó a la ballena para asombro de todo el mundo, Crocus estaba por meterse en la pelea y matar al chico cuando Luffy se detuvo diciendo que había sido un empate y que volverían a pelear cuando dieran la vuelta al mundo.

La promesa parecía la misma que la de sus antiguos Nakamas, pero el que estuviera infundiendo Haoshoku Haki en el lugar para mostrar su voluntad y su temple, les decía tanto a Laboon como a Crocus que sus palabras eran ciertas, que cumpliría con su promesa pasara lo que pasara.

Luego pintó su Jolly Roger, muy mal hecha, incluso sorprendió a todos que aun siendo como era Luffy no pudiera hacer algo como eso, pero no importaba porque a la final eso serviría para que Laboon dejara de golpearse contra la Red Line y deje de hacerse daño, ya era demasiado grande para que Crocus la cure fácilmente en algún punto se haría algo que el médico no podría arreglar.

Después de eso comenzaron a prepararse para su salida a la primera isla, pero la brújula de Nami no servía, Crocus comenzó a darle indicaciones para que supiera a que se estaba enfrentando, podía ser la mejor navegante en el East Blue, pero el Grand Line era completamente diferente.

Ahí es cuando Luffy le dio el Log Pose que se había robado de esos dos extraños que querían matar a Laboon.

Con la explicación Nami entendió porque parecía una brújula rota cuando habían comprado uno en Loguetown, besó a Luffy contenta mientras Sanji volvía a retirarse a una esquina deprimido.

El par de raros de antes aparecieron exigiendo su Log Pose y Sanji queriendo pagar su furia contra alguien golpeo al llamado Mr. 9, nunca podría tocar ni con el pétalo de una flor a una dama, el peli naranja salió volando después de una patada de Sanji y terminó destruyendo el mismo Log Pose que habían venido buscando.

Nami furiosa, golpeó hasta la inconsciencia a ambos antes de recordar que Luffy la había hecho comprar uno antes.

Se fue silbando a recoger el Log Pose que había guardado mientras sus Nakamas la veían como si fuera un animal rabioso, ahora que su única forma de regresar a su ciudad se había rotó no tuvieron más remedio que arrodillarse para que los llevaran con ellos.

O por lo menos Miss Wednesday se los pidió porque Mr.9 estaba aún medio muerto junto con el rubio que aún en ese estado seguía alabando a la akage.

Luffy los dejo subir al barco, aunque sus Nakamas sabían muy bien que si se les ocurría hacer cualquier estupidez estarían muertos antes de que pudieran disculparse, Zoro los seguía viendo confundido con sus nombres, le parecían conocidos, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Con eso se despidieron de Laboon y Crocus y comenzaron a recorrer el mar más peligroso del mundo por primera vez.

Entonces Cerbero se levantó del agua dejando a Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday y Crocus con las bocas por el suelo, más aún cuando ataron una cuerda a una silla en el lomo del Rey Marino, después de superada la sorpresa Crocus comenzó a reírse mientras los otros dos se preguntaban si estarían seguros viajando con esos piratas.

La noche paso bastante normal, pero para sorpresa de todos excepto los dos raros, la nieve cubría todo como un manto en la mañana.

– Qué demonios le sucede a este clima – se quejó Nami mirando el cielo – hasta hace poco el clima era cálido y ahora está nevando.

– No sabes nada sobre el Grand Line – se jactó la mujer para enojo de Nami que tuvo que ser contenida por Nojiko – revisaste el rumbo – se rió colocando su mano en sus labios – en este mar no puedes confiar en nada… viento, mar, nubes, olas todas estas cosas estarán engañándote cuando menos te lo esperes…

Luffy que parecía estar recuperado del todo y vestía normalmente para asombro de Miss Wednesday colocó una mano en el hombre de Nami – tranquila me cerciore de que el rumbo no hubiera cambiado – Nami revisó el Log Pose y suspiró, entre ella, Luffy y Cerbero no habría tanto problema con perder el rumbo – ahora quiero a todos afuera… sin sus abrigos.

Salió de la cocina dejando a todos los presentes confundidos, los únicos fuera eran Usopp y Sanji, pero ya estaban hablando con Luffy – ¿seguro que su capitán está bien de la cabeza? – preguntó Mr. 9 – como puede caminar en este clima vestido de ese modo… apropósito necesitan calefacción…

Nojiko molesta los sacó a patadas de la cocina para que dejaran de quejarse. Todos estaban afuera sin sus abrigos temblando del frio para diversión de Luffy – ¿qué pasa Luffy? – preguntó Kaya queriendo entrar a su… oficina y ponerse ropa abrigada.

– Vamos a entrenar por su puesto – respondió el azabache – estos climas extremos ayudaran mucho, pero no se preocupen no es algo muy pesado… es un juego – hizo una bola de nieve y miró a sus Nakamas – vamos a jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve, el objetivo claro está, es no dejarse golpear, el que menos golpes reciba ganara el comerse el solo ese atún elefante…

– Oye no regales de ese modo mi pescado – se quejó Sanji.

– El que pierda – continuó Luffy ignorando al rubio – hará todas las tareas por una semana – eso hizo que todo el mundo se vea con desconfianza, nadie quería hacer las tareas de todos por una semana – ahora cuando sean golpeados tendrán que gritar un color, por ejemplo Zoro será verde, de ese modo llevaremos la cuenta Makino no va a jugar para ser juez, si uno no avisa sobre un golpe se acreditaran tres más a su cuenta ¿entendido? – todos asintieron – bien, esto es para mejorar nuestra reacción, el objetivo es no ser golpeados y la única arma es una bola de nieve ahora… ¡comiencen!

Enseguida Sanji recibió una bola de nieve en la cara cortesía de Luffy, gritó amarillo mientras corría a esconderse.

El juego solo duro una media hora porque el clima volvió a cambiar, pero todos estaban cansados y mojados, a la final el ganador fue Luffy y el perdedor fue Sanji por que estaba recibiendo las bolas dirigidas a las chicas cada que podía.

Los dos extranjeros estaban sorprendidos porque todos se movían muy rápido, sinceramente se estaban preocupando por el caos que estos piratas podían hacer en su pueblo.

No habían tenido ni diez minutos de sol cuando las olas aumentaron de tamaño y Cerbero tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas para evitar un iceberg. Para frustración de Nami enseguida las nubes se arremolinaron y les cayó una tormenta, solo las excelentes habilidades de Nami y el que Cerbero estuviera jalándolos los salvo.

Por suerte para ellos el clima se estabilizo para cuando la noche caía nuevamente y por lo menos pudieron dormir sin estarse preocupando.

A la mañana siguiente por fin pudieron ver la silueta de la primera isla, Gin estaba más agradecido que nadie, aún recordaba su paso por ese maldito mar, aunque por lo menos ahora no se toparon con un monstruo como Mihawk.

El par de raros saltaron al mar agradeciendo que los llevaran con una extraña coreografía, no le tomaron mucha importancia mientras seguían su curso por una desembocadura de la isla para poder desembarcar. La neblina tapaba todo y casi no podían ver bien, cuando estaban por el centro se sorprendieron al ver a la gente del lugar alabándolos por ser piratas.

Desembarcaron donde la gente les indico y fueron recibidos por un hombre con unos extraños rulos rubios – bienve… mah, mah, maaah… bienvenidos mi nombre es Igarappoi y soy el alcalde de Weaskey Peak – saludó el hombre – esta ciudad se enorgullece por su hospitalidad así que esperábamos que pudieran unirse a nuestra celebración y contarnos sobre sus aventuras – estiró su mano con una sonrisa para que Luffy la tomara – estaría… mah, mah, maaah… estaríamos encantados de escucharlas.

Luffy lo miró un minuto entero antes de sonreír y tomar su mano – claro porque no.

– ¿Por cierto cuando se tarda el Log Pose en calibrarse? – preguntó Nami apuntando a la brújula en su muñeca.

– No hablemos de cosas tan formales – dijo Igarappoi dándose la vuelta – ¡prepárense para celebrar! ¡toquen música para nuestros invitados! – la gente a su alrededor lo siguió contentos.

Los llevaron a una de las casas en la pequeña ciudad donde ya estaba la gente tocando música alegre, comenzaron a servir comida y bebida mientras se hacían pequeños grupos alrededor de los piratas y la gente les hacía diferentes preguntas, Sanji por supuesto estaba más interesado en las mujeres que por una vez estaban interesadas en él en lugar de su capitán.

Usopp se rodeó de hombre y mujeres mientras les contaba sus mentiras, pero así mismo parecían creerle todas.

Kaya se juntó a Makino mientras comían y bailaban entre ellas porque no querían que Luffy entrara a modo celoso y destroce el lugar, Nami, Nojiko y Zoro entraron en una competencia de beber para ver cuál de los tres ganaba una suma bastante considerable de dinero.

Gin y Luffy por otro lado se sentaron algo apartados mientras comían todo lo que pudieran y bebían la misma cantidad, parecía que el de cabello cenizo por fin comenzaba a relajarse.

– Increíble estos piratas comen mucho – dijo uno de los pueblerinos junto a Igarappoi – ya está anocheciendo.

Asintió sonriendo siniestramente – si va a ser una noche maravillosa… llena de diversión – comentó mirando en especial a Luffy y apretando un papel que estaba bien escondido en su bolsillo.

La fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la noche y las luces se apagaron cuando por fin todos los Mugiwara cayeron en un sueño profundo causado por la diversión, la aceptación, el coqueteo, la comida o el alcohol. Todo el mundo comenzó a dejar la casa para dejarlos dormir sin darse cuenta de que algunos no estaban en verdad dormidos.

– ¿Qué sucedió con esos tipos? – preguntó Miss Wednesday.

– Ya cayeron – respondió Igarappoi – en el infierno claro está.

Una mujer grande salió de la casa después de cerciorarse que los Mugiwara siguieran allí y suspiró – ¿era necesario hacer todo eso? – preguntó sacándose la ropa de monja para dejar ver su cuerpo musculoso – no tenemos suficiente comida y la acabamos de regalar de ese modo – luego miró a Mr. 9 y Miss Wednesday – sabía que estos dos no podrían conseguir la ballena.

Igarappoi o más bien dicho Mr. 8 no los dejo seguir peleando – si esto sale bien no la necesitaremos – sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se los mostró, era el cartel de Luffy.

– ¿¡Cincuenta millones de Beris!? – preguntaron los tres asombrados.

– No podemos juzgar un libro por su portada – murmuró dándose la vuelta – hay que capturarlos vivos para obtener todo ese dinero, además con eso el jefe estará contento… ahora vallan y captúrenlos.

Escucharon una toz detrás de ellos así que se dieron la vuelta solo para notar que algunos Mugiwara estaba allí de pie – disculpen la interrupción – dijo Zoro sonriendo diabólicamente – déjenlos dormir un poco más… seremos sus adversarios.

Gin y Nojiko estaban allí también, el primero con sus tonfas listas y Nojiko usando un par de cuchillos, quería ver que tanto había mejorado con el entrenamiento de Luffy, según lo que Nami le había contado unos cuantos días con él y habían estado a la par con los Gyojin más débiles, no en fuerza, pero si en habilidad.

Ahora que ella llevaba un buen tiempo con ellos quería saber que tanto había mejorado y esta sería su mejor oportunidad.

– Malditos así que no cayeron en la trampa – dijo Mr. 8 mientras más personas comenzaban a salir de las casas.

– No confiamos en ustedes desde el comienzo – dijo Gin haciendo que sus tonfas giren fácilmente – ustedes por otro lado son demasiado confiados.

– ¿Así que esto es Baroque Works? – preguntó Nojiko sonriendo, para el asombro de todos los pueblerinos – dijiste que eran caza recompensas de alto nivel Zoro, yo solo veo a débiles – era mentira claro esta no sabía si eran débiles o no, pero generalmente la furia nublaba la mente y podía ser una ventaja.

– ¿Cómo conocen ese nombre? – preguntó Mr. 8.

Zoro se rió desenfundando una de sus espadas – era un cazador de recompensas – comenzó preparándose – claro que me negué y tuve que acabar con los mensajeros… pero reconozco los apodos… ¿se supone que era un secreto?

Los caza recompensas se quedaron viendo a los tres piratas, todos con la misma expresión – como sabes nuestro pequeño secreto… no tenemos más remedio que matarlos – levantó la mirada y sonrió – y luego añadiremos tres tumbas más a las rocas cactus – retiró su pie derecho hacía atrás y apuntó su dedo hacía ellos – ¡mátenlos!

Enseguida los cazadores salieron corriendo para matar a los tres piratas, pero para cuando estaban apuntando sus armas ya no estaba allí – desaparecieron – dijo Miss Wednesday.

Los buscaron rápidamente solo para sorprenderse al encontrarlos entre ellos todos separados, no pudieron moverse cuando los primeros cazadores cayeron derrotados, cortes en sus cuerpos gracias a la espada de Zoro, los cuchillos de Nojiko o huesos rotos gracias a las tonfas de Gin.

Apuntaron sus armas y dispararon rápidamente solo para derrotarse ellos mismos porque nuevamente había desaparecido – ¿vemos quien derrota más de ellos? – preguntó Gin divertido.

– Claro que no – contestó Nojiko sabiendo que perdería contra estos dos.

– No seas aburrida – mencionó Zoro, aunque esa frase le recordaba a Makino y como había perdido esa ves, malditas las brujas que Luffy se conseguía – ninguno es muy fuerte, aunque parece que esos cuatro son distintos.

Ambos asintieron viendo a los dos raros que viajaron con ellos, al alcalde y la mujer musculosa.

Luffy veía todo desde un edificio sonriendo a lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, Nojiko en especial a pesar de ser su primera pelea se movía con gracia y agilidad, suponía que el haber trabajado todos esos años en el huerto sirvieron de algo, su cuerpo se movía como si no tuviera articulaciones era bastante impresionante.

– Lo están haciendo muy bien – comentó Makino sentándose a su lado – en especial Nojiko.

Asintió relajándose, pero siempre manteniendo un ojo en la chica, podía estarlo haciendo muy bien, pero seguían siendo muchos caza recompensas, podía ser peligroso – ¿los otros? – preguntó.

– Dormidos, excepto por Nami que ya está viendo cuánto dinero tienen para robarles.

– Debes estar extrañando los días en que peleabas con ella por el tesoro – se rió recordando en especial cuando lucharon contra Buggy, a esas alturas se sentía como si toda una vida había pasado desde eso.

Makino también se rió y siguieron viendo la pelea – ¿dónde están? – preguntó uno de los cazadores mirando a todos lados, recibió un corte en el pecho que lo tiró al suelo, su compañero se dio la vuelta solo para recibir una patada por parte de la peli azul, cayó al suelo desmayado.

– Aquí – dijo Nojiko sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

Zoro apareció por detrás cortando a uno de los cazadores con su Yubashiri – no te distraigas – comentó mientras veía su katana – mmm, ligera y fina, hace exactamente lo que quiero…

Detrás de él apareció Gin aplastando a otro caza recompensa con la bola enorme de su tonfa – no te distraigas – se burló de Zoro.

– Cállate.

– ¡Ahí están! – gritó un hombre siendo seguido por un gran grupo – mátenlos.

Se volvieron a separar corriendo por distintos callejones, Igarappoi veía todo con una mueca, estos piratas los estaban diezmando – no pueden hacer nada – gruñó molesto.

Zoro subió una escalera para poder pelar contra menos contrincantes al mismo tiempo y poder probar correctamente sus espadas, Yubashiri lo obedecía muy bien, pero Sandai Kitetsu estaba envuelta en sus ganas de sangre.

Nojiko terminó en un callejón rodeada por varios cazadores de ambos lados, sonrió y corrió al grupo de en frente, se deslizo por debajo de sus espadas y utilizo sus cuchillos para cortar puntos importantes para que no pudieran seguir peleando, no era del todo certera, pero por lo menos hacía su trabajo bastante bien.

Estaba sorprendida por cómo podía moverse, siempre había sido flexible es lo que le daba su ventaja contra Nami cunado tenían sus competencias de recoger mandarinas.

Pero ahora parecía que podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, justo como Makino le había recomendado era rápida y escurridiza, suponía que por eso también le había recomendado los cuchillos eran fáciles de utilizar y se complementaban muy bien con su forma de atacar.

Gin estaba sonriendo mientras se habría paso con sus tonfas, eran muy pesadas lo que ayudaba a que los cazadores tuvieran que estar a buena distancia para no recibir un golpe que podía partir huesos, claro está que con su velocidad se podía acercar muy rápido y dejarlos tendidos en el piso sin poder levantarse nuevamente.

El capitán sonrió cuando notó como Zoro tenía unos cuantos problemas con su espada – no puede controlar esa espada maldita – murmuró.

– Las Kitetsu se dice que están malditas todas, debe ser difícil controlarla.

Asintió y siguió viendo el espectáculo, Miss Monday apareció detrás de Zoro con una escalera que el espadachín logró evitar sin ningún problema – no presumas, ningún hombre puede vencerme en fuerza – comentó la mujer con enojo y colocándose una manopla de acerco en los nudillos.

Se lanzó hacía Zoro que la esquivó nuevamente y la tomó de la cabeza – si una competencia de fuerza es lo que querías deberías ver a mi capitán ese tipo es de miedo.

Siguió apretando hasta que Miss Monday ya no pudo más y de desmayo – venció a Miss Monday usando la fuerza – murmuró Mr. 9 sorprendido.

Solo quedaban unos pocos caza recompensas así que Nojiko, Gin y Zoro aparecieron los tres con tranquilidad mirando a los restantes – ya… ya entiendo – comentó Mr. 8 – ese debe ser el capitán… los marinos cometieron un error.

– Puede que ya sepan esto, pero mientras menos el número mayor la fuerza del integrante – dijo Mr. 9 sonriendo – eso quiere decir que nosotros tres somos los más fuertes aquí.

– Pues si son los más fuertes esto no sirvió ni para el calentamiento – se burló Gin – Nojiko allí está recién comenzando su entrenamiento.

– Oye, no les digas eso – se quejó la peli azul – como se supone que los intimide si saben que soy novata – cruzó los brazos molesta mientras Gin la veía sin saber que decir, siempre había intimidado a todos solo con su rostro – puede que tú y Zoro sean monstruos, pero yo necesito de algo más por el momento y acabas de regalar mi ventaja.

– Peleen después, aquí vienen – mencionó Zoro.

– No nos ignoren – gritaron los tres miembros de Baroque Works.

– Yo tomó al de los rizos de mayordomo – dijo Gin haciendo que sus tonfas giren.

Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras veía al peli naranja – me quedo con el nueve.

Nojiko suspiró y se lanzó sin decir nada hacía la chica, que estaba ahora montando un pato extraño con un sombrero, se agachó evitando un péndulo que le alcanzó a cortar un mechón de cabello, cuando intentó contra atacar el pato ya había desaparecido – es rápido.

Zoro sonreía mientras evitaba todos los ataques del peli naranja con una sus espadas, era más fuerte que los demás claramente, esos bates debían pesar bastante, pero seguía sin ser un reto de verdad – ¿qué pasa con esos Acro Bats tuyos? – preguntó el peliverde.

– Ahora los veras – dijo Mr. 9 dando un salto atrás.

No se dio cuenta que estaba al filo del edificio y terminó cayendo al suelo y enterrándose en una caja – que demonios – dijo Zoro confundido, se había vencido el solo.

Gin estaba teniendo un poco más de problemas, pero nada demasiado importante, este hombre no sabía pelear solo disparar con esa extraña escopeta suya o con su cabello ¿quién demonios escondía armas en su cabello?

De todas maneras, esto se estaba volviendo patético y por lo que podía ver con Nojiko estaba en las mismas, el pato ese ni siquiera le hacía caso a su dueña.

– Esto me está dando vergüenza – comentó Nojiko acercándose a Zoro.

Los otros dos se sentían igual, un par de explosiones lejos llamaron su atención, Gin golpeo a Mr. 8 mandándolo lejos y se acercó a sus Nakamas para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

No se demoraron en ver a quien había causado las explosiones, era otra pareja, hombre y mujer, él con el cabello en rastas de tez negra mientras ella era rubia y usaba un vestido con diseños de limones a juego con su paraguas – estos trabajos tan aburridos que nos envían a hacer – se quejó el hombre.

– Mr. 5, Miss Valentine – dijo Mr. 9 sorprendido.

La chica se rió mientras daba un paso adelante – ¿cuál de estos es el criminal? – preguntó, aunque veía directamente hacía Miss Wednesday.

– Por su puesto los criminales infiltrados que el jefe dijo que había descubiertos su secreto no son otros que la princesa perdida del reino de Arabasta y…

Mr. 8 se levantó rápidamente disparando todo lo que podía – no dejare que pongan un solo dedo en la princesa… por mi título como capitán de la Guardia Real de Arabasta juro que no lo harán – Nami que estaba cerca al no haber encontrado nada de valor enseguida pensó en los miles de Beris que podían conseguir si ayudaban a estas personas.

Corrió rápidamente hacía la chica de cabello celeste y la tomó de las manos – así que eres una princesa – comentó sonriendo – podemos prometerte protección por un buen precio…

Los agentes recién llegados se rieron mientras el humo se disipaba mostrando que no habían recibido ni un solo rasguño – unos piratas novatos ofreciendo protección a una princesa en desgracia… intentando protegerla de Baroque Works una institución criminal muy poderosa – se rió Miss Valentine – no pueden protegerse ni a ustedes mismo ¿qué les hace pensar que podrán proteger a la princesa?

– Igaram Capitán de Guardia Real de Arabasta y la princesa Vivi Nefertari deben ser eliminados por órdenes del jefe – siguió Mr. 5 mostrando unas fotos.

El recién nombrado Igaram comenzó a disparar nuevamente en un intento por entretener a los cazadores y de ese modo que la princesa pudiera huir, no se dio cuenta cuando Mr. 5 disparó algo hacía él, estaba por tocarlo cuando apareció una mano frente a él tan rápido que cayó de trasero de la sorpresa.

La mano tenía una esfera de aire en ella como si fuera una pelota y dentro de ella había un… ¿moco?

– Oye, oye no dispares estas porquerías a una de mis chicas – dijo Luffy mirando a los recién llegados, los que estaba detrás de él se sorprendieron por la velocidad con la que apareció – la llegas a tocar y te mato.

Los agentes principales se rieron mientras veían al chico – te conozco Monkey D. Luffy un pirata novato con una recompensa de cincuenta millones de Beris – murmuró Miss Valentine – como todos ustedes saben de nuestro trabajo y saben sobre la princesa tendremos que matarlos…

– Arashi, Arashi no… – Luffy la había ignorado completamente mientras apuntaba el dedo índice hacía ellos como si sus dedos fueran una pistola – Railgun.

La electricidad crepitó en la punta de su dedo antes de dispararse como un rayo hacía los agentes que lo veían con la boca abierta, se lanzaron hacía los lados, pero aun así fueron ligeramente electrocutados, el rayo continuo su camino hasta chocas contra una casa que exploto con un estruendo.

Igaram y Vivi veían al hombre frente a ellos con las quijadas zafadas – no, este es el hombre del cartel – susurró Mr. 9 al borde del desmayo de la pura sorpresa.

– Quien… – Mr. 5 se levantó rápidamente y miró a Luffy con enojo – te voy a matar.

– Entonces princesa ¿qué le parece mi propuesta? – pidió Nami sonriendo.

– Bien – aceptó Igaram – aceptamos, les pagaremos si nos ayudan… pero somos un pueblo en medio de una guerra no tenemos mucho…

No terminó porque apareció Miss Valentine volando, literalmente – nadie saldrá de aquí vivo – su peso pareció aumentar porque salió disparada hacía el suelo con una velocidad sorprendente.

Nami y Nojiko agarraron a los… ex-agentes y se los llevaron para que no recibieran daños, la rubia golpeo el suelo partiéndolo.

Al mismo tiempo Mr. 5 atacó a Luffy que estaba literalmente bostezando, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza y al ser un hombre explosivo estaba seguro que lo mataría, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver como se deshacía en aire y aparecía a un lado, el puño de Luffy y la cara de su contrincante conectaron y este último fue mandado a volar chocando varias veces contra el suelo.

Todos veían la escena sorprendidos – como puede ser tan fuerte – dijo Vivi sin poder creerlo.

– A duras penas está calentando… es más duro cuando nos está entrenando – comentó Nojiko con un estremecimiento – como sea deberíamos alejarnos un poco por si la cosa se pone más seria.

Luffy se quedó dónde estaba mientras los dos agentes lo miraban listos para la batalla, Mr. 5 estaba sangrando por todas partes gracias a ese golpe, pero Miss Valentine estaba completamente lista para matarlo ya que no tenía un rasguño, incluso después de haber estado enterrada en el suelo – demostremos porque somos agentes principales Miss Valentine – dijo el hombre preparándose para accionar una bomba de cuerpo entreno.

La rubia asintió y comenzó a flotar en el aire – sí, primero a su capitán y después a sus subordinados… los mataremos a todos.

Comenzaron a moverse hacía Luffy rápidamente mientras el pelinegro los veía molesto, las ratas nunca aprenden al parecer – Arashi, Arashi no… Kaze inparusu – sus manos se volvieron tornados que lo impulsaron en el aire haciendo que ambos agentes se golpearan entre si causando una enorme explosión – Arashi, Arashi no… Kami no sabaki.

Sus manos se convirtieron en agua y rayo que enseguida se juntaron creando uno de los movimientos más característicos de Luffy – agáchense – ordenó Zoro tirándose al suelo.

El torbellino de agua relampagueante golpeó el suelo justo donde había estado los dos agentes oficiales, una explosión enorme se creó junto con una enorme onda expansiva que intentó levantarlos del suelo, varias de las casas cercanas terminaron derrumbándose mientras Luffy caía suavemente en el suelo.

Cuando pudieron levantar la vista nuevamente y vieron el caos que había creado este hombre solo pudieron pensar en una cosa – "los cincuenta millones de Beris no son suficientes".

Literalmente había dejado a los dos agentes sin posibilidad de levantarse por al menos un par de días. Luffy miró a los dos agentes inconscientes delante de ellos y bufó aburrido, esperaba que la siguiente persona con la que peleara se acercara a su nivel o al de Smoker.

Por lo menos sabía que el líder de este grupo tenía que ser poderoso para poder controlar a tantos caza recompensas, debían o respetarlo mucho, cosa poco probable, o tenerle el suficiente miedo para ni siquiera pensar en revelarse.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía donde estaban sus Nakamas – lo hiciste bastante bien Nojiko – le sonrió cálidamente lo que claro hizo a la chica sonrojarse – para ser tu primera pelea oficial demostraste buen manejo de tus armas y un excelente dominio de tu propio cuerpo.

– Pero esta gente era muy débil – dijo la peli azul algo avergonzada.

– Pero su superioridad numérica era algo que compensaba esa falta de habilidad y te las arreglaste para vencerlos con bastante facilidad – miró a sus otros dos Nakamas y sonrió – no creo tener que decirles nada a ustedes, se debieron haber dado cuenta cuales eran sus fallas solos.

Asintieron mientras se relajaban – Luffy si podemos llevar a la princesa a su país ¿cierto? – preguntó Nami con una sonrisa inocente pero que Luffy conocía muy bien y de inocente no tenía nada.

Suspiró mirando a la princesa y luego a Igaram – somos piratas… y aunque seamos en su mayoría buenas personas no hacemos este tipo de cosas gratis – Nami ya estaba asintiendo y viendo los millones de Beris que les darían como pago – si me alimentan por mí no hay problema.

Se cayó de espaldas mientras los demás se reían, se recuperó rápidamente y tomó a Luffy de la camisa – Beris… es una princesa, deben estar forrados en dinero… ¿cómo puedes pedir comida en su lugar?

Luffy comenzó a ser zarandeado de un lado a otro y se estaba mareando – somos un país que está viviendo una guerra civil – dijo Vivi suavemente – no tenemos dinero… la gente se muere de hambre… se muere de sed – miró el suelo con melancolía – me infiltré en Baroque Works para descubrir quién estaba detrás de todas las catástrofes en Arabasta… lo que descubrí no es bueno.

Mi país era un pilar de la cavilación… una ciudad de paz y ahora está envuelta en una guerra contra ella misma por el deseo de un… – suspiró apretando – los ciudadanos se revelan porque creen que el Rey está detrás de todos sus problemas, pero todo es a causa de esta organización… su idea es formar una "nación ideal" que se ajuste a sus deseos y solo a sus deseos… lógicamente lo que quiere es destronar a la familia real y quedarse con el poder de mi país…

Se la quedaron viendo completamente imperturbables – eres una princesa muy valiente e – dijo Gin sonriendo – y yo que creía que todos los nobles eran personas estúpidas, codiciosas y arrogantes.

– Debo regresar a mi país y detener a los rebeldes, si no lo hago… miles de personas morirán – siguió Vivi, aunque estaba algo agradecida por que alguien reconociera la importancia y el alcance de lo que estaba haciendo por su amado país.

– Bueno ahora entiendo porque no tienen dinero – Nami dejo de zarandear a Luffy y se recargo en él, ya se estaba cansado ahora sí.

Luffy la abrazó y miró a Vivi con una sonrisa – entonces ¿quién es el que está detrás de todo este problema?

Igaram y Vivi palidecieron enseguida y apartaron la mirada – la… la identidad del jefe… es mejor… que no lo preguntes – dijo Igaram aterrado, sabía muy bien de la capacidad de ese tipo y si le daban miedo los agentes principales, el jefe y su ayudante eran el mismísimo diablo.

– Ustedes lo conocen ¿no? – dijo Luffy aun sonriendo – qué más da si nosotros lo sabemos… somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes, además… como esperan que llevemos a su princesa si no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos, somos piratas no estúpidos.

Los dos se encogieron en sus lugares dándole la razón ¿cómo podían pedirles que los lleven si no les rebelaban el nombre de la persona que posiblemente los cazaría hasta asesinarlos?

Nami sonrió diabólicamente – no hay problema, mejor así… porque para intentar apoderarse de todo un país debe ser muy poderoso ¿cierto?

Vivi asintió – si es muy poderoso no importa cuán fuertes sean ustedes no podrían tocarlo… pertenece a los Shichibukai… se llama Crocodile – comenzaron a reírse mientras Vivi, Igaram y Mr. 9 se ponían pálidos.

– Lo acaba de decir así de fácil – murmuró Zoro sin saber cómo sentirse, la situación era completamente absurda.

– Uno de los Shichibukai – dijo Gin temblando ligeramente – ¿no es ese el grupo al que pertenece Mihawk? – preguntó intentando mantenerse estable y no desmayarse, parecía que su destino era enfrentarse a los Shichibukai ni bien entrara al Grand Line.

– Es uno de ellos, si – respondió Makino divertida.

– ¿Conocen a Mihawk? – preguntó Mr. 9 impresionado y aterrado.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo – nos enfrentamos a él en el East Blue – respondió Zoro, no había visto la pelea de Luffy, pero se la habían contado – mi capitán aquí peleó de igual a igual con él.

Jadearon mientras veían al chico abrazando a la akage – pe… peleaste de igual a igual… con Mihawk – susurró Vivi.

– No puedo decir que de igual a igual – respondió Luffy – se estaba conteniendo en su mayoría… pero si pelee contra él.

– Creo que has sido el único en causarle daño en varios años Luffy – comentó Gin mucho más tranquilo ahora que recordaba que su capitán era otro demonio y recordaba que se estaba haciendo más fuerte también – no deberías desestimar eso.

Se encogió de hombros mirando con iteres a un buitre y una nutria que parecían estar dibujando algo en una libreta – ¿quiénes son? – preguntó Makino apuntando hacia los animales.

Los ex-agentes gritaron de terror – ¡los Unluckies! – gritaron mientras la nutria les mostraba los dibujos de sus caras y se marchaba rápidamente – ahora están marcados – murmuraron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Se encogieron de hombros – si quieren los bajo en este momento – murmuró Luffy apuntando su dedo hacía la forma en retirada del buitre.

– No hagas eso Luffy – se quejó Zoro – como vamos a pelear contra personas fuertes si te deshaces de ellos ahora – todo el mundo lo regresó a ver como si estuviera completamente loco.

El azabache se rió, pero bajo el dedo enseguida – um… bueno entonces… creo que tengo ahorrados como quinientos mil Beris ¿eso les sirve? – comentó Vivi sonriendo cálidamente, se sentía algo culpable por haberles dicho el secreto y que ahora fueran cazados.

– Bueno es mejor que nada – respondió Nami sonriendo con signos de Beris en sus ojos.

– Bruja usurera – comentó Zoro ganándose enseguida un par de golpes en la cabeza por parte de Nami, ya le había escuchado ese apodo un par de veces y la verdad le desagradaba mucho.

– Entonces les doy todo mi agradecimiento – dijo Igaram mientras se levantaba agarrándose el costado donde Gin le había golpeado con una de sus tonfas – tengo un plan… esperen un momento – salió corriendo a una de las casas y regresó un par de minutos después usando ropa como la de Vivi, Zoro, Luffy y Gin casi se lanzan a reír, pero fueron detenidos por Makino, Nami y Nojiko – voy a fingir ser la princesa para que puedan huir.

– Te acompañamos – comentó Mr. 9 – no puedo dejar que mi compañera sufra algún daño de ese modo.

Miss Monday se unió también después de haberse recuperado de la aplastada de la cabeza que le propino Zoro – no entiendo del todo lo que pasa… pero somos amigos así que cuenten conmigo.

Igaram y Vivi les agradecieron con lágrimas en los ojos y todo el mundo se fue hacía el puerto para verlos partir – mah, mah, maaah… bien princesa Vivi deme el Eternal Pose – eso fue de interés para Nami que estaba viendo su Log Pose para ver si ya estaba configurado.

– ¿Qué es un Eternal Pose?

Igaram la vio confundido ¿cómo no sabían sobre este tipo de cosas? – mientras un Log Pose se calibra en cada isla y empieza a reconocer el campo magnético de una isla a la siguiente un Eternal Pose nunca olvida el capo magnético de la isla a la que se calibro… en este caso este Eternal Pose apunta hacía Arabasta – regresó a ver a la princesa – nunca lo he hecho yo mismo pero sé que desde aquí hay unas dos o tres paradas antes de llegar a Arabasta… apresúrese en volver por favor… el viaje será peligroso pero estoy seguro que estará bien con estos piratas.

– Nos vemos baby – murmuró Mr. 9 haciendo su típica pose ridícula.

Mis Monday solo asintió y empujó el barco en el que estarían viajando los tres intentando engañar a Baroque Works.

El barco estaba a una buena distancia cuando fue envuelto en una explosión enorme que hizo a todos taparse los ojos, Vivi gritó e intentó correr hacía el mar para buscar a Igaram, pero Makino evitó que se moviera.

– Están bien – dijo Luffy suspirando, miró a sus compañeros y asintió – no vamos chicos… rulos y los otros dos raros están vivos, aunque inconscientes, quien sea que hizo esto sabe que tenemos a la princesa así que lo mejor es zarpar ya – los demás asistieron, aunque tuvieron que cargar a Vivi.

Nojiko y Gin corrieron a buscar a los tres que faltaban mientras Zoro, Nami, Makino y Luffy se encargaban del barco y de Vivi – pero no podemos irnos sin Carue – comentó la peli celeste aun pataleando.

– Te refieres a este pato – dijo Zoro apuntando al animal – ya estaba aquí desde antes.

Luffy cargó el ancla fácilmente y sonrió al ver como Gin y Nojiko llegaban con los demás, un Sanji claramente golpeado, una Kaya furiosa y un Usopp aterrado intentando esconderse detrás de Gin de la furia de la rubia.

Subieron rápidamente y Nami comenzó a lanzar órdenes para poder zarpar lo más rápido posible – ¿de cuántos cazadores estamos hablando? – preguntó Zoro.

Vivi negó con la cabeza – no lo sé, Baroque Works debe tener cerca de dos mil hombres.

Cuando la neblina los cubrió Luffy sintió a alguien subirse al barco, pero por el momento no sentía malas intenciones así que vería como sucedían las cosas – cuidado con las aguas poco profundas – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Luffy se estremeció y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, una descarga que no tenía nada que ver con su fruta ¿por qué esa voz le era tan familiar? – Cuenta conmigo – respondió Nami.

Enseguida se dieron cuenta que esa voz no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una mujer sonriendo, con el cabello tan negro con la noche y unos ojos azules impresionantes, usaba ropa reveladora color purpura y un sombrero vaquero del mismo color – ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó Makino acercándose lista para atacar si era necesario.

– Vi hace poco a Mr. 8 – se rió ligeramente – manda saludos.

– Tú mataste a Igaram – gruñó Vivi furiosa.

– No, no lo hizo – respondió Luffy cruzado de brazos – ya te lo dije Vivi – luego miró a su polizón – así que… ¿qué te puedo ofrecer Robin Nico? o ¿prefieres ir por tu apodo 'niña demonio'?

Su cara no lo demostró, pero el que este pirata supiera quien era le daba terror – voy por Miss All-Sunday en este momento – se rió, Nojiko y Gin aparecieron detrás de ella listos para matarla, pero fueron rápidamente desechados – no me apunten con sus armas.

Todos reaccionaron ante el peligro, pero, así como sus dos Nakamas, perdieron rápidamente – una fruta del diablo – murmuró Makino sorprendida.

– No estoy de misión así que no se preocupen – luego miró a Luffy sonriendo – así que tú eres el famoso capitán pirata de los Mugiwara… Monkey D. Luffy – sonrió cuando el sobrero de paja salió volando hacía ella, lo atrapó en su dedo índice y comenzó a jugar con él.

Luffy sonrió mientras su imagen comenzaba a desaparecer para sorpresa de Robin, una mano tomó su muñeca deteniendo su movimiento – aún no estas permitida de tocar este sombrero – murmuró con la voz baja y peligrosa, Robin sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo de puro terror – eres hermosa, poderosa y por alguna razón me atraes – siguió tomando su sombrero con su mano derecha mientras su manos izquierda acariciaba el mentón de Robin, su boca estaba muy cerca de su oído derecho – pero en este momento eres mi enemiga… no dudare en atacar a matar si me provocas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando lo vio nuevamente en su antiguo lugar con su sombrero bien puesto en la cabeza – "¿qué es esa velocidad?" – pensó sorprendida, la velocidad no era nada para ella porque podía hacer aparecer brazos en el cuerpo del enemigo y detenerlo, pero esa velocidad… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había movido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Miss All-Sunday? – preguntó Vivi sorprendida por la forma en que había desarmado completamente a esta mujer tan peligrosa.

Robin recuperó su compostura y sonrió nuevamente – ustedes acaban de ganarse un gran problema… recogieron a una princesa que todo Baroque Works quiere muerta ¿cómo se enfrentaran, un grupo tan pequeño de piratas contra miles de cazadores de piratas? – se puso la mano en la boca y se rió suavemente – pero lo peor debe ser el trayecto que escogieron… Little Garden es su siguiente parada y aunque Baroque Works no haga nada para matarlos esa isla lo hará por nosotros.

– Nada me va a detener – comentó Luffy – ni siquiera un perro faldero del gobierno como Crocodile.

Sonrió suavemente, aunque estaba bastante interesada en saber cómo es que este hombre podía decir cosas como esas sin una pisca de miedo – bueno por si acaso – lanzó un Eternal Pose hacía Luffy quien lo atrapo fácilmente – ese Eterna Pose apunta hacía una isla llamada Nanimonai que queda cerca de Arabasta… de esa forma no serán perseguidos.

El azabache comenzó a reírse, todos lo miraron extraño hasta que Luffy apretó el Eternal Pose rompiéndolo – eres divertida – comentó Luffy sonriendo – pero no decides la ruta de este barco – apuntó al Log Pose que tenía Nami – ese Pose elige la ruta, siempre y cuando yo no decida cambiarla – el aire vibro y se cargó de energía haciendo que el vello y el cabello de todos se erizara y levantara – no vuelvas a entrometerte…

Miró con fiereza a Robin que seguía sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba temblando hasta los huesos – "eso es electricidad" – se dijo mentalmente – bueno… que lastima – se encogió de hombros y se bajó del barandal donde estaba sentada, caminó sensualmente hacía un lado mirando en todo momento a Luffy – nos veremos de nuevo…

– Espero por tu bien que no seamos enemigos – terminó Luffy mientras movía su mano levantado a una sorprendida Robin y depositándola en una tortuga gigante que estaba fumando.

Cada uno comenzó su camino, aunque Robin mucho más rápido gracias a la tortuga que casi se muere de un infarto al ver al Rey Marino aparecer ligeramente por entre el agua – que chico tan interesante – murmuró Robin colocando una mano en su quijada – y peligroso.

Se rió nuevamente, sería interesante si él y Crocodile se enfrentaban, no sabía que fruta tenía Luffy, pero podía decir que era otro Logia, esa sería una pelea para recordar.

* * *

 **Comenzando con las explicaciones, como ya expliqué en notas anteriores planeo seguir el canon en su mayoría con algunos cambios solamente, en este capítulo por su puesto vemos a Laboon, Vivi y Robin.**

 **Decidí que no sería solamente Zoro el que pelearía contra los caza recompensas, sino también Gin que siempre me pareció tenía una actitud bastante parecida a la de Zoro con sus diferencias aquí y haya.**

 **También incluí a Nojiko porque es la más nueva y era un buen momento de probar sus habilidades ya que los caza recompensas en Weaskey Peak podían ser muchos, pero eran bastante débiles, más considerando que Zoro y Luffy podían fácilmente con Mr.5 y su compinche Miss Valentine.**

 **Ahora que Luffy está mucho mejor preparado y que está entrenando a todos con un arte marcial especializado y perfeccionado por la marina por varias generaciones, debería ser increíblemente sencillo.**

 **En cuanto al principio del capítulo y con la promesa a Laboon, me gustó mucho y todo, pero me sonó muy parecido a los que le dijeron los piratas Rumbar, algo que sonaba demasiado vacío aun si lo decía Luffy ya que en ese momento pensaban que ellos se habían escapado del Grand Line dejando a Laboon atrás sin importarles absolutamente nada.**

 **El Haoshoku Haki por otro lado es la manifestación física de tu voluntad, algo dicho mientras se imprime este en las palabras, creo que suena mucho más real, más tangible y le asegura a Laboon que es la verdad absoluta.**

 **Por otro lado, en este capítulo también muestro que Luffy no es tan imparable como parecía.**

 **Cierto que es más fuerte que antes pero aún está entrenando su fruta y aún no es en verdad esa fuerza de la naturaleza que puede llegar a ser, por lo tanto, luchar por mantener su barco a flote en una tormenta como en la que entraron seria todo un reto y muy desgastante para Luffy.**

 **Por parte de Baroque Works, este primer enfrentamiento con ellos creo que es bastante… divertido más que nada, ambos tienen unas interesantes frutas del diablo, pero tampoco creo que sean la gran cosa.**

 **Lógicamente hay otros integrantes que son mucho más importantes y poderosos en especial las primeras dos parejas, y aún más específicamente, Crocodile y Daz Bones, no porque Robin no sea fuerte sino porque claramente ella no estaba en contra de los Mugiwara.**

 **También podía incluir a Paula con una rival de temer, pero es más sencilla de derrotar ya que no es tan invulnerable como los otros dos.**

 **Por último ¡por fin apareció Robin! Woohoo estaba esperando este capítulo con impaciencia, debo decir que estaba babeando cuando vi a Robin por primera vez, siempre he tenido una predilección por las pelirrojas como Nami y hasta ese momento siempre pensé que Luffy se quedaría con ella, pero cuando Robin apareció debo confesar que, por un segundo dije, diablos Nami tiene competencia por ser la Reina Pirata.**

 **Como sea nos leemos, como siempre manden sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, meta ne.**


	11. Jefe de doctores

Buenas, buenas y felices fiestas de Quito, les traigo el capítulo de esta historia que parece están anhelando, lamento la pequeña demora, pero solo he podido escribir en mi hora del almuerzo lo que me deja con muy poco tiempo.

Algunas veces no podía escribir ni siquiera una página completa, pero bueno he logrado por fin completar los tres capítulos y por eso mismo estoy publicando.

Estoy bastante emocionado porque ya entramos al Grand Line, donde los retos de verdad comienzan, incluso para mí como escritor, porque estos piratas ya están más al nivel de Luffy, por lo tanto, sus peleas serán mucho más difíciles que en el East Blue, además quiero implementar algunas islas propias como mini sagas, especialmente entre las grandes sagas, como Arabasta y Sky Island.

Sea como sea, respondiendo Reviews comencemos por el siempre presente shiro avicii, también estoy muy emocionado por el encuentro entre Ace y Luffy, espero dar la talla ya que es la última vez que se ven antes de la guerra de Marine Ford.

Espero poder plasmar el cariño que se tienen como hermanos, por parte de sus habilidades y fuerza, en este tramo del canon Ace estaba por sobre Luffy abismalmente, ahora, aunque Luffy es mucho más fuerte que el de la línea de tiempo original, Ace sigue siendo más fuerte, lo que quiero es que esto mismo los acerque un poco más y darle un incentivo a Ace a no confiarse, que creo que es una de las cuestiones de porque perdió contra Kurohige.

En cuanto a la pelea de Zoro, Gin y Nojiko contra los cazarrecompensas, esos pobres era literalmente la carne de cañón de Crocodile, así que me aproveche de eso, no solo para mostrar un poco a Nojiko, sino también porque son realmente débiles podía hacer algo un poco más cómico, espero que haya salido bien.

Así mismo los agentes principales como Mr. 5 o Miss Valentine no son en verdad fuertes así que no había para mucho allí, y los use del mismo modo, como un poco burla, creo que a quien más espero escribir es a Mr. 2, Bon-chan me cae super bien espero poder hacer que se una con este tipo de Luffy igual de bien que con el original y espero hacer que sus interacciones sean tan graciosas como en el canon.

En cuanto a los de la pelea entre Luffy y Crocodile, yo también espero que llegue, sinceramente a mí me divirtió mucho toda la cosa, estaba más que claro que Crocodile estaba débil, posiblemente por falta de entrenamiento, y Luffy era más fuerte, pero el Shichibukai tenía la ventaja de ser un usuario Logia, quiero hacer la pelea igual de emocionante, en especial porque ahora son dos Logias que pueden usar Haki así que será toda una pequeña lucha de titanes.

Eso sí, es cierto que la parte en que Luffy tiene que hincharse con agua es un poco ridícula, pero de esas tiene muchas y en toda la historia, puede ser divertido que Luffy sea algo tonto y bestia, pero a veces desespera.

En cuanto a la pelea entre Ace y Smoker, no diré nada ya que no quiero dar spoilers, pero es cierto que pudo haber sido un poco más interesante si ponía en verdad una pelea y no solo un par de ataques chocando, además de que la escena inicial de todo es extremadamente graciosa.

Hay varios Reviews diciendo que querían Hancock con Luffy, especialmente quienes me dicen que debería cambiarla y unirla, para responder esto, me gusta Hancock, es hermosa y extremadamente graciosa, lo que no me gusta es que este con Luffy, no importa si tiene otra actitud o no, siendo acérrimo fan del LuNa, no me gusta Hancock con el Rey pirata.

Posiblemente es parte de esa chispa, esa lucha por querer que Nami sea la Reina pirata, la verdad no sé cómo explicarme correctamente, pero lo principal es que como personaje Hancock es genial, pero no me gusta la pareja, tenga la actitud que tenga.

Espero que eso haya respondido a sus dudas de porque no la incluyo cambiándole el carácter tal como hice con Luffy.

Por parte de los pedidos para chicas, jajaja, solo diré que algunas de ellas están en planes, aunque quizá en el futuro eso pueda cambiar, lo que si les puedo decir Perona no creo que este con Luffy, hay algunos que siguen pidiéndola con el azabache, como ya dije me gusta la pareja Zoro/Perona, si la pelirosa se une al equipo lo más probable este con el peliverde, por lo tanto, no se hagan ilusiones.

Puede que termine cambiando de idea, aunque es una posibilidad muy remota, pero ahora mismo ella no está en el harem, creo que hasta ahora tengo unas diez chicas que estoy seguro van a estar con Luffy, después de mucho pensar en el harem, creo que podía aumentar, e incluso podría disminuir si al llegar al momento en que aparecen me termino desanimando o no sé cómo unirlos correctamente, pero en este momento creo que las diez u once chicas que tengo pensado estarán con Luffy, por su puesto ustedes ya saben de algunas de ellas.

Sea como sea, les dejo el capítulo, es interesante y por supuesto llega otro Nakama, pero es algo de paso así mismo.

 **Cap11.- Jefe de Doctores.**

Una semana entera había pasado y por fin podían ver Little Garden, habían tenido problemas gracias a los extraños cambios climáticos, pero nada que entre Nami y Cerbero no pudiera arreglar con facilidad.

A la final el atún elefante se comió entre Luffy y las chicas por que Luffy era todo un caballero… cuando quería, mientras los demás habían tenido que pescar para poder comer por que como se esperaba uno de los problemas de navegar en especial en ese mar era la rapidez con la que se acababa la comida.

Si incluían el que tenían un capitán que necesariamente tenía que estar comiendo regularmente y el grupo bastante grande para un barco tan pequeño, la comida volaba literalmente.

En otro aspecto completamente diferente, Makino y Nami habían escondido el periódico que les había llegado para que Vivi no pudiera ver las noticias.

Por suerte había llegado por fin a su segunda isla y esperaban poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero primero tenían que conseguir algo de comida. Como en Weaskey Peak esta isla tenía una desembocadura por el medio lo que les permitía entrar con facilidad y anclar en un lugar donde no serían descubiertos.

– Ten cuidado – comentó Nami caminando hacia un lado del barco – parece haber algunas rocas cerca de la superficie.

Cerbero rugió para mostrar su entendimiento y descendió la velocidad para asegurarse de no golpear el barco – este lugar de pequeño no tiene nada – comentó Nojiko impresionada – mira el tamaño de los árboles, como se les ocurrió llamarlo Little Garden.

– Esto es una jungla virgen – chilló Usopp retrocediendo – este lugar debe estar repleto de monstruos…

Siguió inventando escusas y enfermedades para no bajar del barco, en especial cuando un enorme tigre saltó de la maleza y un pájaro del tamaño del Merry casi se lleva a Sanji.

Las cosas no se quedaron allí porque escucharon rugidos y una erupción volcánica lo que solo hacía que se preocuparan por sea lo que sea que vivía allí dentro.

De repente el tigre que los estaba siguiendo terminó en el suelo muerto mientras veían una enorme herida en su costado… ahora si la mayoría de la banda estaban muertos de miedo, anclaron con la esperanza de que el Log Pose se calibrara pronto y pudieran salir de allí, pero Luffy tenía otros planes ya que saltó del barco rápidamente.

– ¿Qué hace Luffy? – preguntó Makino.

– Voy a investigar… parece un buen lugar para entrenar – sonrió diabólicamente, Nami, Usopp y Kaya gritaron negaciones ante la idea para diversión de los demás – está bien no los haré entrenar… de todos modos tenemos que buscar comida y hay que averiguar si hay alguien aquí que pueda decirnos cuanto tiempo se tarda el Log Pose en calibrarse.

– Te parece si hacemos dos grupos – dijo Makino saltando junto a su novio – creo que tenemos suficiente gente para conseguir bastante comida y gracias a Cerbero no necesitamos que alguien se quede en el barco…

– Yo me quedo – dijo Usopp rápidamente cortando a Makino.

Se rieron nuevamente, pero asintieron de acuerdo – bien entonces… Nami, Kaya, Usopp quédense en el barco – ordenó Luffy entrando en modo capitán al instante – Makino, Sanji, Gin y Zoro busquen comida… yo, Nojiko y Vivi iremos a ver si encontramos a alguien y averiguar qué demonios ocurre con toda esta selva – se rascó la nuca confundido – no pensé que vería un lugar así desde la selva de mi pueblo.

Lo regresaron a ver sorprendidos porque hubiera vivido en un lugar parecido cuando era solo un niño. Los grupos se formaron rápidamente y se separaron.

Zoro, Sanji y Gin enseguida comenzaron a pelear por quien conseguiría cazar el animal más grande mientras Makino solo suspiraba y se quejaba porque le tocara cuidar de los niños.

Nojiko aprovechó la oportunidad para coquetear y unirse a Luffy lo más que podía, su relación había ido subiendo y ahora ella y Kaya también recibían besos en los labios sin que Makino o Nami se quejaran, estaba deseando poder tener un poco de tiempo para que su relación por fin se formalice así que esta podía ser la oportunidad, si Vivi les daba algo de tiempo claro está.

En el barco todos estaban bastante tranquilos tomando el sol y por supuesto bebiendo unas bebidas que Sanji dejo hechas… por lo menos las dos chicas las estaban bebiendo porque Usopp no tenía nada… no se preocupaban por que los más fuertes de su banda se hubieran ido porque tenían a Cerbero que podía con cualquier cosa que esa isla les lanzara.

De repente una sombra tapo el barco llamando la atención de las dos chicas que abrieron la boca ni bien pudieron enfocar al ser que les quitaba el sol.

Usopp confundido por que las chicas abrieran la boca se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con lo mismo y chillar como niña retrocediendo – un… un ¡gigante! – gritó asustando algunas de las aves en los árboles.

El gigante se acercó hacia donde estaba ambas señoritas y les sonrió – disculpen soy Brogy ¿tiene un poco de licor que puedan regalarme?

Ambas asintieron rápidamente completamente aterradas, Cerbero salió del agua y le gruñó al gigante amenazador – de… detente Cerbero – dijo Nami casi sin voz – solo… solo quiere licor.

El gigante estudió al Rey Marino y luego vio a las hormigas en el barco – impresionante es la primera vez que veo un Rey Marino recibiendo ordenes de unos humanos.

– Bu… bueno técnicamente es… es la mascota de nuestro capitán – dijo Kaya.

Usopp llegó en ese momento con el licor justo cuando el gigante gritaba adolorido y se daba la vuelta para ver un dinosaurio mordiéndole el trasero – es… un dinosaurio – comentó Usopp desmayándose por fin.

El gigante asesinó al dinosaurio y se regresó a ver a los tres chicos de los cuales solo las dos chicas estaban despiertas, aunque parecía que por poco – bueno con licor y carne… porque no me acompañas a cenar – dijo sonriendo quizá los estaba intimidando con su cara, aunque esa no era su intención.

Ambas asintieron y corrieron para tomar un par de cosas, cargar a Usopp, aunque eso resulto ser fácil ya que solo tenían que treparse en el cuerpo decapitado del dinosaurio para que Brogy los remolcara.

En otra parte completamente distinta de la isla Luffy, Nojiko y Vivi estaban sentados en la mano de otro gigante de nombre Dorry, Luffy había estado bastante emocionado por ver a los dinosaurios más grandes del lugar, así que se había subido en uno de ellos, que había resultado ser el más grande de toda la isla posiblemente.

Como intentó comerlo lo había electrocutado hasta que el olor a carne cocinada plago el lugar y el cuello largo se derrumbó al suelo, al parecer el olor había atraído a Dorry y los invitó a su hogar ya que lo había estado viendo y estaba muy impresionado por que hubiera matado a ese animal tan grande, además la carne era de Luffy por ser el que lo mató, pero de ninguna manera podría comérselo solo.

– Esta es una de las mejores carnes de la isla – dijo Dorry riéndose estruendosamente.

– Dudo que sea tan buena como la que cocina Sanji, pero ya lo veremos – respondió Luffy, Nojiko y Vivi estaban un poco más atrás la una sonriendo la otra… confundida.

– Es mi idea o se hizo amigo del gigante – comentó Vivi.

Nojiko se rió y miró a su pronto a ser novio, parecía que no sería en esta ocasión, pero no era de las que se rendían fácilmente – bueno no parece ser malo, si Luffy hubiera sentido peligro ya estaría peleando – respondió colocando su mano en su mentón – confió en Luffy así que Dorry no es nuestro enemigo.

Llegaron a la casa del gigante rápidamente y pudieron sentarse alrededor de una fogata que calentó la carne ya comenzando a enfriarse.

Cuando la probaron sabían que Dorry estaba diciendo la verdad esa carne era deliciosa, aunque un poco dura para ellos – así que señor Dorry – dijo Nojiko limpiándose la grasa de la cara – ¿sabe en cuanto tiempo se termina de calibrar el Log Pose?

– ¿Señor Dorry? – preguntó el gigante riéndose – Dorry está bien chica… el Los Pose se calibrar en un año entero, aunque con este chico cuidándolas no me preocuparía por morir como ellos.

Apuntó su enorme dedo hacía un montón de huesos humanos que hicieron a Nojiko y Vivi gritar – ¿todos fueron comidos? – preguntó Luffy impresionado.

Dorry asintió y se levantó al escuchar el sonido de una erupción volcánica – me tengo que ir – se rió tomando su espada – tengo un duelo que ganar.

Se quedaron allí preguntándose qué hacer mientras veían la pelea entre Dorry y Brogy, esos dos eran poderosos, tan o quizá más poderosos que Luffy, claro que tuvo que explicar por qué se mantenían peleando… Nojiko lo captó bastante rápido, pero Vivi era una idealista, una pacifista, no entendería ni viviendo otra vez todo lo que esa lucha representaba.

Vivi podía ser una mujer increíblemente valiente pero una luchadora no era, era perfecta para liderar un país como Arabasta, justamente lo que todo el mundo esperaría de una Reina… pero como pirata ya hubiera muerto hace mucho.

Cuando Dorry regresó les contó sobre el resto de sus Nakamas que se habían quedado en el Merry Go, que ahora estaban con Brogy.

Estaban comiendo nuevamente mientras Luffy extendía su Haki por toda la isla para saber dónde estaban todos cuando sintió a otras cuatro personas allí, reconoció a dos de ellos enseguida.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento en especial cuando vio el barril de vino que le habían dado a Dorry, se levantó tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar golpeó el barril en la mano del gigante que lo miró como si fuera un enemigo – ¿qué…

No se lanzó a pelear con Luffy solo porque escucho la explosión, se dio la vuelta para mirar con sorpresa donde había estado el barril – exploto – dijo Nojiko sorprendida.

– Si parece que no estamos solos en esta isla – comentó Luffy frunciendo el ceño – alguien intento matar a Dorry con ese vino – lógicamente sabía quiénes eran, pero no era el momento para que sus Nakamas supieran sobre el Haki, era un entrenamiento aún más difícil que el Rokushiki y aún estaban teniendo problemas con eso.

El gigante se levantó y realizó una ligera venia – agradezco que defendieras mi honor y mi orgullo Monkey D. Luffy – se irguió nuevamente y tomó su espada – pero alguien intento sabotear mi pelea y tiene que paga…

El volcán erupcionó nuevamente haciendo que se detenga – no te preocupes me encargare de quien hizo esto preocúpate por vencer a Brogy.

Se rió, agradeció nuevamente y se marchó listo para una nueva pelea contra su mejor amigo y mayor rival – ¿sabes quién hizo esto? – preguntó Nojiko.

– Es ese tipo bomba de antes – respondió viendo la pelea de los gigantes, abrió los ojos cuando vio a uno de ellos tropezar y enseguida el otro lo siguió – y parece que hay alguien más… un usuario de seguro.

El hombre bomba y la mujer… que levitaba, aparecieron riéndose – hemos venido a vengarnos Mugiwara – dijo Mr. 5 hurgándose la nariz para poder obtener bombas.

– No aprenden – comentó dejando que su instinto asesino se esparza por la isla, Vivi, Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine comenzaron a temblar del miedo – puedo dejarlos vivir cuando me enfrentan de frente… ni siquiera me importan unos insectos como ustedes… pero cuando usan trucos tan bajos – crujió sus nudillos y sonrió sádicamente – allí si me hacen enojar.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la pareja que retrocedió por instinto, los siguientes cinco minutos fueron un borrón para Vivi y Nojiko, Luffy literalmente destrozo a los agentes y sus gritos se oían por los alrededores haciendo a las bestias huir.

– Ya déjalos Luffy no creo que nos vuelvan a molestar – mencionó Nojiko acercándose.

El azabache suspiró y se levantó, dejando a la pareja inconsciente allí… por lo menos los había dejado vivos – vamos por los demás – miró hacía un sector en específico donde ahora podía sentir a todos los humanos… y gigantes de la isla reunidos – síganme.

Caminaron un par de minutos por entre la maleza cuando se encontraron con una especie de… pastel que giraba, en la cima había varias velas y estaba dejando caer ceniza blanca, vio a sus Nakamas todos apresados y convirtiéndose rápidamente en lo que parecían estatuas de cera.

Un tipo extraño con un tres en la cabeza se reía mientras hablaba y una niña pequeña, o por lo menos parecía pequeña, estaba tomando el té a un lado –… se convertirán en estatuas de cera… por el bien de mi arte – se volvió a reír – solo faltan los que tiene que traer Mr. 5 y el juego estará completo.

– Te refieres a nosotros – comentó Luffy entrando al claro con las venas marcándose en su cuello y sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su sobrero de paja – porque Mr. 5 aprendió la lección de no meterse conmigo muy rápido.

– Ese es Mr. 3 es más poderoso… no te confíes…

Vivi fue cortada por el hombre cera – exactamente, ese debilucho de Mr. 5, la verdad no esperaba que te capturara – se dio la vuelta para ver su creación y sonrió – que te parece pronto todos tus Nakamas serán mis estatuas de cera con un alma dentro…

Se calló cuando notó como Luffy levantaba su dedo hacía el pastel, se rio sabiendo que sería imposible que la destruyera – o… oye Luffy espera – tartamudeó Usopp con las piernas temblándole – no… no dispares eso… nos vas a matar.

– Arashi, Arashi no… – susurró y como ya sabían que haría el aire se cargó por la potencia del rayo – Railgun.

El rayo salió disparado hacía el pastel aún en movimiento pasando por encima de las cabezas de sus Nakamas y destruyendo el Candel Set con facilidad, Mr. 3 y Miss Goldenweek retrocedieron de la sorpresa, Gin silbó ante la precisión de su capitán, donde bajaba el ataque un poco los hubiera vaporizado junto con esa cosa de cera.

– Eso es imposible – gritó Mr. 3 sorprendido.

– Te atreviste a sabotear el duelo de los gigantes – murmuró Luffy caminando lentamente hacía el hombre – en verdad eres solo un debilucho que se cree más que los demás por un numero… esa organización es patética y cuando me encuentre con Crocodile lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que deseara no haber nacido.

Mr. 3 dio un paso atrás con sorpresa – ¿Crocodile? ¿ese es el jefe… bueno no importa porque no puedes vencerme ¡Miss Goldenweek! – ordenó el hombre.

La niña saltó hacia él lista para pitarle algo en la espalda, pero antes de que siquiera se acercara una onda de Haoshoku Haki la golpeo haciendo que pierda el sentido, todos miraron a Luffy, como cada vez que hacía eso la presencia de Luffy se sentía gigantesca, lo hacía parecer aún más grande que los gigantes.

Dorry y Brogy vieron a Luffy con admiración y asombro – "este chico… es un Rey" – pensaron al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que había ocupado y sabiendo lo difícil que era el que alguien lo tenga.

– Esto es entre tú y yo – movió sus hombros haciéndolos crujir también – y te aseguro no te va a gustar el haberte metido conmigo.

– Candel Lock – gritó Mr. 3 lanzando la cera liquida hacía Luffy quien lo evitó fácilmente.

– Eso no va a servir – comentó mientras seguía caminando – ahora desaparece… Soru – se movió más rápido de lo que Mr. 3 podía seguir para poder posicionarse en la espalda del hombre y lo golpeó con su puño en la espalda, podía jurar que escuchó algunos huesos romperse.

El agente salió volando hasta chocar con una palmera y partirla – está jugando con Mr. 3 – susurró Vivi, aún no podía entender como este hombre era tan fuerte.

– Eso dolió – gritó Mr. 3 levantándose para sorpresa de todos, retiró su mano de donde Luffy había golpeado y vieron como la cera casi hecha pedazos caía del lugar – ahora si me las pagaras Candel Champion – su cuerpo entero se convirtió en cera y comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose en una especie de armadura con el número tres en el pecho – esta es mi arma definitiva…

– Nojiko porque no buscas la manera de liberarlos – dijo Luffy ignorando al agente, aunque en verdad estaba muy atento a sus movimientos era más duro de lo que parecía.

La peli azul asintió y salió corriendo para ver como liberar a sus Nakamas, Vivi y Carue la siguieron – no me ignores – gritó Mr. 3 con esa voz chillona horrible – Champ Fight… – comenzó a correr hacía Luffy listo para matarlo después de todo está armadura lo había hecho merecedor de su recompensa y aumentaría una vez matara a este chico que tenía una mayor… ¿acaso eran idiotas los que ponían las recompensas? – Doraga Hatake.

Se movía más rápido de lo esperado lanzando puñetazos muy pesados contra su cuerpo, la cera por alguna razón le hacía un ligero daño cuando lo golpeaba a pesar de que su cuerpo era intangible.

Quizá era por el movimiento demasiado rápido… sea como sea lo estaba afectando y eso le molestaba, imbuyó Haki en sus puños y comenzó a responder los ataques.

Logró alejar la armadura con una patada en la parte central y atacó la cara, Mr. 3 se protegió con uno de esos enormes puños que en su mayoría protegió al agente, Luffy gruñó molesto – Rankyaku – gritó pateando el aire.

La cuchilla de aire golpeo la armadura, pero a duras penas la rasguño – soporta los ataques de Luffy – murmuró Nami asombrada.

– Esa cera es tan fuerte como el acero – comentó Makino molesta – yo tampoco pude hacer algo – gruñó golpeando el dedo en su codo ya que no podía golpear su pie al suelo – pero Luffy tiene otras maneras de atravesar esa cosa – bufó mientras exudaba sed de sangre – tengo que entrenar más si este tonto me venció.

Todos la veían con miedo, era igual de mala perdedora que Zoro – no puedes vencerme – se mofó Mr. 3 – esta armadura es impenetrable…

Escupió sangre sorprendido, regresó a ver hacía su pecho donde estaba Luffy con solo un dedo atravesando la armadura – Busoshoku Shigan – susurró Luffy tan bajo que ni siquiera el hombre al que atacó lo escuchó.

La armadura se rompió en miles de pedazos y Luffy aprovechó para terminar esa pelea, cargó su pierna con electricidad y pateó al hombre que salió despedido por el aire con si hubiera recibido una explosión del otro agente principal – lo hizo – comentó Kaya – pero ¿cómo atravesó esa armadura?

– El Shigan es un ataque a alta velocidad en un solo punto, con la aceleración del rayo, la cera no podía distribuir el poder del ataque en varios sectores…

– Como es en un solo punto el efecto se amplifico y se destruyó – terminó Gin al entender lo que Makino estaba explicando.

Nojiko por fin encontró la manera de liberarlos quemando la cera con cuidado, aunque tuvieron que sacrificar algo de ropa para poder hacerlo, no es como si alguien se quejara porque las chicas podían ver el torso de Luffy al descubierto y claro los hombres no se atrevieron a mirar a las chicas.

Los gigantes volvieron a agradecerles por su ayuda, pero alguien faltaba en el lugar, alguien que definitivamente hubiera estado muriéndose en ese momento – ¿dónde está Sanji? – preguntó Kaya sonrojada y tapándose con sus brazos los pechos a pesar de que estaban bien cubiertos con un sujetador celeste.

– Nami-swan, Makino-chwan, Kaya-swan… – se atragantó con su saliva y término en el suelo cuando vio que todas las chicas estaban semi desnudas.

Un río de sangre comenzó a correr debajo de él y por supuesto Kaya tuvo que acercarse para asegurarse que no muriera por falta de sangre – que es esto – dijo Nojiko mientras tomaba algo que se le había caído al pervertido – un Eternal Pose… ¡hacia Arabasta!

Vivi la regresó a ver sonriendo sabiendo que ahora podían salir de la isla sin ningún problema – entonces será mejor prepararnos – recomendó Luffy cruzado de brazos.

Nami y Makino chillaron mientras se topaban, la akage el estómago y la peli verde el hombro – ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Nojiko confundida.

– Nada solo un bicho – respondió Makino rascándose la picadura.

– Entonces salgamos de aquí – mencionó Zoro, se despidieron de los gigantes y comenzaron su caminó al Merry Go nuevamente, Gin tuvo que robar una de las espadas de Zoro para asegurarse que los estaba siguiendo o se perdería.

Cuando llegaron había tres animales enormes cerca al barco, enseguida Sanji, Gin y Zoro comenzaron a competir por quien es el que había traído el más grande, aunque la competencia terminó ni bien Nami los golpeó para que cortaran la carne que necesitaban y subieran de una vez al Merry.

Cerbero comenzó a remolcarlos nuevamente, aunque podían ver que Sanji le había estado dando de comer para no desperdiciar toda la carne que habían conseguido.

Ni bien salieron de la isla un enorme pez dorado apareció, era unas siete u ocho veces más grande que Cerbero a pesar de que este estaba creciendo, los gigantes claro está les dijeron que no retrocedieran.

Todos comenzaron a discutir para poder regresar, pero sorprendentemente Usopp fue el primero en decir que debían seguir adelante.

Los gigantes lo habían marcado al parecer, seguía siendo un cobarde, pero tenía una meta clara por fin, ser un valiente guerrero del mar como los gigantes de Elbaf. Así que siguieron directo a pesar de la indecisión de la mayoría.

Indecisión que se convirtió en asombro cuando los gigantes partieron el mar y le hicieron un enorme hueco al pez dorado dejándolos pasar atreves de él.

El Merry voló unos cuantos metros antes de caer al agua nuevamente. Estaban navegando por un par de horas con Usopp saltando de un lado para el otro cantando alabanzas a los guerreros de Elbaf cuando Vivi se dio cuenta de lo extraño que estaban comportándose Nami y Makino.

– Es mi idea o está haciendo calor – dijo Makino con la cara roja sentándose en la cubierta y respirando con dificultad.

– Enseguida te hago un delicioso jugo mi preciosa Makino-chan – dijo Sanji corriendo hacía la cocina, por suerte parecía que la tripulación se había acostumbrado al pervertido y Luffy era menos propenso a matar al rubio, prefería ignorarlo.

– Yo también tengo calor – murmuró Nami limpiándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente – Nojiko te importaría ver el Eternal Pose un momento.

La peli azul se acercó y miró atentamente a su hermana, había algo extraño en ella, juraba que ya la había visto de este modo antes… abrió los ojos recordando y se acercó un poco más – Nami no me digas que estas enfer…

– ¡Makino! – gritó Kaya corriendo hacía donde la peli verde estaba inconsciente – ¿qué es lo que sucedió? estaba bien hace solo un minuto – le tocó la frente y la retiró enseguida – tiene mucha fiebre.

Luffy apareció enseguida con una mirada preocupada – ¡Nami! – fue el turno de Nojiko de alarmarse, agarró a su hermana mientras se desmayaba igual a la peli verde.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Usopp alarmado.

– Es muy común en los barcos, la gente se enferma con facilidad – dijo Gin mirando a sus Nakamas – deberíamos llevarlas a la cama.

Luffy cargó rápidamente a Makino mientras Nojiko cargaba a Nami y se las llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, las acostaron mientras Kaya hacía su trabajo, era en estos momentos cuando más agradecían el que la rubia hubiera venido con ellos, excepto que había algo extraño – no sé qué es – dijo la rubia desesperada, se levantó y comenzó a revisar los libros que había comprado, pero no podía encontrar nada como lo que las chicas estaban sintiendo.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes qué es? es solo una fiebre – dijo Zoro recargado en la pared.

– No es solo fiebre… su temperatura excede la normal para una fiebre y sigue aumentando – siguió tirando libros sobre el cuarto buscando información que la ayude – nunca he visto nada como esto… debe ser causado por algo, pero no sé qué.

– Y entonces ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Sanji llorando a moco tendido y mordiendo un pañuelo.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio un minuto entero, la tensión era increíblemente espesa – si no encuentro que les pasa y su fiebre sigue aumentando… morirán – susurró Kaya antes de seguir buscando que le podía ayudar por lo menos algo que indique que era lo que le estaba pasando.

– Kaya ayúdala maldición eres un médico – gritó Nojiko temblando de la impotencia y la desesperación – estás aquí para corregir…

Luffy le colocó una mano en el hombro para que no se la tomara contra la pobre rubia – así como tú, está estudiando mientras navegamos… por el momento no hemos tenido muchos problemas más que una gripe o la pérdida de sangre del pervertido… no podemos culparla por lo que está pasando – Sanji se quejaba a un lado, pero por lo demás todos siguieron en silencio – hay que buscar un médico con más experiencia…

– Es… estamos bien chicos – dijo Nami abriendo los ojos – nos pondremos bien.

– No es así Nami recuéstate – comentó Nojiko empujando a su hermana.

Makino también se levantó quitándose el paño frio de su frente – en la gaveta… Vivi podrías revisar el periódico en la gaveta – apuntó su dedo al escritorio en el cuarto.

La peli celeste confundida se acercó y tomó el periódico jadeo cuando leyó la noticia – no podemos detenernos – susurró Nami – vamos a estar bien solo tenemos que seguir el curso y llegar a Arabasta como estaba previsto…

Luffy le colocó un dedo en sus labios y la hizo recostarse – quien da las ordenes aquí y quien tiene que preocuparse por esto es el capitán… así que este barco va a buscar un doctor para que las revise a ambas y después podremos seguir hacía Arabasta – se levantó dejando a ambas dormir nuevamente – chicos hay que asegurarnos que este barco llegue a un isla enseguida – miró a Vivi y le asintió con la cabeza – no te preocupes tanto… de una u otra manera las cosas siempre resultan bien, llegaremos a tu país y salvaremos a todos… de todos modos este barco no puede ir tan rápido como lo necesitamos sin su navegante.

Salieron del cuarto y enseguida comenzaron a revisar su entorno en busca de una isla por suerte Cerbero los mantuvo en el rumbo porque casi enseguida una tormenta golpeo con fuerza detrás de ellos.

La noche fue todo un martirio, Nojiko, Kaya y Luffy se mantuvieron toda la noche en vela cuidando de las chicas, asegurándose que no habían cambiado su rumbo y también buscando una isla que tuviera un médico que pudiera curar a sus Nakamas, lastimosamente Kaya estaba perdida en ese momento y ninguno de sus libros decía algo sobre lo que tenían Nami y Makino.

En medio de la noche comenzó a nevar, Nojiko y Kaya se vistieron con ropa mucho más abrigada mientras Luffy claramente no le importaba y vestía igual que siempre.

Cuando el frio aumento Luffy les recomendó a las chicas quedarse con Nami y Makino mientras él seguía asegurándose que el barco estaba en curso y buscaba una isla, se quejaron al principio, pero lo aceptaron después de un tiempo.

De todos modos, era más fácil, de ese modo podía utilizar en toda su extensión su Haki para buscar las voces de personas, era el Haki que mejor manejaba, el Busoshoku y Haoshoku aún le faltaba muchísimo pero el Kenbunshoku era mucho más sencillo para él y tenía un rango muy grande.

Sintió a varias personas, pero, aunque estaban cerca y acercándose sabía que no era una isla.

La mañana llego y sus Nakamas comenzaron a levantarse para ayudar en todo lo que pudieran, la mayoría no había dormido muy bien que se diga, pero habían descansado lo estrictamente necesario para no terminar siendo una carga.

Estaban desayunando cuando el barco que Luffy había sentido los alcanzo, claro que nadie podía ver el barco sino solo un hombre raro con un arco parado en medio del agua, casi enseguida un barco enorme salió del agua y todos se relajaron al saber que no era un usuario como su capitán que podía ponerse de pie en el agua sin ningún problema.

El barco más parecía una extraña fortaleza metálica, no se parecía a un barco normal y no se parecía a un submarino.

Casi enseguida salió un hombre gordo con la mandíbula metálica, tenía a su alrededor una gran cantidad de personas con armas y a sus lados había dos personas. Intentaron atacarlos, pero fueron rápidamente derrotados por lo Mugiwara para consternación del trío.

El hombre hipopótamo bajo abriendo la boca para comerse a Luffy el cual molesto porque fueran interrumpidos mandó al tipo a volar y claro su barco lo siguió, al saber que no podía nadar al haberse comido una fruta del diablo.

Lo único bueno que sacaron de eso fue que un reino estaba cerca, el reino de Drum que esperaban tuviera un buen médico que podría ayudar a sus Nakamas.

Luffy se paró en la cabeza de cordero del barco cerro los ojos y volvió a extender su Haki hasta donde llegaba, sintió como rozó algo hacía la derecha – vamos hacía esa dirección Cerbero – susurró.

Los demás lo vieron raro al haber cambiado la dirección del barco, pero lo dejaron, sabían que estaba estresado al ver que sus dos novias estaban enfermas y con posibilidades de muerte. Volvió a sentir la voz, pero pronto comenzaron a aparecer más y más y sabía que estaban dirigiéndose a una isla.

Efectivamente después de un par de horas llegaron a una isla de invierno, todo estaba envuelto en nieve y podían notar unas extrañas montañas con forma de tubo, eran tan altas que lo más probable el frio se triplicaba allí arriba.

Entraron por una desembocadura y Cerbero se detuvo en un lugar que les permitía desembarcar.

Gente apareció enseguida con armas apuntándoles y exigiéndoles salir del lugar, un hombre más grande se adelantó – piratas… les exigimos que salgan de estas costas en este momento.

Luffy se adelantó como capitán e intentó reinar en su mal humor – solo venimos a buscar un doctor – respondió con cuidado – tenemos gente enferma que nuestro doctor no puede curar…

La gente comenzó a gritar enseguida diciéndoles mentirosos y sucios piratas, no es como que le importaba, pero cada segundo que pasaba sus dos novias empeoraban y por ende su temperamento comenzaba a salirse de control – no hemos venido a causar problemas – dijo Kaya adelantándose con cuidado – solo queremos que alguien cure a nuestros Nakamas y nos iremos…

No terminó de hablar cuando alguien en la multitud disparó, claro que Luffy apareció enseguida en la trayectoria de la bala y la atrapó con su mano desnuda, pero eso fue suficiente para molestarlo enserio – ¿qué crees que haces? – preguntó mirando con una expresión aterradora.

Vivi apareció en su camino evitando que los ataque, pero un segundo disparó se escuchó y Luffy tuvo que quitar rápidamente a la peli celeste del camino para tomar la bala.

Gruñó increíblemente molesto y dio un paso al frente, Vivi volvió a entrometerse – no les hagas daño – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se quedaron callados un minuto antes de que Vivi hablara nuevamente – eres un fracaso como capitán Luffy, actuar siempre precipitadamente no arregla nada…

– Cállate – gruñó el azabache tan duramente que Vivi dio un paso atrás – mi deber es con mis Nakamas no con esta gente que me atacó cuando les dije claramente que solo buscaba un médico… me importa una mierda lo que crea una princesa de alguien como yo… soy un pirata y como capitán pirata a los únicos a los que me debo es a ellos – apuntó su dedo hacía su banda – ahora apártate antes de que termine lo que comenzó Baroque Works por creerte mejor que yo solo por ser una princesa.

La mirada dura y la amenaza lograron hacer que Vivi se retire, Luffy caminó hacia el frente y miró con odio puro a los pueblerinos, dejo que una onda de Haoshoku Haki se esparza por el lugar, no demasiado fuerte para hacer que se desmayen pero si para hacerle saber que si se atrevían a hacer algo como eso nuevamente estarían perdidos – como ya le explique a la princesa… estoy aquí por un médico… no les voy a hacer daño siempre y cuando no vuelvan a atacar… si continúan de ese modo no tendré más remedio que matarlos a todos y seguir mi camino hasta que encuentre al médico… ¿van a cooperar?

Estaban temblando del miedo, esto solo les recordaba a cuando fueron atacados, sabían que cumpliría su amenaza – pueden venir conmigo – dijo Dalton viendo por el bienestar de su pueblo… la verdad el chico estaba haciendo lo mismo por su tripulación así que podía respetarlo en ese aspecto por lo menos, aún si era un pirata.

Entraron al cuarto de las chicas, las abrigaron bien y salieron para poder seguir a Dalton como se había presentado el hombre alto.

Mientras caminaban hacía el pueblo Dalton les contó sobre el ataque pirata y como su Rey salió corriendo del lugar dejándolos a morir, aunque había sido mejor porque de ese modo el pueblo podía comenzar desde cero y prosperar sin la tiranía del Rey Wapol.

El pueblo donde los llevo era bastante tranquilo y próspero, la gente estaba feliz y podían ver porque Dalton quería a los piratas lejos.

Los hizo entrar a su casa donde pudieron dejar a Nami y Makino nuevamente en la cama, así mismo Dalton vio porque estaban tan desesperados la fiebre de las dos chicas ya excedía los cuarenta grados y sabía lo peligroso que era eso.

– La única doctora en el lugar es una bruja – dijo mirando atentamente a las dos enfermas – vive en la cima de la montaña más alta… las llamamos Drum Rockies… la doctora Kureha vive allí con su mascota en el castillo que dejo abandonado Wapol cuando huyo.

– Mierda, tenía que ser allá arriba – comentó Sanji – ¿no pueden llamarla para que baje?

Dalton negó con la cabeza – es imposible, ella baja cuando hay algún enfermo, aunque no sabemos cómo se entera… o generalmente baja una vez al mes, pero por lo demás no tenemos forma de contactarla – suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello – como médico no podemos negar su valor, pero es muy extraña… ha vivido unos ciento cuarenta años.

Incluso Luffy que estaba más interesado en ver a Nami y Makino lo regresó a ver de la sorpresa – ¿cómo demonios sigue viva? – preguntó.

– Bueno ella dice que le gustan mucho esos Umeboshi – volvió a suspirara – baja, trata a los pacientes, toma lo que quiere y vuelve a subir al castillo.

– ¿Cómo una persona tan mayor baja desde allá arriba? – preguntó Nojiko.

– Le dicen bruja porque hay gente que la ha visto en las noches de luna llena, baja en un trineo jalado por una extraña criatura…

El silencio se extendió – acaso se cree Papá Noel – dijo Gin confundido.

Ignoraron a Usopp que comenzó a chillar sobre hombres de la nieve y sus enfermedades para marcharse rápidamente – bueno si solo podemos encontrarla allí arriba… tendré que subir a buscarla – dijo Luffy levantándose, se acercó a Nami y la despertó, por suerte Makino había estado en su mayoría escuchando todo – nos vamos de escalada Nami.

Sanji saltó hacía él furioso e intentó patearlo, Luffy ni siquiera dejó que se acerque agarró su pierna y apretó con fuerza – que te crees que haces… no puedes poner en peligro a las chicas de ese modo.

Recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejo enterrado en el suelo – no tengo el tiempo o el temperamento en este momento para estas estupideces – gruñó Luffy asustando incluso a sus Nakamas – no me voy a quedar esperando a ver si una de ellas muere.

– Pero mira esas montañas… son imposibles de escalar están sumamente empinadas y podría empeorar el estado de Nami-san y Makino-san – murmuró Vivi, había estado muy tranquila desde que Luffy le gritó, se había olvidado por completo que eran piratas y no pensaban como un Rey o una Princesa normal, pero el que hubiera estado furioso con Sanji también le indicaba que era más el estrés de ver a sus dos Nakamas en ese estado que furia real con ella.

– No me preocupo por eso – respondió Luffy – escalaría eso o algo más empinado y alto si cualquiera estuviera en ese estado.

Eso es lo que había convencido a Dalton de dejarlo entrar, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus Nakamas… sí parecía que lo habían cogido en el momento y tiempo equivocados, pero por lo demás podía decir que Luffy se preocupaba por su gente como él se preocupaba por su pueblo.

– Cui… cuida de nosotras… amor – susurró Nami sonriendo y sacando su mano por entre las cobijas.

Makino sonrió mientras asentía – con mi vida – respondió Luffy agachándose para besar las frentes de ambas – las llevare con esa doctora… bruja o lo que sea y se pondrán mejor.

Algunos de los Mugiwara se quejaron claro está, Usopp y Sanji principalmente, Vivi se les unió, pero los demás estaban seguros de que Luffy las mantendría bien.

Claro que definitivamente necesitaba algo de ayuda si iba a subir esa montaña, así que Sanji se ofreció para llevar a Makino que al ser más fuerte podía soportar el largo viaje sin tanto cuidado como Luffy tendría con Nami.

Las amarraron a la espalda de ambos, Dalton les dio algo de comida y enseguida se pusieron en camino siendo advertidos de tener cuidado con los Lapahn que eran enormes conejos carnívoros, eran el ultimo depredador en el lugar y como tal se comía todo lo que tuviera carne.

Nojiko estaba como fiera enjaulada por la preocupación por su hermana, pero el que Luffy la estuviera cuidando la calmaba bastante, solo quisiera ella ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ir con ellos.

Llevaban corriendo un buen tiempo y no parecían acercarse a la maldita montaña y por ende Sanji comenzó a molestarse – porque demonios no nos estamos acercando – gruñó molesto – ya llevamos así un buen par de horas y esas cosas solo parece alejarse.

– Parce estar haciendo más frio – dijo Luffy mientras se sacaba su abrió y se lo colocaba a Nami, eso pareció hacerla acercarse más a él – ¿cómo esta Makino?

Sanji miró sobre su hombro para ver a la peli verde – parece que bastante bien, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea la verdad.

Luffy suspiró y siguió corriendo, tuvo que agacharse unos segundos después cuando vieron un pequeño conejo blanco con ojos rojos que les gruñía, siguieron corriendo ignorándolo, pero eso no pareció gustarle al conejo que siguió atacándolos.

Lo esquivaban fácilmente, pero se estaba poniendo molesto, la paciencia de Sanji se acabó más rápido que la de Luffy y terminó pateando al conejo con toda su fuerza.

Lo mandó a volar mientras el conejo chillaba de dolor, no le tomaron importancia y siguieron corriendo, después de unos minutos el camino se hizo mucho más pesado por la cantidad de nieve acumulada e incluso tuvieron que detenerse un momento porque el Lapahn había traído amigos mucho más grandes.

El que parecía ser el líder saltó con facilidad moviéndose muy rápido y los atacó, ambos lo evitaron con facilidad, pero la paciencia de Luffy por fin se había acabado como la de Sanji y le dio una patada tan fuerte que mando a volar al conejo gigante que chocó con otros y los derribó a todos – sabes que es de miedo esa fuerza que tienes – dijo Sanji.

– Sanji no los ataques – comentó Luffy mirando a los conejos – con Makino en tu espalda sería peligroso, yo me encargare de ellos mientras estamos corriendo.

El rubio asintió pensando en las chicas y sabiendo que Luffy no solo tendría el suficiente cuidado con Nami, sino que con su fuerza podría cuidar de ella mientras se encargaba de ellos al mismo tiempo, no por nada su capitán era un maldito monstruo.

Comenzó a correr por entre los conejos que enseguida se lanzaron al ataque, Sanji no se preocupó en lo más mínimo mientras corría, Luffy por otro lado disparaba descargas eléctricas lo suficientemente potentes para dejarlos fuera del camino y siguió a Sanji asegurándose de que Nami estuviera bien en todo momento.

La nieve complicaba mucho las cosas, pero por suerte no necesariamente tenía que moverse mucho.

La cosa se comenzó a complicar cuando la nieve bajo sus pies comenzó a aumentar nuevamente, los Lapahn claramente estaban hechos para ese tipo de clima por lo que no les importaba, pero a ellos se les dificultaba la movilidad mucho.

En un momento todos los conejos saltaron hacía ellos y no tuvieron más que escapar, Luffy no podía atacar a todos ellos sin sus dos brazos y uno de ellos siempre tenían que estar soportando el peso de Nami para que no se cayera, por suerte pronto llegaron a un acantilado y pudieron escalarlo usando a uno de los conejos, eso los dejo a ellos debajo y pudieron seguir su camino más calmados.

Claro que después de unos segundos los malditos conejos saltaron increíblemente alto para poder seguirlos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que se toparon con más Lapahn y tuvieron que detenerse, los conejos comenzaron a saltar haciendo que la tierra tiemble ligeramente y aumente con forme seguían saltando – mierda… esos hijos de puta están causando una avalancha – dijo Sanji alarmado.

– Carajo – gruñó Luffy viendo hacía todos lados, pero sin encontrar un buen lugar donde resguardarse, enseguida la nieve comenzó a caer desde las laderas cercanas y se formó una avalancha que sabían los aplastaría sin tener en cuenta nada – Sanji ven aquí rápido.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Luffy desató a Nami y se la entregó a Sanji – cuídalas y quédate detrás de mí en todo momento – asintió sin comprender que es lo que quería – esto va a doler como los mil infiernos cuando termine.

Se quitó la camisa y se la colocó a Makino para protegerla del frio y se puso enfrente de sus tres Nakamas, respiró profundamente y se concentró, lo que estaba por hacer lo quemaría, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, por lo menos los mantendría vivos para contar otro día.

* * *

El resto de la banda estaba en el pueblo viendo como los pueblerinos se armaban para luchar contra Wapol, el hombre que había reinado en Drum antes y que había abandonado el lugar cuando llegaron los piratas.

Ellos claro está, no estaban muy preocupados ya se habían enfrentado a ese tipo y no eran muy fuertes.

Pero las personas en el pueblo claramente no eran guerreros así que perderían fácilmente, habían decidió ayudarlos solo porque los habían ayudado, aunque como su capitán, en un comienzo habían pensado dejarlos arreglárselas solos por haberles disparado sin ninguna razón.

Podían ser piratas, pero no atacaban sin provocación, la gente a la que habían derrotado en su mayoría siempre los había atacado primero.

A la final la ayuda que necesitaban se les fue dada y como pago ayudarían a deshacerse de esas basuras, además servía para calentar el cuerpo porque maldición hacia frio en ese maldito lugar.

Wapol llegó montando un extraño animal parecido a un hipopótamo, pero lleno de pelo blanco, enseguida se puso a hablar de su grandeza y bla, bla, bla mientras se comía una maldita casa, ese tipo era un fenómeno de primera clase era incluso peor que esos raros que trabajaban en Baroque Works.

Cuando intentó atacar a los pueblerinos con la mayoría de hombres que tenía, ellos se metieron en la pelea.

No eran muy fuertes como ya sabían y estaban ganando fácilmente abriéndose camino hacia donde estaban ese supuesto Rey y sus dos cachorros patéticos, estaban por llegar cuando vieron una enorme avalancha acercándose.

Incluso antes de que pudieran pensar en escapar ya estaba sobre ellos, por suerte eran lo suficientemente rápidos para colocarse en lugares algo más seguros y que los ayudarían para salir de la nieve, muchas otras personas no tuvieron esa suerte y terminaron debajo de la nieve.

La primera en salir fue Nojiko que enseguida se puso a cavar para ayudar a sus Nakamas a salir.

Encontró a Kaya fácilmente y Gin salió por su propia cuenta, Usopp y Vivi fueron un poco más difíciles de encontrar, pero lo lograron cuando el narizón estaba poniéndose violeta por la falta de oxígeno.

Zoro tal como Gin salió por su propia cuenta diciendo que ese entrenamiento había sido demasiado sencillo, casi lo golpean por pensar que una avalancha como esa era un entrenamiento, pero se callaron cuando vieron a Wapol comerse la nieve y salir corriendo en ese extraño hipopótamo hacía el castillo.

Dejando atrás a todos sus ayudantes excepto por los dos cachorros que lo seguían a todo lado.

– Tenemos que ir tras ellos… Nami… Nami puede estar enterrada – comenzó Nojiko volviéndose completamente loca de la preocupación.

– Nami esta con Luffy, en toda esta isla es el lugar más seguro que existe – dijo Gin quitándose la nieve de encima – más bien creo que tenemos que ayudar a toda esta gente.

Se dieron la vuelta para ver solo los techos de las casas – Gin tiene razón – murmuró Kaya – Luffy ya debe estar arriba de esa montaña de todos modos después podemos ir a verlos.

Aún con todos sus Nakamas diciéndole cosas como esas Nojiko no podía dejar de preocuparse era después de todo su hermana pequeña de quien estaban hablando, desde que se había unido a la banda de Arlong por ese maldito trato su vida había estado llena de angustia y desesperación.

Sabía que Nami no le contó todo lo que sucedió en esos viajes lo que solo aumentaba su preocupación, pero también confiaba al cien por ciento en Luffy así que siguió a sus Nakamas para ayudar a salir a la gente de la nieve.

* * *

Una mano salió de la nieve que comenzó a derretirse rápidamente por la alta temperatura, pronto el cuerpo de Luffy le siguió a la mano, exudaba humo y su piel se veía ligeramente roja, unos rayos atravesaban su cuerpo de vez en cuando poniendo una mueca de dolor en su cara.

Terminó de salir de la nieve que seguía derritiéndose y jaló los cuerpos inconscientes de sus tres Nakamas.

Bueno Sanji estaba entre inconsciente y consiente porque abría de vez en cuando los ojos y decía algo.

Suponía que la alta tensión que había utilizado para salvarlos lo había afectado bastante, el que hubiera protegido a Makino y Nami con su cuerpo también debía tener que ver.

Tomó a Nami y se la colocó en la espalda nuevamente, luego tomó a Makino de la espalda del rubio y la colocó en su pecho dio un paso tentativo para asegurarse de que ninguna se caería y luego recogió a Sanji y comenzó su camino hacía el castillo nuevamente.

Se encontró con el pequeño Lapahn que antes los había estado molestando, le gruñó cuando se acercó, pero lo ignoró y sacó al que suponía era su padre de la nieve.

Recordaba poco de su padre y su madre, pero lo que recordaba no parecía muy bueno y había sido muy duro crecer sin figuras paternas, luego Shanks en algo había ocupado el puesto de su padre, pero más que eso era un guía, un maestro que lo había ayudado e impulsado a ser lo que era en ese momento.

Por lo tanto, ayudó al Lapahn más porque le hubiera gustado a él mismo tener a su padre y madre, era algo egoísta si lo pensaba un momento, pero siendo piratas a quien le importaba.

Cuando el Lapahn estaba fuera siguió su curso sin detenerse – ya falta poco chicos – comentó viendo el castillo en la cima de la montaña, la única respuesta que recibió fue un par de balbuceos de parte de Sanji, se rio cuando escucho algo sobre alguna chica lo más seguro estaba alucinando.

Para su molestia Wapol apareció nuevamente para joderle la vida una vez más, lo ignoró y siguió caminando en ese momento no tenía tiempo para sus payasadas.

– Chess una nueva ley – dijo Wapol mirando al tipo que vestía como un bufón – todo aquel que ignore al Rey será ejecutado – miró a Luffy con enojo – y comenzaremos con ellos, maten primero a los enfermos y heridos.

Chess y Kuromarimo se lanzaron al ataque, se movían bastante rápido en la nieve lo que era bastante impresionante pero la verdad no estaba de humor para tratar con ellos, los esquivó con pereza y siguió su camino, los dos idiotas furiosos siguieron atacándolo, pero nada servía los evitaba fácilmente.

Cuando dejaron de molestar regresó a ver hacía su espalda, pero no los encontró, se encogió de hombros, pero cuando regresó a ver la boca de Wapol ya estaba sobre él, una vena apareció en su cabeza.

Estaba por comenzar a atacarlos cuando los Lapahn aparecieron y lo protegieron, se rio ligeramente mientras seguía caminando y dejaba que los conejos se encargaran de ese trío de basuras.

Mientras más caminaba más difícil se volvía el moverse, la profundidad de la nieve estaba aumentando y el cuerpo de Sanji en su lado derecho hacía bastante difícil el moverse con cuidado, un par de veces calentó sus piernas con el rayo para que la nieve se convirtiera en agua, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como estaba no necesitaba más dolor así que lo dejo de hacer rápidamente.

Aparte de eso la tormenta de nieve no estaba ayudando en nada y como estaba prácticamente desnudo de cintura para arriba empezaba a sentir el frio.

Su abuelo se había encargado de entrenarlo para soportar los peores climas que se le podían ocurrir, pero no se había puesto a pesar de que tendría que soportarlo por tanto tiempo cargando a tres de sus Nakamas, esto lo estaba llevando al extremo.

Llegó a la base de la montaña bastante cansado, tuvo que detenerse a pensar en cómo cargar a los tres sin ocupar sus manos, se quedó allí unos buenos diez minutos antes de cansarse levantar a Sanji y morder la capucha de su abrigo, la cabeza le quedaba medio de lado porque Makino estaba en su pecho, pero no podía pensar en nada más.

Se aseguró que las dos chicas estuvieran bien tapadas y bien sujetas y comenzó a subir, la piedra estaba completamente helada y casi no había de dónde agarrarse.

Sumando la corriente de viento congelante que envolvía la piedra sería una escalada increíblemente complicada – "ni siquiera puedo ver la cima" – se dijo Luffy mentalmente.

Sentía como sus dedos se partían y se cortaban, pero siguió subiendo, el que tuviera la cabeza de lado y no pudiera utilizar sus dos ojos para ver la cima también era un problema, además de eso Sanji se removía de vez en cuando diciendo algo o temblando del frio que hacía en ese lugar.

Se detuvo un momento y bajo la cabeza para que su cuello descansara, no sabía qué tan alto estaba, pero desde allí ya podía ver el pueblo o por lo menos una parte del pueblo que habían logrado desenterrar.

Jadeó por el esfuerzo de levantar nuevamente la cabeza y justo en ese momento sus dedos resbalaron del pequeño borde, intentó sujetarse, pero ya estaba arrastrando dedos y pies por la piedra, su peso le hacía más difícil el poder agarrarse firmemente, sentía como sus zapatos se calentaban y sus dedos literalmente eran cercenados.

Cuando por fin logró sostenerse nuevamente un camino bastante largo de sangre se marcaba en la piedra.

Respiró con dificultad revisó a sus tres Nakamas y volvió a trepar asegurándose de poner bien los dedos y la punta de los zapatos – "si solo pudiera usar Geppo" – se dijo mentalmente cuando tuvo que detenerse nuevamente para que su cuello descanse.

Le era imposible porque el viento era demasiado fuerte, caerían y se partirían en mil pedazos si lo intentaba, además de que lo dejaría aún más agotado.

Levantó la cabeza y siguió subiendo, pronto llegó a donde había estado y paso la marca de sangre, intentó ver hacía la cima, pero aún estaba escondida entre nubes y nieve, la tormenta de nieve solo parecía hacerse más fuerte mientras más subía.

Lógicamente el viento se hacía más pesado y se movía más rápido así que tenía que tener mucho más cuidado, por lo menos había encontrado un lugar donde la piedra tenía unas incisiones más pronunciadas y pudo agarrarse lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerse a descansar una vez más.

Sanji tenía que dejar de comer porque pesaba como lo mil demonios, sí, ya que se andaba quejando sobre la comida todo el día, se aseguraría de que sus raciones eran las necesarias para mantenerlo fuerte pero no para hacerlo tan pesado.

Claro está que solo podría hacerlo si llegaban a la cima sin morir en primer lugar. Le ardía el ojo derecho quizá porque lo estaba forzando en un intento por ver con ambos ojos hacia arriba en lugar de solo uno, sería una bendición si podía cambiar de lado la cara.

Pero como el cuerpo de Makino estaba delante le era imposible, suspiró y cerró su ojo, se sintió bastante bien hasta que comenzó a cerrársele el ojo izquierdo.

Maldición, era difícil dejar un ojo abierto mientras el otro estaba cerrado, podía jurar que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas por el ardor en los ojos, solo esperaba que no se le congelen también.

Sonrió cuando vio la cima llena de nieve, pero casi se cae nuevamente cuando Sanji se movió, se detuvo y esperó, pero el rubio seguía removiéndose – demonios – dijo con la voz desorientada, cuando abrió los ojos se movió hacía atrás de la sorpresa – ¡que mierda!

– Quieto – dijo Luffy como pudo, le era difícil mover los labios quizá estaban congelados por la saliva que había dejado en la capucha del rubio.

Sanji regresó a ver a Luffy con los ojos abiertos, podía notar la sangre en los dedos, sabía que estaba denudo de cintura para arriba porque había colocado la camisa en la cabeza de Makino y su abrigo en la cabeza de Nami, cuando lo vio a los ojos notó lo rojos que estaban e incluso pudo ver sangre en su boca – ¿nos… nos cargaste hasta aquí arriba? – preguntó asombrado.

Luffy asintió, no sabía cómo había podido hablar o casi hablar antes, miró hacía la cima y siguió subiendo.

Sanji miró hacia abajo sintiendo miedo, admiración, agradecimiento, no podía ver el suelo lo que quería decir que estaban muy arriba, se estremeció de frio y solo pudo admirar más a su capitán que había subido hasta allí sin ropa.

Unos quince o veinte minutos más pasaron hasta que llegaron a la cima y Luffy logró subir no sin problemas porque la nieve hacía que sus manos se resbalaran, lo único bueno es que enfrió sus manos calientes, se arrastró unos cuantos metros para asegurarse de que no podían caer y allí si se tendió en la nieve completamente.

– Lle… llegamos – murmuró con cansancio.

Sanji intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible – ¿por qué no puedo moverme? – preguntó.

– Literalmente te electrocute cuando nos salve de la avalancha, no te preocupes recobraras la movilidad en algún tiempo – respondió el azabache antes de levantarse y cargar al rubio para caminar hacía el castillo.

Por suerte estaban cerca, comenzó a gritar llamando a un médico, pero estaba perdiendo la visión cada pocos segundos.

Terminó de desmayarse ni bien alcanzó a ver una figura acercarse, con el gritó de Sanji llamándolo preocupado, los había llevado a un médico y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

Habían logrado sacar a todos de la nieve, incluso a los hombres de Wapol a los que había tenido que derrotar rápidamente para que no causaran problemas, por suerte ninguno de los pueblerinos había terminado muerto, aunque había algunos que necesitarían atención médica.

Fue allí cuando uno de los lugareños le dijo a Dalton que hace un mes más o menos habían encontrado una especie de elevador que iba hacia el castillo.

– ¡Como no lo dijiste antes! – gritó Nojiko furiosa, su hermana y… novio, su… ¿hermana novia? y el pervertido de la tripulación habían subido por esa montaña cuando bien pudieron haber subido por un elevador mucho más seguro y rápido – llévame allí ahora.

El pobre tipo asintió aterrado y comenzó a dirigirlos, Dalton también lo hizo porque sabía que Wapol se dirigía al castillo y no dejaría que ese tipo recupere el reino y lo vuelva a convertir en su juguete.

– Nojiko da tanto miedo como Nami – dijo Usopp escondiéndose detrás de Gin.

– Es normal que esté tan preocupada – comentó Kaya – Nami es su hermana después de todo y con todo lo que ambas han vivido no me extraña que se desespere de este modo aún si sabe que Luffy la cuida.

Estuvieron completamente de acuerdo, casi todos allí habían tenido vidas bastante duras y podían comprender el dolor, aunque no fuera el mismo.

– Espero que este bien – comentó Vivi preocupada – esa montaña es demasiado alta y parece peligrosa desde aquí.

Miraron la montaña y se estremecieron ¿cómo esperaba Luffy subir eso? esperaban que lo hubieran hecho con seguridad y que hubieran llegado a la cima sin mucho problema.

* * *

Nami y Makino se despertaron con un ruido cercano, Nami abrió los ojos solo para notar a un extraño… ¿reno? parado en una silla, era pequeño, se paraba en dos patas y estaba haciendo algo con algunas plantas.

Miró por toda la habitación y se encontró con Makino a su lado mirando al reno con una sonrisa.

El animal… humano ¿mitad animal, mitad humano? se dio la vuelta y gritó cuando las vio despiertas, salió corriendo a esconderse, muy mal porque estaba escondiendo solo una de sus manos, se rieron de él suavemente haciendo que retroceda alarmado y termine derribando algo.

Casi enseguida entraron una señora mayor y Sanji que tenía algunas vendas, pero por lo demás estaba bien – Nami-swan, Makino-chwan al fin están despierta – dijo el rubio bailando en su lugar.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Makino – recuerdo a Luffy diciendo que escalaríamos la montaña, pero de allí en adelante todo es negro.

– Él escaló la montaña – les respondió la mujer – Chopper los encontró en la puerta del castillo, ese chico es bastante irresponsable… aunque me impresiona que escalara esa montaña cargando a tres chicos, muy pocos, si no es que nadie escalaría esa montaña completamente solo, no se diga cargado a otros.

Nami y Makino la miraron con la boca abierta antes de mirar a Sanji – me desmaye cuando hubo una avalancha así que no puedo decir mucho… me desperté cuando ya estábamos en la cima prácticamente.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó Nami.

Kureha asintió sonriendo – es un chico increíble, tenía varias heridas y quemaduras que habrían matado a un hombre normal – se sentó en la cama y revisó la frente de ambas – ustedes por el contrario casi no sobreviven – levantó la camisa de Nami dejando ver una marca morada – las picó un insecto parásito llamado Kestia que vive en selvas tropicales, calurosas y húmedas… aunque me impresiona que fuera esto porque resulta que el Kestia está extinto – se rió ligeramente tapando nuevamente el ombligo de Nami – parece que están en el tercer día… aunque en dos días más les hubiera dejado de doler…

– Así que no era necesario que viniéramos – dijo Makino sonriendo.

– Claro, en dos días hubieran estado muertas – respondió aun sonriendo como si estuviera diciendo el clima, ambas se pusieron pálidas – así que no, no era necesario que vinieran.

– Doctorine parece que el otro paciente está despierto – comentó Chopper entrando al cuarto con un montón de vendas llenas de sangre.

– Bien vallamos a ver como esta – dijo la mujer levantándose – el tratamiento para la bacteria del Kestia dura diez días, descansen porque de aquí no saldrán al menos en tres días.

Makino y Nami se iban a quejar, pero Sanji les tapó la boca alarmado – claro, estamos a sus órdenes Madam.

Kureha se rió mientas salía del cuarto – ¿qué sucede Sanji? – preguntó Makino.

– Esa… Madam está… – hizo un gesto para indicar que estaba loca – no nos dejara salir de aquí si no estamos curados o… muertos.

Enseguida apareció Luffy caminando como si nada, completamente envuelto en vendas, entro al cuarto siendo seguido por una Kureha impresionada, aunque no lo mostraba – chicas – comentó antes de acercarse y abrazarlas – me alegra que estén bien.

– Eso deberíamos decir nosotras – respondió Makino – subiste esta montaña cargándonos a nosotros tres…

– Esta montaña mide cinco mil metros de altura y la subiste prácticamente desnudo – cortó Kureha – es impresionante que estés de pie.

Sus tres Nakamas lo vieron impresionados, Luffy miró a Chopper y sonrió – ¿eres a quien vi en la entrada cierto? – el reno asintió algo asustado – gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

– No me voy a sentir alagado por eso ¡imbécil! – dijo mientras hacía un pequeño baile que puso a todos a reír.

– No eres de los que pueden esconder sus sentimientos – murmuró Nami.

– Chopper fue quien cuido de ustedes dos – dijo Kureha bebiendo de una botella parecía ser ron, aunque no podían confirmarlo – es mi preciado hijo y mi mejor alumno, el mejor médico que podrán encontrar.

Luffy se lo quedo viendo interesado – así que el mejor médico que podremos encontrar – se tocó la barbilla y los demás ya sabían lo que estaba por pasar – ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación pirata? – preguntó sin pelos en la lengua, el lugar se quedó en silencio un minuto entero.

– No puedo convertirme es un pirata – comentó Chopper, aunque estaba impresionado por que se lo preguntara así de la nada, miró el suelo con tristeza – yo tengo que quedarme en este castillo con Doctorine… además soy un monstruo, soy un reno que habla y tiene la nariz azul…

Luffy comenzó a reírse para asombro de todos ¿de qué se estaba riendo? Kureha tenía una vena en la frente y estaba por levantarse a golpear a este chico que se estaba burlando de su hijo – mi tripulación necesita de monstruos como tú entonces – comentó sonriendo y deteniendo a la vieja – voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas así que como el peor monstruo de todos los mares solo otros monstruos pueden estar a mi lado…

Nami lo golpeó en la cabeza – no nos digas monstruos, idiota.

Sanji y Makino se rieron – aunque es bastante cierto – comentó Makino – en especial Luffy, no puedo ver a alguien que no sea un monstruo subir cargando a tres personas una montaña que mide más de cinco mil metros.

Chopper estaba por responder cuando captó un olor que conocía muy bien, frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida – Wapol regresó – mencionó antes de salir corriendo, Kureha gruñó y se levantó para ir con su hijo a enfrentarse a ese idiota que dice ser un Rey.

Luffy y Sanji se miraron un momento sabiendo que ese era el tonto que había intentado atacarlos antes de que llegaran a la isla.

Se levantaron y siguieron a ese par listos para una batalla, les dijeron a las chicas que se quedaran descansando y salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta para que el aire frio no entrara.

Llegaron a la entrada principal donde ya estaba la ballena junto con sus dos perros rastreros y Chopper estaba enfrentándolo mientras Kureha le decía que ese castillo ya no le pertenecía, pero sabían con solo verlo que Wapol estaba lleno de sí mismo, muy parecido a Krieg, no aprendería hasta que lo maten.

– ¿Qué hace esa bandera allí? – preguntó molesto – ¿qué le ocurrió a la bandera del reino de Drum?

– La queme por supuesto – dijo Kureha – no servía ni como papel higiénico.

Wapol se quejó como el niño mimado que era hasta que apareció Luffy, por lo menos ahora estaba usando su abrigo aún si estaba abierto dejando ver las vendas que plagaban su cuerpo – ustedes nuevamente – comentó con cansancio y aburrimiento – me están comenzando a molestar, aparecen una y otra vez jodiendo la vida de los demás.

– Tú demonio – gritó Chess – como te atreves a golpear al Rey de Drum.

– Bueno prefiero que sufra, podría electrocutarlo hasta que su cuerpo no sea reconocido, pero sería demasiado rápido – sonrió diabólicamente – gente como ese idiota necesita una dura lección.

– Como se atreven a ensuciar mi castillo con esa cosa – gruñó Wapol su boca se convirtió en un cañón y disparó hacía la vadera pirata que estaba en una de las torres, Chopper gritó, pero la bala se detuvo a medio camino antes de salir disparada hacía Luffy quien la tomó en su mano fácilmente.

Luffy los miró molesto y comenzó a jugar con la bala de cañón – como te atreves a atacar una bandera pirata – apretó la bola con fuerza y la lanzó increíblemente rápido hacía Wapol que abrió los ojos sorprendido y cruzó los brazos para soportar el impacto, claro que era mucho más fuerte y fue lanzado hacía atrás, se hubiera ido muy, muy lejos si no chocaba con su hipopótamo.

– Oye chico ¿qué es esa fuerza endemoniada? – comentó Kureha, ella era fuerte pero no a ese extremo.

– No es nada, solo estoy calentando.

Wapol se levantó molesto y comenzó a gritarle antes de transformarse en una casa, se comió a Chess y Kuromarimo y luego de unos segundos salieron por la puerta, fusionados y haciéndose llamar Chessmarimo – que asco – dijo Sanji con disgusto.

– ¿Chopper crees poder con esa cosa? – preguntó Luffy cruzado de brazos.

– Ten cuidado esos dos son fuertes a pesar de no parecerlo por eso Wapol logró mantener el poder y controlar a todos los médicos del país – comentó Kureha.

Chopper se comió una pelota amarilla que llamó Rumble Ball – solo necesito tres minutos – se trasformó en un reno completo y salió corriendo hacía el mutante que intentó detenerlo con flechas en llamas.

Chopper las evitó fácilmente y se trasformó nuevamente ahora en una forma parecida a un hombre, pero más alto y musculoso, Chessmarimo intentó atacarlo con unos martillos, pero una nueva trasformación se hizo presente, era algo intermedio entre las dos primeras.

Una forma de reno delgado, pero con pierna fuertes que lo impulsaron al aire bastante alto – pensé que los Zoan solo tenían tres formas – murmuró Luffy, pronto se le estaba formando una sonrisa en la cara – me gusta este tipo, superar las limitaciones de su propia fruta, muy interesante ¿qué más tendrá escondido?

Comenzó a descender así que se trasformó en una especie de bola peluda que amortiguó completamente el golpe de los mantillos de Chessmarimo.

Se volvió a trasformar rápidamente ahora mostrando unos brazos enormes que golpearon los martillos del mutante rompiéndolos fácilmente, evitó rápidamente un hacha y se alejó para poder repasar su estrategia, el viento causado por el hacha cortó la piedra del castillo.

Sacó de quien sabe dónde, otras tres hachas y comenzó a moverlas a una velocidad bastante alta, Chopper recibió unos cuantos cortes que lo hicieron trastabillar.

Se lanzó nuevamente al ataque y Chopper tuvo que ir alterando entre trasformaciones para evitarlo, pero le estaba siendo difícil contra atacar, suspiró y saltó lejos con su Jumping Point, se trasformó enseguida en el pequeño reno del comienzo y tocó las puntas de sus pezuñas juntas, dejando el centro hueco como si buscara algo.

Chessmarimo corrió hacia él, evitó el hacha agachándose y se transformó en su Arm Point, levantándose golpeó directo en la quijada de Chess, el cuerpo se levantó por la fuerza del golpe y terminó en la nieve completamente derrotado.

– Cómo… – gritó Wapol furioso – no puedes haberlo derrotado… serás asesinado por eso.

Luffy se rió mientras daba un par de pasos cerca – tu pelea es conmigo fenómeno.

Wapol se enojó al ser llamado fenómeno – cómo te atreves a insultarme…

Luffy lo interrumpió rápidamente y se preparó – mientras más pronto comencemos, más pronto te mandare a volar, quizá te apunte hacía Cerbero para que te coma… mejo no, le daría mal de estómago.

Wapol salió corriendo hacia él listó para matarlo mientras sus brazos se convertían en cañones – ¡muere! – gritó y disparo a quemarropa.

El polvo se levantó, pero enseguida fue despejado dejando ver a un Luffy completamente ileso – te atreviste a atacar esa bandera pirata… eres un débil, no comprendes el significado de desplegar esa bandera – comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía Wapol que en cambio daba pasos hacia atrás – no es una broma… no se de quien es esa bandera pirata… pero esa bandera es una a la que alguien comprometió su vida… ¡no es una bandera a la que puedes destruir o de la que te puedes burlar!

Su mano se convirtió en agua fue envuelta por el viento y los rayos salían disparados de un lado a otro – no permitiré que esa cosa este en MI castillo…

Luffy apareció frente a Wapol y enseguida atacó, el sonido de un trueno se produjo, Wapol escupió sangre mientras sus ojos se iban hacía su nuca, un segundo después fue electrocutado mientras salía volando hasta quien sabe dónde.

– Wow – susurró Chopper sorprendido porque Wapol hubiera sido derrotado con un solo golpe – así que… esto es un verdadero pirata.

Enseguida comenzó a aparecer la gente del pueblo y como no, la primera en llegar al lugar fue Nojiko que se lanzó hacía Luffy preguntando por su hermana, le dijeron que estaría bien así que se tranquilizó.

Ya cuando todo estaba reunido comenzaron las preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido con Wapol, en especial teniendo en cuenta que su fenómeno mutante aún estaba allí inconsciente, Kureha fue la encargada de responderles ya que Luffy y el resto de la tripulación fueron a ver como estaban Nami y Makino.

Hablaron también en especial con Kaya sobre su nuevo jefe de médicos al que ya les presentaría porque primero tenían que ver a las chicas, había sido bueno ir allí a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron.

Solo esperaban poder salir de allí rápidamente, Arabasta estaba en problemas y Luffy se moría por pelear contra alguien que sabía estaba a su nivel, Crocodile sería un buen contrincante, el más difícil desde Mihawk.

Menos mal había encontrado a alguien como Chopper, Kaya no hubiera podido con las heridas que estaban seguros conseguirían peleando contra Crocodile y sus lacayos.

Nami y Makino estaban felices de ver al resto de sus Nakamas y pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lo que les había ocurrido, claro está que al descubrir que Luffy había cargado no solo a Nami sino también a Makino y Sanji hasta la cima había sido todo un shock.

Estaban más acostumbrados a esos despliegues de fuerza de su capitán, pero de todos modos oírlos era increíble, Nojiko lo miró todo un minuto antes de decidir que era momento para que ella también este con él.

El que hubiera hecho lo que había hecho por su hermana y saber que lo haría por ella o cualquiera de sus Nakamas… la idea ya había estado en su cabeza unos cuantos días y esta era la… excusa, la acción, el detonante para que por fin pueda volver realidad sus pensamientos.

* * *

Explicaciones para el capítulo, como dije arriba este era un capítulo medio de paso, había algunas cosas importantes y unas escenas que quería poner desde el canon si o si, pero a la final es solo un pequeño escalón de la parte importante, es decir llegar a Arabasta y pelear contra Crocodile.

Por eso utilicé el mismo capítulo para los capítulos de Little Garden y Drum, ya dije en anteriores capítulos que los Mugiwara si iban a estar en Drum porque aquí esta Chopper el cual se convierte en el jefe de médicos.

También es un pequeño paso a la relación de Nojiko y Luffy, siendo la mayor y siendo mucho más responsable que Nami, me imagino que Nojiko estaría increíblemente preocupada por su hermana en todo ese tiempo que tuvo que trabajar sola para mantener seguros a los pueblerinos de Villa Cocoyasi.

Por su puesto ahora que están más libres puede expresar esa misma preocupación y eso es lo que quería demostrar en este capítulo, la unión de Nami y Nojiko como hermanas.

Por otra parte, está la explosión de Luffy con Vivi, sinceramente esta parte me desagrado mucho en el canon, Luffy es una buena persona es cierto, pero no por eso tiene que contenerse cuando uno de sus Nakamas está siendo amenazado y casi asesinado por los pueblerinos de Drum.

El que Vivi juzgue las acciones de Luffy como capitán cuando hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero ignore las de los pobladores cuando tenían culpa, me pareció algo bastante lamentable y patético.

Cuando vi esa parte yo quería darle por lo menos un par de cachetadas a Vivi, creo que sería un excelente Reina para Arabasta, pero claramente tiene que aprender mucho, y en esta parte se comportó muy mal, por lo tanto, aquí pongo como yo creo que debería ser, especialmente considerando que son piratas.

Más aun porque las personas de este pueblo en verdad me desagradan, se creen buenos, pero la verdad es que tenían justo el Rey que merecían, por la forma en que trataron a Chopper solamente porque es algo diferente.

En un mundo como el de One Piece, donde una fruta puede cambiar la composición de las personas, me parece lamentable lo cerradas de mente que era esas personas.

Como sea, también quería agregar esta parte porque aquí se realiza una de las escenas que más me gustan, que más me impacto y por la que me siento orgulloso, no solo de Luffy sino de considerarme un Mugiwara de la vida real jajaja, el cargar a sus dos compañeros, poniendo en tal riesgo su vida, su sueño, por salvar a Nami de su enfermedad.

Diablos eso tenía que escribirlo, mientras escribía la escena sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente y casi se me salen las lágrimas de la pura emoción.

Espero haber plasmado los sentimientos que yo mismo sentía mientras escribía la escena, Luffy es un Rey, es un hombre entre los hombres. Por parte de la proposición a Chopper para unirse a la tripulación, quería que Luffy dejara en claro que a él no le importaba si era un monstruo, que él no juzga por las apariencias sino por acciones.

En el canon vimos eso, pero Chopper no lo llega a escuchar, por lo tanto, quería que Luffy sea más directo esta vez.

A mí en lo personal me gusto, aunque el enemigo aquí es tan patético como Krieg, estas escenas ameritaban el que se llegara allí, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Nos leemos, como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites.


End file.
